Namikaze Naruto's Legacy
by Hamp24
Summary: AU. Instead of being born an Uzumaki and Jinchuriki, Naruto is born into the Uchiha Clan. Minato and Kushina are still his parents and live after the Kyubi attack. How would life change if Naruto was an Uchiha and if his parents were still alive? Let's find out.
1. Prologue

**Yo! Hello everyone out there! I am Hamp24 and this is my second fanfic. Hope it goes over as well as ****_Naruto Senju: Hashirama's Heir_** **has. That'd be great but I mean whether it does or doesn't, I still plan to let this shit flow regardless. So let's get to it. This is basically my take on a Sharingan Naruto story. I know right, "Not Another Sharingan Naruto Fanfic" but get over it, mine will be good...I hope. Enough of this, enjoy the story chums!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But this is the start of my second Fanfic so suck it Kishimoto, I've got two to your one, so that makes me better than you. Though our profit margin is grossly different. So I guess that makes you better... in that aspect.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Oi." came the voice of a Kumo ninja as he tugged on a rope attached to a young girl. The young girl had fallen from the long, tiresome walk from her home village of Konohagakure to the ninja's home village of Kumogakure. The reason she was making the walk from Konoha to Kumo was because she was abducted just recently by three Kumo Ninjas due to her exceptional chakra and Kekkai Genkai_._

Eventually the young girl stood up as she was forced to continue her trek to Kumogakure's borders. As they neared the border, a young, golden-haired blonde teen from Konoha appeared several feet behind them. A few seconds later and a fist to the side of the head, left the Kumo ninja holding the rope unconscious. The young girl continued to walk though not even realizing what was going on as the two other Kumo ninjas turned at the sound of their partner going down. A few seconds later, along with a kick to the side of the head, left another one of the Kumo ninjas unconscious. The last remaining Kumo shinobi panicked slightly and jumped into the trees while taking out a kunai. Never even seeing the blonde, the man was violently kicked out of the branch he was on and sent careening to the floor unconscious like his two partners.

In the path directly in front of her, the blonde landed to address the still walking young girl. "Are you hurt?" said the blonde as the girl finally stopped walking to look up at her savior. "I came to save you." The girl smiled at the boy before fainting slightly and falling forward. The blonde quickly noticed her fall and ran forward and caught her before she could face plant.

Taking the rope off of her, the blonde smiled as he grabbed her bridal style. "Don't worry, you'll be alright now." said the blonde, and despite the young girl's weak protests, began to head back toward Konoha with her in his arms.

"Minato." said the young girl weakly, prompting Minato to stop on top of a nearby treetop. "You came to rescue me?"

"Of course I did Kushina. I noticed that trail of hair you left and came as fast as I could." said Minato as Kushina looked down.

"But you normally ignore me." said Kushina slightly dejected.

"Because I know you're strong, in body and spirit." said Minato as Kushina picked her head back up to look at him. "But this is a fight between villages. It's different than your other fights, so...I didn't want to lose you Kushina-chan, you're precious to Konoha, and to me."

There was a pause for a second as Minato continued to smile at Kushina. Minato's smile stopped when he felt Kushina's arms wrap around his neck and bring him in for a kiss.

Minato broke the kiss to look back at Kushina. "Kushina-chan. What was that fo-" Kushina hushed Minato again with another kiss, which turned into something more as Kushina planned to show her hero how much she appreciated being rescued.

* * *

_(1 Month Later)_

"Pregnant?!" came the shocked voice of Minato as Kushina had to put a hand over his mouth to keep him from talking so loud. After a second or so, Kushina moved her hand seeing Minato calm down.

"Yes Minato-kun. I am pregnant." said Kushina as Minato still couldn't believe it. "That's what the nurse just told me."

"But how? I never even...You even put that jutsu on...but it didn't wor...pregnant?" questioned Minato again as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes I know, it doesn't make sense to me either but I got a check up because I was feeling a little sick and that's what the nurse told me, that I was carrying a child." said Kushina as she then pointed at him and then herself. "Our child since you're the only person I've ever done _that_ with. You're also the first person I've told."

Minato took in a deep breath as he sat there for a minute just thinking. "So if I'm the first person you've told then that means that you haven't told your father?" said Minato as Kushina shook her head no.

"Not yet but I was about to do that right after telling you...because you're coming with me." said Kushina as she grabbed a scared Minato's collar. "I'm not facing him alone." Kushina dragged the reluctant Minato to the hospital as she went into a specific room, a room which contained a male lying prone on a hospital bed.

Once they entered the room, the man's weary eyes opened and panned over to them. An even wearier smile crossed the man's face at who had entered.

"Kushina-chan.." said the man in a tired voice as he began to sit up in his bed. "And my my, is that Minato Namikaze as well. Isn't this my lucky day. One of Konoha's most promising shinobis come to my room to see me, I'm honored Namikaze-san."

And the man was right, Minato was one of Konoha's strongest shinobis, even at the age of 16. And he looked strong as well. Minato stood at a nice height of 5 foot 7 inches and was still growing. Minato also had golden-blonde hair with two bangs framing his face, bright-blue eyes, and fair, slightly tanned skin. On many occasions, Minato had been called a handsome man by the Konoha female populace. The man's admiration of Minato ended as soon as his daughter's mouth opened.

"Hey tou-chan." said Kushina before her face became stern. "You know you're not supposed to be sitting up like that, you'll shorten the time you have left. And what's this I hear about you sneaking out to go to the strip club with Jiraiya-sama yesterday?"

"Heh heh heh..." said the man before he abruptly changed the subject. "Minato my boy! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

Minato chuckled slightly at Kushina's apparent irritation at being ignored. "It's a pleasure to see you again Kagami-sama. I've been well, I'm actually beginning to learn the jutsu your sensei, Tobirama-sama, used to teleport. It's pretty difficult but I'm sure I'll be able to get it down here soon." said Minato before noticing the pale skin of Kagami. "Is your sickness getting any better?"

"Heh. No. Not at all. It's still progressing rapidly and I'm getting closer to death by the days. It's gotten so bad that they said that even if Tsunade-sama was here, she'd do nothing but prolong it maybe another month or two." said Kagami. "I have about another 2 months to live."

"And that's why you shouldn't be out with Jiraiya instead of on your IV getting your meds. You'll shorten those two months tou-chan." said Kushina as her eyes began to water slightly.

"Oh don't be like that Kushina. I've lived a long life by shinobi standards. Became the leader of the Uchiha Clan. I've even found love with your mother, Kami rest her soul, and gotten to see my beautiful daughters grow into a wonderful kunoichis. I mean just look at you." said Kagami as he looked over his daughter.

Kushina was a beautiful young girl with a slender, feminine build with fair skin that matched her mother's to go along with deep, violet eyes and dark black hair that held a red tint to it. Her hair framed both sides of her face with strands along each side and she used a red clip to keep the left side parted out, away from covering her eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless, kimono-style blouse that was light black in color, held closed by a red obi that matched her hair clip and the Uchiha Clan Crest on the back of her blouse. Under the blouse she wore a short sleeved, mesh shirt and she finished her outfit with black shorts and black shinobi sandals.

"I mean when I sit back and think about it, all of my dreams have come true. Though if I had one regret...it'd be that I couldn't see my grandchild." said Kagami before blowing out a sigh. He looked over at Minato and Kushina to see them avoiding his gaze. "What? What is it?"

Kushina chuckled awkwardly before blowing out air through her nose to prepare for what she was about to say. "It's funny that you say that about a grandchild." said Kushina as Kagami's eyes widened. Before Kushina could open her mouth to say she was pregnant, Kagami had already moved fast enough to stand right in front of Minato with his Sharingan blaring deep into his soul.

The Sharingan is a dojutsu kekkai genkai which appears in some members of the Uchiha Clan. The Sharingan is red in color with a black pupil, however surrounding that pupil, is a tomoe. However the stronger the Sharingan, the more tomoe it will produce up to three being fully mature. And Kagami, being the Uchiha Clan Leader, possessed three tomoe around his Sharingan.

"You got my Kushina...pregnant?!" asked Kagami as he held a gaze at Minato, that only looked more menacing once the tomoe of his sharingan began to spin.

Minato looked as if he'd seen the Shinigami. "Ha-hai..Kagami-sama. Kushina is bearing my child. She just got it confirmed today that she was pregnant..." said Minato as he was lifted off the ground by Kagami in a hug. "Uhh..." started Minato as he looked at Kushina.

Kushina shrugged not understanding why he was being hugged and swung around by the Uchiha Leader. Kagami then put Minato down as he let his sharingan fade.

"This is a joyous occasion. I can't believe that I'll be a grandfather and that my daughter will pass on the Will of Fire to the next generation. Oh this is a great day. And I'm honored that it's with Minato. He's a good man and a strong one at that, I'm certain that you'll take care of her long after my passing." said Kagami before his menacing, sharingan enhanced gaze looked back at Minato. "Right? You will take care of her and that child won't you?"

Seeing Minato nod, Kagami's sharingan vanished before he nodded. Minato then walked over to Kushina before pulling her into a half hug.

"Well seeing how I was going to ask you this eventually, but due to certain circumstances, why not get it out of the way now. This past month with your daughter.. ever since the incident, has been the best of my life. I'm not sure if I love your daughter now but I know one day I'll love her unconditionally and on that day, I'd ask her to marry me. So I guess what I'm asking now is, can I have your blessing when that day comes?" questioned Minato as he hugged Kushina a little closer to him.

Kagami smiled at the young man before him. _"My Kushina-chan is in good hands with him. He's going to be a great man one day, not to mention father." _thought Kagami before giving Minato his blessing. _"Man. We had Kushina when we were young and now she's going to bear a child at the age of 16. It's crazy when you think about it...Wait a minute, a boy just got my child pregnant and when I did the same to my wife, the father tried to kill me so I'm going to do the same in return." _

"So you kind of like me huh, Minato-kun?" said Kushina playfully to Minato. Right before Minato could answer, he was met with a vicious killing intent that could only be produced by a father trying to kill a boy who is interested in his daughter.

"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?!" shouted Kagami as his sharingan came back on full force and he began to chase the now fleeing Minato. As this was happening, Kushina could only shake her head in amusement.

_"Aww well. Life's sure to be interesting. Isn't it." _thought Kushina as she rubbed her belly. As she was doing that, she heard a perverted giggle sound off, along with what sounded like pen on paper. Kushina's own Sharingan spun to life as she turned to the corner of the room she heard the noise come from.

"Jiraiya-sama!" shouted Kushina as the cloak around Jiraiya disappeared to reveal him situated in the corner giggling perversely while writing on his notepad.

Jiraiya was a famous ninja known to the world as the Toad Sage, for his special affinity to toads. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder length bangs framing both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Jiraiya was also Minato's sensei and had close ties to Kagami, as such, was in the room before Kushina but decided to stick around hidden in an invisibility cloak to see what would be discussed. Kushina's sharingan blared into Jiraiya's soul, eerily identical to her father's in Minato's earlier. "I swear if me and Minato end up in your _Icha Icha _series, I'll castrate you!" said Kushina as Jiraiya stopped writing to look up at Kushina.

Jiraiya smiled awkwardly before hightailing it out of the room with an irate Kushina following him closely.

_(Meanwhile, A path in Konoha)_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, was walking across his village. Konoha was a peaceful village and seemed like a regular, civilian village on surface but was in actuality, considered the strongest of the five great hidden villages. Hiruzen was a wise man, at the age of 48. He'd been the Hokage, essentially leader and top ninja of his village, for a little over two decades and had surely brought it into one of it's most prosperous times as a village. He'd seen it all, done it all, learned it all, which earned him the title, Kami no Shinobi

Though Hiruzen wasn't prepared for the scene that passed his face. His old friend, Kagami, seemed to want to maim and/or kill Minato Namikaze. And in the opposite direction, Jiraiya, one of his students, was being chased by Kagami's young daughter, Kushina. Shaking his head, Hiruzen continued his walk through the village, nodding at the civilians that greeted him.

* * *

_(5 years later)_

"It's finally over Kushina-chan." said Minato, walking into his home after spending time talking to the Hokage, the village elders, and several of Konoha's clan leaders. Once through the door, Minato was greeted by his beautiful wife, Kushina, with a kiss. "A year since the fighting stopped and Kumo finally signed the treaty papers. That means that the war is officially over."

"Thank goodness. We've already loss so many lives due to this war. At least it ended before my little baby grew older and had to actually fight in it." said Kushina as right after saying that, Minato reached a hand up to snag a paper shuriken out of midair, that would have pelted Kushina in the back.

"Awwwww. C'mon tou-san! I almost had her that time. She wasn't even looking." said a young, shaggy haired 4 year old, the culprit behind the tossed paper shuriken.

"Now now Shisui. You should know that it's not nice to attack someone who's not looking." said Kushina as she turned around to look at her son.

Shisui was a young, healthy toddler who was beyond advanced for his age. He was wearing a simple light beige shirt to go with dark blue shorts and dark blue sandals. He had fiery hair that was similar to his grandfather, Kagami Uchiha. He honestly looked like the second coming of Kagami except for the fact that he had blue eyes that matched his father's.

Shisui deadpanned at his mother. "I'm a ninja ka-chan. That's what I do." said Shisui before feeling something hit the back of his head. "Ow. What was that?"

Shisui turned around to see a paper kunai lying on the ground and his mother, Kushina, standing there with four more paper kunais in her hand and a crazed look in her eyes.

"How did you? You were right here. That's not fair Ka-chan!" shouted Shisui as he took off down the hallway to run away from the kunai throwing Kushina. Several minutes later, Shisui came running back in the room with Minato as he tugged on his dad's pant leg. "Help me tou-san. We have to get out of here!"

"I don't think she's going to actually hurt us-" started Minato before a kunai landed in the wall right next to his head and Shisui's head.

"I'm going to get you!" said Kushina as Minato nodded his head.

"You're right. Let's get out of here." said Minato as he tapped Shisui on the head. A split second later, they vanished in a flash.

Once they were gone, Kushina's face went back to normal as she put the kunai away. "Now that they're gone. Time to make some dinner." said Kushina as she walked into her home's kitchen to prepare dinner.

_(Backyard Shelter)_

"HOKAGE?!" shouted Shisui excitedly before being hushed by Minato. Shisui continued to talk despite Minato's hand muffling his voice. After a little while, Shisui finally got the hint and calmed down.

"Yes, I know right. Your dad's going to be Hokage here soon." said Minato as Shisui looked even more excited. "But I don't know how to tell your mom."

Shisui looked at Minato confused. "Just tell her like you always do. It's just saying, "I'm going to be Hokage"" said Shisui, mocking Minato's voice in the last part.

Minato laughed slightly. "It's not that simple. Being Hokage has been your mom's dream for all of her life. Frankly, she wanted to be the Yondaime Hokage and now that I'm getting it, I just don't know how to tell her." said Minato as Shisui looked at him.

"Well I don't think asking a four year old is going to help you. I think you should just tell her. Ka-chan's cool, she'll be okay if you do." said Shisui as Minato nodded his head.

"Indeed you're right. Well let's find out what your mom is cooking for dinner shall we." said Minato as Shisui perked up at that.

"You think she's making ramen again?" said Shisui, slightly nauseated at the thought. Kushina loved Ramen but Minato and Shisui could careless about what she deemed as the 'food of the Gods'.

"Let's hope not. I'm just glad you're on my side about this whole ramen thing. Sheesh, if her child ever loved ramen..we'd be eating it all the time." said Minato as he then grew a smirk. "Race you to the kitchen, loser has to tell ka-chan that I'm becoming the Hokage. Go!"

"You're a cheater!" shouted Shisui as he ran out after Minato, smiling all the way.

* * *

_(3 years later)_

Life had been going well for Konoha's Yondaime Hokage. At the age of 24 years old, Minato felt on top of the world. The people accepted him, if not outright loved him. All of the shinobi respected him for not only his prowess on the battlefield but also the way he carried himself toward his companions. All in all, Minato had become a great Hokage and was leading Konoha through it's peace time smoothly.

Life had been going so well for him in fact that Minato and his wife, Kushina, decided that it was time for another child. A child that would be coming here shortly if the doctor's due date was correct.

_"Heh. October 10th. That's only a week away. It's going to be a great day." _thought Minato as he pictured seeing another child being born. He definitely remembered Shisui's birth and it was amazing. But Shisui had come a little earlier than expected and Minato was still a teenager. However, his next son was planned and would be here any day now. _"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. It'll be a pleasure meeting you. I can't believe we choose your name out of a book that Jiraiya-sensei wrote. Kushina almost killed me when I told her until I showed her the book wasn't perverted like his Icha Icha series. Nonetheless, Can't wait to meet you Naruto.. and hopefully you have my hair, I want my own clone."_

Just as Minato was thinking that behind his desk in the Hokage's office, he felt one of his seals activate, a seal that corresponded to his jutsu, the Hiraishin no Jutsu. The Hiraishin no Jutsu was a special jutsu, which allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously. To activate this technique, the user places a special seal to mark an intended destination and Minato had several placed around Konoha. But this particular sensation only occurred when his wife sent chakra into her wedding ring, which was marked with one of his seals especially designed for her.

_"Kushina!" _thought Minato before vanishing in a flash to get to his wife. Minato landed in his and Kushina's bedroom as he looked at his wife, who had a clear look of pain on her face.

"Contractions. Every 3 minutes. Naruto's coming." said Kushina. Minato looked at his wife before nodding his head and grabbing her bridal style. Minato then vanished in another flash as he landed in the middle of a hallway in the hospital.

"Excuse me. My wife is going into labor, I need some assistance." said Minato. Minato didn't have to wait long before he was greeted by Biwako, the 3rd Hokage's wife and also head of the hospital.

"Oh Kushina-chan, you're back here again. I swear we just popped that one out of Mikoto not 3 months ago and here you are too." said Biwako, casually conversing with the soon to be mother of two. "Now just like last time, breath Kushina-chan. Just breath. It'll all be over with soon."

The people who noticed their Hokage appear out of thin air were shocked at first due to his sudden arrival, but soon got over it when they saw how urgent the matter was. The people then began to cheer since their Hokage was having baby number two.

_(6 hours later)_

Fresh out of a day at the Academy, Shisui was walking home. Shisui had grown up in the past 3 years. No longer the 4 year old toddler, Shisui was now 7 years old and ready to take on the Academy, a big building block and also the first in the life of any aspiring ninja. Shisui was still the fun-loving kid he was in year's past, the only difference between 3 years ago and now was the fact that he was taller and had the Uchiha Clan Crest on his back. He received that crest due to his ability to use their signature jutsu, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique). It's a C rank jutsu in which the user expels a mighty fireball from their mouth.

It was the Uchiha Clan's way of proving they've come of age. After being able to perform that jutsu, it earned them the Uchiha Clan Crest on their back. Shisui wasn't alone in that endeavor either, his friend and cousin, Itachi Uchiha had accomplished the same task.

Itachi was a quiet boy and quite inscrutable to most besides Shisui. Itachi was also wise beyond his years and was being held as a prodigy of his clan, along with Shisui. Itachi however, was a year younger than Shisui and born to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the new clan leader and sister of Kushina respectively. Itachi was wearing a white shirt with the Uchiha Clan Crest on his back, black pants and black ninja sandals.

Despite being freshly entered into the Academy, Shisui and Itachi had been doing so well that the teachers were thinking of letting them graduate early, but Minato denied that and forced them to wait another year. And in that time, if they were still so far advanced than the rest of the students, then they could become genin together.

Shisui and Itachi were nearly home as they continued to talk.

"So, you're about to have a younger brother?" questioned Itachi as Shisui perked up.

"I know right, I can't wait. Naruto. It's going to be so cool." said Shisui as he then remembered something. "How's Sasuke by the way?"

Itachi allowed a small smile as he thought of his brother. "He's great. He does cry a lot but he's still my little brother and I'll protect him no matter what." said Itachi as Shisui nodded his head.

"I plan to do the same even though I haven't met mine yet. But that should happen within the week, ka-chan said he'd be soon." said Shisui. "Maybe Naruto and Sasuke will be friends like we are when they get older."

Itachi nodded and smiled at the thought. Itachi then noticed something about Shisui's home.

"Shisui, is anybody home?" questioned Itachi, noticing nobody seemed to be home. Itachi realized this fact due to Kushina normally would greet them but today she wasn't outside.

Shisui looked puzzled at it as well. "Hmm. It seems like you're right. Well maybe she's sleeping." said Shisui.

"Or maybe your brother is here." said Itachi analytically as Shisui perked up immediately at that thought.

"He's right Shisui-kun. And I'm here to escort you to see your little brother." came the voice of Itachi's mother, Mikoto, who was holding her youngest son in her arms.

Mikoto was a beautiful woman and the eldest daughter of Kagami Uchiha. Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron worn over it. Being that she was Kagami's eldest child and since Kagami was the Uchiha Clan Leader, she was given the right to lead the clan once he passed. However since the Uchiha Clan was a patriarch clan, Mikoto's husband, Fugaku was given rights to the clan.

None of that mattered now since Shisui was excited to go and see his little brother. Mikoto had been practically dragged to the hospital by her nephew, Shisui, with Itachi following along behind her and Sasuke.

Entering the hospital and finding out which room his mother was in, Shisui slowly opened the door to Kushina's room. Upon entering, he noticed his mother asleep and Minato situated by the window, rocking back and forth with an orange bundle in his hands. Minato heard the door creak slightly and upon turning around, smiled seeing his eldest son Shisui at the door.

Shisui walked into the room as Minato ushered him, Mikoto, and Itachi into the room.

"Tou-san..is that Naruto in that blanket?" questioned Shisui quietly as Minato nodded. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course. Just be careful." said Minato as he handed the orange bundle to Shisui. Shisui grabbed the blanket and smiled upon seeing the baby inside.

Peeking through the blanket, was a small head of golden blonde hair that matched Minato's and a baby with matching skin color as his father.

"He looks just like you tou-san." said Shisui as Naruto's eyes began to open slightly and peer out at Shisui curiously. "He has violet eyes like Ka-chan...Don't worry Naruto-kun, your big brother will always be here, I promise."

Mikoto and Itachi smiled at the scene, and so did Minato and the now awake Kushina.

"We've got two now Kushi-chan." said Minato as he kissed his wife. "Thank you."

As they all admired the scene of Shisui looking at his brother, Sasuke decided to cry at that very moment, ruining the serenity of the scene. Disturbed by the sound of Sasuke's crying, Naruto began to cry as well.

_"Welcome to the world Naruto-kun." _thought Minato as he retrieved his son to calm him down. Just outside of the window, a figure dressed in a black cloak that covered his entire body with an orange mask on peered in at Minato holding Naruto. The figure then looked down to a path in Konoha as he noticed another pregnant woman with brown hair, being escorted by Hiruzen Sarutobi's wife, Biwako.

"Now now. Remember, you're precious to Konoha my dear. And this birth has to be done with caution and secrecy. So remember, don't tell anyone." said Biwako as the brown haired lady smiled at Biwako.

"Yes Yes, it'll happen here soon, October tenth is my due date." said the lady as she continued walking with Biwako.

The figure nodded his head. _"I will bring peace to this world..." _thought the figure as looked at the retreating pregnant woman to notice the Sarutobi clan crest on the back of her shirt. _"And the jinchuriki will help with getting my plan started."_

The pregnant lady continued to walk with Biwako.

_"Konohamaru. I can't wait to see you. And **you**, you better stay in there." _thought the lady as she felt another presence in her belly stir along with the baby. _"Nothing bad's going to happen."_

* * *

**Review or Send a Pm.**

**-Hamp Out**


	2. Attack

**Boom Baby. Chapter 2 here since forever ago. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Happy 1 Year Anniversary for Me! Woo! 1 year since I published my first story. How fantastic. Thanks for the love peeps, wouldn't do it without you. Literally. I could do it without you but that'd be me just posting words for no reason. It's like having an Instagram with no followers and just posting pictures with no likes. It'd be weird you know. Anyway. Thanks for the love guys.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Attack  
**

October 10th, a day which before today would be simply considered only an ordinary day of the week, month, or year for the residents of Konoha. But on this October 10th, the day would go down forever as one of the most infamous days in Konoha's history. The reason being, the **Kyubi (Nine Tails)** suddenly appeared within the village and began to lay waste and destruction to it. Buildings were on fire, people's screams could be heard, and Konoha appeared on the brink of extinction if the Kyubi wasn't stopped soon. And it'd only been 30 seconds.

"Sandaime-sama!" shouted Minato landing beside a weary looking Hiruzen Sarutobi. Garbed in his Hokage attire which consisted of the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi with his white trench coat and forehead protector around his forehead, Minato addressed his predecessor . "What happened? How did the Kyubi get free? Were the safeguards not enough? What about Emiko?"

Hiruzen continued to attempt to catch his breath before answering. "Minato..there was a masked man, he came and killed everyone besides me and Biwako, claiming he would allow us to witness our home's destruction. Then he took Emiko away and I'm assuming he released the Kyubi from her." said Hiruzen wearily as he looked up to see the Nine Tails rampaging about the village. Hundreds of Konoha shinobi were futilely attempting to stop the beast but looked like mere flies being batted away by the Large Bijuu.

"So Emiko is...what about her child?" questioned Minato as Hiruzen looked up at him.

"Konohamaru is a healthy baby boy and is with Biwako at the moment, safe and out of harm's way." said Hiruzen as Minato looked happy at the fact the child was safe. "However, that's not important now, first we have to deal with the **Bijuu (Tailed Beast)**, we can worry about all the details later."

Minato nodded his head. "Of course. Kushina is coming. She made sure Shisui-kun and Naruto-kun were safe. She'll definitely help in stopping the Kyubi." said Minato as Hiruzen looked up with slight shock.

"**Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)" **said Hiruzen as Minato nodded with a stern face. "I'm guessing she believes that the risk of losing her eye sight is better than-"

"Losing my village." said Kushina, finishing Hiruzen's sentence as she landed beside her husband and the retired Hokage. Kushina's normal Sharingan was on as it began to spin rapidly. As they spun, the shape of Kushina's eyes began to shift. Eventually Kushina's eyes stopped spinning as her new Sharingan shone brightly.

"Amazing." said Minato, still impressed by the shift in her eyes even after seeing it before. Instead of the normal red-eye with black designs, Kushina's eyes inverted to display a pair of black eyes with red designs. Her eyes were split down the middle in three and took on an appearance similar to a three-petal flower.

"Let's stop this rampage." said Kushina as she took off in a sprint toward the Kyubi with Minato and Hiruzen in hot pursuit behind her, though Hirzuen was still feeling the effects of his earlier run-in with the Masked Man and was falling behind the couple. Sensing their approach, the Kyubi looked over toward the three Kage level shinobi before he growled with anger.

Just as Kushina readied to lock eyes with the Kyubi and begin taming the fox, she pulled out a kunai and promptly sliced through the face of a man wearing a mask who was attempting to grab her. However, Kushina's kunai seemed to not slice into the man or his mask, but pass through him rather as if he was intangible. Shocked by the event, Kushina was nearly grabbed by him but a tossed kunai from Minato through the man's head made him continue to pass through things, including Kushina. The three shinobis then backed away from each other as Hiruzen caught up to Minato and Kushina.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned Kushina in a slightly shocked state as she noticed something familiar behind the eye hole in the man's mask. "And why do you have a Sharingan in your right eye?"

"Who am I? I am the savior of this world." replied the Masked man coolly as he stood between the Kyubi and the Konoha shinobi. "Not yet, but soon. And for that to happen, I need something. Something from this village. That being its destruction."

Hiruzen looked up wearily at the man before nodding. "He's the man who got pass the Anbu guards, the barrier, Biwako, and me before taking Emiko away." said Hiruzen as Minato took all the information into consideration.

"The only person who can do something like that would be Madara Uchiha, as he's the only one who had the knowledge, ability, and reason to do something like this." said Minato. "But that isn't true, Madara is long dead."

The Masked Man chuckled. "I don't know about that." said the Man. He then slowly began to pull out a long chain that he attached to each of his wrists by cuff links. While that was happening, Minato finished discussing a quick plan with Kushina and Hiruzen. The Masked Man could have attacked the trio but at the moment he was just stalling for time, not caring if they made up a plan.

"We are not putting the Kyubi into Naruto?! Our son...you'd do that to your own son Minato?" questioned Kushina as Minato looked at her with a somber gaze.

"How can I sacrifice another man's child if I'm not willing to do it for my own?" questioned Minato as Kushina noticed the sadness in his eyes. Minato really didn't want to do it but he was the Hokage and needed to make decisions like that where no one else could or should have to. "A child would be best to handle being the Kyubi's Jinchuriki. They can grow up with the Bijuu..maybe even bond with it so this doesn't happen again."

"We'll use Konohamaru." said Hiruzen as he put a hand up to stop Kushina and Minato from arguing about how he loss his mother already and didn't need this burden. "Placing the Kyubi into an Uchiha would be bad. It's the reason we didn't put him in Kushina all those years ago despite her ability to contain him. The Kyubi detests Uchihas ever since Madara took control of him all those years ago according to Hashirama-sensei. He'd become restless in Naruto, antagonizing that child because he bears Uchiha blood in him. So instead, we'll place the Kyubi into Konohamaru since he was in Emiko's stomach for ten months with the fox and is probably more capable than any other at becoming the next Jinchuriki."

Minato took the information into account as he looked toward the Masked Man. "Well that settles it then. I'll handle this guy while Hiruzen-sama gathers Konohamaru and gets him ready for the sealing ritual. Leaving Kushina-chan to handle the Kyubi until we both get there." said Minato as the two others near him nodded their heads.

"Hn. What makes you think I'd allow something like that?" questioned the Masked man as Minato held a unique hand seal. Crossing two fingers of each hand in a cross symbol, Minato channeled some chakra.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)" **said Minato as two clones appeared by his side, both placing a hand on Kushina and Sarutobi's shoulders. The clones then disappeared instantaneously in a Hirashin with the two, leaving the Masked Man alone with Minato.

The Masked Man chuckled as he and Minato ran at each other in a full sprint.

_(Small Cave - Outskirts of Konoha)_

Sitting alone in a small cave just outside of Konoha was Biwako holding a small white bundle in her hands. That bundle was a white blanket surrounding a newly born Konohamaru. Konohamaru was a healthy baby, born with a full head of spiky brown hair and along each of his cheeks were three whisker mark like scars.

"Seems the Kyubi does have an effect on the baby." said Biwako as she gently rubbed Konohamaru's cheeks as to not wake the sleeping boy. "But don't worry Konohamaru-kun. Baa-chan is here and will protect you."

Biwako perked up slightly as she felt two chakra signatures appear outside of the cave. Several seconds later, a still weary Hiruzen walked into the room with the Minato Clone behind him. Seeing her husband, Biwako spoke up.

"I know the Kyubi hasn't been defeated yet so why are you both here?" questioned Biwako although she had an idea why causing her to grip Konohamaru a little closer.

Hiruzen let out a sigh at his wife. "Biwako-chan. We both know why I'm here so please do not make me say it. I need Konohamaru-chan. He will be the savior of our village." said Hiruzen as Biwako looked at Konohamaru again.

Biwako moved the bundle Konohamaru was in back a bit as she looked at him some more. "I want to argue with you and tell you that this is wrong. But it is honestly the best option since we can't calmly seal the Kyubi." said Biwako as Hiruzen become slightly shocked at her calm answer. "Just make sure you survive the sealing. He'll need you."

Hiruzen just simply nodded his head and grabbed Konohamaru from Biwako. "I promise I will be back. With Minato here, we'll use Mito-sama's seal. It should get the job done with no causalities. " said Hiruzen as he turned back to nod at Minato. Minato nodded back as he tapped a hand to Hiruzen's shoulders. Just as fast as his hand touched Hiruzen's shoulder, the two were gone.

_(Minato and The Masked Man)_

Debris and dirt clouded the area as Minato stood inside a crater. Minato created the crater by blasting the Masked Man into the ground with his other signature jutsu, the **Rasengan. **The jutsu was nothing special, just chakra formed in one's palm while spinning in a condensed ball. The jutsu was simple but very deadly when used against an opponent. The Masked Man figured that out as he stood twenty feet away in pain from the powerful jutsu.

"Seems you were given the title of Yondaime for a reason." said The Masked Man before he chuckled. "Should have known it wouldn't be that easy to defeat you. I guess I'll have t-"

A kunai to the chest ended the man's speech as Minato planted a hand in the man's stomach. A sealing array spread out across it as the Masked Man looked down shocked at the fast movement.

_"Hirashin. He must have placed a seal on me." _thought the Masked Man as he realized what the seal was for. _"And that's a **Keiyaku Fuin (Contract Seal)**, he's cutting off my connection with the Kyubi." _

"The Kyubi is no longer yours." said Minato as before he could make a killing blow, the Masked man backed up off the kunai before becoming intangible again and slipping through the ground. Just before he went all the way through, he spoke a few more words.

"You have ruined my plans today Yondaime. However, I will one day rule this world." said the Man as his next sentence made Minato's blood run cold. "And your youngest son will help me in doing that."

The man disappeared completely as a shadow clone spawned to life beside Minato. The shadow clone knew exactly what to do as it disappeared in a flash. Minato waited a few seconds before he breathed out in relief.

_"Naruto and Shisui are safe. Mikoto is with them and nothing is wrong. Now time for the Kyubi." _thought Minato biting his thumb and pinpointing Kushina's chakra signature. _"Hope Sandaime-sama is ready with the sealing. It'll take the two of us to completely seal the Nine-Tails." _

Disappearing in a flash, Minato headed to where the Kyubi was.

_(With Kushina)_

**"Katon: Goenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Flame Flower)" **said Kushina high in the air after jumping as she held the tiger seal. Kushina then expelled several large fireballs that rained down into the body of the Massive Kyubi, exploding on contact. Taking the explosions and turning toward Kushina with anger, the Kyubi snarled at the beautiful Kunoichi. Kushina calmly smiled back as her right eye began to spin slowly as a trail of blood seeped from it.

_**"Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods)" **_thought Kushina as she stared at the massive fox. The Kyubi paused for several seconds as Kushina hit the ground. Once she landed, Kushina took off in a dead sprint as the Kyubi followed her fleeing form out of the village. Cheers were heard out at the sight of the Kyubi being led away from the village by the Yondaime's wife. Several Anbu Guards began to chase the Kyubi in an effort to help Mrs. Namikaze.

As Kushina ran, she turned her head back to look at the Bijuu following behind her obediently. _"That took so much out of me and I didn't even use a powerful command." _thought Kushina having told the Kyubi to follow behind her with her Mangekyo Sharingan Technique. _"Kotoamatsukami is my strongest Genjutsu and it'll only last at most 3 minutes. How did that other Uchiha control the Kyubi so long?"_

Kushina, now nearly two miles from Konoha, continued running before jumping to the side to avoid a fast palm swipe from the Genjutsu free Kyubi. Kushina turned back toward the fox, staring up at its menacing gaze unyielding with her own Sharingan gaze. The Kyubi picked its paw back up to attempt another swipe as Kushina just smiled.

**"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)" **came the voice of Minato as a huge red toad appeared in a poof of smoke below him. Being that Minato and the Toad were directly above the Kyubi, gravity dropped the two of them down right on top of the large beast.

**"Minato. You need me?" **questioned the large red toad not noticing that he was sitting on the most powerful of Bijuu.

Minato just nodded his head before holding the ram seal. "Yes Gamabunta-sama. I need help subduing the Kyubi for just a second." said Minato as Gamabunta nodded his head.

**"Wait what?! Kyubi?!" **shouted Gamabunta in a panic before he began to struggle in attempting to keep the Kyubi down. **"How the hell do you expect me to do that?!"**

Minato never answered the question as Gamabunta fell to the ground due to the Kyubi vanishing. Gamabunta also noticed that Minato and Kushina disappeared as well.

**"Hirashin." **said Gamabunta before looking out to the right. **"He moved the Kyubi far from the village so that he can better seal him. Good luck kid." **

Gamabunta dispelled in a poof of smoke realizing his job was over.

_(With the Kyubi)_

Minato and Kushina appeared in a flash as they landed next to Hirzuen. The Kyubi was still down but was in the process of standing back up after being flattened by the sudden appearance of that toad.

"Sandaime-sama. Are you ready?" questioned Minato before noticing Konohamaru situated on the ceremonial throne needed for the sealing. "Good. Let's get to it. Kushina-chan."

"Already on it." said Kushina as a large, deep red chakra spawned to life around her. The chakra shifted into that of a spectral image of a human person with arms and only an upper body. The spectral image did look slightly demonic with horns on its head and an oni mask on its face. The spectral image also had four arms instead of two as its eyes glowed a bright yellow before a cloak covered its body, turning its appearance into that of a yamabushi.

**"Susanno." **said Kushina as her entire body racked with pain but she pushed on knowing what was necessary. **"Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods)"**

_"Don't Move." _thought Kushina as her left eye began to spin while also leaking a tear made of blood.

The Kyubi, who was now standing, paused at the mental command given to him by Kushina. Kushina's Susanno then roared as it moved away from its creator toward the fox. The Susanno's four arms burst with chakra as bright red swords formed in their hands. Slamming a sword through each paw of the Kyubi to limit mobility, Susanno then grabbed the beast around the neck to further immobilize it.

Kushina's eyes both had tears of blood leaking from them now as Hiruzen and Minato went through a number of hand seals after building up chakra. Just as the Kyubi awoke from the Genjutsu, Minato and Hiruzen clasped their hands in the snake seal.

**"Dai Uzumaki Fuinjutsu (Great Uzumaki Sealing Technique)" **said Minato and Hiruzen simultaneously before a giant net of chakra flew out toward the Kyubi. That net of chakra attached itself to Konohamaru's stomach before it wrapped itself around the struggling Kyubi.

_"To think that the Kyubi can still put up that much of a fight even in this state." _thought Minato seeing what Kushina had done and how powerful the sealing technique him and Hiruzen were using. _"Have to keep going. We can not fail." _

Three of Minato's personal Anbu Guards appeared in the area as they viewed their Hokage, his wife, and the Sandaime Hokage go up against the Kyubi. One of the Anbu looked ready to help but a hand from the other and leader of the three halted him.

"Yondaime-sama has it handled. We shall go handle the village and attend to the populace." said the Anbu before he vanished in a Shunshin. The other two followed his order although only when they noticed that the Kyubi was close to being sealed.

Minato, Kushina, and Hiruzen began to shake slightly exerting full effort into dragging the Kyubi into the seal. The Kyubi let out a roar of exertion before a bright light went off. As if a flash bang occurred, a light captured everything within a mile radius. Those in Konoha noticed the bright light that looked like a pillar of light fell from Heaven. When it died down, Minato and his wife stood there while Hiruzen was now situated on one knee out of breath. The Kyubi was nowhere around as Minato smiled happily with a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead.

Kushina turned around to look at her husband, then the retired Kage before turning her Sharingan eyes toward Konohamaru. Seeing the seal on Konohamaru's stomach, Kushina smiled wearily.

"Yay. Go Team." said Kushina before she was hit with the after effects of using her eyes. Shutting them due to the pain, Kushina opened them as they returned to her normal violet ones. Kushina lost more of her vision but it was an easy price to pay for what they'd accomplished just now.

Minato smiled at his wife's cheerfulness even after all the events that just took place. Minato then looked over to the see the downed Hokage as he walked slowly toward the more weary than before looking Hiruzen.

"Sandaime-sama. Are you okay?" questioned Minato as Hiruzen continued to breathe slightly erratic. Hiruzen then took a deep breath before turning to Minato.

"I'm getting too old for this." said Hirzuen before turning toward Konohamaru. "Thank Kami for Mito-sama. If we didn't have that seal we may have had to use that other one. The one with the Shinigami."

"Well nobody would have wanted that. Plus even then we have may only be able to get half of the Kyubi with that one." said Minato with a small smile. "Though I wonder how she did that seal on her own. That seal is extremely taxing on the body. Mito-sama must have been an incredible kunoichi."

Hiruzen nodded before he stood up and picked up the now crying Konohamaru. Attempting to ease the child, Hiruzen began to rock back and forth before looking at the husband and wife before him.

"Shall we be getting back to Konoha. I'm sure we all need some rest after this." said Hiruzen as Minato nodded. "We can worry about the aftermath in the morning."

Minato nodded his head. "Sounds good. I'll address everyone on what has occurred today. They'll ask me what of the Kyubi I am sure but I'll hold that off for the morning." said Minato before feeling the weight of his wife land on his back. Looking toward her, Minato was about to speak before he noticed her already in a deep sleep. Whispering, Minato added "Right. Let's get home."

Placing a hand on Hiruzen's shoulder, the four were gone in a Flash. Today was hell, but they all survived, including the village. October 10th, a day to remember.

_(Unknown Location) _

"Damn it." said the Masked Man as he looked at his mangled body. "Curse that Minato. He ruined my plans."

The Masked Man stood there alone for several more minutes before a man appeared from the ground in the room behind him. Though the man looked more like a plant being that he came out of the ground in a venus fly trap body.

"So it seems you lost." said the venus fly trap man as the Masked Man turned towards him.

"Do not forget our main goal in assaulting Konoha." said the Masked Man with a glare that could be felt despite being unseen due to his mask. "Did you do what I asked of you? And tell me that you weren't noticed Zetsu?"

**"Of course. Minato's youngest son bears the curse seal on him." **said Zetsu, the same man though it was a completely different voice. **"He will slip into darkness at the first event in his life that could lead him to do so, no matter how he grows up. And getting around the Uchiha woman and the Hokage's eldest son was easy. Do not take us lightly."**

The Masked Man nodded his head before turning back around. "Good. One of us will just have to be there when it happens. It'll bring me great joy to make the Hokage's son turn against him and Konoha, before allowing him to burn it to the ground." said the Masked Man before addressing the plant man again. "Now go. I have to heal after my fight with the Yondaime."

"As you wish. I shall be back in several hours." said Zetsu before disappearing into the ground.

The Masked Man continued to stare blankly into the empty room he was in as blood dripped from his body. Reaching a hand up to the mask on his face, the man pulled off the mask before feeling a kunai pierce its way through his right eye from the back of his head.

_"The Seal never disappeared."_ That was the last thought the Masked Man had before life escaped him. Pulling his kunai out of the man's head, Minato allowed his body to fall face first on the floor. In doing so, the large spiral mark carved into his back from Minato's Rasengan showed while directly in the center of it was a Hiraishin Seal. The same seal that before led Minato to quickly appear before him and contract seal the Kyubi, now led him to the Masked Man's location to finish him off while also destroying his Sharingan Eye.

Minato let out a sigh at killing the man who was nearly responsible for destroying his home and taking the lives of his ninjas, one of whom was Konoha's Jinchuriki.

"You have caused enough trouble." said Minato wiping off his kunai. "I don't know what your plans would have been for me, my family, my village, or this world.. but I can rest easy knowing they will never come to fruition."

Returning his Kunai to his ninja pouch, Minato got on one knee as he flipped the man over to get a look at his face. Seeing the face, Minato gasped slightly in shock having recognized it immediately, despite the age that grew on it since his last time seeing it.

_"Obito."_

* * *

**Review or Send a PM.**

**-Hamp Out**


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter Thrice. Enjoy Peeps.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Man, it's over. Naruto is over. Congrats and Thanks to You Kishimoto and the entire Naruto Team.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Aftermath**

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" **came the very young voice of a boy as a tiny stream of fire escaped from his mouth. He was a small blonde-haired boy attempting the powerful fireball technique. He was wearing a short-sleeved orange shirt with a blue Konoha symbol on the front that matched his blue shorts and sandals. This was Naruto, the youngest son of the Yondaime Holage. Standing next to him with a smirk on his face was Naruto's cousin, Sasuke. Sasuke wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, white shorts, and blue sandals. Sasuke smirked due to Naruto's attempt at the Uchiha's coming of age jutsu.

"That was weak." said Sasuke as Naruto huffed and puffed before looking at him.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto stood back up looking at his cousin/critic. "I'm only 5, almost 6. I still have another year to beat Shisui-nii." said Naruto as Sasuke shrugged his shoulders at that. "It's your turn."

Sasuke nodded as he turned his head out to the lake from the pier he and Naruto were on. _"Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger." _thought Sasuke going through those six seals while his chest puffed up. _"Mold the chakra in my chest. And..."_

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" **said Sasuke as a tiny stream of fire, slightly larger than Naruto's, flew from his mouth out over the lake. Sasuke kept the fire going for three seconds longer than Naruto did before it ended and he smiled in victory.

"No way." said Naruto as he turned to see Sasuke smirking at him again. "I'm going to beat that this go. Just watch."

"I'm going to go further this time." said Sasuke as he and Naruto went through the six hand seals at the same time.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" **said Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously as fire escaped from their mouths. The streams came out at the same size and same speed of each other as the two held the small flamethrower like fireballs. The two then shifted their eyes at each other as they continued to let the fire flow. Neither seemed willing to give up until a teenager suddenly appeared in between them in a flicker. The teen had on a Chunin vest with a long sleeve black shirt on, black pants, and black shinobi sandals. If you removed his vest, the Uchiha clan symbol beneath his vest would be seen on his back.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" **said the teen in between the two before blowing out a large fireball from his mouth that easily covered both Sasuke and Naruto's streams. The two young kids let their fire streams go with indignity before Naruto looked up at the teenager.

"Nii-san! I was totally about to win." said Naruto as the taller boy looked down at him. "Why'd you have to ruin my victory Shisui-nii. Now all week Sasuke-teme gets to gloat about beating me."

The elder boy just smiled before turning his larger frame to Naruto. Shisui grew well in the past 6 years. Now 13 years of age, Shisui was already considered one of the best ninjas of his generation, despite only being a Chunin. He stood at a height of 5'6" tall which despite that growth, his fiery black hair and blue eyes still held the same luster from his days in the Academy.

Shisui just smiled down at his violet eyed brother. "Man, can't believe it has almost been six years." said Shisui as Naruto scrunched up his eyes in confusion.

"Since what?" questioned Naruto. Shisui heard a roar in his head reminiscent of the Nine-tailed fox before hearing Naruto speak again. "That's right! I will be six here soon."

Shisui snapped out of it before he grabbed Naruto and placed him on his shoulders, one leg on each side of his neck as Naruto sat upon his big brother's shoulders. "That's right! Yes you are. Time flies doesn't it?" said Shisui before looking at Sasuke. "You good little man? Itachi huh?"

Sasuke looked up at Shisui and nodded his head. At times he did grow envious of Naruto in that fact that Shisui was always around unlike his own elder brother.

"Hey. Itachi's in **ANBU, **the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. They are very busy." said Shisui as Sasuke's look never changed having already known that. "Plus, if I'm correct. I think Itachi is done for the day."

Sasuke perked up at that as he looked at Shisui, who just smiled before looking behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around following Shisui's eyes only for his forehead to meet two fingers. Sasuke blanched at that before noticing Itachi staring at him. Itachi wore a high-collared black shirt, black pants, and black sandals that reached up his calves. Itachi had on a black forehead protector with a white porcelain mask on the side of his head painted with a weasel face depicted on it. Finishing his outfit was a grey flak jacket and matching arm guards.

For all the things Shisui was, Itachi seemed to match them even while being nearly a year younger. Everyone recognized his skills as one of the best in his generation also and due to his skill set and composure, the Anbu Black Ops drafted him into their ranks at the age of 10. Only 5'4" in height, but any shinobi who knew Itachi knew not to measure skill based off of age and height.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. A little late I see." said Itachi as Sasuke looked at his brother with a slight scoff for the poke to his forehead. Itachi just smiled at Sasuke before gesturing for him to climb on his back. A smile replaced Sasuke's scoff as he climbed aboard his own brother's back. Itachi then looked over before nodding at Shisui and looking at Naruto on his shoulders. "Hello Naruto-kun. You seem well. I believe you have a birthday coming up."

Naruto flashed a grin at Itachi that ended due to Sasuke's next sentence.

"I beat Naruto-baka this week." said Sasuke as Itachi's eyebrows perked up at that.

"Teme only won because Shisui-nii messed up the last one." said Naruto as the elder Uchihas started walking back toward the village with their little brothers in tow. As they began walking, Itachi looked up to his left and right before nodding. The two Anbu Guards that followed Sasuke and Naruto nodded back before vanishing into the shadows they were hiding in. The Hokage's youngest son and the Uchiha Clan Leader's youngest son were now in safe hands with their elder brothers deeming that their protection detail was over.

Despite Naruto being on Shisui's shoulder and Sasuke piggy backing on Itachi, the two were face to face as their argument heated up by the time they entered the main district of Konoha.

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

"You're just mad I'm faster than you." said Naruto.

"I'm stronger than you." said Sasuke before adding. "And I'm better at ninjutsu."

"That's It!" shouted Naruto as he began to scuffle with Sasuke, both still perched on their brothers. Shisui and Itachi just shook their heads with a smile as they continued through the village. Nearby villagers smiled at the scene of the brothers walking through the village while a few had a hearty chuckle at Naruto and Sasuke's argument.

* * *

_(Namikaze Residence)_

"Kaa-chan. I'm home." said Shisui, walking into his home while taking off his sandals. Rather than live in the Hokage Residence like he could, Minato chose to build a home right next to the Uchiha Clan Compound. That kept Naruto, Shisui, and Kushina close to their family and Uchiha heritage. The home was far from the Hokage office but Minato didn't walk to work anyway so why not let his family stay close to their relatives.

Shisui looked up at Naruto kick his own sandals off his feet before nodding at his brother. Shisui heard two thuds from Narutos shoes as he shrugged and walked into his home, ending up in the kitchen where his mother was.

"Hi Kaa-chan." said Shisui with a smile at the woman standing in the kitchen. Kushina stopped her cleaning before turning to see her eldest son in the room. Even in the near six years since the Kyubi Attack, Kushina didn't seem to age one bit in the span. Kushina smiled at Shisui before glancing up to the small boy on his shoulders waving at her.

"Hi Kaa-chan." said Naruto with a smile that his mother reciprocated before noticing his state of dress.

"Naruto-kun!." exclaimed Kushina before smiling at Shisui once again. "Hi Shisui-kun. Can I have a moment with Naruto-kun here?"

Shisui just nodded his head before kissing his mother's cheek and vanishing in a Shunshin. Shisui's disappearance left Naruto to fall unceremoniously on the kitchen floor in front of Kushina.

_"Man. He's getting faster at that." _thought Kushina about Shisui's Shunshin speed before looking at Naruto slowly pick himself up off the floor.

"Ouch. That hurt." said Naruto before raising a fist and shaking it threateningly toward where Shisui's room was. As he was doing that, he felt an ominous presence weigh down on him. Smiling sheepishly, Naruto turned around to see his mother looking at him. "So... how are you Kaa-chan? Anything new?"

"What happened Naruto-chan?" questioned Kushina as she noticed the bruising and his disheveled look. Naruto looked ready to continue to play with his mother before a glare from her ended that notion. Naruto let out a huff before answering.

"You should see the other guy." said Naruto before receiving a light bop on the head from Kushina. Naruto rubbed his head tenderly as Kushina stood up.

"I did see the other guy." said Kushina as Naruto looked up at his mother. "And from the looks of things, he won."

Kushina smiled to herself as Naruto stood up with an angered look that at his age looked more cute than angry.

"OI! I did beat Sasuke." said Naruto. "He just got in some lucky punches."

"Oh, I don't think so." said Kushina as Naruto looked at her with a small glint in his eyes. "You look like you want to prove it?"

Kushina pulled out four paper kunai which Naruto reciprocated with four paper shuriken.

"Bring it!" shouted Naruto as he readied to duel with his mother.

_(5 minutes later)_

"Now go upstairs and shower." said Kushina wiping imaginary dust off her apron. "Be ready in 20 minutes."

"Be ready? Ready for?" questioned Naruto picking out four kunai from his hair and two of his own shuriken from under his shirt. How his own paper shuriken got there was beyond him. Naruto then snapped up realizing what day it was. "It's Sarutobi Saturday!"

"That's right Naruto-kun." said Minato appearing from thin air in the kitchen.

"Tou-chan!" said Naruto running over to hug his father. Minato caught his young son before lifting him up to eye level to get a look at him.

_"Heh. Really does look like my clone." _thought Minato as Naruto truly looked like him, hair and all except for his violet eyes. Minato smiled at Naruto before sniffing the air and then the boy in his arms.

"You smell like defeat." said Minato before getting a second whiff. "Two defeats. Man, that's embarrassing."

Naruto blanched at that before Minato grinned at him guessing he was right. "How could you know about that?" questioned Naruto before adding. "And that's not to say I lost."

"Call it Hokage's intuition." said Minato before turning toward Kushina. "Hello beautiful."

"Hey handsome." replied Kushina before the two shared a kiss. A long kiss that would have been longer if not for a sudden noise from Minato's mini-clone.

"Ew!" cried Naruto attempting to leave his father's arms to escape his mother and father's love fest. Kushina and Minato stopped their kiss to look at Naruto, who stopped struggling realizing that his parents stopped their kiss.

"Don't be like that Naruto-kun. Trust me, one day you'll find a pretty girl who you'll want to kiss." said Minato as Naruto began to think about the pretty girl comment.

_"Pretty girl." _thought Naruto.

_(Flashback Start)_

_"You're it!" shouted a civilian boy tapping Naruto on the back. Naruto jumped at the touch before turning around to see several other boys looking at him with smirks._

_"We're playing tag?" questioned Naruto with a giddy smile as the boys took off running into the woods surrounding the playground they were on. Naruto smiled before taking off after one of the boys he deemed easiest to catch. Situated in a tree above the playground was a Konoha Anbu there to protect the Hokage's son. As serious as the ninja was, especially being an Anbu, he couldn't help but smile at how happy Naruto looked at the moment. Seeing Naruto about to tag someone the Anbu freaked out at what happened next._

_"Almost got you!" said Naruto a hand length away from the boy in front of him. So engulfed with trying to catch the boy in front of him, Naruto missed the roots of the tree that were sticking a little too far out of the ground. Naruto's foot caught the tree root as he went tumbling off deeper into the woods out of sight by the Anbu. Naruto continued to roll before he landed in a pile of red flowers._

_"Ow-pfftt." groaned Naruto before spitting out the flower that was in his mouth after stumbling. Naruto then heard giggling and picked up his head to see where the noise came from. Naruto's cheeks heated up slightly looking at the girl who laughed at him._

_"Pretty." said Naruto as the girl stopped laughing at him to acknowledge what he said. Her own cheeks heated up before she noticed an Anbu appear behind Naruto._

_"Naruto-san. Are you okay?" questioned the Anbu before seeing the small amount of blood on Naruto's knee. "We have to go to the hospital. Come on."_

_"Wait. I.." started Naruto but it was too late as the Anbu had already grabbed him and performed a Shunshin away, leaving the girl alone in the flowers._

_"Naruto." said the girl before returning to the flowers she sat in. "Naruto."_

_(Flashback End)_

_"I haven't seen her since." _thought Naruto before noticing his parents look at him.

"Naruto-kun. Were you thinking about a girl?" questioned Kushina with an intrigued, motherly tone as Naruto blushed slightly before shaking his head. "Well alright. But I'm sorry about earlier, I forgot you were there. Now that I do know, I can kiss my husband with more fervor."

Kushina wrapped a hand around Minato's neck before bringing her husband in for an another kiss. A kiss that was rated M for Mature compared to the PG-13 one from before.

"Aaah! No!" shouted Naruto seeing his parents' kiss more. "Let me out of here! Nii-san! Help!"

Over in the back of the Namikaze household, Shisui heard all of what was going on from his room as he shook his head. _"I can't do that Naruto-nii. I didn't have an older brother to bail me out and you won't either." _thought Shisui before returning to the bingo book he was meticulously studying. _"It'll make you a better ninja trying to get away from that. Trust me." _

_(20 Minutes later)_

"Naruto-chan! Hurry up!" said Kushina standing with her husband. Hearing small footsteps coming from the back room, a mop of yellow hair appeared speeding down the hallway.

"Present and accounted for." said Naruto seeing his parents in the living room but no Shisui. "Shisui-nii not coming?"

Minato shook his head no at Naruto. "Not this time. Shisui has an important meeting at the moment." said Minato as Naruto nodded his head at that.

"Boo. A meeting. That sounds boring." said Naruto as Minato and Kushina smiled at him, agreeing with the youngster. Meetings did suck.

Minato ruffled Naruto's hair before wrapping a hand around Kushina's waist. "Everybody ready?" questioned Minato as Naruto nodded his head. One instant they were in the Namikaze household and the next they were standing on the outskirts of the Sarutobi clan compound, right outside Hiruzen's home. "And here we are."

"Naruto!" came the voice of a brown-haired boy with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. The boy was wearing a red shirt with a Sarutobi Clan crest on the front, grey shorts, and grey sandals. With the way he was running at the moment, Minato and Kushina only noticed a red blur smash into Naruto before the two vanished through the compound in a reddish-orange blur.

"And there they go." said Minato with a smile as Hiruzen greeted the two seconds later.

"Minato-kun. Kushina-chan." said Hiruzen with an aged smile as he ushered the two Namikazes in. "I see Konohamaru-kun has already found Naruto-kun."

Minato smiled back at Hiruzen. "Yes. Yes he has. The two have already gone off to who knows where." said Minato as he looked back at Hiruzen. "How has he been?"

"He's been well." said Hiruzen as Minato and Kushina listened intently. "The weekly visits with Naruto-kun surely help. He doesn't know about his burden yet but he sure shows the physical attributes of a Jinchuriki. More so than Mito-sama and Emiko-chan. Maybe that's due to his becoming a Jinchuriki as a baby and growing up with the Kyubi. His chakra levels have grown monstrous so that idea isn't far-fetched."

Kushina smiled. "Yes. I've noticed." said Kushina speaking of how fast Konohamaru attacked their son and took him away. "He is surely stronger and faster than most kids his age, maybe even some Genin. And due to Naruto's competitiveness, he's been trying to keep up with him...making him better in that aspect."

"So it seems. I'm just glad they get along so well." said Hiruzen before adding. "Konohamaru definitely needed a friend who didn't look at him like the Kyubi, an orphaned kid living with his grandparents, or the Sandaime's grandson... just as Konohamaru. Because of that, Naruto really is his only friend."

Minato nodded his head. "Well hopefully in the future the other kids will come around. They do enter the Academy in a month so that's to be interesting." said Minato before noticing Biwako at the door.

"Quit your chit-chat! Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. In the meantime, I made tea." said Biwako as the three of them took that as a cue to head inside.

_(With Konohamaru and Naruto)_

"Come on Naruto! Hurry." said Konohamaru sprinting in front of Naruto. "Or can you not keep up?"

"I can keep up alright." said Naruto despite the sweat on his face and the deep breaths he needed to take. Eventually Konohamaru stopped in one of the training grounds located inside the Sarutobi Clan Compound. 10 seconds later, Naruto showed up before falling flat on his face in exhaustion.

"Heh. You did keep up but.." trailed Konohamaru as he looked at Naruto who appeared dead. "Are you sure you're going to be able to spar?"

"I got this." said Naruto into the ground before he stood up. "Alright. Give me a second and I'll be ready."

Konohamaru nodded his head before sprinting at Naruto and throwing a quick punch. Naruto's eyes widened before he picked his arms up in an X to block Konohamaru's punch that still sent his body rolling backwards before landing on his hands and knees.

"1." said Konohamaru as Naruto looked up with a smile at him.

"Oh. It's on now." said Naruto standing up as he took a Taijutsu stance. One hand toward Konohamaru while the other was against his lower back. Naruto turned his hand palm up before gesturing with a 'come hither' motion. Konohamaru came running back at Naruto before throwing out another punch.

This time however, Naruto was ready for it and placed his palm on the back of Konohamaru's fist as he stepped to the side. Naruto used Konohamaru's momentum against him allowing him to continue pass him before tripping the brown-haired boy up. Konohamaru skidded across the training ground face first before turning his head to look at Naruto.

Naruto made another 'come hither' motion with his hand as Konohamaru stood back up and came at Naruto once more. Overlooking the spar between the two young kids was an Anbu with a dog mask on his face and gravity defying silver hair.

_"It's always the same thing with those two. Naruto-kun will win the first 3 or so minutes of the spar before fatigue sets in and Konohamaru starts to beat down on him." _thought the Anbu before a smile crossed his face. _"Though it's always fun to see the two of them go at it."_

7 minutes passed by quickly as Naruto laid flat on the ground huffing and puffing once again. Konohamaru stood a few feet away with a smile on his face.

"I won..again." said Konohamaru with a toothy grin as Naruto looked up at him with one eye closed.

"I was winning and you know that." said Naruto as he pointed at Konohamaru. "I even left that bruise over your left eye with that one punch."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto confused before touching the spot over his left eye. "What bruise?" questioned Konohamaru feeling nothing there, no pain whatsoever. Naruto took a closer look to see that Konohamaru indeed did not have a bruise on him at all.

_"That's weird. I know I saw that bruise." _thought Naruto wondering how the bruise just up and disappeared like that. Before Naruto could question Konohamaru, a voice sounded out that made Konohamaru and Naruto jump up in slight panic.

"Konohamaru-chan! Naruto-chan! Get your butts in here. Dinner's ready." came the voice of Biwako that while calm in tone, Naruto and Konohamaru knew pain would ensue if they were late.

"Last one there's a sucker!" shouted Naruto already sprinting ahead of Konohamaru due to reacting faster. Konohamaru grew surprised that Naruto could run again before hightailing it after him. Both were smiling all the way.

* * *

_(Secret Meeting Room - Uchiha Clan Compound)_

"The entire village believes we did it." said the voice of a man in the back. Situated in a room only big enough to hold the nearly 200 people of the Uchiha Clan that were attending the meeting. They were there to discuss things Uchiha Clan related and the topic now was about the Kyubi Attack.

"But we didn't." said the voice of the Uchiha Clan Leader, Fugaku, standing in front of his brethren. "And the village also knows that Kushina played a major part in defeating the Kyubi."

"But she's a Namikaze in their eyes now. Not an Uchiha." said another Uchiha in the back before pointing to the left. "And neither is he. Shisui Namikaze...how can we trust him?"

Shisui didn't make a move to speak, just simply flashing his Sharingan eyes to the man behind the last sentence. The man activated his own Sharingan as he smiled.

"You think your Sharingan is stronger than mine boy. I'll show you your place." said the Man as he and Shisui entered a Genjutsu battle. The battle didn't last long as the man fell to one knee, sweating heavily from battling Shisui.

"I am a Namikaze." said Shisui garnering everyone in the room's attention. "But my eyes and the blood in my veins are Uchiha and I will stand by their side. And do not mistake, my mother will also join as well. We are Namikazes, but that makes us no less Uchihas than you."

The man Shisui battled in the Genjutsu nodded begrudgingly at that as his Sharingan was definitely one of the strongest he'd ever seen or battled for that matter. Fugaku nodded toward the young man before addressing the Uchiha contingent once more.

"While it is true. The villagers do believe we were behind the Kyubi attack." said Fugaku before adding. "Minato-sama is handling it. The villagers who do believe we did something like that are but 5% of the entire village, if even that."

"But that number will grow Fugaku-sama." said an aged woman in the front row, one of the Uchiha elders. "It may only be 5% now but our inaction will consider us guilty and bring about more hate...what will we do then?"

Fugaku took those words into consideration before shaking his head firmly. "I trust in Yondaime-sama and in this village. His influence and leadership is strong enough to keep that from happening. Konoha is not bully headed enough to try to ostracize an entire clan off the premise, rumor, of us having a hand in the Kyubi attack." said Fugaku before putting up a hand to stop the argument that was ready to come from some of his clan. "We will do nothing until things escalate, if they ever do. And in that event, Yondaime-sama will know about it and handle it at that time. Kushina wouldn't allow Minato to do nothing while her familiy gets ill treatment. We will be fine."

Even if some were against the idea of just doing nothing but carry on about their lives, they didn't voice out against Fugaku. His words did seem sound and they knew that Minato was doing what he could to level out that notion of an Uchiha being behind the attack.

"If that is all we have to discuss. I'd like to close this meeting and get back to my wife." said Fugaku as he looked out to see no objections to that. "Alright. This meeting is over. I will see you at the next meeting."

Each Uchiha in the room flashed their Sharingan before nodding their heads. Fugaku flashed his own Sharingan as the group looked back up and they all let their Sharingans fade. Shisui looked to his right to see his best friend and cousin, Itachi, standing right next to him. Tapping a hand to his shoulder, the two were gone from the room in a Shunshin.

Overlooking a small river, Shisui stood with Itachi at the bank of it. No words were spoken for several minutes before Shisui decided to break the silence.

"What do you think?" questioned Shisui as he quickly added. "Not as an Uchiha. But just as Itachi of Konoha."

Itachi nodded at that. "Those two opinions are one in the same. I believe that it won't bode well for the future if we continue to think in this way." said Itachi as Shisui listened intently. "Despite your earlier words, we both know that in the end..Yondaime-sama will do what's in the village's best interest."

"And that would be?" questioned Shisui as Itachi looked out into the river.

"A clan. Or your village." said Itachi as Shisui understood exactly what his cousin was saying. Shisui knew that his father would undoubtedly be forced to eradicate or imprison any type of Uchiha uprising, no matter the clan's connection to his family.

Shisui blew out a breath before looking at Itachi. "Yeah. It doesn't look good. Not at all." said Shisui before picking up a rock. "Looks like we'll have to make sure it never comes to that. I'll tell my parents about this to see what they say."

Itachi just nodded his head before watching Shisui skip his rock across the river. Things were bound to shake up in Konoha and hopefully in the correct way.

* * *

**Review or Send a PM**

**-Hamp Out.**


	4. Birthday

**And yeah. Chapter 4. Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I have a test later today that I studied for like it was religious text and I am the Pope. And I messed all that studying up by typing this chapter up in between said studying and the test. So if I fail my test and don't get my Bachelor's Degree because of Fanfiction, I will at least know it was for a good cause.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Birthday**

"No way. No Way!" shouted Naruto's raven-haired cousin, Sasuke, as he watched Naruto blow out a fireball that was nearly double the size of his and damn near the real fireball. Sasuke then looked at Naruto. "How? How did you? There's no way. It's only been a month."

"Suck it teme." said Naruto as his arms formed into an X and he slammed that X over his thrusting groin repeatedly.

"Pssh. I only let you win because it's your birthday." said Sasuke as Naruto continued with his 'Suck It' motion.

"I'm the greatest! You know it. I know it." said Naruto.

"Tsunade knows it"

"Tsunade-bachan knows it!" said Naruto before stopping his taunting at the extra voice. Naruto then looked over to see a busty, blonde woman staring at him with a smirk on her face.

"Nice little display you got going there." said Tsunade as Naruto grinned ear to ear at seeing her. "Happy Birthday Naruto-chan."

"Tsunade-bachan!" shouted Naruto as he ran over to the busty woman and got immediately taken up in a hug. "You're back! I missed you and nee-chan. Where did you go? Where is Shizune? Did y'all bring me something? Where's Katsuyu-sama? Did you win at gambling? How man-"

"Slow down Naruto-chan." said Tsunade stopping the frantic now six-year old's questions. "I'll tell you later. For now, why were you so happy just now?"

"Oh. Watch this!" shouted Naruto as he jumped out of Tsunade's arms and landed back on the pier. Turning his sights out over the lake, Naruto took a calming breath. Flowing through the hand seals with practiced ease, Naruto channeled his chakra.

**"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" **said Naruto as his chest puffed up and he expelled a stream of fire from his mouth. Tsunade watched with mild amusement at the fireball as Naruto held it for several seconds before ending it.

"What do you think? Pretty good huh?" questioned Naruto as Tsunade nodded her head.

"Better than what most could do at that age." said Tsunade as Naruto turned toward Sasuke, who still sat in disbelief about Naruto beating him.

"Told you teme! I'm the Best." said Naruto as he put his hands above his head in an X again. "Suck it-"

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Shizune appearing behind Tsunade on the pier. Hearing Shizune's voice, Naruto froze mid thrust. "What did I tell you about doing that to Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto still hadn't moved and because of that, he could see Sasuke's grinning face.

"You knew she was there didn't you." whispered Naruto as Sasuke nodded his head slightly. Sasuke had seen Shizune walking down the pier while Naruto was too busy focusing on Tsunade. And now, Naruto was about to face divine wrath from the black-haired medic nin.

While Naruto was getting reprimanded by Shizune, Tsunade moved over next to Sasuke.

"Hello little Sasuke." said Tsunade as Sasuke turned his head from watching Shizune and Naruto to the busty Senju woman.

"Tsunade-sama. Nice to see you again." said Sasuke as Tsunade nodded.

"Likewise. You want to know how Naruto got so much better than you at that jutsu?" questioned Tsunade as Sasuke's face perked up immediately. "Two words. Chakra Control. His chakra control is way better than yours."

"Chakra Control. Got it." said Sasuke already thinking of ways to improve his chakra control so he could catch Naruto.

_"Come to think of it. Naruto's chakra control is fantastic. Hmmm..." _thought Tsuande before clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Well Me and Shizune volunteered to come here to get you two home and clean before the party starts. And that's what we're going to do." said Tsunade as Shizune stopped verbally berating Naruto.

"Blondes vs Ravens?" questioned Naruto as Tsunade nodded her head.

"Blondes vs Ravens." said Tsunade as Naruto fist pumped. Naruto then turned to Sasuke with his arms in an X.

"Suck It!" shouted Naruto as he threw out a thrust before jumping on Tsunade's back.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Shizune as Naruto and Tsunade took off toward the Namikaze residence. Shizune continued to shake her fist at the two blondes before stopping as she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Uhmm..they're getting away." said Sasuke to Shizune as she nodded at that.

"Of course they are. But Tsuande-sama forgot." said Shizune as she pulled out the tri-pronged Kunai Minato gave her.

Shizune just smirked at Sasuke who gave her a smirk right back.

* * *

_(Namikaze Residence - 2 hours later)_

"It seems your luck hasn't gotten any better Tsunade-sama" said Kushina with a smirk as Tsunade just grimaced slightly at that.

"I can't believe I forgot about that." said Tsunade. Kushina just smiled as she headed to the fridge to get Naruto's cake.

"Why do you come back every year?" questioned Kushina pulling out the cake. "It can't be just because of Naruto-kun's birthday?"

Tsunade let out a sigh before answering. "In a way you could say yes to that. Naruto-kun is a reason I come back every year." said Tsunade as she then looked at Kushina almost miss the counter with the cake. "And for you as well, how bad have they gotten?"

Kushina let out her own sigh before her Sharingan spun to life. "I'd say I have about 30% of my eyesight left. If that." said Kushina as Tsunade nodded her head as her hand glowed green with chakra. Placing that hand over Kushina's eyes for a few seconds, Tsunade removed it.

"The price of power I see." said Tsunade as Kushina nodded her head and let her Sharingan fade back to her normal violet eyes.

"It is both a blessing and a curse." said Kushina as she looked at the cake for Naruto's birthday with blurred vision. "It gives me the power to protect my loved ones and my home but it also takes away my ability to see them."

"Is there a way to fix them?" questioned Tsunade as Kushina began placing the six candles down on Naruto's cake.

"There is." said Kushina before adding. "But I don't want to know it. Because for what it takes to awaken this eyes...I'm sure there is a greater consequence to forever sustain them" said Kushina as the door opened from the back yard allowing Mikoto to poke her head through.

"It's time for the cake." said Mikoto with a smile that the two other women reciprocated. "Don't just smile. Get your old asses out here."

Kushina and Tsunade blanched at that before deciding not to fight the Uchiha woman...now. Kushina picked up the cake as her and Tsunade headed outside amidst all the chaos of a six-year old's birthday.

_"Wait a minute. I'm her younger sister." _thought Kushina before she began to sing Happy Birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you!" started Kushina as the others at the party joined her in singing. Naruto and the other children noticed her first and hounded upon her immediately. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Naruto! Happy birthday to you!"

Kushina sat the cake down at a table as Naruto appeared in front of it. Kushina then lit each candle as she smiled at her youngest son.

"Make a wish Naruto-chan." said Kushina as Naruto closed his eyes.

_"What to wish for." _thought Naruto before it hit him. _"I wish I could meet that girl again." _

Naruto opened his eyes as he blew out the candles and those around him cheered happily.

"Now let's get into this cake!" shouted Naruto happily as Kushina pulled the candles out and began handing out slices to all the children.

_(10 minutes later) _

"I'm so full." said Naruto as those around him nodded in agreement, all clutching their newly formed 'food babies'. Naruto rubbed his food baby as he looked over at his friends. "Thanks for coming guys."

Sasuke nodded his head as did the other four boys in attendance. Those being Shikamaru Nara, a lazy kid with a spiky black pony-tail. Choji Akimichi, a kid who didn't miss meals and best friend to Shikamaru. Kiba Inuzaka, the ever confident boy with dog-like attributes befitting his clan. And the last boy to join the gang was Shino Aburame, a quiet boy with an eerie fascination for bugs that also befits his clan.

A cough interrupted Naruto from his thoughts about his friends looked toward the culprit behind said cough.

"What about us gals? Hmm Naruto-kun?" questioned a girl directly to Naruto's left. Naruto blushed slightly in embarrassment before correcting himself.

"Sorry Ino-chan. Thank you to you gals as well." said Naruto as the three girls in attendance smiled. The first was Ino Yamanaka, a cheerful and bossy blonde girl. Hinata Hyuga, a quiet and kind blue-haired girl. And lastly Sakura Haruno, a pink-haired civilian girl but her mother was a ninja and great friends with Kushina.

_"This party was amazing." _thought Naruto with a contented smile as all nine of them just laid back and stared at the clouds above them, one of Shikamaru's favorite past times and everyone could see why. _"I just wish Konohamaru could have come. He always misses my birthday parties..I wonder why." _

Several minutes passed by quietly before Naruto heard knuckles crack. Peeking one eye up, Naruto looked to see Kiba and Sasuke cracking their knuckles while getting closer.

"Six years old huh? I guess it's time to break you in...eh Sasuke?" said Kiba as Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. If I remember correctly, at my birthday you hit me six times and one for good luck." said Sasuke before adding. "And I plan to get those hits back."

"Stop." said Ino as the two boys looked at her slightly surprised at the outburst. Naruto grew happy as Ino then grabbed him in a hug, almost protectively. "Let me get mine in first."

"What? Ino-chan. You'd hit me? I thought we were best friends?" questioned Naruto. "Blondes for life."

"Of course I wouldn't hit you dummy. But I can do this." said Ino as she then planted six fast kisses on Naruto's cheek followed by a seventh one that left saliva on his cheek. Naruto's face heated up into a blush as he heard Ino speak again. "There. He's all yours." said Ino as she let Naruto go, who immediately took off in a dead sprint from his house towards the woods.

"OI! You're gonna get this beating!" shouted Kiba as he and Sasuke took off after the golden blonde-haired kid. An Anbu noticed the Hokage's youngest son running off as he followed out after them.

_"He was supposed to open his gifts in tend minutes." _thought the Anbu with a dog mask as he followed the three kids, Naruto steadily being caught by the faster Kiba. _"Guess my gift will have to wait a little longer. Might as well see this beat down though before sending him back." _

Several minutes passed by as Sasuke held Naruto in a full nelson.

"And one for good luck!" shouted Kiba before planting a punch in Naruto's stomach, sending the blonde to one knee. "Welcome to six-year-old hood Naruto. How's it feel?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "I feel like you hit like a girl." said Naruto with a smirk as Kiba mocked anger before smirking.

"I'll Show You!" shouted Kiba as Sasuke now held him back.

"Wait wait Kiba. I need him. His older brother, Shisui, told me I need to take him somewhere." said Sasuke as Kiba just gave Naruto a "You're lucky he held me back" look. "Just us two though."

Kiba nodded his head before fist bumping with the two and heading back to Naruto's backyard. Naruto then stood up as he held his stomach.

"Shisui said you need to take me somewhere?" questioned Naruto as Sasuke nodded and Naruto began to follow his cousin.

"Yeah. Apparently he wants to give you a gift. A gift that apparently I'll like as well." said Sasuke as Naruto perked up at that.

"Oh! Maybe it'll be a jutsu." said Naruto excited as he got stars in his eyes. "Or maybe something cooler. Like a sword."

"That'd be awesome. But we're almost there." said Sasuke as he and Naruto were edging closer to the woods that surrounded the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke noticed the kunai in the tree and smiled before jumping over the small bush. "And we're here...Naruto? Naruto?"

Sasuke looked all around but couldn't find Naruto anywhere. Just as he readied to jump back over the bush to find his cousin, Sasuke felt a hand grab his shirt and toss him backwards into the forest. Sasuke's entire body was in pain due to the speed he was tossed and his rough landing on the ground. Looking up, Sasuke grew fear in his young heart.

_"Ninja." _thought Sasuke as the shadowed figure edged closer to him.

"I'm going to kill you." said the shadowed figure as Sasuke scrambled to his feet in preparation to fight.

_(Real World)_

"Caught them." said Shisui with a smile as he and Itachi nodded that their Genjutsu trap worked. Shisui and Itachi then jumped into the clearing to see Sasuke on the ground, fighting air. Only Sasuke. "Wait...where's Naruto?"

Itachi looked around for a second before realizing that the Anbu that followed the two was gone as well.

"The Anbu guard that was with them is also gone. Meaning he is with Naruto-kun." said Itachi as he woke his younger brother up from the Genjutsu.

"AAHH!" shouted Sasuke as he then calmed down seeing Itachi. "I thought I was going to die. And then I was fighting him and then bam..you showed up. What happened?"

"That was a Genjutsu Sasuke-kun. And it worked." said Itachi as he pulled out a mirror for his younger brother. Sasuke looked into the mirror as he immediately smiled.

"Sharingan. So cool." said Sasuke, not caring any about the frightening Genjutsu he was placed in as he looked at his now red eyes. His left eye with one tomoe around its pupil while there were two around his right pupil. "I'm going to kick so much butt now. Was that Naruto's gift?"

"Yes. Yes it was. But Naruto's not here." said Shisui as he looked at Sasuke. "Didn't you bring him with you?"

"Oh right. Naruto-baka disappeared just as I arrived here." said Sasuke. "We were talking and then I jumped over the bush because I noticed the kunai and then turned around, he wasn't there anymore."

"Hmmm. Well let's find him." said Shisui as Sasuke and Itachi nodded.

_(With Naruto - Several minutes earlier)_

"Oh! Maybe it'll be a jutsu." said Naruto excited as he got stars in his eyes. "Or maybe something cooler. Like a sword."

Naruto then looked over as he noticed a person over in the woods directly to his right. Naruto stopped as he realized it was the girl from before in the red roses. Naruto looked in front of him to see Sasuke gone and back to his right to see the girl getting further out of his vision.

_"Dad always said pick the girl." _thought Naruto as he took off in a dead sprint toward the slightly disappearing girl.

The Anbu noticed Naruto leaving and followed after him knowing that Itachi and Shisui would keep Sasuke safe. As he was following him though, he blanched slightly.

_"Genjutsu?" _questioned the Anbu in his head as he opened the hidden Sharingan in his left eye. _"What Genjutsu is this? It's powerful." _

Breaking the Genjutsu, the Anbu returned to reality as he noticed Naruto was gone.

_"Oh no." _thought the Anbu before biting his thumb and falling to the ground below.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" **said the Anbu as he summoned a small brown dog.

**"Yo! What do you need?" **questioned the small pup.

"Pakkun. I lost Naruto-kun. I need you to help me find him." said the Anbu before adding. "He couldn't have gone far unless he was kidnapped."

**"On it." **said the small dog as he sniffed the ground for a few seconds before nodding his head. **"This way." **

The dog and Anbu sprinted for a full minute before coming to a bed of red roses. On top of those red roses was Naruto lying still.

"Naruto-kun." said the Anbu as he rushed to the small boy. Picking him up, the Anbu channeled his chakra as he broke the small boy from the Genjutsu he was in.

Naruto took a deep breath as he gasped for air. "Woah!" exclaimed Naruto as he noticed he was in the arms of an Anbu. "What just happened?"

The Anbu took a relieved sigh as he let the small Namikaze down while his dog summon vanished in a poof of smoke.

"I'd ask the same. What happened Naruto-kun?" questioned the Anbu as Naruto retold the events that happened.

_(Flashback)_

_"Wait up!" shouted Naruto as he entered the woods the girl walked into. As Naruto walked in, he saw the girl sitting on a pile of red roses just like last time._

_Naruto smiled as he walked up to her and spoke._

_"Hi." said Naruto with a smile recognizing the hair and similar clothing the girl was wearing. "You were in the forest outside the park before right? I called you pretty." _

_Naruto's smile stopped however when the girl turned around and he didn't see the same face as before. Instead, it was a browner face that appeared demonic with horns he didn't notice now protruding from either side of her head._

_"What?!" questioned Naruto in a slight panic as the girl/monster roared at him. Naruto watched as the world vanished around him and he standing on an empty, void-like plane. "Is this a Genjutsu..."_

_Naruto then jolted slightly as he heard a thunderous roar that gave him goose bumps immediately. Naruto turned around only to see Konohamaru standing there.  
_

_"Konohamaru?" questioned Naruto as he heard another roar that sent him sailing backwards, away from his friend. Naruto then looked back up as he saw a giant fox staring at him. "Kyubi..That's the Kyubi from ka-chan's stories."_

_The large fox snarled at the Uchiha boy in front of him as Naruto looked up with fear growing fast. The Kyubi then began to walk toward the downed boy who only could watch the fox get closer, his movements frozen at the moment._

_"Stop. Stop." said Naruto as unknowingly his eyes turned red and grew two tomoe around each pupil. "STOP!" _

_In that last outburst, Naruto unconsciously exerted a large amount of chakra and the large fox vanished from sight. Naruto opened his eyes as he noticed a blip appear in the world._

_"Is that my exit?" questioned Naruto but before he could find out, Naruto woke up and realized he hadn't been breathing. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto looked over to see a Dog mask staring back at him._

_(Flashback End)_

"Well Naruto-kun. You're safe now." said the Anbu still glad nothing happened to him. Though he did wonder who could have put him in that Genjutsu. From his story, the Anbu had an idea but didn't want to tell it to the birthday boy. He could however tell him what happened to his eyes.

"Naruto-nii." came the voice of Shisui as he appeared in a flicker beside the Anbu and Naruto.

_"Guess I'll let them tell him then." _thought the Anbu as Naruto looked over at the voice and saw Shisui.

"Shisui-nii! You won't believe what happened!" shouted Naruto as he ran over to Shisui. Shisui grabbed the happy boy as he noticed the Anbu disappear.

"Well what happened?" questioned Shisui before taking a better look at Naruto. "Your eyes!"

"What? What? What about my eyes?" questioned Naruto as Shisui stood with his mouth agape.

Itachi walked up behind Shisui with Sasuke on his back as he also noticed Naruto's eyes.

"Oh you're kidding me!" shouted Sasuke as Naruto continued to stay in the dark about what was going on. Though he did notice Sasuke's eyes.

"You got your Sharingan! No way. How?" questioned Naruto as Sasuke didn't gloat about it like he thought he would. "What?"

Itachi pulled the mirror out again as he showed Naruto his reflection. After a few seconds, Itachi put the mirror down as Naruto's smirk could be see looking directly at Sasuke.

"Oh..Yeah." said Naruto as his Sharingan spun slowly.

Itachi just gave a small smile. "Well let's get back to the party. It's time for you to open your gifts Naruto-kun." said Itachi as Naruto nodded his head. Shisui then noticed Naruto scramble over to sit atop his shoulders as the four of them made their way back to the party.

* * *

_(Namikaze Residence)_

"Where is Naruto-kun Kushina-sama?" questioned a man with platinum blonde hair in a pony-tail. He was the father of Ino Yamanaka and a member of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Unit, Inoichi Yamanaka.

Kushina was pulling all of Naruto's gifts into a pile before realizing her son had been gone for a while. "I don't rightly know Inoichi-san. I know Shisui had something planned for him and Sasuke but I didn't think it'd take long." said Kushina as she looked out over the woods. "I'm sure Shisui knows that it's gift time and he wouldn't be late on purpose."

"That's true. I led a mission with the kid on it and he seemed like he had his head on straight." came the voice of Shikamaru Nara's dad and Jonin Commander, Shikaku Nara. "I'm sure they'll be back soon. Just be patient."

Inoichi nodded his head as the woman sitting across from him sniffed the air a little.

"Well we won't have to be patient for long. They're here." said the woman who was the mother of Kiba Inuzaka and head of the Inuzaka Clan, Tsume Inuzaka.

"Great. Kiddos." said Kushina getting the kids' attention. "Naruto is coming back. So grab your gift and get ready."

Kushina and the adults then watched as the kids fought over who would get to give their gift first as they all stood in a line.

_"Kids." _thought Tsunade looking at the bunch before finally seeing Naruto, Shisui, Sasuke, and Itachi come jumping into the backyard.

"We made it back." said Shisui as Kushina's eyes perked up. Shisui just nodded his head as Kushina smiled happily while Shisui let Naruto down.

"Ka-chan! Ka-chan. Look what Shisui did!" shouted Naruto as he ran over to his mom. All of Naruto's friends saw his red eyes and looked at them in awe.

_"Naruto-kun." _thought Ino with a smile as she saw Naruto's eyes. _"I wonder what they look like up close." _

_"Damn. Him and Sasuke too." _thought Kiba as he also noticed Sasuke's Sharingan.

"My little baby is an Uchiha." said Kushina with a smile as she scooped Naruto up in her arms and held him eye level. "Look at that. Sharingan."

Naruto just smiled happily as Kushina then went into her thoughts.

_"What did Shisui and Itachi show him that caused his eyes to open up into two tomoe?" _questioned Kushina in her head as she looked at her eldest son who held a slightly stern face at her. _"Something happened in the woods." _

Kushina was taken out of her thoughts as she heard Naruto yell.

"Oh snap. It's gift time." said Naruto as he was let down by Kushina and looked out at his friends all holding a gift. Walking over to the first friend, Naruto cheesed heavily at Kiba.

_"Aw yeah. First in line." _thought Kiba wondering why Ino didn't fight him for first.

Naruto opened Kiba's box quickly as he pulled out a dog fang. "Dude..No way" said Naruto as he held the fang up slightly. "It's an Inuzaka fang. That means.."

"That's right! You're an unofficial member of the Inuzaka clan. Welcome." said Kiba as Naruto smiled and thanked him. Naruto then moved down the line as Choji was next. Opening his gift, Naruto pulled out a bag of chips. But not just any chips.

"A bag of Daimyo BBQ chips... the only chips dipped in BBQ sauce and baked at low heat for over 24 hours. The Best BBQ chip in the world." said Naruto holding the bag as he thanked Choji, who only told him he'd have to share a few with him.

Next up was Hinata, who was blushing heavily at Naruto's face with his two Sharingan eyes peering out at her. Naruto just smiled as he opened her gift and pulled out a book.

"Chakra Control: From Beginner to Advanced" said Naruto as he looked at Hinata. "Awesome."

"You're wel-welcome Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she added. "My tou-san th-thought it'd be great."

"Well it is. Thank you." said Naruto as he moved on to Shino. Naruto opened his gift as he pulled out a box of chocolates. A box of chocolates that had only natural predators of bugs shapes.

"Thanks Shino." said Naruto as the quiet boy just nodded his head. Three more of his friends left as Naruto walked in front of Shikamaru.

"It's not much." said Shikamaru as Naruto opened it anyway. Pulling out a box, Naruto just smiled.

"My own Shogi board. Thanks man." said Naruto as Shikamaru lazily nodded. "Now I can practice to actually beat you."

Shikamaru just smirked. "Yeah. Yeah." said Shikamaru as Naruto moved down to Sakura. Opening her gift, Naruto pulled out a poster.

"Princess Kazehana! The movie star... Wow!" said Naruto smiling heavily as he thanked the pink-haired girl. Naruto tossed that gift to his mother like the last ones since she was on gift holding duty and moved to the last friend.

"Ino-chan." said Naruto with a smile at his best friend. Ino smiled back as Naruto opened the small box and pulled out a bracelet. "It's just like the one I gave you. Only orange instead of purple."

"Exactly." said Ino as she held hers up. "Blondes for life. Best Friends for life. These matching bracelets makes it official."

Naruto slipped the bracelet on his left wrist as he stared at it for a few seconds.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." said Ino as Naruto looked up at her. Naruto then pulled Ino into a hug as he then looked at the rest of his friends.

"You guys are all the best. Come on in here." said Naruto as Kiba began to tear up and immediately rushed in to join the hug. The rest of the group, including Sasuke, followed as they all sat in the hug. "This was the best birthday ever. And I hope that when we join the Academy, we stay like this."

Kiba had tears trailing down his face as he nodded.

"Awww. How cute was that." said Tsunade as the other adults agreed at the scene they just watched. "Alright brat. Get over here and open the other presents over here. Mine first of course."

Naruto nodded his head as he let Ino go and scrambled through his friends to get to Tsunade. While that happened though, Kushina just locked eyes with Shisui as she then walked inside the house. Shisui got his mother's message as he disappeared in a flicker to meet his mother.

Naruto noticed the two leave but luckily his mind was distracted as a man appeared in front of his face in a yellow flash.

"Tou-chan!" said Naruto at the man's sudden appearance as he grinned at his mini-clone.

Picking the six-year-old up, Minato looked at his youngest son. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun. Sorry about that, had to handle some business." said Minato as he took notice of Naruto's eyes. "Someone's got new eyes!"

Naruto just smirked at his father as Minato then sat the boy down at the table in front of Tsunade and the few gifts on it. Tsunade easily handed Naruto her and Shizune's gift first as he smiled and opened it.

"Whoa. It's a slug!" said Naruto holding up a plush toy of Katsuyu. "Thanks Tsunade-bachan and Shizune-neechan."

_"Hehehe. Already working." _thought Tsunade sneakily as she was subtly trying to swoon Naruto over to the Slug Side. _"Why'd that sound so ominous? Like I was saying Dark Side or something...heh, Naruto. Join the Slug Side." _

Minato smiled at Tsunade's attempt but knew Jiraiya's gift was better, the gift Naruto opened just now.

"A toad wallet!" said Naruto as he held a wallet shaped in the fashion of a toad. Naruto even opened it to see six hundred Ryo inside as he smiled. "Jiraiya-ji is the coolest. I'll name it...Gama-chan."

_"Damn that pervert. He one upped me." _thought Tsunade as she began to plot ways to get Naruto to join the Slug Side. _"Really have to stop calling it that." _

"And here's one from one of my students, Kakashi." said Minato pulling the second to last gift to the six-year-old. Opening up the box, Naruto looked at what was inside as he recognized it.

"Isn't that one of Jiraiya-ji's books?" questioned Naruto as Minato blushed slightly. Minato then flung the gift out of sight just as Naruto readied to open the first page.

"Heh. We'll save that for later eh Naruto." said Minato as Naruto looked confused at why he wasn't allowed to read those books. _"Kakashi tried to corrupt my child. Okay, I have something for him then. He forgets that I am his Hokage." _

"And the last one. From Ka-chan and Tou-chan." said Naruto as he opened the last box. Upon opening it, Naruto gasped at what he saw. "One of tou-chan's kunai."

Naruto picked up the heavy kunai as he held it in his hands. Minato just smiled at the boy's fascination as he decided to throw the icing on the cake for him.

"That's not all Naruto-kun. Starting tomorrow. Kaa-chan's going to begin your ninja training." said Minato as Naruto looked up with stars in his eyes.

"Really?!" shouted Naruto as Minato just nodded his head. "Best birthday ever."

* * *

_(A Mile Away)_

"It seems the boy got his Sharingan awaken." said a man wearing a cloak as he had watched all of Naruto's movements. This man was the plant man, Zetsu. And as if there were two people within one body, another voice spoke from the man.

**"Yes. So it seems." **said Zetsu as he looked over to see the girl Naruto saw in the red roses. **"And this girl right here helped him do so..even if by accident. I'm certain we can make her help us again in the future."**

"Oh. How do you think?" questioned one voice of Zetsu as the other responded.

**"As you can see. The boy has an attachment to the girl for some reason." **said the other voice of Zetsu as it added. **"And since she helped him awaken his eyes. Why not have her help him awaken his 'eyes' as well." **

"How do you plan to do that?" questioned Zetsu once more.

**"In due time." **replied Zetsu as it sunk back into the Earth. **"In due time."**

* * *

**Review or Send a PM.**

**-Hamp Out**

**-Hamp Out**


	5. Jinchuriki

**What is up peeps. Back at it. Chapter Five. Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Merry Christmas though. Happy Hanukkah. Or just Good day in December to the non-Holiday celebrators. Fun fact, I play Santa this year at a house party. We rented out this mansion and it's primed to be fun as hell, hopefully. Come through if you see a boat load of alcohol and a half naked black (read: golden brown) guy posing as Santa, that'll be me. And don't worry, this Santa gives gifts to everyone, especially to the bad girls. Happy Holidays peeps.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jinchuriki**

Sweat lining his brow and covering his skin, Naruto stood still as he held the tiger seal. Standing there looking at the blonde-haired boy was his mother, Kushina Namikaze. Three months passed since Naruto's birthday and in that time, life seemed totally different for Naruto.

For one, Naruto joined the Academy a week from his birthday along with all the other aspiring ninjas in his age group. The Academy was boring to Naruto though as was it to most clan children having been taught the basics already. And it didn't help that Naruto was in the beginning class for six-year olds when he knew he fought at an eight-year old level. But he'd just continue on with his private lessons for now before showing he should be bumped up to the higher classes.

The second thing was that Naruto's birthday gift of starting his training was fulfilled. Four days a week, Kushina gave him Naruto ninja lessons in their backyard, raning from a variety of different subjects. Kushina left no stone unturned even if Naruto couldn't necessarily utilize the skills, he'd be mentally ready for it when he could. Mikoto, Kushina's sister, noticed the training and began training Sasuke so he could keep up with Naruto and not be left behind.

And the third major thing that happened in that three month span was the Uchiha Clan symbol being etched into the back of Naruto's shirt. He'd finally demonstrated adequate use of the Uchiha Clan's coming of age jutsu and been accepted as a member. Naruto also never let Sasuke hear the end of it due to him getting his Uchiha Crest three weeks prior to Sasuke getting his, which was yesterday.

And right now, he was training to perfect his one and only technique. Kushina wouldn't show him another until he could.

"Now remember Naruto-kun. Chakra is precious, you never want to run out of it or..bad things happen." said Kushina as Naruto nodded his head and began going through the hand seals. Kushina's Sharingan was on as she looked at her son, who while blurred due to her eyesight, she could still make out his chakra flow.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" **said Naruto as his chest puffed up and he expelled a large fireball at a straw target. The target turned to ashes from the fire ball as Naruto looked toward Kushina for her thoughts.

Kushina just nodded her head. "Pretty good Naruto-chan. The fire ball is definitely better than before. Though it should be much hotter." said Kushina. "With time you'll get it down pack for sure. Now that you're all good and tired though, time for Taijutsu."

Naruto just smirked at his mom as the tomoe in his Sharingan spun slowly. "I don't get tired." said Naruto settling into a stance as Kushina smiled at her son's spirit.

_"He just performed 8 fire balls in a row and he says he's not tired." _thought Kushina as she just made a 'come hither' motion with her hand. _"He definitely has some Uchiha in him. Just stubborn. But that can be a good thing sometimes."_

Sitting in a chair on the back porch of the Namikaze house was Shisui. Shisui had on a black shirt and khaki pants as he watched his little brother attack his mom in Taijutsu. Shisui's forehead protector and ninja equipment was nowhere around as he had a momentary three day break from work. Shisui smiled as Naruto was getting handled easily by his mother, whose taunting only served to incite the six-year old more.

A few minutes turned into a full half hour as Shisui smiled at Naruto, who laid wiped out on the ground next to him with his training done for the day. Kushina had already walked inside the house as to get lunch ready for her two boys. Shisui just looked at the comatose Naruto on the ground beside him.

"Dude. You look rough." said Shisui as Naruto just continued to lay with his eyes closed. Naruto really did look bad but nevertheless, he had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry. All of this will pay off. Eventually, I'll be able to kick your butt." said Naruto still smiling as Shisui only smiled back.

"Not getting beat by Ka-chan you won't." said Shisui as Naruto peeked an eye out at his brother. Shisui just had a smirk on his face, causing Naruto open his eye fully.

"No way? You're saying you beat Ka-chan?" questioned Naruto as Shisui kept on his smirk. Naruto then scrambled around to sit on his butt as he looked at Shisui. "There's no way you beat Ka-chan.."

"You're right. Ka-chan kicked my ass." said Shisui before adding. "But I did get her to call it a tie."

Naruto's eyes perked up as he looked at his brother. "Dude. You're awesome." said Naruto.

_"Yeah. And only because mom's getting blind did I even come close." _thought Shisui as Naruto began rambling to himself about the day he would be able to beat Kushina and Shisui. _"I can't imagine how strong mom was when she had her eyesight."_

Shisui grinned at his little brother. "So, how's your girlfriend?" questioned Shisui as he heard Naruto continue talking.

"And then I'd toss a kunai and it'd be li..." said Naruto before realizing what Shisui said. "Ino-chan's not my girlfriend. Best friend and I'm only with her so much because of mom and Mrs. Yamanaka. She's not my girlfriend."

"I never said what your girlfriend's name was." said Shisui. Naruto realized his mistake before just dropping his shoulders in defeat.

"Damn. You got me." said Naruto before a flying spatula hit him in the head. Naruto rubbed his head before looking up to see Kushina standing in the kitchen cooking.

"Language Naruto-chan." said Kushina loudly before pulling out another spatula to flip over the meat she was preparing.

_"How did she even hear that? Damn that hurt." _thought Naruto before another spatula hit him in the same spot.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." said Naruto wondering how Kushina heard his thoughts to know he cussed again. Shisui just laughed before looking at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-nii." whispered Shisui as Naruto stopped rubbing his head to pay attention to his elder brother. "Can you keep a secret?"

Shisui then watched as Naruto apparently zipped his mouth closed and nodded his head. Taking that as a yes, Shisui cleared his throat and pulled out a letter from his pocket. Handing the letter to Naruto, Shisui motioned for him to read it as Naruto did just that. A few minutes passed by before Naruto put the letter down and looked at Shisui with wide eyes.

"No Way! You're going to the Dai-" a hand from Shisui cut off Naruto as he held it firm to keep the six-year old from talking.

"Secret..secret." whispered Shisui again calming down Naruto before grabbing the letter back. Naruto attempted to contain his excitement but looked ready to burst based on his face and frantic movements. "Yeah. Your big bro got selected to be apart of the Fire daimyo's protection detail. The Twelve Guardian Ninja. I got the letter just four days ago."

"Are you going to accept it?" questioned Naruto wondering why Shisui seemed not as excited. Naruto didn't know much about the Daimyo except that he was basically Hokage of the Land of Fire, according to how Minato explained it to him. And if Shisui was going to work for him, it must be a great honor.

"I'm not sure yet. It'll be great to get out of here for a while and a great learning experience but..." said Shisui before looking at Naruto. "If I do, I won't be around for at least three years. That's the minimum of accepting this contract."

Naruto then formed an O with his mouth as he realized why Shisui wasn't as happy.

"That sucks." said Naruto as Shisui just laughed slightly at Naruto's bluntness toward the matter. "Could we visit you?"

"I'm not sure about that either. But for sure if possible." said Shisui as Naruto just nodded his head.

"Don't worry nii-san. If you do leave, I'll hold down the fort while you're gone." said Naruto as Shisui just smiled at his little brother.

"I'm sure you would. I'm sure you would." said Shisui before noticing his father appear in the living room. After seeing him kiss Kushina hello, Shisui watched as Minato walked to the back porch where Naruto and Shisui were. "Pops. You're home?"

"Indeed I am." said Minato nodding toward the young man in greeting. Minato already knew about the Daiymo's letter and had no clue what Shisui would decide. Either way, he'd be okay with it. Shisui was an adult the moment he placed on that headband and Minato would treat him as such. "I'm actually here for my youngest. Naruto-kun."

"Yo!" shouted Naruto as he mock saluted Minato. Minato's eye twitched as he realized that was Kakashi's way of greeting him.

_"Kakashi has gotten bolder at manipulating my son. First the Icha Icha book and now this.." _thought Minato as he just saluted Naruto back. _"He better not try to give my son a face mask. Then I'll really have to harm him." _

"Why are you here for me tou-chan?" questioned Naruto, causing Minato to snap out of his thoughts.

"Right?! I am going on a journey and I need a wing-man." said Minato as Naruto's eyes perked up.

"A wing-man!. Where are we going?" questioned Naruto.

"Sunagakure." said Minato as Naruto nodded his head. "We have to leave now to get there on is a three day trip."

"Whoa! Three days." said Naruto. Naruto then hopped to his feet before saluting Minato again. "Sounds like a plan old man. I'll go get my stuff ready and take a shower."

"Heh. Hurry up, we don't want to be late." said Minato as Naruto nodded his head and ran off to his room.

_"Three whole days. Damn, that's a long time."_ thought Naruto entering the house. Minato and Shisui then heard a spatula hit Naruto atop the head followed by a groan and apology from Minato's mini-clone.

Minato then looked at his eldest son before sitting down in the chair next to him. Minato and Shisui sat in silence for a minute before Shisui turned toward Minato.

"What do you think?" questioned Shisui as Minato looked toward him. "About the whole Guardian thing with the Daiymo."

Minato let out a sigh. "I think that it is your decision." said Minato before adding. "You know, I was invited to join them back in my day."

Shisui sat up in his chair as he looked at his father. "You were? You didn't go though did you?" questioned Shisui as Minato never wore the sash. The same sash that Asuma Sarutobi, an ex-member of the group who wore it proudly every time he saw him.

"I didn't. Neither did your mother. We were drafted at the same time." said Minato.

"Why did you all decide not to go?" questioned Shisui as Minato just laughed.

"Well a certain someone was pregnant at the time." said Minato as Shisui went "oh" at that. "Yeah. I was set to be a father and Kushina-chan a mother, it just wouldn't have felt right. So we decided not to go. Plus we were about to join the war and it'd be bad to just leave like that."

"I see." said Shisui as he sat back in his seat and continued to stare out at the sky.

"If I didn't have you though. I'm certain I would have went." said Minato as Shisui looked at him once again. Minato stood up as he started to walk back inside the room. "So I say do what you want my son. It's not like I could or would stop you anyway, you're essentially an adult with that headband on. Just be ready for Kushina though, I'm certain she won't be as welcoming to losing one of her sons for at least three years."

Shisui just nodded his head as Minato walked off into the house to get Naruto ready. Shisui just continued to stare out into the backyard as his mind fluttered through thoughts on the letter in his pocket.

_(1 hour later)_

"And you're taking Naruto to Sunagakure? Why?" questioned Kushina. After a splendid lunch with her family, her husband just dropped the news that he would be taking Naruto with him to Sunagakure.

Minato could understand Kushina's apprehension to the idea. "I know it sounds pretty bad and that something could happen to him while I attend peace talks." said Minato as he watched Kushina just nod her head waiting for him to make his point. "But Kakashi will be there to watch over him and it's also for another reason. The Fourth Kazekage has a son. A Jinchuriki son."

Kushina raised an eyebrow at that. "A Jinchuriki..in a kid? Shukaku. The most irrational Bijuu is in a kid." said Kushina before realizing why Naruto would be going. "Kazekage wants Gaara to have a friend, just like how Konohamaru has a friend. A kid that won't judge Gaara because of his Jinchuriki status."

"Exactly. Plus, it could even help shore up relations with the village. And allies are always a boon to a village, especially with one of the great villages." said Minato as Kushina just held firm.

"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit." said Kushina. "Another Jinchuriki. What happens if this one attacks Naruto? Then what? Kakashi will save the day from a full scale Bijuu?"

"Kushina-chan. If a Bijuu fully breaks out in that village. Me and the Kazekage will handle it." said Minato. "And it's only for 8 days. 8 days and we'll be right back and not a hair will be out of place on Naruto's head. I promise."

Kushina still felt bad about this before shifting her head up in surprise. Minato also noticed the presence before turning his head to see Naruto running down the hallway with a bag in his hands.

"All ready to go Tou-chan." said Naruto as Kushina just stared at Naruto's eager face. Looking at Minato, Kushina nodded her head.

"Please keep my baby safe." said Kushina as Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm not a baby ka-chan! I am a ninja." said Naruto with authority as Kushina just picked Naruto up and smothered him in a hug.

"Yes you are. You're my little baby." said Kushina peppering Naruto with kisses before stopping. "Now you be good okay. And make sure you bring back some Sunagakure spices. They're the best and they'll make my Ramen all the more better. It's the kind Teuchi uses in Ichiraku's."

Naruto just nodded his head at that. "I am on it Ka-chan. Better ramen always good. Because Ramen is the answer to all of life's questions." said Naruto as Kushina just nodded her head.

"My baby remembered." said Kushina again before peppering the little mini-clone with more kisses.

"Ah, Ka-chan! Too much love." said Naruto feeling the love a little too much from Kushina. Naruto then noticed Shisui walk into the room as he looked at his brother for help. "Nii-san. Nii-san. Help me!"

Shisui just smiled before shaking his head. "Wouldn't want to get between a mother and her love. I'll catch you in 8 days Naruto-nii. You too pops." said Shisui as Minato just nodded.

"That you will." said Minato before looking over at his wife. Minato leaned in as Kushina stopped kissing Naruto to plant one on Minato. "Goodbye beautiful, I'll see you in 8 days."

"Bye handsome. Every hair in place." said Kushina as Minato smiled and nodded his head. Kushina then set Naruto down before planting another kiss on his forehead. "Ramen spices."

"Ramen spices." repeated Naruto before Minato touched his head. The two blondes then waved goodbye as Minato readied to teleport them to the main gate. Just before leaving though, Naruto grew an evil grin. "Make sure you tell Ka-chan about the Daimyo thing Nii-san."

Shisui turned pale white as Kushina looked at him.

"Daimyo thing? You mean the twelve Guardian Ninjas?" questioned Kushina.

Minato vanished from the room to appear at the front gate where a small contingent of ninjas stood waiting for him.

"That was just cold." said Minato looking at Naruto.

"He should have helped me. Instant Karma I call it." said Naruto as Minato just shook his head.

"Let's get on with this." said Minato as the shinobi around all nodded their heads and began the long walk from Konoha to Suna.

* * *

_(Sunagakure - 3 days later)_

"Welcome to you all from Konoha. I am Rasa Sabaku, Sunagakure's Yondaime Kazekage." said a man at the outskirts of Sunagakure. The man was of seemingly the same height as Minato with auburn hair, dark eyes, and two creases on the sides of his mouth. He wore the clothing of a Suna Kage, a loose fitting green robe with a white collar and the trademark green hat upon his head. Rasa then noticed Minato as he raised a hand toward the man. "Minato-dono. A pleasure."

Minato had on his own Kage robes, just like Rasa's only red replaced the green. "Rasa-dono. Always is a pleasure. These are my guards and this..." said Minato trailing off as he placed a hand atop Naruto's head. "is my son, Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto bowed toward Rasa before liftin ghis head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rasa-dono." said Naruto as Rasa smiled at the boy in front of him.

"The pleasure is all mine. I have someone I'd like to introduce you to." said Rasa before looking back up. "But we can save that for later, I'm sure you all are hot and tired from the travels here. I will escort you all to the hotel you'll be staying in tonight. Follow me."

Minato and his contingent of shinobi plus son all nodded their heads as they followed after the most powerful man in Sunagakure.

_(The Next Day)_

"Ja-Ken-Poy!" said Naruto holding his hand out in a fist, signifying Rock, as the person he was playing held their hand flat, signifying paper. "Aww man! Another loss. I won't lose this time. Ja-Ken-Poy!"

Naruto threw scissors as his opponent threw rock. Naruto threw his hands up in frustration having lost another game of Rock Paper Scissors.

"Kakashi how are you so good at this?" questioned Naruto at the man sitting down next to him reading. They were outside the office of the Kazekage's as his father was in peace talks with the Kazekage. That left Naruto to hang out with Kakashi, who Naruto just pointed a finger at the masked shinobi. "You're not even paying attention. You're just reading that book."

Kakashi lowered his book momentarily to look at the tiny Minato. _"No. I can't let him read this for real. Sensei would probably kill me and then bury me somewhere in Sunagakure's endless desert to never be found." _thought Kakashi before raising his book. Naruto just sat down having enough of playing with Kakashi.

A few minutes passed by as Naruto was now standing again going at the man again.

"Ja-ken-poy!" shouted Naruto throwing rock again only to be met with paper from Kakashi. "Every time! I even used my Sharingan and it didn't work. You're too good at this game."

"So it seems." said Kakashi from behind his book as Naruto just made a funny face at him. "I saw that."

Naruto stopped making the face as he wondered how Kakashi saw that. _"His head is totally covered by that book. So how did he?" _thought Naruto before catching a moment out the corner of his eye. _"Is that sand?" _

Naruto was right, it was sand. Floating sand that traveled through the air like a living creature. Naruto's Sharingan picked up the chakra manipulating the sand before following it down the hallway. Naruto turned his head slightly to see Kakashi following behind him to ensure his safety.

Turning his head back, Naruto rounded a corner before seeing the source of the sand. A small red-head boy sitting at the end of the hallway with a teddy bear in hand. Naruto saw the sand swirl around the red-head before he walked down the hallway to greet him.

"Are you controlling that sand?" questioned Naruto as the boy's head picked up in surprise not even realizing Naruto was there. "Hi, I'm Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto reached out with a hand to shake the boy's only for his wrist to get tightly gripped by the sand. Naruto looked at the sand covering his wrist while Kakashi grew fearful and readied to save Naruto before hearing his next statement.

"That's so cool. Does it do this to everybody?" questioned Naruto intrigued by the sand. The red-head heard the question from Naruto as his sand loosen, not seeing Naruto as a threat anymore apparently.

"Yes. Though it's usually more than that." said the boy before realizing his manners. "I'm Gaara Sabaku."

"Sabaku? Are you the Kazekage's son?" questioned Naruto sitting down in front of Gaara. Gaara merely nodded his head as Naruto looked happy. "I finally met someone like me. I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

Gaara looked mildly surprised his sand wasn't attacking Naruto but wouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth.

"So you also grew up as the son of a Kage?" questioned Gaara before adding. "What's it like in your village?"

"Nothing to it really. People treat me like I'm too precious. Or they just call me extremely adorable." said Naruto before hearing a voice from down the hall.

"Because you are extremely adorable."

Naruto looked up at the voice but didn't see anyone. Though he could have sworn he saw a sandy blonde ponytail disappear back into one of the rooms. Naruto then looked back at Gaara as he smiled before pulling his backpack off his back and sitting it in his lap.

"You play Shogi?" questioned Naruto pulling out the Shogi board Shikamaru got him for his birthday.

"I've never played." said Gaara becoming more comfortable with Naruto. Naruto just grinned back at Gaara as he opened the board and placed the pieces at the start. "Well I can show you if you'd like. It's pretty fun. Me and my friend Shikamaru play sometimes. He's really good."

_"Friend?"_ thought Gaara before nodding and watching Naruto put the pieces into place. Naruto then began showing Gaara the pieces and telling what they did as Kakashi stood 10 feet away watching the interactions carefully.

_"I thought they said that Gaara's sand would attack Naruto if he got too close?" _questioned Kakashi before watching Naruto make the first move in the game. Gaara then slowly made his move while Naruto critiqued him and showed him better moves. _"Just now. The sand gripped Naruto but did nothing to harm him whatsoever. I wonder why?"_

Minutes turned into an hour as Gaara seemed to pick up Shogi very well and was in a heated battle with Naruto. Gaara sat still for a few seconds before smiling. Gaara then moved a piece forward and took one of Naruto's pieces as Naruto just smiled back.

"Gotcha!" said Naruto moving his piece perfectly to put Gaara in checkmate. "You've gotten pretty good though."

Gaara just smiled. "I fell for that again. I'll beat you next time." said Gaara as Naruto shook his head.

"No No, us Namikazes never lose." said Naruto placing the pieces back as he heard a voice.

"You know that's right." came the voice of Minato as Naruto turned around to see him.

"Tou-chan." said Naruto standing up and running over to his father, who scooped the little boy up and walked back over to Gaara.

"I see you've made a friend." said Minato with a smile as he looked at Gaara.

_"Friend?"_ questioned Gaara in his head again as Naruto just looked at Minato.

"Yeah. His name is Gaara and he's pretty cool. His sand thing is awesome. Check it." said Naruto jumping out of his father's arms before throwing a fake punch at Gaara. Gaara's sand immediately reacted to the attempt as it grabbed Naruto by the waist and arm, holding him in place.

Minato looked on with baited breath as Naruto just turned his head with a smile.

"Tell me that isn't the coolest." said Naruto before turning back to Gaara. "You've got the best power. Are you going to become a ninja?"

Gaara just sat, confused at Naruto's behavior because no one was that welcoming to his sand before. Gaara then realized Naruto did ask him a question.

"If my tou-san permits me to be." said Gaara as Naruto nodded his head.

"Me too! Maybe one day we could spar." said Naruto before looking at the sand around him. "I'll figure out a way to get pass your sand and it'll be on then."

Gaara simply allowed a small smile. The sand around Naruto seemed to react at his emotions began to flutter down off him as he sat back down to play another game of Shogi. Minato just smiled as Rasa came up behind him.

"I saw the whole thing." said Rasa as Minato turned to him. "Thank you. This is exactly what Gaara needed. And it's only been a day."

Minato nodded before turning back to Naruto. _"He's not even a ninja yet and is already making an impact. If this alliance goes through, you'll actually be seeing more of Gaara in the future Naruto-kun." _thought Minato before leaving his son to play with the Ichibi Jinchuriki.

* * *

_(2 days later)_

"You're it!" shouted Naruto as he tagged a young blonde girl. Naruto smiled as the girl stopped and began chasing him and the other two boys in the room. It was Naruto and the three Suna Siblings.

The one Naruto tagged was the eldest, Temari Sabaku. She had spiky blonde hair tied back into four ponytails with teal colored eyes. The middle child was Kankuro, a brown-haired boy with dark eyes. And the youngest was Naruto's friend who played Shogi with him the other day, Gaara. The four of them were all playing tag at the moment as Temari chased after the three laughing boys.

Temari and Kankuro had previously been afraid of their little brother, knowing what his sand did to people who came close to him. That thought changed when Naruto arrived and wasn't hurt by the sand like everyone else.

Upon asking their father, Rasa simply attributed it to the fact that Naruto stayed calm when the sand grabbed him and wasn't struggling to get out of the sand appearing as a threat. Rasa figured that if they just stayed calm, Rasa assured them the sand wouldn't hurt them. And it seemed to work, Gaara had gone 2 days without any accidents while also meeting a friend and getting love from his brother and sister for the first time in his life.

Though he was soon becoming the undefeated champ in tag as 3 feet before Temari tagged the small red-head, she was wrapped up in his Sand.

Naruto noticed Temari caught as he just laughed. "Gaara's too good at this game. You can never tag him." said Naruto as Temari laughed as well floating in midair due to the sand.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto perked up at that noticing Minato walk into the room. "Tou-chan." said Naruto before seeing Minato holding both of their bags. "It's time to go huh?"

Minato just nodded. "Yes it is. If we don't head back now your mom will get mad. Plus your break from school will be over, gotta get back to the Academy." said Minato as Naruto sank slightly at that.

"Will you come back?" questioned Gaara to Naruto, who looked at him before looking at Minato. Rasa walked into the room at that point before answering his youngest son.

"He can come back anytime he wants. My village will always be open to the Namikaze family." said Rasa before looking at Minato. "And to Konohagakure."

Minato just smiled before seeing Naruto jump in the air with joy.

"Yaaa-hooo!" shouted Naruto before falling back down and heading over to his father to leave.

_(Sunagakure Gate)_

The entire Konoha contingent stood outside Sunagakure's walls along with Rasa and his family, with a few Suna ninjas behind him.

"Have a safe trip Minato-dono." said Rasa holding out a hand. "Thank you for this. You've given me more than you know."

Minato extended his own hand to shake with Rasa's, gold dust seemed to float around the hand shake before Minato retracted his hand.

"You're welcome. We'll be back soon." said Minato before turning around to leave. Naruto walked with his father, though backwards as he waved at the Kage's children.

"Bye Gaara, Kankuro! Bye Temari! I'll see you next time." said Naruto. The three children waved back to Naruto before he turned around and continued on his journey. Gaara continued to stare at Naruto though, longer than anyone else.

_"Friend. Naruto Namikaze." _thought Gaara once more before walking back into his village with his family. Life seemed to change in the span of 2 days for the small red-head. Once feared by everyone including his family, Gaara now had a friend and his own siblings seemed to like him now because of it. _"Naruto."_

_(2 days later)_

Sleeping in his tent, Naruto was having the weirdest dream. Though the dream felt very real. Naruto had woken up to the sight of a man with two sides, one half white and the other half black.

Upon waking, the plant seemed to open the earth before taking him far on a long trip. Naruto looked around to notice he was in some huge chamber with nothing inside of it.

"This is all a dream?" questioned Naruto to the plant man who was leading him down it.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't lie to you Naruto-kun." said the white half of the plant man, who seemed aloof and care-free to Naruto.

"I guess that's true. My tou-chan would never let me out of his sights." said Naruto walking behind the man who continued to lead him. "Though this seems very real."

**"It's like you said, your father would never let you out of his sights for long. Plus, we're here." **said the black half of Zetsu, the serious and spooky side according to Naruto. Naruto stopped with the Zetsu man before looking out to see a huge humanoid being.

"What is that?" questioned Naruto before feeling dizzy. Naruto began to feel sleepy as he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and passed out. Zetsu looked at the boy before picking him up and placing him in the middle of a table with candles all around it.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? This is the Gedo Mazo." said White Zetsu knowing what was about to occur. "Sealing the statue into this small boy. What happens if it destroys him from the inside out?"

**"Then we'll have to find another child. But without Obito, we loss Nagato to our cause. And we'll need a substitute." **said Black Zetsu having prepared this seal for a long time and luckily Naruto was outside the village so he could do so. **"This is for mother, remember that. We don't need Madara. And we won't need Nagato if this boy can just gather all of the Bijuus himself."**

"That's why you're sealing the statue into him. He'll gather the Bijuus into himself being the Gedo Mazo's Jinchuriki and then we'll use him for Mother." said White Zetsu as Black Zetsu went through hand seals. "I hope this works. I hope your entire plan works. Because if it doesn't, all of Konoha will be after us."

**"It will work. I'm positive." **said Black Zetsu before placing his hand to Naruto's stomach. **"Fuin."**

_(5 hours later)_

Zetsu appeared back in Naruto's tent with the boy in tow. Looking at the sleeping form of another Naruto, Zetsu placed Naruto back before taking the clone Naruto with him.

30 minutes later, Naruto awoke with a groan and feeling slightly nauseated. Naruto looked around to see he was still in his tent.

"Man. That was a creepy dream." said Naruto before seeing his father burst into his tent with a kunai at the ready. Minato looked around as Naruto just cocked his head to the side at his father. "What's wrong tou-chan?"

Minato turned slightly pale before looking at Naruto. "That chakra. It's coming from you." said Minato before flipping the shirt Naruto had over his head. Minato heard Naruto laugh at the antic but Minato wasn't playing with him at the moment.

Minato channeled chakra into his palm before placing that to Naruto's stomach. Minato's eyes widened as an elaborate seal showed on Naruto's body.

_"My son is a Jinchuriki..." _

* * *

**And that's a wrap.**

**Leave a review or Shoot me a pm.**

**-Hamp Out**


	6. Change

**Back at it. Chapter Six. Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I have given up on my dreams of owning Naruto though. In 2k15, I plan to own Kishimoto. No one has ever thought of that. I'll own the guy who owns Naruto. HAH! It's genius. Fastest way to do that is to play Kishimoto online in GTA and 'Own' that ass in fisticuffs. Or just 'own' him in real life fisticuffs. Your pick Kishimoto...I'm Ready!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Change**

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! That tickles." said Naruto in between laughs. Naruto was situated about half a day from Konoha as his father, Minato, took him to Sunagakure for peace talks. On the trip back though, Minato found out something strange about his son. And it was staring him in the face.

_"Jinchuriki...my son is a Jinchuriki." _thought Minato frantically and thankful that Naruto thought this was some kind of game. _"What Bijuu is it? I can't even access the seal to see. Matter a fact, I've never even seen this seal before. It's so advanced." _

Minato then watched as Naruto put his shirt down and noticed Minato's shocked face.

"What's wrong tou-chan?" questioned Naruto. Minato realized how he looked and quickly placed a hand behind his neck along with a now sheepish face.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Naruto-kun. Get ready, it's time to head back." said Minato as Naruto just nodded his head. Minato stood up and walked out the tent as he bit his thumb.

**"Kuchiyose (Summoning)" **said Minato as he summoned a small toad. Minato then wrote a quick note on the toad before latching it to its back. "Give this to Jiraiya, it's urgent. Tell him it proceeds anything he is doing right now. He'll understand when he reads the note."

The toad saluted Minato before dispelling in a poof of smoke. Minato then looked over to the Konoha contingent to see the other sensors in his group. Particularly the girl on duty for most of last night.

"Natsu-san." said Minato garnering the girl's attention.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" questioned Natsu turning to Minato and walking over to him.

"Did Naruto-kun ever leave his tent last night? Did you sense anything weird happening at all?" questioned Minato as Natsu shook her head no.

"I did not Hokage-sama. I scanned every 5 minutes during my shift last night and nothing. Nobody else did as well. A quiet and smooth night." said Natsu before adding. "Why? Is there something wrong with Naruto-kun?"

"Oh no no. Not at all, I just wanted to make sure he stayed in his tent. He's a curious kid is all." said Minato with a smile that Natsu reciprocated.

"Speaking of Naruto, there he is." said Natsu looking over to see the toddler bounding his way toward them. "Good Morning Naruto-kun. And how are you this morning?"

"Good morning Natsu-chan!" said Naruto cheerfully looking at the green-haired Hyuga. "And I'm feeling a little weird though. Kind of dizzy."

"Well we have a long walk ahead of us and I wouldn't want you falling behind because you feel bad." said Natsu before turning around and gesturing for Naruto to get on her back. "How's about a ride?"

"Yatta!" shouted Naruto before he climbed aboard the Hyuga girl's back. Natsu then turned to Minato to see him still standing.

"Ready to go when you are Hokage-sama." said Natsu as Minato just nodded his head. The Konoha contingent began to make their way back to Konoha as Minato just stared at his son.

_"Kushina is going to kill me." _thought Minato before realizing that Naruto was a Jinchuriki and that the world was bigger than Kushina. _"And so are Sandaime-sama and the elders. If Naruto's a Jinchuriki, then what Bijuu does he house? The other Hidden Villages won't like this... especially if it's one of their Bijuu."_

Minato just shook his head as he awaited his fate back in Konoha.

* * *

_(Konoha -1 day later)_

"So tou-chan is where?" questioned Naruto, looking at his mom. It was time for Naruto's routine training but before that, he had a few questions for his mother and sensei, Kushina.

Kushina just smiled at Naruto. "Tou-chan is with Shisui at the moment because they have been bad." said Kushina as Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"What did Tou-chan do? I know Shisui is going to the Daimyo thingy but.." started Naruto only to see his mother smile at him. "Right. I won't ask anything more."

"Good Naruto-chan. Let's get on with this training." said Kushina. "You already stretched? Warmed up and everything?"

Naruto just nodded his head as Kushina smiled.

_"At least one of the men in my life does what I want them to do. And of course, it's the one that loves Ramen like I do." _thought Kushina before beckoning Naruto to start with his fireball jutsu like last time.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Technique)" **said Naruto as his chest puffed up. Naruto then expelled the chakra for the jutsu before his eyes went wide. Naruto grew so shocked by what he blew out that he slipped up and the jutsu backfired on him, sending him to his back.

Kushina's Sharingan was on as she saw the jutsu and her jaw nearly dropped. _"Goodness. That was a powerful fireball." _thought Kushina seeing Naruto laying on the ground with a smile.

"Ka-chan did you see that?! Woah!" said Naruto excitedly at the size of his fireball and how hot it was. "It felt like..like..the sun or something. And it was so red. I'm going to do it again."

Kushina just nodded her head as she watched her son flow through the hand seals. Kushina then looked to the right, at the forest 500 feet from their backyard, to see several people watching Naruto as well.

_"Minato. Hiruzen. Danzo..." _thought Kushina slightly disgusted at the last name. _"Never really liked that guy. There's Jiraiya. Shisui. And Kakashi. All watching to see what my little Naruto-chan can do." _

Kushina saw another huge fireball flow pass her line of sight as she turned to Naruto. Naruto was still looking happy at the jutsu before turning to Kushina.

"Ka-chan. Something feels different." said Naruto as Kushina frowned internally. "My chakra feels so much stronger. And I don't even feel like I used two fireballs just now. It doesn't even feel like I used any chakra."

She knew Naruto was smart and that he wouldn't just think he got that strong in eight days. But telling her son about what was inside him could result in something bad and that he'd think people would judge him. She didn't want to wish that on her six-year-old son.

"What do you mean Naruto-chan?" questioned Kushina. Kushina wasn't opposed to letting her son figure out on his own though. He wasn't like Konohamaru in the aspect that he had his Bijuu since birth so it'd be hard to not tell him. Plus, Kushina believed in telling a Jinchuriki about his Jinchuriki status. What's the point of a Jinchuriki as a war buffer if they aren't even strong or realize exactly who they are and what they can really do?

"I feel superhuman almost." said Naruto clenching his fist. "I haven't really channeled my chakra since me and dad's trip to Sunagakure but I know I didn't forget how strong I was. Not to mention this."

Naruto's Sharingan flashed on as he stared at Kushina. Kushina's eyes widened slightly as she noticed her son's new Sharingan.

"You have three tomoe now." said Kushina baffled at the maturity of her son's Sharingan. "No one's ever had a Sharingan that powerful at that age. Is there anything else?"

"Hmmm. Not really. I just feel really strong. And fast. And sharp. Everything's better." said Naruto before his head shifted up. "Wait. There's this."

Naruto held his palm up to the sky as something began to grow from it. Kushina beared witness to what appeared to be just a black rod protruding from her son's hand.

"That's interesting." said Kushina as she walked over to Naruto. Kushina stared at the rod in Naruto's hand for a second before reaching a hand out and touching it.

Kushina's hand gripped the rod as Naruto's felt something.

_"Is that Ka-chan's chakra.." _thought Naruto in his head. Naruto then placed his own chakra over it as he witnessed his mom freeze and fall to her knees. _"Cool." _

Naruto stopped repressing Kushina's chakra as he smiled at her.

"That was awesome." said Naruto with a smile as Kushina just shook that weird feeling of being controlled like that out of her body. Especially since she was controlled by a six-year-old.

"Well that was a new experience." said Kushina standing up before noticing the stern look on her son's face.

"What happened to me? I want to know." said Naruto with an unusually serious face.

Kushina let out a sigh before motioning to the people in the woods. Not a second later, Minato appeared in a Hiraishin. Not only Minato though, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shisui, and some old guy with an X scar on his chin came with Naruto's father.

"And you have a right to know Naruto-kun." said Minato looking at his son. Minato looked left and right at the people behind him, Jiraiya and Hiruzen nodding to give some sort of support to him. Minato looked back at Naruto before getting eye level with his clone. "You're a Jinchuriki now."

"A Jinchuriki? What? What does that mean?" questioned Naruto confused at the term. Minato stared at Naruto for a few seconds before removing his youngest son's shirt, showing his bare upper body.

Minato placed a glowing hand of chakra to his son's stomach as Naruto's Sharingan eyes widened when he saw a seal etch it's way across his body. Though Naruto could tell it wasn't his father doing the seal, it was actually already on him.

"This is a Fuinjutsu Naruto-kun. You know that." said Minato. "And Fuinjutsu are used to store things. And in the case of you right now, that is a Bijuu."

"Like the Kyubi?" questioned Naruto as Minato just nodded his head.

"Yeah. Like the Kyubi. Except yours is different. We don't know what it is but it seems much stronger than what a Kyubi Jinchuriki would be." said Minato. Minato then watched as Naruto seemed frozen and he wondered if he'd broken his son. "Naruto-kun? Naruto?"

"That's freaking awesome!" shouted Naruto with a small jump. Minato and the group behind them all grew surprised faces at that, besides Danzo who merely opened his one eye wider.

Minato coughed a bit before looking at his son. "Aw-awesome? Why is it awesome?" questioned Minato.

"Because I can finally keep up with Konohamaru. He only used to beat me because he seemed to never get tired, or run out of chakra." said Naruto with a devious grin. "But now, I'm going to kick his butt in our spar on Saturday. And he won't be able to do anything about it because I'm just like him..."

The group noticed Naruto paused at that sentence as Hiruzen figured out what Naruto was thinking.

"Yes. Konohamaru is a Jinchuriki as well." said Hiruzen knowingly as Naruto just nodded his head.

"Konohamaru's been like this since when jiji?" questioned Naruto to his 'grandfather'.

"Since birth." said Hiruzen as Naruto looked to be in thought. "Nevermind that now Naruto-kun. What we have to tell you is something that effects you. Really all of us."

"What is that?" questioned Naruto as he noticed Minato grow a somber face.

"You have to go away for a little while." said Minato as Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why?" questioned Naruto as Minato just let out a sigh.

"Because we don't know how you came across being a Jinchuriki. Or what exactly is inside of you." said Minato as he added. "And because of that, other nations will seek retribution if you have one of their Bijuu. That could cause a war."

"War." said Naruto quietly. "But that can't be the only reason? Just because someone may think I have their Bijuu." said Naruto as Kushina stepped in.

"You're right Naruto-chan. The other reason is so we can safely find out what's housed inside of you. And also so that we can train you safely in using it." said Kushina as Naruto looked at her like it was a lame excuse. Konoha was perfect and he wouldn't have to leave his friends. Kushina then pointed to the area Naruto torched with his fireball.

Naruto looked over to see the red flames still scorching the earth nearly 50 feet away from him and in no hurry to stop.

"Oh. Right. But what about the Academy? And my friends." said Naruto.

"I'm sure we will come up with something." said Minato as Naruto began to frown a bit at that. Minato then ushered his son inside so that he could pack.

"Hiruzen. Do you really believe this to be the wisest thing?" questioned Danzo, the old war hawk and rival of Hiruzen with the X on his chin. "Sending a boy with potentially limitless power with Jiraiya into the land of Toads for training?"

"What would be the alternative? Sending him to you to become a Root ninja?" questioned Hiruzen as he looked out into the sky. "Surely you wouldn't be thinking of something like that? Because if you were, I'd ask you how your training methods would differ from Jiraiya's? Surely you also know nothing of what's inside Naruto-kun there so you'll be just as blind. Only you'd be here in Konoha with him, hoping his power would be contained whereas Jiraiya would be safe with Naruto-kun in Mount Myoboku not privy to any spies or anyone in Konoha that could be affected by him."

"Not to mention that I wouldn't allow it." said Kushina staring at the old War Hawk. Danzo just continued to stand with his eye closed knowing that he wouldn't get his chance to take in Naruto and see firsthand what the boy could do.

_"I will get my hands on you Naruto-kun. One way or another." _thought Danzo as he feigned listening to the others talk. _"I know your weakness and I believe it's time I picked her up and made her one of mine. It'll be the only way to get to you." _

"How long do you think it'll take?" questioned Minato looking at Jiraiya. Jiraiya just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's like sensei said. We'll be working blind here." said Jiraiya. "The kid could control it fast. Or it could take him a while. The best thing is to make sure he doesn't harm anyone. Whatever is inside of him surely isn't one of the other 8 Bijuu or we'd hear about it by now. So obviously it's something else. The trick is to find out what it is, if we ever could."

"Right. Well I'll definitely come check on him every day." said Minato before looking at Kushina. Minato had heard it all night last night and even some this morning from the feisty Uchiha woman. He wasn't sure what to say to her since she'd be going to Mount Myoboku too, to govern her youngest son. Minato just watched as Kushina walked into the house as Hiruzen and Danzo bid them farewell and walked away.

Minato then felt Jiraiya place a hand on his shoulder. "Come. Kushina knows I'll be at the North Gate whenever he's ready. Let her cool a little more before trying to say goodbye." said Jiraiya as Minato just nodded his head and the two disappeared in a Hiraishin.

* * *

_(With Naruto - 2 hours later)_

"Do you ever feel weird coming here Ka-chan?" questioned Naruto as they walked in an all too familiar part of Konoha, the Yamanaka Clan Compound. Kushina seemed to think about it for a while before shaking her head.

"No. Why, do you feel that way?" questioned Kushina looking at her son.

Naruto just nodded his head before looking at the few Yamanakas who noticed them and gave them an awkward wave.

"It feels like they are reading my mind." said Naruto slightly nervous as they continued on to their destination. Kushina just shook her head with a smile.

"They can do that but that doesn't mean they do it all the time. Trust me." said Kushina who also knew that physical contact was neccessary for that jutsu to work but why bother telling Naruto, it was more fun to see him sweat. They arrived at the house that was last on Naruto's list. It was his best friend Ino's house and he saved her for last on his list of people to say goodbye to.

"I sure hope they don't read my mind ka-chan." whispered Naruto quietly before knocking on the door. Though Naruto never got the chance as Ino's father, Inoichi opened it just before he could.

_"Holy crap. He's going to read my mind. I know it. I know it." _thought Naruto over and over as Inoichi smiled at them.

"Kushina! And little Naruto!" said Inoichi enthusiastically looking at Kushina before looking at Naruto. Inoichi seemed to stare into Naruto's soul for a bit before shaking his head with a laugh. "Of course my clan doesn't read your mind all the time Naruto-kun. Come on in."

Kushina easily smiled and walked in as Naruto stood frozen outside.

_"I knew it." _thought Naruto before walking in the Yamanaka home. Naruto walked up beside his mother as Inoichi addressed them.

"I see this isn't the usual visit since my lovely wife isn't here. So what brings you both here?" questioned Inoichi as Kushina just placed a hand on Naruto's head.

"Naruto-kun wanted to come say goodbye to Ino. He's going away for a while and didn't want his friends to not know. Especially Ino." said Kushina as Naruto's face heated up in a blush at the emphasis his mother used at the end.

"Oi!" shouted Naruto looking up at his mother with reddened cheeks. "Just because I chose to tell Ino last doesn't mean anything. It's just the way it happened is all."

"Tell me what?" came a voice from the staircase. All eyes turned to see Ino standing at the bottom step looking dead at Naruto.

"Hi Ino-chan." said Naruto as Ino just gave him a stern, detective look. Naruto noticed the look and knew she meant business. "I know you heard my mom Ino-chan. I'm leaving."

Ino's face scrunched up at being caught but nevertheless continued with her interrogation like actions.

"Why are you leaving?" questioned Ino, stepping into the living room and looking at Naruto.

"Because I'm a thug." said Naruto. Ino nearly cracked at that but continued onward.

"Thugs don't tell people they leave. They just leave." said Ino almost sagely to Naruto. "So why tell me if you're a thug?"

"I'm more of a low level thug and if I didn't tell my mob boss I was leaving, she'd kick my buns when I came back." said Naruto. Ino smiled at that and was ready to respond before Kushina yelled in excitement.

"Awww! They're so cute! I have no clue what the hell they are talking about but it's just sooooo cute!" said Kushina before looking at the two of them with her hands clasped together. "I just want to pinch those cheeks. Come here you little rascals. Let Momma Kushina pinch those cheeks."

"RUN!" shouted Naruto as he and Ino took off upstairs to her room. Kushina just smiled at the two before turning to Inoichi.

"Well then. Let's give them a second." said Kushina before taking a seat on one of the chairs. Inoichi just nodded his head.

"Tea?" questioned Inoichi as Kushina just smiled and nodded.

_(Ino's Room)_

A princess. A princess would be a good term to describe Ino Yamanaka and her room certainly suited that description perfectly. Another word that described Ino's room was purple, and it was everywhere. Shrugging off the appearance of her room, Naruto turned to Ino.

"So I really don't know how to say goodbye Ino-chan." started Naruto as he stared into the pupil less eyes of Ino.

"Yeah. Me either. Especially considering I don't know where you'll be going. And you can't tell me." said Ino somberly.

"I'll be back though. Eventually. I don't know how long it'll take but I'll be back. I promise." said Naruto with a smile that lifted Ino's sadness and replaced it with joy. "And I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever. Believe it."

"Greatest ninja ever? Really?" said Ino suspicously. "And how do you know that?"

"Well I'm training. And because I'm a Jin-genius." said Naruto nearly blabbing at the mouth about his new status. Ino just laughed.

"Yeah. You'll be the best ninja ever stuttering like that alright." said Ino with a small laugh at Naruto. Ino's laugh ended though as she was brought into a hug from Naruto. Ino's cheeks turned slightly red at that as she just hugged Naruto back.

"Be safe Ino-chan. I'll miss you the most." said Naruto. Ino's blush was replaced by a smile at those words.

"I'll miss you too. I promise to get strong too." said Ino. "I won't let you get better than me."

Naruto released Ino from the hug as he scoffed. "You beat me one time. One time. And that was because I got sand in my eyes." said Naruto as Ino mocked him slightly by echoing him.

"Sand in my eyes..blah blah blah. A win is a win." said Ino. Naruto just smiled and nodded his head before watching Ino lean into one side of his face. Feeling Ino peck his cheek, Naruto's face heated up into another blush.

"Wha-what..Ino-chan?" said Naruto before being pushed out of Ino's room by a equally blushing Ino.

"Don't tell anyone I did that. Now go. I'll see you when you get back." said Ino shutting the door before turning and leaning against it. Ino let out a breath as she began to calm down slightly.

Naruto just stood outside Ino's room door as his mind finally processed what happened. Naruto just smiled before bounding down the steps back to his mother. He was now ready for what was to come.

* * *

_(Konoha Main Gate)_

"Here they come." said Minato as he noticed his wife and Naruto come walking up the path toward him and Jiraiya. Both Kushina and Naruto had backpacks on their back, along with Kushina carrying a few scrolls that carried more clothing as the two were ready for a long trip if it came to that.

Minato looked at Kushina when she walked up and couldn't tell if she'd forgiven him or not for what happened to Naruto on the trip. Just before Minato could say he was sorry, Kushina spoke first.

"I'm sorry Minato-kun. I can't keep blaming you for what happened." said Kushina as her violet eyes looked into the cerulean blue ones of Minato. Jiriaya could see where this was going and even took Naruto away from the apology and making up that was about to happen.

"Thanks for that Jiraiya-ji." said Naruto as he and Jiraiya stood on the other side of the gate, out of earshot and hidden from the Namikaze couple. Naruto even looked over at the gate to see that his parents were indeed hidden and could go through all that sappy stuff. Jiraiya just smiled at Naruto and figured he might as well put his mark on the kid now. And what better way then with a summoning contract.

_"This'll keep Tsunade from making him a slug." _thought Jiraiya as he bit his thumb and answered Naruto.

"Anytime kid. And since we have a bit of time, I can show you where we'll be going. And even help you get there faster." said Jiraiya with a smirk as Naruto's eyes widened and he turned back to Jiraiya.

"Are you talking about a jutsu?" questioned Naruto getting excited when Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Now normally I'm opposed to cheating when learning but for the sake of time, turn that Sharingan on and learn this fast." said Jiraiya as Naruto followed orders and his three tomoe sharingan spun to life. "That is pretty cool though. Alright. Here are the hand seals and watch me mold my chakra."

_"Boar Dog Bird Monkey Ram." _thought Naruto as his sharingan picked up the hand seals easily and how the chakra was molded. Jiraiya then slammed a hand to the earth as a small toad appeared in a poof of smoke.

"And there you have it. The **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique).**" said Jiraiya as Naruto's eyes bulged at the toad's appearance. "I know. I know. Why don't you go through the seals for me. But don't actually mol-Naruto!"

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" **said Naruto as he slammed his hand to the earth. Jiraiya's eyes went wide when Naruto slammed his hand. He didn't want Naruto to actually mold the chakra for the jutsu because there were dire consequences. At that very moment, Kushina and Minato walked hand in hand pass the gate and noticed Naruto with his hand on the ground. As soon as they saw Naruto, he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Oh no.." said Jiraiya as Naruto was gone from sight, completely vanishing without a trace.

"Naruto-chan..." said Kushina seeing her son disappear like that. Kushina then looked at Jiraiya with a murderous face. "Jiraiya...where is my son?"

Jiraiya just stood still, not moving, as he just shook his head slowly.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" questioned Minato as Jiraiya just looked at the two of them.

"I don't rightly know. He went to whatever animal is suited for him. Just like I did." said Jiraiya as Minato held back Kushina from attacking the Toad Sage.

"Where is my baby?!" shouted Kushina as her eyes began to fill with tears. Naruto could be anywhere right now. Anywhere.

_(With Naruto)_

"Man. Nothing happened." said Naruto sad as he picked his hand up and looked back at Jiraiya. Only Jiraiya wasn't there anymore. Actually, the ground was there neither as Naruto freaked when he realized he was dropping to the ground. "Aaahh!"

Naruto's short, 6 years of life all flashed through his head as he readied to meet the ground. Naruto closed his eyes just 10 feet from the ground as he awaited death. Death didn't seem right to Naruto though, especially considering his hair was flowing wildly as if he was gliding through the air. Naruto peeked an eye open to see a large, orange wing that was connected to a large orange bird.

Naruto's eyes fully opened as he realized he was now riding on a bird's back.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." said Naruto cheerfully as he patted the bird. The bird seemed to notice Naruto at this point and turned its head to him. Naruto then watched the bird do a spin, sending him off its back as he face planted into the ground. "Ouch."

Naruto picked himself up out of the grass he fell in to see the large bird standing there looking at him. Looking at him as if he was a piece of food to eat.

"Well that sucks. Not dying by falling just gets me slowly eaten by a bird. Lucky me." said Naruto as the bird drew closer to him. Naruto hopped to his feet before flowing through the only hand seals for a jutsu he knew how to use.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" **said Naruto before blowing out a massive ball of red fire at the bird. Naruto grew surprised when the bird blew out an equally as big fireball in response to his. Naruto and the bird continued to fight for dominance, Naruto thanking whatever was inside him because he surely would have loss if not for it.

5 more seconds went by before Naruto saw a larger orange bird land to his right and speak with authority.

"Stop. Both of you." came the loud voice of the bird as the one Naruto was fighting stopped its fireball. Naruto didn't stop however and his fire went sailing straight at the first bird who merely dodged. Naruto eventually did let the fire die down as he looked at the elder bird.

"Uhm..Hi. I'm Naruto Namikaze." said Naruto to the clearly boss bird as his appearance looked more robust than the first bird he went against.

"But dad. I was winning. And the kid obviously would be good to eat. Especially considering how strong his chakra is." said the first bird in a feminine voice toward the elder bird. The elder bird disregarded his daughter as he continued to look at Naruto.

"Namikaze. Yes, I knew you looked familiar. You look just like Minato Namikaze. Are you his son by chance?" asked the bird as Naruto nodded his head dumbly. Still shocked that animals were talking at the moment "Splendid. See Karura, no need to harm the young one. Plus, he is one of us."

"One of us?! That doesn't even make sense. He's a human tou-chan." replied Karura to her father. Her father just seemed to smile.

"No, no. The boy did exactly what Jiraiya of the Toads did." said Karura's father as Karura formed an 'O' with her beak at that. "Exactly. Actually, I'll go send a few messenger birds to the toads. I'm sure someone will be looking for him and if he's Minato's son, Jiraiya will want to know of his presence here. You keep him safe Karura and don't eat him."

Karura just nodded her head before looking over at Naruto still sit with his mouth agape.

"Yes. I know right. Animals can talk. Spooky right?" said Karura as Naruto just shook his head no. "Oh you're one of those. Too shocked because you'd never seen an animal use a jutsu."

Naruto closed his mouth with a slight frown. "No. I'm like this because of what your dad said." said Naruto. "What did he mean by me being one of you?"

"Long story short. You're going to be our summoner dude. Hop on, I'll show you around." said Karura as Naruto jumped on Karura's back and she flapped her wings. "Hold on.. Naruto? Naruto. Hold on Naruto-kun."

Karura then took flight into the air as she soared through the sky with Naruto on her back. Naruto just smiled heavily as he flew through the air, not even worried slightly by the fact a talking bird was flying him through a land he had no clue of.

_(Konoha - North Gate)_

"How could you do that to my Naruto-chan!" shouted Kushina as she continued to hammer away on the toad sage, Jiraiya. Minutes ago, Naruto reverse summoned himself to some unknown location and it was all Jiraiya's fault. Minato tried to save his sensei by holding Kushina back but he was trapped in a Genjutsu from the irate Uchiha kunoichi.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." said Jiraiya in between punches from Kushina. Kushina was about to hit Jiraiya once more before Jiraiya's face perked up. "Wait!"

Kushina's fist was an inch from the battered and bruised Jiraiya as he thanked Kami for his luck.

**"Kuchiyose (Summoning)" **said Jiraiya as a small toad appeared in front of him.

"Jiraiya-sama. Naruto has arrived in Mount Myobuku." said the small toad as Jiraiya thanked the heavens. Jiraiya then began to cheese heavily at that.

"So the kid is a natural born Toad summoner like me is he?" said Jiraiya with a grin even though he was missing a few teeth from Kushina's assault just now.

"No. The boy has a natural aptitude for Mount Myoboku's winged inhabitants." said the small toad before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Oh man. I forgot all about those orange birds." said Jiraiya before shaking his head. "Those tiny birds. What is Naruto going to do with them as a summoning. Heh, I could ea-"

Jiraiya was cut off as Kushina grabbed him by the collar.

"Take Me. To My. Son." said Kushina as Jiraiya gulped nervously.

"Right. I have one of Minato's kunai. I'll summon you both when I get there." said Jiraiya as Kushina let him go so he could reverse summon away. Kushina watched Jiriaya disappear before turning to her husband.

"Come on Minato-kun. We're going to get Naruto." said Kushina as Minato snapped out of the Genjutsu. Minato wiped the bit of drool of the side of his face as he stood up and walked over to Kushina.

"Man. That Genjutsu was amazing, I didn't want to leave." said Minato before feeling the all to familiar activation of one of his seals. Minato and Kushina then vanished from Konoha in a flash.

_(Mount Myoboku)_

One instant they were in Konoha and the next they stood several feet from a beat up Jiraiya.

"I tried to stop her sensei." said Minato as Jiraiya just nodded his head and waved it away.

"Where is my son?" questioned Kushina as Jiraiya just pointed his hand up to the right. Kushina looked over to see a huge Mountain in the distance.

"He's up there with the birds that inhabit Mount Myobuku." said Jiriaya as Kushina noticed the sun glowing behind the mountain, painting a halo around the mountain. "Well let's hop to it. I'm sure the kid is either happy as all get out, or scared out of his mind. Either way, his training won't start until one of us gets there. So let's get to it."

"Right." said Kushina before looking at Minato.

"Keep him safe Kushi-chan. No hair out of place." said Minato sternly as Kushina just smiled at her husband.

"Will do. See you tomorrow." said Kushina before planting a kiss on her husband as he disappeared in a flash. Kushina then let out a breath. "Jiraiya, if me and Minato are in one of your pervy books, I'll beat you worst that what I was planning to do earlier."

Jiraiya stopped scribbling notes in the pad he whipped out when Minato and Kushina kissed as he tucked it back in his kimono.

"Right then. On to Naruto we go." said Jiraiya as Kushina just nodded her head and followed behind the gallant Toad Sage. It was sure to be a long time here in the sacred Toad lands but it kept Naruto safe and out of harm's way, either foreign or domestic. And it also kept Konoha safe from him, whatever he housed was surely powerful and nobody wanted Konoha to be destroyed because of it.

"Going to get interesting I'm sure." said Kushina as she prepared for what was to come.

* * *

**Review or shoot me a pm.**

**-Hamp Out**


	7. Mind

**Back again. Chapter Seven. Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Grad school is # $%ing nuts. That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mind**

"So it is true then?" came the calm voice of an elegant man in loose fitting robes with a brown haori over top. He had long, black hair and the most prominent thing about him were his featureless white eyes. He was Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga clan and currently in audience with Minato Namikaze over a certain matter.

Minato's normally bright blue eyes were not as bright as he looked on at the man before him. Moments earlier, Hiashi asked him whether or not his son was a Jinchuriki and when Minato went silent, Hiashi merely nodded and concluded that it must have been true.

"Natsu." said Minato, speaking of the girl in his group that traveled to Sunagakure with him and Naruto. Minato just closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "It'd be hard for her not to notice. She's a very sensitive sensor and even then, her eyes probably showed her how different Naruto's chakra was."

"Indeed." said Hiashi as Minato just nodded. "What are we to do Hokage-sama? Another Jinchuriki will throw the power balance out of order and other villages will not like this, especially if they find out for themselves. Then they'll believe us hiding the making of another Jinchuriki when we had no idea... We did have no idea, right Yondaime-sama?"

"I assure you no, we did not have an idea. I wouldn't place such a burden on my son. I don't even know if it's a Bijuu sealed inside him." said Minato. "Whatever it is, it's powerful. Naruto's chakra levels surpass even that of a Kyubi Jinchuriki. And his mental sharpness increased. Everything really. It's like he's superhuman."

"So you're saying the boy is already powerful?" questioned Hiashi, more intrigued about Naruto's situation.

"No. Naruto couldn't beat a genin. Becoming a Jinchuriki doesn't make one invincible. He's still very young and raw." said Minato before opening his eyes. "But his potential...it seems limitless."

Hiashi's white eyes widened at that notion.

"Limitless? That powerful?" said Hiashi as Minato merely nodded his head. "I see. Well I hope he doesn't go down the wrong path, that'd be detrimental to Konoha. Maybe the world."

Minato picked up on Hiashi's words and felt the same way. No matter how much he figured he could sway his son to his liking as a parent can, Naruto was still himself and Minato couldn't change that. Not only that, he was an Uchiha. Prone to violent changes in behavior, especially with their Sharingan being unlocked. They would just have to hope that they can keep him even keeled like Shisui has grown to become. Because if not, Minato dreaded what he'd have to do in that event.

"I'd rather hope that doesn't come to fruition." said Minato standing as Hiashi did the same.

"Neither do I. But you have my backing Yondaime-sama. You've done right not only by me, but my clan and Konoha as a whole." said Hiashi as Minato nodded thankfully.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama. I'll be sure to let you and the other clan leaders know of anything that comes up of it, if it comes down to it." said Minato as just before Hiashi left, he added a few more words. "I can still count the people who know about Naruto-kun on both hands, I'd like to keep it that way."

Hiashi merely nodded his head. "Natsu and myself shall not be telling anyone. Natsu adores Naruto-kun too much. She only told me because she thought I'd be able to help in some way." said Hiashi as Minato gave the man a smile.

"You just may. Until next time." said Minato as Hiashi just bowed before exiting the Hokage's Office. Minato closed the door to his office before letting out a sigh.

_"Hiashi is right. Naruto-kun could potentially start a war if word gets out about his status." _thought Minato as his face fell. _"Maybe it would have been better to not tell anyone, even Sandaime-sama. That'd have kept the number of people down to a lower minimum. But their advice is something I lean on as Hokage."_

Minato then stopped thinking before placing his hands in the ram seal.

_"No use thinking about this now, it's already happened. We will be fine. If something comes up from this then we, as Konoha, will handle it." _thought Minato as even though he said that, he wished it wasn't otherwise. _"Hopefully Danzo's Root can procure something about Naruto's situation and who may have possibly done this."_

Minato then vanished from his office in a flash.

_(Mount Myobuku)_

Standing across from his mother, Naruto sat panting with his Sharingan on as he sparred with Kushina in the sacred toad lands. Three weeks had passed since Naruto's arrival and in that time, they'd been trying to figure out what was inside Naruto, and how it affected him. Three weeks, bore no fruit other than common Bijuu things. More chakra, faster healing, etc.

The only real skill Naruto had shown was the black rods he could create but even then, he couldn't do that without focusing really hard. And in those instances, an enemy could easily overwhelm him if and when he tried to create them. Other than having more potent chakra, Naruto was still Naruto. Nothing about him had really changed shinobi wise.

In simply a pair of shorts, Naruto stood sweating as he looked at his mother. Kushina merely made a come hither motion as Naruto gritted his teeth and charged back at the powerful kunoichi.

"Remember Naruto-chan." said Kushina blocking Naruto's punches and kicks with ease. "You have to play to your strengths. Not the strengths of others."

Naruto received a palm push to the chest, knocking him off balance as he stumbled from his mother. Naruto stopped stumbling before looking back at his mother. Naruto gritted his teeth once more as he charged back in to engage Kushina in Taijutsu again.

"You're not listening Naruto-chan." said Kushina, blocking a few strikes before pushing her palm harder into Naruto's chest, sending him to his back in the grassy field. "Think about your attack. What Taijutsu are you learning?"

Naruto stood back back, wiping some of the dust off his pants.

"The Uchiha Clan Interceptor Fist." said Naruto as Kushina nodded.

"Right. Intercept is the key word. It's a counter attacking, reaction Taijutsu." said Kushina stepping into the opening stance. "You simply allow your opponent to attack and you react accordingly to their moves. Normally, giving an opponent the first attack is detrimental but your Sharingan nullifies that advantage and uses it against them. Like when you used to go against Konohamaru."

"Right. He'd attack and I'd stop it." said Naruto.

"But instead. You're steadily attacking me when you know it'll never work for you." said Kushina in tone not to belittle Naruto, but to prove a point. "So if someone is better than you at Taijutsu, what should you do?"

"Resort to another shinobi technique, like Genjutsu or Ninjutsu." said Naruto as Kushina smiled at her son.

"Well if you know that. Then put it to practice." said Kushina as Naruto's smacked his forehead for not thinking. "You have the chakra now, just use it and it may help you."

Naruto nodded his head as he went through several hand seals to continue his spar with Kushina.

Sitting off to the side was Jiraiya, watching the events with a scrutinizing eye. Situated next to him was the elder toad Sage, Fukasaku, and Naruto's familiar, Karura.

**"Why is Naruto-kun like that? It's like he's not thinking straight when he attacks sometimes?" **commented Karura about what she was seeing. **"It's like his battle strategy degenerates the longer Kushina-sama spars with him. Is it really because of what's inside of him?"**

Jiraiya heard the large bird summon and merely let out a sigh.

"Bijuu give their Jinchuriki great power. But as always, with great power there are consequences to it." spoke Jiraiya. "In this case, for all the added physical abilities, most Jinchuriki get plagued with mental hindrances. For example, the Kyubi Jinchuriki. The madder he or she gets, the less in control they seem to be. It's like that with all the Jinchurikis and Naruto is no different."

Karura gasped at that. Even as powerful as Naruto could be, if he couldn't keep it together mentally and emotionally during long battles than he'd be defeated or worst, killed. Having known the small Namikaze for nearly a month, he really grew on her even though she wanted to eat him when they first met. Karura's somberness lifted though as Fukasaku spoke to the young summon.

**"Don't worry Karura-chan. Naruto-chan will be fine."** said Fukasaku with a small grin. **"He has a great teacher. Kushina-chan is an Uchiha woman and that clan battles their emotions heavily. She will guide him down the right path. You just have to be there for him when she cannot. Which I'm sure you will."**

Karura just flapped her wings as a sort of nod as they watched Naruto shoot off another fireball at Kushina.

_"Another one missed. It's difficult to get ka-chan." _thought Naruto as he stared at his mom. Naruto's head then picked up as he ran through the six hand seals once more with practiced ease. Kushina was ready to dodge the attack but when Naruto moved his head to his right, Kushina peered her eyes over there as well.

_"Reaction time is still amazing. Even better than Minato's when he was that age." _thought Kushina as she watched Naruto channel the fireball having noticed another presence had entered the mountain in a flash.

"Hey-" started Minato before Naruto cut him off.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Techinque)" **said Naruto as he launched a massive, red fireball at his father. Minato's eyes widened at the surprise techinque before he vanished again. Naruto was in the process of turning his head, shifting it a few degrees, before feeling his father's hand on top of his head.

"Still got ya champ." said Minato as Naruto just smiled. Minato picked up the young, sweaty child as he ruffled his hair. "How's it hanging my man?"

"Great! I'm going to catch you one of these days." said Naruto looking at Minato, who raised his eyebrows challenging. "Oh yeah. It'll be like, Pow! right in the kisser."

"Is that so. Well, I'll just make sure it doesn't happen... And speaking of kisser." said Minato as he turned to Kushina. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey Handsome." said Kushina as Minato began to walk over to his wife. Naruto's eyes widened in fear at that and merely looked at Karura for assistance. Karura just rolled her eyes as she flapped her wings and took flight. In doing so, she managed to snatch Naruto out of Minato's arms just as the couple began their love fest.

"Thanks Karura-chan. They always do that." said Naruto climbing aboard Karura's back as she glided through the air.

**"No problem Naruto-kun. My tou-chan always does the same with my mom." **said Karura. **"Back when I was just a chick and couldn't fly away, it was torture." **

"Uhmm. Question. How do birds kiss?" questioned Naruto as Karura shivered slightly.

**"You don't want to know." **said Karura, images of her mother and father kissing running through her mental. **"They just open their beaks and it's pretty much all tongue. Aaaaahhh! Think of something else, something else."**

Naruto's brain began to run rapidly on different ideas to change the subject.

"Uhh...there's this pretty girl I like." said Naruto as Karura stopped shaking her head to look up in intrigue.

**"A pretty girl you like? You're only six dude." **said Karura with a small chuckle as Naruto's face heated up into a blush.

"Oi! Pretty is pretty. And I can have a crush at six years old." said Naruto sitting on Karura's back with his arms crossed and his head to the side. "I can shoot fireballs the size of a small building. I'm pretty sure I can have a crush."

**"Well tell me about her? Is she smart, funny?" **said Karura, ending her laugh to actually talk with Naruto. Naruto merely took on a sheepish face as he placed his hand to the back of his head.

"That's the thing. I've only met her once. And even then, it was for like 5 seconds." said Naruto as Karura eventually made it to an outpost that overlooked most of Mount Myoboku. "I don't even know her name."

Naruto climbed off Karura's back as he just sat down beside the orange bird and looked out over the paradise land that was Mount Myoboku.

**"So a girl you've never talked to truly, you have a crush on?" **questioned Karura as Naruto's cheeks remained red. It was kind of embarrassing when you thought about it.

"I don't know what it was. I wish I could show you how it happened." said Naruto as he went silent for a bit. Naruto then palmed his forehead again. "Ka-chan just taught me how to do this and I forgot about it. I can show you my memories with my Sharingan."

_**"Whatever is inside him really does affect him. It's like it causes his mind to go blank at times." **_thought Karura as she watched Naruto stand before her. Naruto's Sharingan spun to life as Karura was taken back to Naruto's first time meeting the mystery girl. After about a minute, Naruto's Sharingan faded away as he looked at Karura for her input.

**"She is pretty. I like the braid in her hair. And from your emotions at the time." **said Karura smirking at Naruto. **"You like her laugh."**

Naruto normally would have been embarassed at being teased like that but he had curiosity over what he just saw.

"Karura-chan. How are you smirking right now? That doesn't even make sense. You have a beak." said Naruto as Karura's face fell at that. He did have a valid point though, how the hell does a bird smirk?

**"I can talk Naruto-kun. I can breathe fire." **said Karura as her face picked up. **"I don't think it's far fetched that I can smirk as well. Even if it's not a true smirk, it's enough that you knew I was smirking so it's all that's necessary."**

"Whatever. You're just mad that my fireball is stronger than yours now." said Naruto as Karura's own 'cheeks' heated up into a blush.

**"You think your fireball is better than mine?" **came the challenging tone of Karura. **"You must not not know who I am. I am Karura, ruler of the skies, queen of fire, and Naruto's superior. Of course my fireball is better than yours. There's no question."**

"Blah blah blah. Phoenix or not, I'll still kick your butt." said Naruto before flowing through the hand seals and turning outward. Naruto's Sharingan spun back to life as he looked for a target. "Lily pad, 100 feet. **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)**"

Launching a mighty fireball down to ground level, the lily pad stood no match to the red fireball of Naruto as it exploded in a shower of fire. Naruto nodded to himself before turning to Karura.

**"Okay. You're on." **said Karura as her eyes began to scan the surrounding forest. **"My regular eyes are good enough to see far distances. I don't need a pesky Sharingan."**

"You're just mad my eyes are better." said Naruto as Karura scoffed at that before finding her target.

**"Oak tree. 125 feet." **said Karura, letting loose her own fireball that destroyed the tree in one shot. **"Boom! Top that." **

"Flower. 150."

**"Log. 160."**

"Alright. Alright. Orange bird. 200 feet." said Naruto as Karura shook her head.

**"That's 130 feet Naruto-kun." **said Karura before both realized that Naruto said Orange bird. And if it was an orange bird, 1) Naruto is stupid for trying to hit an animal and 2) Only one orange bird could cover 70 feet in the span of 1 second. The latter notion caused Karura and Naruto to both gulp nervously as they knew who was coming toward them. Landing before them, in all his Gamabunta sized glory was Karura's father, the chief Phoenix.

**"What are you both doing?!" **came the imposing question of the bird as he looked at Karura and then Naruto. Karura didn't speak so Naruto took it upon himself to talk to the powerful summon before him.

"Drona-sama. Sup. And you know, me and Karura-chan are just hanging. Talking about...fire." said Naruto as Drona did nothing but point to the forest below.

**"Are you both trying to burn Mt. Myoboku to the ground?" **questioned Drona before sighing and grabbing the bridge of his beak with his feathered wing. **"Put out those fires. Please. And never do that again."**

**"Hai tou-chan." **said Karura as she beckoned Naruto aboard her back. Just before taking off, Drona said a few more words.

**"Pretty good though kiddo. My record is 250 feet." **said Drona with a smirk before he took off into the air. Karura saw with a shocked expression at that as Naruto's eyebrows just raised in astonishment.

"Damn. Your dad's good." said Naruto before he was hit in the head by a spatula. "Ow, what? Oh no way. How did she even hear that? Or hit me for that matter? And a spatula. Where do these spatulas come from?"

Karura merely looked impressed at that considering she couldn't even see where they'd left Kushina and Minato and she still managed to snag Naruto in the head for cursing.

**"Your mom's good." **said Karura before she and Naruto began the duty of cleaning up their fire.

_(Later that night)_

Situated in a tent, Kushina and Naruto were seated together and eating rice balls for dinner. Minato left an hour after he arrived, like usual, and Naruto and Karura's adventures ended a few minutes ago. So, it was back to mother and son time again as the two ate wistfully together in the comfort of their own home for the time being. That'd been eating in a comfortable silence for a while until Naruto decided to break it.

"Ka-chan. Will I ever be okay enough to go back to Konoha?" questioned Naruto.

Kushina frowned at the question but it did have a good base to it. Naruto was a Jinchuriki. A new Jinchuriki. A Jinchuriki of something without prior knowledge and that was always cause for concern. He'd also tip the scales of power balancing off that premise alone and the other hidden villages will not take too kind to it. And that was just that, Naruto was still showing spurts of blankness here and there and that was always room for concern, fighting or not. So Kushina chose her next words carefully, to try and ease her son into what was needed to be said.

"That's a tough question Naruto-chan." said Kushina as Naruto began to frown slightly. "One that really can't be answered by me. Not even Minato. The only person who can answer that question is you."

Naruto turned his head toward Kushina with his eyebrows raised. "Me? I'm only six Ka-chan. And I'm not even that strong. I can't even land a hit on you yet." said Naruto confused.

"All of this determines on your ability to progress. And I don't mean being able to beat me. I mean mentally progress." said Kushina as Naruto was beginning to get the picture. "I'm sure you've noticed it. We all have. Whatever's inside you is affecting your mind. And until you can get that under control, we may be here for a while baby."

"So all I have to do is get my mind better? And we can go back?" questioned Naruto as Kushina merely nodded.

"It sounds simple. It may be simple, but we won't know unless we work on it." said Kushina looking at Naruto with a smile. "I believe in you Naruto-chan. I know you can do it. You're a Namikaze."

Naruto grinned at Kushina before picking up his arm and flexing his bicep.

"You know it!" shouted Naruto.

"Great. Now finish eating and get on with your schoolwork." said Kushina standing and walking away. Naruto just nodded his head before scarfing down the rest of his rice balls and getting over to do his Academy work. Can't just train all the time, gotta learn something while he's here.

Kushina just looked on at her son, tongue out as he tried to figure out his problems.

_"You'll be fine Naruto-chan. Momma will make sure of that." _thought Kushina as her Mangekyo Sharingan spun to life. _"Even if I have to force it." _

(Night Time)

It was a little after Midnight in the sacred toad lands and everyone was sleeping calmly. Everyone except Naruto. Naruto had left his tent and trotted over to his training ground, the same one he and Kushina were battling on earlier. Taking a seat, lotus style, in the middle of the training ground, Naruto closed his eyes.

_"Okay Mind. Let's get to working on this. I like this place but Konoha is home, and I want to see my friends soon." _thought Naruto as he placed his hands in the ram seal. _"I don't rightly know what I'm doing, what I'm looking for, or even how to go about this and neither does anyone else. So it's all up to me. My mind, my problem. I'll fix this."_

So Naruto sat, calmly channeling his chakra. Switching hand seals every few minutes to channel his chakra differently. Naruto would run through the 12 hand seals before repeating the cycle and so forth. Doing his best to find something, anything to help him in his journey. A few minutes turned into 2 hours as Naruto was beginning to feel fatigue from his tedious chakra flow.

_"This is a lot tougher than I thought it'd be." _thought Naruto with his tongue out like before when he was doing his schoolwork. Kushina had dubbed it his thinking mannerism. Whatever a mannerism was, Naruto didn't know but he guessed that it meant when he focused really hard, his tongue would come out just out of habit. Naruto would continue his efforts for another 30 minutes before opening his eyes and returning back to his tent.

Naruto was not privy to the pair of Sharingan eyes watching him as his lone spy smiled happily.

_"That's my son." _thought Kushina, having watched her son the entire time, proud of what he was doing. _"You're taking this better than we could have hoped for." _

Kushina then performed a shunshin home to also get some rest, she'd amp up Naruto's training in the morning. She was also ready to return back to Konoha.

* * *

_(1 year later)_

"That's it Naruto-chan." said Kushina as she defended against her son.

It was that time again and a Kushina and Naruto spar was underway. Rather than attacking like how he would have a year ago, Naruto was actually managing to stick to the guidelines of the Taijutsu style he'd been taught. He was still nowhere close to actively making Kushina have to try, but he was only 7 and beating Kushina wasn't the point.

It was Naruto's intention though as he continued to attack his mother. Naruto's two jabs were blocked, along with his spin kick as Kushina grabbed his leg and tossed him away from her. In the process of being flung away, Naruto flipped and ran through the six hand seals to his only jutsu with no thought to them at all.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" **said Naruto, landing on the ground as he expelled the large fireball at Kushina. Kushina just sidestepped the large jutsu before catching the two shuriken tossed at her by Naruto.

_"He's getting better." _thought Kushina, internally happy at her son. _"There hasn't been a moment of blankness yet, at least from what I can tell." _

Kushina flung both of Naruto's shuriken back at him as he dodged the two projectiles sent his way. Naruto then whipped out the tri-pronged kunai Minato gave him for his sixth birthday as he charged back at his mother.

_"To think this all started half a year ago when we finally found out what was inside him." _thought Kushina, blocking Naruto even as her mind was thinking back to Naruto meeting his 'Bijuu'.

_(Flashback - Six months ago)_

_Like every night since Kushina's talk about him having to progress mentally so they could return, Naruto sat in the training ground with his eyes closed, holding the ram seal. Naruto found that particular hand seal to work best when trying to focus on his mind as he channeled his chakra upward toward his brain using it._

_Sitting there for close to 20 minutes, no progress was made until Naruto fell a sort of pull on his mind. Naruto freaked for a second, stopping his hand seal as he jolted at the sensation._

_"What was that." said Naruto before noticing his surroundings. "Woah...What just happened?"_

_Instead of the training ground, Naruto was in a barren field. A field that appeared to go on for miles and miles. The field was enclosed shut by earth colored walls with a decaying appearance to them. Naruto noticed that behind him was a wall and the only way was forward._

_"This isn't scary. This isn't scary. This isn't scary." said Naruto, hoping that this wasn't his mind. Because if so, the decayed appearance to it definitely suited with the fact that maybe his mind was deteriorating from whatever was inside him. And that didn't sound good to him at all._

_Feeling like he'd walked for at least ten hours, Naruto finally noticed an enormous figure sitting in the field. Naruto turned his Sharingan on to get a better look and grew shocked at what he saw._

_Sitting there in the confines of what Naruto assumed was his mind was a humanoid figure. It's body matched the walls surrounding the field albeit a bit more decayed in its appearance. The figure had nine eyes, all of them closed, and Naruto could see spike like protrusions sticking out from its back. Around its arms and legs were shackles that bound them to one another. Naruto made out that it sat in the confines of a seal and wasn't moving._

_Naruto attempted to make his way to the seal but was halted by an invisible barrier that he ran into._

_"Ouch." said Naruto, tapping the barrier with his hand. Naruto then looked toward the figure before attempting to speak to it._

_"I wouldn't worry about that Naruto-kun." came the voice of a man standing behind Naruto. Naruto freaked at the voice and upon turning around, recognized him as the plant man from his dream. Except more man this time and just fully white._

_"You're. You're Zetsu right. From my dream?" questioned Naruto as he remembered the weird dream of meeting him. Though the end of it was fuzzy and couldn't remember much outside of actually meeting him._

_"Yes I am Naruto-kun. I am here to help you" said Zetsu as Naruto perked up at that._

_"You know what that is?" questioned Naruto as Zetsu shook his head._

_"I'm afraid not. I'm not privy to that aspect. Only the Origina Zetsu is." said Zetsu. "I can tell you that it is called the Gedo Mazo though."_

_"Gedo Mazo...Ah!" shouted Naruto. "I have a Demonic Statue in my body. Aah!"_

_Naruto began to freak out and his frantic movement was actually causing Zetsu to chuckle at the young boy in front of him._

_"Don't worry Naruto. You'll be safe. As long as you can fix this." said Zetsu causing Naruto to stop and look at him point to the walls. "You are correct in assuming this is your mind. The Gedo Mazo's presence here effects it as you have noticed and this is basically a visual representation of it."_

_"Right. How do I fix it then?" questioned Naruto as Zetsu just smiled at him._

_"You already have. You should have seen this place before. Oh man, it looked as bad as the Gedo mazo." said Zetsu as Naruto grimaced at that. "But when you channel your chakra like that, you're inadvertently mending the damage caused. Basically asserting your dominance over your mind."_

_"So basically I just have to keep doing what I've been doing and I'll be fine." said Naruto as Zetsu nodded._

_"Though now, now that you've mended it enough. I can help with fixing it. Along with you actually doing in here like this." said Zetsu before placing his hand on the wall. Channeling a bit of chakra, the wall surrounding his hand began to mend itself back together as Naruto's eyes widened in happiness at that._

_"That seems easy." said Naruto as Zetsu sort of nodded his head._

_"Not really. We're trying to beat the Gedo Mazo over there." said Zetsu as the area of the wall that he just healed began to decay again. "The only way we'll complete this and stop it from trying is to finish the entire corridor. Then you'll need to have the strength mentally to stay in control and keep it from taking over your body."_

_"Oh man." said Naruto before realizing something. "How come it hasn't already taken over my body? I haven't been trying to assert any type of control and from the chakra it gives me, I can tell its much stronger than me."_

_"You're right Naruto-kun. But being strong by itself isn't enough to win. The Gedo Mazo has tons of strength but it doesn't concentrate it." said Zetsu. "Blindly doing anything always leads to bad results. You saw it firsthand when your mind would go blank and you'd just be trying to bash your mom's skull in when you know subconsciously she's much stronger than you."_

_Naruto formed an 'O' with his mouth as he looked back at the Gedo Mazo._

_"And I'm guessing that the seal and barrier are also keeping it from fully taking over my body as well." said Naruto as Zetsu smiled._

_"Very shrewd Naruto-kun. The seal, the barrier, and even me keep it from trying to win over your mind." said Zetsu as Naruto turned back. "And now that you're here. We can fully defeat the Gedo so you can think clearly again and not have to worry about the risk of losing focus in a fight or just in everyday life."_

_"That's amazing. Well let's get to it." said Naruto before he passed out in his head and landed face first on the field._

_"Maybe next time Naruto-kun. You just walked for hours in your head. You're tired. Come back tomorrow and we'll get started." said Zetsu as Naruto disappeared from his mind._

_In the real world, Naruto awoke on the training ground field to sunlight in his eyes. Naruto looked around a bit as he sat up and held his head._

_"Long night Naruto-chan." said Kushina as Naruto perked up and turned to his mom._

_"Ka-chan. I know what it is." said Naruto as Kushina's eyes raised at that. A Sharingan look into Naruto's memory granted Kushina with knowledge of everything that just happened._

_"Gedo Mazo." said Kushina before smiling at her son. "My baby did it!"_

_Kushina wrapped up the young boy in her arms before squeezing the life out of him and planting kisses all over his face. Ending her love affair, Kushina set Naruto down._

_"I'll let Jiraiya know about this and maybe he can find something out about what's going on." said Kushina before looking at Naruto. "I knew you could do it."_

_Naruto just smiled before taking off in a sprint back to their tent so he could freshen up for the day. Kushina ended her smile before standing up straight._

_"What the hell was that Zetsu thing." said Kushina having seen the plant man. "Whoever it is, he might have been the one to put that statue in my son. I'll have to tell Jiraiya and Minato about him as well."_

_(Flashback End)_

Kushina ended thinking about what had happened a while back to see Naruto still trying to beat her. Kushina looked around to see dozens of cracks in the ground, shuriken littering the training ground, and fire everywhere.

_"How long was thinking for? Goodness." _thought Kushina having gone on autopilot in her spar with Naruto. Kushina then put up a hand, ending the spar.

"That's enough for today Naruto-chan. You did well." said Kushina as Naruto nodded his head before falling flat on his back.

"Thank Kami ka-chan. I thought you were never going to end that spar." said Naruto as he laid down trying to regain his breath. Kushina merely smiled sheepishly at her son.

"Sorry about that. My mind was elsewhere." said Kushina, wiping imaginary dust off her clothes even though she hadn't been touched once by Naruto outside of blocking his punches and kicks.

Arriving in the training ground in a flash was Minato. Minato landed in the field, expecting Naruto to attack him like usual but found his son passed out, sleeping.

"Wow. You wore him out." said Minato, kissing his wife. Kushina just nodded her head.

"I didn't mean to. I was just thinking about what happened when he entered his mind the first time." said Kushina as Minato nodded his head.

"Speaking of his mind. How'd he do today?" questioned Minato as Kushina simply gave him a smile.

"He did great. I didn't see him falter once." said Kushina before turning to her left to see Karura, who'd been watching the spar the entire time. "Did you notice anything Karura-chan?"

Shaking her head no, Karura answered Kushina.

**"I did not Kushina-sama. Naruto-kun kept it together. Even in that extended spar." **said Karura happily at Naruto's progress.

"Great!" shouted Minato. "I think Naruto-kun can come back to Konoha if that's the case. Maybe if he remains free of blank periods for the rest of the week."

"Finally." said Kushina. "I like this place and all but home is home. By the way, still no news on the Zetsu person?"

Minato shook his head in the negative.

"Nothing. I'm just glad we got rid of his presence in Naruto's mind. I'd hate to have wondered what he could have done if he was allowed to mend Naruto's brain to his liking." said Minato as he looked at his son.

"Yes. It could have been bad. Luckily, he listened to me and let me get rid of him." said Kushina as her Sharingan spun slowly.

It didn't take much convincing from Kushina to get Naruto to realize just how bad having someone he really didn't know, mess with his brain. So Naruto easily allowed Kushina to expel the unknown man from his mind, especially considering he was the one who may have put the Gedo Mazo in him in the first place.

A little more than six months after that, Naruto had finally cleared his mind of its decaying appearance. It was smooth and Naruto felt more and more in control with each passing day. To say a 7 year old had mental fortitude would seem weird, but from the time Naruto spent mending his brain, you'd make an exception for him.

"Nevertheless though. We should let him head home. Especially if he's got it under control." said Minato. "His friends are always bothering me any chance they get on when he'll be back, especially Konohamaru and Ino. The worst is Sasuke. You should see how antsy he gets even though he tries to act indifferent."

"Hn. Little Sasuke-kun. I can't wait to see everyone again as well though. So much has changed I bet." said Kushina as Minato just nodded his head. The couple then began to walk away from Naruto, who was still knocked out on the ground, as they talked merrily to one another.

Karura merely smiled before walking across the torn up, shuriken littered training ground to stand next to her favorite human.

**"You're going home Naruto-kun." **said Karura with a smile. **"You better summon me when you get there. I want to see what your home looks like."**

"Karura-chan. Loud. Need sleep." said Naruto groggily as Karura merely flapped her wings at Naruto, blowing him into the air where he landed in a heap several feet away.

A loud groan came from Naruto as Karura just nodded her head.

_**"Then I'll help you find that girl Naruto-kun. I want to meet her officially as I'm sure you do." **_thought Karura already planning on what she'd do upon her first time in Konoha. And that'd be hopefully in a week. _**"Mystery girl, here we come." **_

* * *

**And that's a wrap**

**Review or shoot me a pm.**

**-Hamp Out**


	8. Crush

**Oh Yeah! Chapter 8. Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Grad school is #$%ing nuts. Oh, I already said that. Well it deserved to be repeated. How the hell do people live through this stuff and manage to function afterward. Like good grief. I better get my return on investment for this.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Crush**

"And yeah. I'm back here again." said Naruto in a chipper mood as he sat in front of his best friend, Ino.

Ino merely had a dumbfounded look on her face as Naruto told her all about his time away from Konoha, sans Jinchuriki things. He'd promised Kushina he wouldn't tell anyone until she deemed it okay for him to do so. But he could tell her all about his trip, and tell her he did.

After a few more moments of silence, Ino just smacked her lips and slapped her hands to her legs.

"Wow. That was so much." said Ino as Naruto just nodded. "That's amazing Naruto-kun. Though I have to wonder, why not just do that Sharingan memory thing you said you learned. That would have saved a lot of time."

'I can't filter my memories to exclude Jinchuriki stuff.' was what Naruto wanted to say, he actually spat out a simpler answer that left Ino satisfied and still not privy to his status.

"The longer the memory, the more chakra. I wouldn't have enough to show you all of it without passing out a tenth of the way through." said Naruto as Ino nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah. I guess a year of memories would be chakra taxing." said Ino before smiling at Naruto. "Show me your summon though..Karura was her name? Would it be okay if you did?"

Naruto just smiled back at Ino before grabbing her hand and the two of them made it out of her house and to the backyard, with a quick stop of seeing their mothers catching up in the living room. Naruto eventually made it to the backyard, face heated up in a blush just like Ino's at being called out by Kushina for holding Ino's hand. They were 7 darn it, they didn't know holding hands could be considered a thing.

Nevertheless, Naruto stopped holding Ino's hand before walking out about 10 feet into her backyard. Nodding to himself as if he had enough space, Naruto looked at Ino.

"Okay. Here goes." said Naruto, biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood before going through the required hand seals. "This'll actually be my first time summoning her, hope this works. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**"

Ino watched Naruto slam his hand to the ground as a seal spread out underneath him. A large plume of smoke engulfed Naruto whole, hiding him for a few seconds before the smoke dissipated and revealed Naruto standing atop a massive and elegant orange bird. Karura was in actuality only four feet taller than Minato but to the youngsters before her, she was huge.

"Ino-chan, this is Karura. Karura-chan, this is Ino Yamanaka." said Naruto introducing the two as they both got a good look at each other. Eventually Ino smiled and waved awkwardly before nearly freaking when she heard Karura speak.

**"Hello Ino-chan. Naruto-kun has told me much about you." **said Karura before attempting to ease Ino's nervousness. **"From what I've heard, I think he likes you." **

"OI!" shouted Naruto, facing turning bright red at the insinuation. Ino merely chuckled at bit at that before her own personality came into shine. Flipping her shoulder-length, blonde hair back, Ino placed her hands on her hips with a smirk etching across her face.

"Of course he does. I mean.." said Ino with a quick look at herself. "What isn't there to like?"

**"Ooo, Naruto-kun I like her." **said Karura as Ino smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah. Hop abroad Ino. Let's go for a ride." said Naruto as Ino's eyes widened in excitement at that and quickly climbed abroad Karura's back. Once they were settled on with Ino wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist for added support, Karura flapped her wings and ascended into the sky with ease before gliding high above Konoha.

As Karura soared, Ino was busy looking down at the village below. Gripping Naruto tighter out of subconscious fear of falling, Ino was still amazed at what she saw.

"This is so amazing." said Ino as she looked all around Konoha. "I can only see the Hokage Monument at this height. Everybody else looks like ants or something."

Naruto just smiled at his friend before his Sharingan spun to life. "What ever do you mean Ino-chan. I can see everybody perfectly." said Naruto with a smirk now evident on his face. Naruto just felt Ino punch him in the stomach lightly before returning her grip back to around his waist.

"Just wait until Tou-chan teaches me his mind jutsu. Then we'll see how great your eyesight is with your mind scrambled." said Ino, not realizing Naruto had that in the not so far away past.

_"Heh. She'd probably have laughed if she knew everything that has happened to me." _thought Naruto thinking of how decayed his mind was only a little more than six months ago.

The flight continued for over half an hour. Kurara slowly gliding through the air while Naruto and Ino continued to talk. Eventually though, Naruto's attention was then drawn to the right as Karura pointed out something.

**"Wow Naruto. What a cute little villa over there."** said Karura as Naruto peered his eyes over to the small villa set off in a corner of Konoha. It was settled atop a hill from what Naruto could see. Naruto couldn't make heads or tails why Karura pointed out some random home.

"Yeah, it is cute huh." said Naruto.

**"Oh yes. Very pretty. I love how the trees are braided in around it." **said Karura as Naruto's eyebrows raised at her words.

_"No way." _thought Naruto taking a more concentrated having spotted a girl walking around the premises. _"There she is. Karura you're amazing." _

Naruto patted Karura several times, a subtle thank you to the large bird who only nodded.

_**"Told you I'd find her." **_thought Karura. _**"Now you just have to go officially meet her Naruto-kun." **_

Karura then headed back to Ino's backyard from her flight around Konoha. Landing, the Phoenix allowed Ino and Naruto off her back.

**"It was nice to meet you Ino-chan. I hope to do this again some day." **said Karura as Ino just smiled.

"That'd be great. Goodbye Karura-san." said Ino as Karura just smiled.

"See you later Karura-chan. I'll summon you again sometime soon. Let you continue to get a feel for Konoha and away from the confines of just that mountain." said Naruto as Karura nodded her head before vanishing in a poof of smoke back to Mount Myoboku.

_"Everything's good. Back to normal." _thought Naruto looking at Ino with a smile on his face. Friends were back, Mind was back, and he was back. Everything was just as it was supposed to be.

"KAWAII!"

"Oh no." said Naruto hearing the utterance of cute from behind him and Ino. Recognizing the voice and the hand getting ever closer to each of their cheeks, Naruto screamed in terror. "Ka-chan. Ah! No, stop!"

"How could I stop? My baby just took a girl around Konoha on a date. How romantic!" shouted Kushina as she continued to tease the two seven year olds in the backyard while pinching their cheeks. It was true, everything was really back to normal.

_(3 days later)_

"Dude that new teacher is so cool." said one of Naruto's friends, Kiba, as the Academy was let out for the day. Walking with Kiba was Naruto himself, Sasuke, and Konohamaru. The self dubbed 'Bad Boys of the Academy'. More Kiba and Konohamaru in that aspect.

Sasuke merely scoffed at Kiba's praise of the new teacher.

"Hn. You only say that because he lets you get away with stuff." said Sasuke walking coolly with his hands in his pocket. Every so often, Sasuke would flash his Sharingan in attempts to strengthen it. Having seen Naruto's three tomoe one was grating his nerves even if he tried to say it didn't matter. Even though everyone knew it did.

"Iruka-sensei is the man. I wasn't even in class for the most part." said Konohamaru with a smirk on his young face. "Didn't even get in trouble for it."

"Oh ho Konohamaru-kun. Is that right?" came the smooth voice of the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Arriving in a swirl of leaves shunshin, the old, but still powerful man stood behind the Bad Boys.

Konohamaru's face turned to one of fright at the presence of his grandpa appearing behind him.

"Guys. Help." whispered Konohamaru only to see the Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke continue walking as if nothing happened. "You guys suck."

"See ya later Konohamaru." said Naruto as he heard Konohamaru get dragged back into the school to finish his work for the day. Naruto then looked at Kiba and Sasuke before stopping. "Hey guys. I actually have something I want to do."

Kiba noticed Naruto stop first and responded first as well.

"What are you going to do?" questioned Kiba before cracking his knuckles. "You need some help? I've been wanting to take a crack at those boys a grade up from us for a while now. I've gotten better and I can't wait to show em."

Naruto put up placating hands. "No no, not that. It's just..." started Naruto before turning and running away. "I gotta go. See you both tomorrow."

Kiba just sat dumbfounded before looking to Sasuke for answers.

"Naruto's got a crush on this girl." said Sasuke as Kiba's eyes lit up at that.

"Aw no way! I'm going to give him so much shit about that." said Kiba before he was hit in the head by a bone. "Ouch. What? She's not even here? How do moms do that?"

Sasuke saw the bone appear literally out of thin air to strike Kiba on the head. It was the same with Naruto getting hit by spatulas from Kushina. And like most times, you couldn't even see the parent there and with Kiba, couldn't even smell his mom in the vicinity.

"I really don't know." said Sasuke as he couldn't come to terms with it and Kiba and he just continued to walk to their respective homes.

_(With Naruto)_

Having asked Kushina if he could traverse Konoha some more before leaving for the Academy that morning, Naruto was all set to go about his own adventure when she said yes settling for the fact that he just wanted see more and more of his home village after being away for so long.

That was necessarily true but it wasn't the only reason Naruto wanted to stay out for a while. He had someone to meet, and meet that someone he would. Today was the day he'd meet his mystery girl and actually say hi to her.

_"You're ready for this Naruto. You're the champ. You can do this." _thought Naruto trying to psych himself up. Just doing it alone wasn't going to cut it though. _"I need a manager. And since the Anbu that I know is watching won't come out, I'll just summon my manager." _

Biting his thumb and running through the hand seals, Naruto placed a palm to the ground. A seal spread out underneath him as Karura appeared in a poof of smoke.

**"Today's the day Naruto-kun?" **questioned Karura as Naruto just nodded his head. Karura swiftly moved to Naruto's back as she placed her feathers to his tiny shoulders and began to rub them to ease the tension. **"Do worry Naruto-kun. You got this. You got this. What have we been working on?"**

"This day."

**"Exactly. Now that we're here, don't let that prep work go to waste." **Karura before tapping Naruto on the butt. **"Now get out there and talk to that girl."**

"YEAH!" shouted Naruto as he took into the woods. Karura waited for a few moments before Naruto came walking back through the woods rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I feel like a ride would be faster." said Naruto as Karura just nodded her head. Jumping atop her back, the two were gone into the skies again. The Anbu that'd been following Naruto let out a sigh at him taking to the sky and leaving him behind. Keeping an eye on Naruto's general location and where he'd land, the Anbu vanished in a shunshin to keep up. Keeping an eye on Naruto just got a lot harder.

* * *

_(Namikaze Residence)_

"So how does that jutsu work again?" questioned Minato as he stood in the armory room of his home. Located in a corner of that room was a chest and in that chest were an assortment of items from bones to spatulas and other tough objects. Standing in front of that chest and replacing one of the bones that were missing, Kushina shut it before turning to Minato.

"I can't tell you that Minato. It's a Kunoichi secret to deal with their children and their language." said Kushina with a smile.

"Every time Naruto, Kiba, or one of the other boys say a swear or even thinks a swear, one of those things will hit them pertaining to that specific child?" questioned Minato as Kushina just nodded her head. "That is a powerful Juinjutsu. Goodness."

"Oh don't worry. Eventually they'll notice it. It's not hard to break at all." said Kushina walking out of the armory room with Minato following behind her. "But they usually hone in their language beforehand so it'll have served its purpose."

"That is true. How was your day?" questioned Minato, having taken off his white coat. His duties as Hokage finished for the day bar something drastic.

"It was great. Better now." said Kushina turning to her husband, causing him to stop in the hallway to stand before.

"Better?" questioned Minato before noticing the look on Kushina's face.

"Naruto won't be home for a while." said Kushina as Minato was getting the picture. "The house is empty and-"

And like that, the couple was gone in a flash due to Minato jumping Kushina with a kiss and flashing away to the bedroom. Not that they'd stay in the bedroom though, perks of being able to flash to any room in his home. It was on between Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze and about to get downright filthy.

_(With Naruto)_

**"Something the matter Naruto-kun?" **questioned Karura as she noticed Naruto began to twitch on her back. Naruto shook away the twitch but the feeling wouldn't leave him.

"I think I should stay away from home for a while." said Naruto as Karura took on a quizzical look at that.

**"Why do you say that?" **questioned Karura.

"I don't know. Just a feeling." said Naruto as Karura began her descent just as she reached the area where the girl lived. Landing on the ground, Naruto hopped off Karura's back before noticing a sign in front of him.

"Sitomi Hill. Hmm. Never been here before." said Naruto before walking pass the sign with Karura in tow. Just after taking a step pass the sign, an Anbu appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze. Please stop and turn around. You don't have access to this area." said the Anbu seriously as Naruto and Karura both blanched at that.

"Not allowed access? What for?" questioned Naruto. He was the Hokage's son and not that he threw that around all the time but people knew that and usually respected him and treated him to pretty much anything he liked. Being denied for the first time by someone outside his family/friends was almost new to the young Namikaze.

The Anbu remained for a while before watching Naruto and Karura both turn around and take off away from Sitomi Hill. The Anbu just nodded his head before returning back to his post once Naruto was gone. Never noticing the Genjutsu he was placed in.

**"That was weird." **said Karura as she and Naruto both stood at the sign leading into Sitomi Hill.

"Yeah I know. He came and looked like he was about to say something but just left." said Naruto as he just shrugged and began to walk into Sitomi Hill toward the villa he spotted the girl at. "Oh well, not complaining."

**"Heard that." **said Karura as the Bird and Namikaze made their way to the villa. Karura let out a whistle at the home. **"Fancy."**

"I know. This place looks awesome." said Naruto before catching movement on the second floor of the villa. Looking toward it, Naruto spotted the girl from the rose bed staring at him. A few seconds passed by before Karura nudged Naruto in the side.

**"Say something dude. Or wave at least." **said Karura as Naruto couldn't find his voice so he did the latter and merely waved to her. Naruto saw her wave back as his voice came with the return gesture from her.

"Hi. I don't know if you rem-" started Naruto before hearing the girl laugh slightly.

"Of course I remember you Naruto-san. You're the one who fell from that hill that one day." said the girl as Naruto chuckled a bit nervously.

"It was more of an action roll." said Naruto as the girl laughed some more at Naruto trying to play off his fall. "Can I come meet you officially?"

The girl only nodded her head and motioned for Naruto to meet her on the second floor balcony. Naruto smiled at that before running over and getting a wing tap boost from Karura.

**"Do good Naruto-kun. Tell me all about it later." **said Karura before sending Naruto skyward to the second floor and dispelling in a poof of smoke. Naruto landed on the second floor in front of the girl as he got a good chance to actually look at her entire appearance.

The girl before him has long brown hair that fell a little below her shoulders with golden brown eyes. Her hair is straight on the right side but in a braid down the left. She was wearing a pink, v cut shirt with a mesh shirt on underneath, violet pants, and orange sandals. The arrangement of colors was noticeable at first but somehow managed to match in a hipster-esque fashion. Her fair skin and pretty looks almost reminded Naruto of his own mother in actuality.

_"Heh. Guess I'm like my father." _thought Naruto thinking on the fact that Minato had tanned skin just like him while Kushina has creamy, white skin. Naruto internally shook that thought out of his head in comparing him and the girl before him to his mother and father's relationship, they were nowhere near close. Frankly, Naruto didn't even know her name. _"Right!"_

"I'm Naruto Namikaze by the way." said Naruto with a smile as he extended a hand to the girl, who gently shook it.

"Yakumo Kurama. Nice to meet you." said Yakumo reciprocating Naruto's smile. Ending the hand shake, Yakumo poised a question that most would poise given the circumstances. "Why did you come to find me?"

Solid question. Why was Naruto there? They'd met for literally five seconds and then an entire year passed and he just decides to pop up today. Okay, it was a very solid question and one that needed to be answered in a way that didn't come off as creepy as Naruto knew it was.

"I don't rightly know. It's just I did meet you that day. And I looked for you afterward." said Naruto as he rubbed a hand to his head. "I just could never find you. And then things happened and I got a friend in that bird you saw me with and she helped me in finding you."

Yakumo nodded her head at that. "No way to not sound creepy huh?" questioned Yakumo as she laughed when Naruto's head perked up at her calling him out on that.

"I guess not." said Naruto with a smile. "But I mean, I'm just impressed you remembered my name after this entire year. That's pretty creepy in and of itself. You only heard the Anbu say it once and he more so whispered it."

Yakumo had the decency to blush slightly at that. "It's not hard to forget." said Yakumo. "You're named after a topping for Ramen. I eat it all the time from Ichiraku's."

"Whoa. Whoa whoa. Two things. 1) My name could also mean maelstrom which I'm hoping that's what I was named after." said Naruto holding up his pointed finger. Naruto then picked up his middle finger to signal the number 2. "And 2), You like ramen?"

"Of course I like Ramen. I love ramen. It's amazing." said Yakumo before seeing Naruto's jaw drop. "Don't give me that look. You probably like something that others don't like as well. Let me like my ramen without being judged."

Naruto shook the dumb look off his face. "No, no, no. I love ramen too. My mom calls it 'Kami's gift to Earth'." said Naruto as Yakumo just nodded her head at that.

"Your mother's a smart person then." said Yakumo before turning and pointing over to a stool. "Want to see something cool?"

Yakumo began to walk over to the stool as Naruto followed behind and got a glimpse at what was around the stool. In front of it was a painting, depicting the forest around her home with amazing detail, and painting supplies all around signifying it was just painted most likely.

"You're a painter? You painted this?" questioned Naruto as Yakumo merely nodded her head with a proud smile at her art. "You're so awesome. Can you draw me?"

"Of course I can." said Yakumo taking a seat on her stool as Naruto walked in front of her and struck a pose for the brown-haired girl. Minutes turned into hours and before Naruto knew it, the Sun was just about to hit the end of the horizon. Naruto noticed the darkened sky and frowned internally at that, he needed to head home.

"Sorry Yakumo-chan. My mom says I have to be back when the sun goes down." said Naruto, standing up from Yakumo's balcony. Holding a hand out to help the girl who'd been sitting there with him and conversing the whole time, Yakumo stood up as well to see Naruto off.

"It was nice to meet you Naruto." said Yakumo as Naruto surely nodded his head. Naruto then noticed Yakumo's expression had turned to one of sadness as he realized that she didn't want him to leave.

"Don't worry Yakumo-chan. I'll definitely be back as soon as possible." said Naruto with a smile as Yakumo's frown turned upside down at those words.

"Really?" questioned Yakumo as Naruto just nodded his head. Naruto then found himself engulfed in a hug from Yakumo as he heard the girl say thank you over and over into his ear.

"No need to thank me. You're good company. But I really have to go though." said Naruto as he turned and jumped atop Yakumo's balcony. "Ciao."

Yakumo then watched Naruto fall off the balcony backwards as she jumped at that and ran over to the edge. Instead of seeing Naruto hurt himself by landing painfully on the ground, Naruto managed to summon Karura in his descent and was off into the skies back to his home.

_"Naruto-kun. Smooth." _thought Yakumo before heading back over to her painting kit. Seeing her caricature of Naruto with his bicep flexed, Yakumo just smiled before bringing the painting inside and hanging it up on her wall. A few seconds after placing the painting, Yakumo heard a voice from behind her.

"How did things go with Naruto?" questioned a man standing behind her. Yakumo turned around and recognized him immediately.

"Danzo-sama." said Yakumo as she bowed her head.

"Rise my child and answer my question." said Danzo as Yakumo rose her head.

"It went amazing. Not a complication, I was prepared." said Yakumo having information on Naruto's likes and dislikes making it easy to befriend him just now. Danzo merely nodded his head.

"Good. Then you know your long standing mission correct?" questioned Danzo as Yakumo just nodded her head. "Great. I want Naruto-kun. That is all it'll take to repay me for how I've helped you."

Yakumo just nodded her head before bowing again. Upon picking her head up, Danzo was gone and Yakumo just let out a sigh.

_"This feels sort of wrong. Tricking him like that." _thought Yakumo having been given the task to befriend Naruto and then sway him into becoming Danzo's subordinate of basically his own free-will, something his mother and father wouldn't be able to stop. _"But I'm in Danzo's debts for how he strengthen my body. I wouldn't have been able to become a ninja if not for him." _

Yakumo then turned her head back to the painting on her wall of Naruto and it brought a smile to her face.

_"No." _thought Yakumo, stopping her smile. _"Don't become attached. It'll only make it harder. Plus it was only one day, you're not attached Yakumo. Get it together. One mission and you're free."_

Yakumo then headed out of her room as she disappeared through her home. It was going to be a long mission.

* * *

_(1 year later)_

Days turned into weeks. And weeks turned into months. Time seemed to be flying at the moment and everything was still as good as it could be from Naruto's viewpoint. The now eight year old was over the moon, especially having seen his brother last week when his family visited the Daiymo. It'd been two years since he saw Shisui and he wondered if anything changed between them personally.

Lucky for Naruto, Shisui was still Shisui even in their two year absence from one another. Just taller and more adult looking. But then again, Shisui had always been Shisui to Naruto. His brother was definitely one of the constants in his life that hadn't changed since he could remember. Just like his mother, father, and even Ino to a certain extent. They were always there for him.

It was another person though, who was making it to the top of Naruto's favorite people list. And he was to meet her today.

"Yakumo-chan? You there?" questioned Naruto as he stood in a vacant training ground. Still perched out of sight from the Namikaze's youngest child was an Anbu, still relegated to guard the young boy just in case. You never knew what could happen to Naruto, especially considering he still rightly couldn't protect himself against bigger foes.

Against people his age, Naruto was still top dog. Though that top dog status rotated usually between the 'Bad Boys' of the Academy. But for the most part, Naruto was deemed the strongest of the group but the other three could still kick his ass if he slacked off or made a mistake. Another person who could kick Naruto's ass was actually sitting hidden in a tree as her brown eyes watched Naruto closely.

"Yakumo-chan?" questioned Naruto again before he ducked a punch coming from behind him. "Woah. What a way to greet someone."

Yakumo continued to throw a flurry of punches and kicks at Naruto, whose Sharingan turned on and he easily weaved between the punches and kicks. Naruto could vividly see and predict all of Yakumo's strikes, the tough part was to get his body to keep up. That's where he ran into a problem with people who were the same speed as him. Or even those faster such as Kiba, they'd wear him out if he let them in that close.

Even still, Naruto was the son of the fastest man alive and that definitely passed down to him so he continued to keep pace with Yakumo before finally seeing an opening. Stopping his backward movement, Naruto stood firm before perfectly timing his parry. Slapping the backside of his forearm into the inside of Yakumo's wrist of her punch, Naruto nullified it and sent her off balance with her guard open.

Naruto took advantage immediately as he threw out a jab that Yakumo barely blocked with her other arm but couldn't stop the knee that pounded into the side underneath her blocking arm. Naruto then threw out another jab at Yakumo, who moved her head to the side to dodge the strike. However, Yakumo then felt Naruto's hand land on the back of her neck as he brought her face to face with him, Sharingan enhanced stare following.

_(Genjutsu World)_

Fighting toe to toe once more in a Genjutsu, Naruto and Yakumo were trading blows with one another. Naruto had found out that he couldn't assert his Sharingan's dominance in Genjutsu against her because apparently, Yakumo was also from a clan with an aptitude for the shinobi art.

The Kurama Clan. A clan with skill in Genjutsu that probably surpassed the Uchiha Clan honestly. Naruto didn't know much about the clan but from scheming knowledge from his psuedo grandfather, Hiruzen, he understood why Yakumo was able to fend off his Sharingan Genjutsu. Her clan could make Genjutsu so powerful that whatever occurred in the Genjutsu would physically harm the person in real life.

That ability was frightening to Naruto. Hiruzen quelled Naruto's nerves though as he told them only a few of them in the history of the clan gained strength enough to show ability to that extent. Most members were just naturally skilled in Genjutsu. It just came to them. It was like an Uzumaki with Fuinjutsu. No one could really explain why they took to the art so well, it just sort of happened and the same was with a Kurama and Genjutsu.

Nonetheless, the battle raged on in the Genjutsu as Yakumo managed to break Naruto's Genjutsu and they were thrust back into the real world. Yakumo smiled at Naruto before she vanished in a swirl of rose petals. Naruto's Sharingan picked up her own use of Genjutsu as he stared at the world around him.

"Oh come on." said Naruto seeing an enormous snake appear in the field next to him. "You know I hate snakes. They are so creepy."

The snake just hissed at Naruto before vanishing as Naruto broke the Genjutsu and returned to reality. In reality, Naruto stood alone in the training ground as he looked for any sign of Yakumo. Naruto's eyes stopped scanning and he immediately began to flow through hand seals. Turning his head and thankful that he did run through those seals, Naruto let loose a mighty red fireball from his mouth.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" **said Naruto. Naruto's fireball was met in midair by a water ball from out of nowhere. The water and fire clashed with one another before exploding into a shower of steam.

"You can use Suiton?! You're amazing Yakumo-chan!" shouted Naruto as Yakumo came into view with a smile on her face from Naruto's praise once the steam stopped and vanished.

"I know right. Better watch out now Naruto-kun. Water beats fire." said Yakumo with a smirk that Naruto just reciprocated.

"I'll remember that when you actually beat me." said Naruto before slowly going through a few hand seals, ending with the tiger seal. "Since we're showing off new jutsu. **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**"

From Naruto's mouth, a volley of fist sized fireballs came flying out as Yakumo's eyes widened at the new jutsu. Even in her dodging, Yakumo still took one to the shoulder that burned part of clothing before she patted it out.

"Darn it Naruto-kun. This was a new shirt." said Yakumo with a glare toward Naruto. Yakumo was serious about her attire and messing up one of her shirts, new or old, would draw her rage. Naruto merely shrugged at her though as she should have dodged or wore a more expendable shirt.

"Shouldn't have worn it. You knew I'd hit you eventually." said Naruto before Yakumo's face began to turn into one of rage. "Yakumo-chan...Don't kill me."

Yakumo's ire began to raise more as Naruto could feel the killing intent radiating off the brown-haired girl before him. Yakumo then stomped her way to Naruto who only put up placating hands.

"Just not the face." said Naruto before Yakumo let loose her wrath on Naruto.

_(Several Hours Later - Namikaze Residence)_

"So you got beat up. By a girl." said Kushina as she held an ice pack to her son's head. Naruto winced at the cold of the ice atop the newly formed knot on his head.

"I was winning at first. And then I used that new jutsu you taught me, it snagged her shirt and the rest is history." said Naruto as he thanked his mother for the ice pack. Kushina just smiled at that.

_"Who is this mystery girl? Ino wouldn't beat down Naruto like that." _thought Kushina. _"I like her already if she can keep Naruto in line. I'll have to ask an Anbu about her." _

In her thoughts, Kushina didn't even notice her youngest had placed a hand to her stomach and began to rub it. Naruto was only doing this because Kushina's stomach was round and from what he was told, his sibling was in there. His mom was pregnant.

"How long does nee-chan have to cook?" questioned Naruto as he rubbed Kushina's stomach.

Kushina nearly laughed at the childish question from Naruto as Kushina allowed Minato to tell him about his little sister that was on the way. She'd have to make sure Minato didn't tell Naruto about the birds and the bees if that was the case, her son would probably be shunned for life if Minato was allowed to do that. How a bird and/or bee had anything to do with sex, Kushina didn't know but it was a phrase and well, everyone used it.

"Well, normally it takes about 10 months Naruto-chan. The first month you usually don't know about so most people say 9 months." said Kushina as Naruto nodded his head.

"And it's been 7 right?" questioned Naruto as Kushina nodded her head. "3 more months to go. Will nee-chan stay in their long like I did? I want her to have a tan like I do."

Naruto merely looked quizzical at his mother, who'd gone into another fit of giggles at Naruto. Naruto really was taking the cooking thing to heart and he clearly wanted his sister to bake long like he did, so she'd have a tan unlike Shisui, who Naruto figured most of come out not fully done.

Kushina stopped her laughing before rubbing her son's hair, careful not to hit the knot on his head.

"We'll see Naruto-chan. We won't know until she's ready to come out." said Kushina before tapping her son on the back and telling him to get ready for Sarutobi Saturday. Just after sending her son out of the room, Kushina's husband appeared in a flash. Kushina ambled over to Minato, who watched Naruto run down the hall, before she reached him. "Hey Handsome."

"Hey beautiful." said Minato, sharing a quick kiss with his wife and then one to her stomach for his latest child. Minato then stood back up as Kushina noticed a somber expression appearing on his face.

"What's wrong?" questioned Kushina as Minato's grimace only furthered.

"Kumogakure and Iwagakure. They want to host a meeting between us and Sunagakure." said Minato as Kushina's eyes widened at that. "A Kage Summit basically."

"Don't tell me..." said Kushina as Minato just nodded his head.

"They just might..." said Minato as Kushina's heart sank a bit at that notion. Iwagkure and Kumogakure know about Naruto. This was bad. This was very bad. "I don't know what's going to happen but we need to prepare for the worst."

The worst being immediate action from the other villages. Minato's fears were coming true. The presence of a new Jinchuriki definitely would be cause for action to either dispose of the threat or acquire more Bijuu for your own village.

Hopefully, they could hash things out at this meeting before it came to that. Though that hope was slim and that's what worried Konoha's Yondaime Hokage. And that wasn't even the start of his problems. Who told Iwa and Kumo about Naruto? Ten people still only knew about Naruto's Jinchuriki status and now other villages did too? Who was the one to tell them? This was turning sour really quick.

"I really don't want a Fourth Shinobi War." said Minato as Kushina definitely agreed with that sentiment. "How did they find out?"

_(Unknown Location)_

"So you tipped off the other hidden villages about Naruto-kun? Why?" questioned White Zetsu to Black Zetsu. The two were sitting in a mountain, overlooking a random piece of land as Black Zetsu answered the question.

**"War causes action. Action that'll speed up the process of Naruto's development and also, resentment." **said Black Zetsu as White Zetsu was beginning to get the picture. **"There are two sides in Konoha. The boy's father controls one and Danzo controls the other. Both may be for the Konoha but they'll fight for Naruto to join their side and in that, Naruto will grow resentment for being considered a tool." **

"You'd think Naruto-kun would turn his back on family like that?" questioned White Zetsu.

**"Of course not. But Danzo has something Naruto wants in Yakumo. He'll dangle her in front of him and consequences will ensue I'm sure." **said Black Zetsu. **"That factor to go along with the War that'll surely happen over his Jinchuriki status might be enough to cause him to want to take drastic action. And in that moment, we will be there to show him a drastic action he could take to end the war and all wars afterward."**

"Oh Ho. I see now." said White Zetsu as Black Zetsu nodded his head. "That's what the cursed seal was for."

**"It may not happen now. Or even a few years from now. But eventually Naruto-kun will break down. And in that instance, that time of need. We will be there for him." **said Black Zetsu as White Zetsu smiled. They'd just lit the powdered keg and were perfectly ready to watch the world burn. **"We will bring Mother back. That I promise." **

* * *

**And that's a wrap**

**Review or Shoot me a Pm.**

**-Hamp Out**


	9. Prelude

**Say What? Another Chap. Chapter Nine I believe. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Who the hell touched the thermostat? My god, I woke up and it felt like my blood was frozen or something, goodness.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Prelude**

"Such action is not necessary. We have been peaceful with one another for over a decade now, there's no need to disturb that peace over such a matter. No matter how much it may mean to you all." said Minato calmly as he sat at a round table.

At that round table there were three others sitting with him. In the chair to Minato's right was Sunagakure's Kazekage, Rasa. In front of him was Iwagakure's Tsuchikage, Onoki the fence sitter. And directly to Minato's left was Kumogakure's Raikage, Ay. Four of the most powerful men in the world, all gathered for one purpose.

The purpose being the quelling or confirmation of rumors about the formation of a new Jinchuriki. A Jinchuriki that currently resided in Konohagakure. The village, who also housed the most feared Bijuu in the Kyubi, having another Jinchuriki was potentially troubling news to everyone in the room not of Konoha. Nonetheless, they were all civilized leaders and like Minato said, things were peaceful and had been for quite some time. At least a meeting was called instead of immediate rash action.

But things were never that simple. A hulking man with a wispy mustache and his white hair combed back was the first to prove that point. He wore his Kage haori with no shirt on underneath, blue pants, and the white and red sandals of his village. This was Ay, the Yondaime Raikage. He was sitting with his eyes closed and nodded upon hearing Minato.

"Hokage-dono. While I agree with you on the thoughts of peace currently." said Ay before opening his eyes and peering out at his rival in terms of speed. "You must look at this as if it wasn't your village to attain a Jinchuriki. The tenth one to be exact and the second of your village. This is troubling news to me and the security of my village in the event these peaceful times end up turning hostile."

Wearing his own Kage Robes was Rasa, Yondaime Kazekage, and he merely chuckled at Ay.

"This is not as cut and dry as you make it seem Raikage." said Rasa with a stern look returning to his face. "The formation of a new Jinchuriki is troublesome. But like my village, Konoha only had one Bijuu beforehand while the other three great villages were gifted with two. And even then, Suna wasn't given our Bijuu. We already had it."

The last to offer his input was remarkably the shortest and oldest Kage amongst them. Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Onoki wore his own Kage robes of his village just like the other three sitting at the table with him. Onoki had a triangular beard, an angular mustache, a big red nose, and thick eyebrows. He is balding but maintains long white hair in the lower parts of his head, styled in a chonmage cut.

Picking at his mustache, Onoki let his own thoughts be known. "This is true. Iwa, Kumo, and Mizu were both fortunate enough to be given two Bijuu back during Hashirama-dono's era. That is unquestioned." said Onoki. "But never forget just how powerful your own Bijuu are. The Kyubi for reasons we all know and for your Ichibi. A force in the desert that is nearly unstoppable."

"That has nothing to do with it." said Rasa in return. "Two Bijuu reside in both of your villages. Why can't the same be for Konoha? We as Suna are not complaining about it."

"That is because the two of you are allied. We both know it." said Ay, quieting Rasa's argument about Suna being calm about Konoha's new Jinchuriki presence. "The question Minato to you is, how powerful is this Bijuu? Do you know what it is?"

"I remain firm in my stance on not divulging Konoha's secrets." said Minato, feeling the tension in the room rise a bit at his lack of forthcoming on his new war deterrent.

"So it is the Reibi, the Zero-tails then? That's what I was told. A beast with no tails mightier than even the Kyubi." said Onoki, getting no answer as he just nodded. "Right then. I can't rightly remain calm about this _Reibi _when I don't have information on it. Every other Bijuu has its information known to public domain, why can't this one?"

Minato let out a breath at that question. Before answering with a 'Because we don't rightly know all that it can do', a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Minato just nodded his head as he let the owner of that hand speak.

"Onoki-dono. Every village has its secrets. And each village has a right to govern those secrets as it so chooses." came the voice of the War Hawk, Danzo. Minato requested his presence at the Kage Summit just for instances like this.

Minato knew Danzo wasn't bad, so do most of Konoha. He wanted what was best for Konoha, no one questioned that. His methods were largely unsavory but his knowledge and experience were something one couldn't pass up on. Having him and Hiruzen there with him kept Minato level-headed and also stern in his position. That's not even considering that the other Kage would undoubtedly respect the two's opinion just off their accolades alone. Like in this case as Danzo continued to speak.

"Kumo's continued militarization in Peace times is troubling is it not?" said Danzo with his one eye closed as Ay tensed at that knowledge being dropped. "Or Iwagakure's usage of the dangerous mercenary group known as Akatsuki? Each village has secrets and certain agendas, why can't Konoha have their own?"

"You know why. Training more shinobi or using a mercenary group is one thing." said Ay. "But a new Jinchuriki. That's detrimental to every one. Including your allies. What if Konoha were to turn on you Suna?"

"Please do not attempt starting something Raikage-dono. I will not think of such a hypothetical scenario, it will do me or my village no good to have those thoughts." said Rasa.

"But it does mine a whole lot. It keeps them safe." said Ay before looking at Minato. "I believe we need to look at this new Jinchuriki and relocate it to another hidden village to the keep the balance of power equal."

Minato's eyes disappeared as a shadow hovered over them and hid them from sight. Not noticing Minato's ire rising, Onoki continued to speak on Ay's notion.

"I agree with Raikage-dono. It only seems right and will do well in keeping the previous balance of the Great Hidden Villages in order." said Onoki.

"Konoha will do no such thing." said Minato as the other Kages heard the venom laced in his calm voice. Minato looked up at his contemporaries and made eye contact with each of them as he continued speaking. "My village did not ask to be given another Bijuu. We accepted it. We have no plan to even use the power of the Jinchuriki nor have we been actively training them in use of their Bijuu. But I will not relocate one of my citizens for the sake of your peace of mind. We all have spies in each other's village, we know that. This topic would have never come up otherwise. We all know what each other is doing. There have been plenty of incidents that could have sparked the war before this moment. Do not let this be the one to send the world back into chaos."

The other three Kage heard Minato and from the silence that followed, all seemed to be in deep consideration on his words. Minato was correct, each village had done things during this 'peace time' that easily could have sparked a war. There was no denying it. Even the economy of the villages came into play. Missions were being doled out to competing hidden villages, Konoha mainly, because they were deemed stronger than the others. But it hadn't sparked a war yet and it seemed it never was going to at the current pace.

"I'm sorry Minato-dono. I truly am." said Ay before closing his eyes. "I can't for the sake of my village allow the presence of a new Jinchuriki. One mightier than the Kyubi, even if only rumored. Your words hold truth and in that truth, it can be reversed. There have been incidents that can cause the sparking of a war and if I let one such as this pass, later on it can come to haunt me if an incident later on sparks a war."

"So what exactly are you saying Ay-dono?" questioned Minato even though he knew what his answer would be.

"Either you do something about the Jinchuriki and that'll be the end of it." said Ay. "Or Kumogakure does."

Minato's blue eyes stared sharply into Ay's own eyes. War would be upon them. And knowing that Kumo hadn't stopped its militarization was daunting. Not to mention that it had two Jinchuriki of its own that were fully capable of controlling their Bijuu. Especially the one know as Kirabi, the Perfect Jinchuriki. But nonetheless, this was Minato's child he was talking about.

Was it selfish to go to war over one's child? No. Minato would have done the same if were a complete stranger, unrelated to him that lived in his village and became the Jinchuriki of the Gedo Mazo. And if that was true, then Minato would fight the Shinigami knowing that it was his own flesh and blood that carried that burden.

"I am in agreement with the Raikage." said Onoki with his own eyes closed.

"Right." said Minato looking at Rasa who gave him a look of support. Minato turned back before nodding his head. "Then we as a village will do what we believe as necessary. Is that all?"

Minato didn't even wait for an answer as all of the Konoha and Suna representatives vanished from the room in a flash. Ay and Onoki both sat in the room together as they looked at one another.

"We both know what must happen. Doing this alone would assure defeat from the other allied villages." said Ay as Onoki just nodded.

"Of course. A momentary truce will be hashed out and we will deal with this threat. Just like Uzu back in the day" said Onoki as he seemed to float into the air as if he were weightless. "Amass your shinobi and resources and I will do the same with mine. I'm certain my village has no qualms in trying to get another crack at Konoha for the last war, even if I am of no conscience to do so myself."

A sat with his eyes closed still as Onoki and his contingent both left the room.

_"This war isn't personal Onoki." _thought Ay before opening his eyes and standing. _"But I must do what I have to in order to protect my village. I know you'd do the same Minato." _

Ay and his own contingent left the room as well as every one knew what was to come. War was on the horizon.

* * *

_(Konoha - 2 days later)_

Leaving the Academy today, it was a relatively mundane day in the school for aspiring ninjas. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the Academy bar the usual weirdness. However, Naruto couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of his gut all day. He didn't know what it was, it just felt weird. Wasn't like he was sick or the Gedo Mazo was acting up, it was just a weird feeling.

And being around Naruto enough, Ino could tell something was on her best friend's mind.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun? You're awfully quiet." said Ino as Naruto merely picked his head up and peered his eyes over to Ino. Shaking his head before looking back in front of him, Naruto let out a sigh.

"I don't know Ino-chan." said Naruto. "You ever just have a bad feeling? Like something went wrong and it may effect you in some way?"

"Hmmm. Not really." said Ino beginning to worry a bit. If Naruto was having a bad feeling something went wrong that effected him, then Ino wanted to know what it was danggit. Naruto meant something to her and if it messed with him, then byproduct it messed with her. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Of course there is." said Naruto peering his eyes to Ino's to see hers light up with hope. "You can stop acting all worried. It's just a feeling you know and I could be wrong. No need to get gray hairs about it."

Ino's face scrunched up in indignity at being called out on just worrying for a friend.

"Well I'm not the one almost brooding here. If you had black hair you'd be emo." said Ino with a smirk knowing that'd get a rise out of Naruto.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm definitely not broody." said Naruto taking offense to the statement. Mainly because most of the Uchiha Clan members were either deemed broody or too serious about life as a shinobi. It sort of came with the territory of that clan, fighting was just in their DNA. But that wasn't Naruto, for the most part, only just a little. And he vehemently denied it at every turn or insinuation, be it joking or none. "I'm pleasant to be around. And I have a certain 'umph' I believe. I'm eccentric as my mom says. Whatever that means. I have great looks. I'm stronger than my peers but also humble in a weird sort of mixture type of way that shows controlled confidence. And I'm-"

"Broody."

"That's it!" shouted Naruto at getting called broody again. Before Ino knew it, she and Naruto were tumbling and wrestling in a path in the middle of Konoha. A path right in the middle of the business district. The people surrounding the two blondes didn't even stop their actions having known Naruto would get into fights with his friends and Ino was at least 70% of those fights. Today was no different. And it never got serious so there was no need to break it up, it was just kids playing.

"Broody. Broody. Broody." said Ino sitting on Naruto while holding his arms down. A few seconds passed by before Naruto had the upper hand with Ino underneath him. And Naruto knew exactly how to push Ino's buttons, Sakura style.

"Man, I had to use some force just now. You got heavy Ino-chan." said Naruto with a smirk on his face when Ino's eyes widened. It was weird for an eight-year-old girl to be body conscious but Ino was one of those eight-year-old girls apparently. Likely eccentric if Naruto actually knew the definition to that word. He'd have to look it up after he was done messing with Ino, who'd taken to chasing after Naruto when he got up and ran from the raging Yamanaka.

"Get back here Naruto! I'll make you eat those words." said Ino in hot pursuit of Naruto. Naruto merely turned his head a bit to look at Ino before flashing his Sharingan at his best friend. Ino blanched at the sight of the red eyes and five seconds later, Naruto was gone from sight when she came back to reality. "Stupid Sharingan."

As Ino was ready to give up, she noticed an Anbu standing behind and for some reason, she could tell he was smiling at her even behind the mask on his face.

_(With Naruto)_

"Hehehe. Man that was easy." said Naruto, standing in a field not too far from his own home. Naruto let out another breath having caught his finally before taking a few steps to his house.

"Gotcha!"

"Ah! What? Ino-chan how'd you find me." said Naruto as Ino had tackled him to the ground. Normally Naruto could get away from the blonde girl with ease and she'd be none the wiser. Today though, she managed to get him somehow. Looking up into the tree tops surrounding the field, Naruto saw the dog-masked Anbu with silver hair waving at him.

_"Kakashi-niisan. Oh, you'll regret this day!" _thought Naruto before being accosted by Ino on top of him.

"Say it. Say it. Say 'Ino-chan's the sweetest, bestest, and most amazingest girl in the world.' Say it." said Ino as she had Naruto in a headlock. It wasn't a real headlock and Naruto could break it at anytime. But if that was the case, he'd miss the point of play wrestling in the first place and honestly, getting choked by Ino was actually comforting to Naruto for some reason.

_"What is wrong with me?" _thought Naruto before he managed to slip a hand underneath Ino's shirt to land on her stomach. Ino broke out into laughter, causing her to release her hold on Naruto and try to stop him from tickling her.

"Na-Naruto-kun..stop." said Ino in between a fit of giggles as Naruto never relented.

"Aw yeah. Who's your daddy? Naruto is." said Naruto as he and Ino continued to play in the field. That feeling in his gut all but forgotten at this point and he'd have to thank Ino for that later. Maybe after he was done with his tickle torture. Maybe.

_(Namikaze Residence)_

"War." said Kushina. The word rolled off Kushina's tongue with distaste and sadness following it. She knew exactly what war was having gone through the Third Shinobi World War and it appeared that the fourth one was imminent.

Minato sat in a chair in his home's kitchen, with Kushina on his lap, as he had the same expression on his face. War was coming and he knew that it was going to effect everyone, especially his youngest son when he found out the reason the war was happening.

"Yes. It appears so. The other villages find the creation of another Jinchuriki too dangerous to just leave be." said Minato. Kushina understood the reasoning but it didn't make it any easier to swallow.

"So what happens now.." said Kushina already fearing what she knew was going to happen. Minato had his own eyes closed as he regretted what he had to say and what he was going to do.

"We will prepare for war. We necessarily won't take the first strike." said Minato. "We will allow them to make the first move. And that's not to say we'll just let them hit us without countering it. We just have to be ready."

"I know that Minato-kun. I just want to hear you say _it_." said Kushina as Minato hugged his wife a little closer.

"You know I don't want to do this. I'd never put pressure on my own children before I thought they were ready." said Minato as Kushina said but. "But. We'd be foolish not to use all our assets. And whether I like it or not, Naruto is one of Konoha's major assets as of now and we'll have to strengthen him up fast."

Yelling indignantly and screaming vehement disapproval in this course of action was terribly unnecessary in this instance. Even as much as Kushina wanted to do so. But it wouldn't alleviate the situation none what so ever and would be downright selfish of her to make Minato feel worse than he clearly already did. So Kushina said nothing, only choosing to bring her husband's hand up and kiss it a few times before the two just sat in silence.

That silence being broken with the front door opening and the sound of Naruto entering the house.

"Yo Ka-chan I'm home." said Naruto before seeing both of his parents sitting together. "Tou-chan's back! Oh wait...are you guys getting lovey in the kitchen. Please tell me that's not true."

Kushina and Minato both laughed at their son's horrified expression and attempt to flee before their somberness returned, even more so than before. Especially considering his son wouldn't be the same after this. None of them would, this war would take a piece of them all away. And hopefully not all of them.

_"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." _thought Minato before beckoning his son to come over to the two of them.

_"This is what that bad feeling was for.." _thought Naruto before seeing Minato let out a sigh.

"There's something I need to tell you. Please take a seat, this will take a while." said Minato as Naruto just nodded his head and sat in front of his father.

* * *

_(Next Morning)_

Overcast. Cloudy skies shadowed Konoha even though it was early in the morning and the sun had already rose. A gloomy atmosphere was over Konoha as if Kami knew there was a storm coming.

_"Heh. Pun." _thought Naruto. _"War. All because of what's inside of me." _

Naruto was torn up slightly on the inside. To know that what is in you, basically you, being the reason to send the world into an uproar such as war was psychologically draining. Naruto would have to thank his mental fortifying a year ago that he kept it all together when his father gave him the news. The weight of the world was placed solely on the shoulders of him, only eight years of age. It was a bit terrifying to say the least.

Ending his thoughts though was the arrival of Ino, his walk to school buddy this morning. She normally walked to and from school with Sakura but she was gone on a vacation with her mother and Naruto was her next best bet. But today was definitely a Naruto walk day, even if Sakura was around.

"Hey Ino-chan." said Naruto as he noticed Ino's look.

"Hey Naruto-kun." said Ino as she walked over to Naruto and took a seat on his left side at the bench they met at. Ino looked around and noticed that the other 'Bad Boys' weren't there again and it was the second time in a row. Yesterday on the walk home and even today on the walk to the Academy. "Where's Sasuke, Kiba, and Konohamaru?"

Naruto feigned a hurt face as he looked at Ino.

"Am I not enough company Ino-chan. I'm hurt." said Naruto as Ino smiled a bit. "They're already at school in detention. On punishment for attacking the boys a grade above us."

Ino's eyebrows raised at that. "They finally did it? How'd they do?" questioned Ino as Naruto shrugged. "And why didn't you go with them?"

"They won, sort of. When I talked to Kiba though he said some guy in a green, spandex jumpsuit whipped all of them with just Taijutsu." said Naruto. "And I would have went with them but I was broody yesterday remember?"

Ino smiled at that before she began to fidget with her hands. She knew Naruto knew what was going on, how could he not. The two just sat in silence for a little while before Ino turned her head to Naruto with a concerned face.

"I know Ino-chan. I feel the same way." said Naruto as Ino thanked herself Naruto was so close to her. It was like they were on the same wavelengths when it came down to most anything. This being no different.

It also didn't help that due to their parents', namely their fathers', positions in the village. Most things that happened in Konoha were told to them. Not everything in the case of Ino, who was still oblivious to Naruto's Jinchuriki status. But the general overview of the approaching war was told to her.

"My father is the head of the Intel Division. He told me last night as well." said Ino as Naruto just looked at her. "What do you thinks going to happen?"

"I don't know Ino-chan. I've never been alive to see one. Only heard stories." said Naruto as he turned his vision up to the cloudy sky. "I do think it's best if we don't tell anyone that doesn't already know, let alone even speak about it. Our fathers probably told us because they know we can handle it or they have some plan for us and are prepping us to handle it. But as it is, let's not tell anyone."

Ino just nodded her head before asking a question that was on her mind since she learned of the approaching War.

"Do you think something bad will happen? I don't want my dad to get hurt. Or any one you know." said Ino before putting her head down a bit. "But I know someone will get hurt. Or even worst, killed. You think anything will happen to us if we have to fight someone?"

Ino didn't receive an answer at first, only a shoulder nudge from Naruto that caused her to look over to him. Naruto merely smiled at Ino before she felt his hand grab hers. Looking down, Ino saw the bracelets they'd gotten each other on their respective 6th birthdays touching as Naruto squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We'll be fine Ino-chan. If anything bad comes our way." said Naruto as his Sharingan spun to life. "I promise to protect us. No matter what."

Ino merely smiled at that before nudging Naruto with her own shoulder. "I'm going to protect you right back." said Ino as the two sat there. "You're not the only 'prodigy' around here, I am the best kunoichi among my group."

_"That is true, but I won't let you Ino-chan. I won't let you get hurt." _thought Naruto looking at Ino stand up to head to school after dusting off her clothes. _"I can't lose you. I can't lose anybody I care about." _

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the curse seal laid across his heart glowed for a moment before dying back down and disappearing again. The two Blondes then both made their way to the Academy to pretend as if it were a normal day.

_(Hokage Tower)_

Located in a large War room in the vast Hokage Tower, Minato stood at the helm of a large table in front of nearly twenty other people. Most being the Clan leaders in the village with a few others in there.

Hiashi Hyuga, leader of the Hyuga Clan. Tsume Inuzaka, leader of the Inuzaka Clan. Shibi Aburame, leader of the Aburame Clan. Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, and Murakumo Kurama. Each leaders of their individual clans like the first three.

Four others sat in the room in Konoha's Council, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, the Anbu Commander, and finally, Kakashi Hotake, one of Minato's students and a hell of a shinobi in his own right.

Today was about the war. Yesterday they all met together and spoke on why the War was going to occur and things that pertained to it, even the fact that his son was a Jinchuriki. That news was obviously shocking to everyone in the room who didn't already know and caught everyone off guard. Answering everyone's questions took a while and in doing so, was the only thing that got accomplished.

Today though, they were going over a prep plan. No one just jumped into a War, no matter how good your shinobi were or if they were hyped off revenge or something, a plan was always necessary. And so were resources.

Heading that plan was legitimately the smartest man in the room, if not Konoha, in Shikaku Nara. Shikaku Nara is the father to Shikamaru Nara and in no less terms, a genius. The Nara clan had a knack for producing geniuses, even if lazy, but were no less always pivotal in any attack strategy produced by Konoha in the past few decades.

"12,618 battle ready Chunin and Jonin. Our allies in Sunagakure are surely to have some as well, which we should have a count of here within the week." said Shikaku. "We will still have the upper hand training route wise from our previous Wars so they'll come into play here. We just have to insure that the other hidden villages that buffer between us are all in line, though most will remain neutral I'm sure."

"A war. All over a boy." came the voice of one of Konoha's Council, Koharu. Careful to watch her words feeling Minato's killing intent raise at that. "It just saddens me that this is the cause of another war. The third one in my lifetime."

"We are all saddened Koharu-chan." said Homura, pushing up the glasses on his face. "But Hokage-sama was correct in his judgment. I may not know the young Namikaze child personally, but he is a citizen of Konoha and to offer a fate like that to a child is unethical. Especially the child of our Hokage. That'd be more hazardous potentially then fighting this war."

A round of nods came from the others in the room. Most of the Clan heads all adored Naruto in that case anyone, especially how he treated their children. Naruto was near and dear to Konoha and they'd never turn their back on him, or anyone for that matter. Danzo was on a different ship all together though regarding Naruto.

"Speaking of the Jinchuriki child. How do we go about using him?" questioned Danzo, sitting next to Hiruzen. "And let us not forget, we have two Jinchuriki children. The Kyubi and Gedo Mazo. Though young, I'm sure they can help in the war some way."

Shikaku knew that question would come up and honestly, he was without a plan. Not because he couldn't think of ways to use them, he just wouldn't know how it'd effect..

"We will train them. Both. Hard." said Minato, looking to Hiruzen who just nodded his head in approval. After the meeting was over yesterday, Minato asked Hiruzen to speak with Konohamaru, just like he spoke with Naruto about their importance. Minato didn't know how it went with Konohamaru but Naruto was ready and willing. and from Hiruzen's nod, Konohamaru was as well.

"And who will supervise their training?" questioned Danzo as his eye peeked open to see Minato staring at him. Not out of the usual denial of anything he said way, but in a way that conveyed confidence in him as a man. A look Danzo couldn't help but be shocked at, especially considering Minato's next statement.

"Danzo. You will supervise the training." said Minato as a few people wanted to gasp at that but didn't. Shikaku knew it was coming, having spoken to Minato about it and they both agreed. Whether you liked it or not, Danzo's Root were amazing shinobi, even at their young ages and they could use his method of training to help their own Jinchuriki who were of the same age. But not without security though. "With Hiruzen-sama. You two will ready up our Jinchuriki along with a few helpers. There will be a dozen more young ninjas with them but those two will be the priority."

If Danzo wasn't so composed, he may have actually reacted physically to the news that he'd be given free reign basically, with Hiruzen, to train not only one Jinchuriki, but both.

_"Now isn't the time to think like that. Konoha is at War and we will make sure that we come out victorious." _thought Danzo as he just nodded his head at Minato's words. Minato nodded back before looking back to Shikaku for the rest of the short briefing.

It wasn't war time now. It probably wouldn't really happen in several months or a year from now, but regardless, Konoha would be ready.

_(3 Days Later)_

"So we're in an accelerated program?" came the questioning tone of Naruto's cousin, Sasuke Uchiha.

He'd been told by his mother to come to this location, which was really off the grid from Konoha and was an enormous arena. Naruto was here as well along with Konohamaru, Kiba, a brown haired girl that Naruto knew named Yakumo, Hinata's cousin Neji, and several others that Sasuke didn't know.

None of the masked men before Sasuke answered him so Sasuke looked toward his cousin, Naruto. Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face and it was nothing but stoic, almost Itachi-like. His Sharingan was on and focus was clearly evident in his red eyes.

_"What does he know that I don't?" _thought Sasuke figuring that he'd definitely was going to find out soon if was up to him. He knew about the war but it seemed Naruto knew something else. And that was likely true with him being the son of the Hokage. But Sasuke wouldn't worry about that, not now. Naruto was focused so he'd do the same, copying the stoic face of Naruto's and turning his own Sharingan on.

Sasuke was right in his judgment though, Naruto was focused. And he had something that weighed heavy on his mind from his talk with his parents.

_"Tou-chan believes in me. Ka-chan believes in me." _thought Naruto as the tomoe in his Sharingan began to spin a bit subconsciously. _"Child of Prophecy. This Gedo Mazo inside of me could be what changes this war. Even this world. I can do this. I have to do this."_

"Broody." came a voice Naruto recognized immediately as he felt his shoulder get nudged. Naruto's Sharingan peered its way over to see standing beside him was Ino.

"You're here..." said Naruto, in a mix between shocked, happy, and scared. Shocked because Ino was there. Happy because Ino was there. And scared because Ino was there. Ino wasn't supposed to be here, but nonetheless, Naruto was more happy to see Ino and a smile found its way on his face.

"Like I said, I'm going to protect you. I'm strong too. Tou-chan taught me well since you left two years ago. You didn't think I'd let you run off and do this without me did you?" questioned Ino as Naruto just smiled at her. Shoulder nudging her again, the two stood comfortably beside each other as they waited for further instruction.

They didn't wait long as two presences made themselves known as they landed in front of the lot of young children and released their chakra. The chakra burst quelled all of the Genin as they looked at the two.

_"Jiraiya-ji and Tsuande-bachan." _thought Naruto as he saw the two of them look at all of the young children in front of them. Naruto's Sharingan also picked up on the two older men on the balcony above them. _"Danzo and Jiji. They're here too." _

Tsunade stood in front of all the children before her as she internally let out a sigh. _"This is not what jiji had in mind. Children going to war." _thought Tsunade looking at the group of 8-10 year old kids in front of her. _"But they promised me that they wouldn't be front line fighters. Only sabotage ninjas. But even then, that could go wrong."_

Tsunade wasn't the overseer of this group, nor was Jiraiya. They were both there to sort of cement the program the children were about to undertake. While Hiruzen was known, Danzo was not and that certainly played a factor into the minds of the children. So having two legends standing before the children was definitely a boon to the morale and gave the children confidence to undertake the training. Even though Tsunade and Jiraiya weren't staying long, first impressions were everything and having those two left a great one for certain.

"Hello all of you. You have all been individually selected based on your prodigious talent for your ages. And you will begin training for the upcoming battle." said Tsunade as one of the girls in the back rose her hand to ask a question.

"Tsunade-sama. I-"

Swifter than most could see, the girl was gone from the room. Naruto's Sharingan picked up on the Anbu taking the girl away and he had tensed at the quick movement.

"Please do not ask questions. We will begin training now." said Tsunade as one by one, each child began to disappear from the room. Naruto's eyes caught all of the movement until he was knocked unconscious and also taken away.

Waking up sometime later, Naruto found himself strapped to a chair in an all metal room. Just walls, the steel chair, and him.

_"Here goes. Be safe everyone and get through this." _thought Naruto as he heard the door to his room open. Time to get ready for war.

* * *

**And that's a wrap.**

**Next chap will show the training and Naruto's progression. It'll be eye-opening how he gets stronger, at least I believe. **

**Two girls at this moment hmm, shaping up for an eventual pairing. Poll will be out eventually once I introduce the last girl, wonder if anyone can guess who she is. She'll be here next chapter.**

**There's more I want to say, but I won't. Don't want to boost the word count.**

**Review or Shoot me a Pm if you have questions or just want to chat for a bit.**

**-Hamp Out**


	10. Preparation

**Back at it. Chapter 10. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Yep, that's about the gist of it.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Preparation**

"Hello Naruto-san. How are you feeling?" came the voice of a man standing in front of Naruto.

Naruto's heart was beginning to rise because at the moment he was tied to a steel chair that was bolted to a metal floor. And that was it to the entire room. Even with his Sharingan on, Naruto couldn't even see the face of the man in front of him because it was darkened by some sort of jutsu. Nonetheless, the man asked a question and Naruto planned to answer it, why wouldn't he? That'd be rude and he didn't want to agitate the man in front of him, especially due to his current situation.

"I am fine. Pretty good." said Naruto as the man drew closer to Naruto and checked his bindings to make sure he was strapped in tight.

"Not too tight are they?" questioned the man as Naruto just shook his head. "Good. Good. Wouldn't want that."

The man then walked back in front of Naruto as he stared him in the face.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"You can call me the repairman?"

Naruto's eyebrow raised at that. "What do you repair?" questioned Naruto as he could feel a grin appear on the man's face despite not seeing it.

"A lifetime of bad habits." said the man as his grin left him, at least from what Naruto could sort of tell. "Why are you here?"

"To get ready for War." said Naruto as the man just nodded his head and backed up.

Having the Sharingan is amazing, in most cases. A very powerful Kekkai Genkai for one to be endowed with, no question. It does have its downsides though, such as the fist that was coming to Naruto's face. Granted, seeing a punch coming made it easier to take. But when your eyes capture the punch coming at you, even though its fast and with force, your eyes still slow it down to vivid detail and the anticipation is killer. And Naruto endured that moment four times from the man in front of him before darkness plagued his vision and he was knocked unconscious.

"Wake up." came the voice of a woman as she splashed water on Naruto's face. Naruto awoke with a jump at that as he looked around at his surroundings in confusion.

"What just happened? Was that real?" questioned Naruto before wincing as he could feel bruises on his face and blood smeared across it. "It is real..What's going on?"

"Training. You did better than most. Four punches. I'd think a flaky kid like you would be out first punch." said the woman as Naruto blanched at that. He did look like Minato for the most part and his dad was pretty girly looking sometimes. I mean what dude and/or shinobi has a flawless face. No marks. Dude was flaky and Naruto, being his mini-clone, shared that characteristic. "Get up. It's time for the next part."

"There's a next part.." said Naruto slightly overwhelmed as he began to stand and his Sharingan spun back to life. Peering out into the darkness, Naruto bore witness to the room surrounding him. The room was full of weapons, ranging from shuriken to fuma shuriken, swords, axes, bo staffs, etc. Naruto's Sharingan then picked up on another man entering the room.

"How many hits from the repairman?" questioned the man. And just like the first guy and the girl, Naruto's Sharingan couldn't see pass the darkness clouding their faces.

_"How do they do that?" _thought Naruto thinking that his Sharingan may have been malfunctioning, he could see through anything. Why couldn't he now? The woman next to him though held up four fingers as the man just gave an intrigued 'Hmph' at that.

"Impressive kid. What do you know about weapons?" questioned the man as Naruto shook his head. "Of course. Not much. But you are an Uchiha from those eyes so..you at least can fight right?"

Hesitating on his answer, Naruto eventually composed himself and nodded his head.

"Great. Pick a weapon." said the man as he pointed to the walls surrounding them, all holding weapons. Naruto looked around at all of the weapons there and nothing really caught his eye. Not that he didn't like the weapons there but he just figured that whatever weapon he chose would be the one that he'd be given to master. He'd need to find one that fit his abilities, that fix his clan, that was amazing. And after thinking all of those things, he finally found it.

Naruto grabbed the only weapon on the wall that he knew had a link to his clan. Hell, it was his clan's symbol. A gunbai, the mighty War Fan.

"Heh. Knew you'd pick that one kid. Being relative to Madara and all." said the man as he simply grabbed a wooden sword off the wall. And the man was right about the war fan. It was the weapon of choice by Naruto's most powerful ancestor in recent memory, Madara Uchiha. Despite Madara's infamous stature, he was and still is respected as the strongest Uchiha in recorded history. And through his legend, his War Fan was always his weapon of choice.

Naruto's dreams were of using Madara's War Fan and now he'd get the chance. Even though the one he was holding was much smaller in comparison to Madara's, more suited for his height and it looked more like a guitar. Red painting and segmented down the middle with a black line. It was made of a sturdy wood and some kind of metal on the outside that made it shine even in the dim light of the room.

"Better protect yourself kid." said the man as he slammed his wooden sword into the back of Naruto's head and sent him skidding across the room on his face. Naruto had no time to wallow in his pain as when he turned over, the man was standing above him with his sword directly over his head.

Rolling out of the way and kipping up into a stance, Naruto placed the fan in front of him and prepared to fight back against the guy. Never happened though, Naruto met unconsciousness once again from the man striking his neck from behind.

"This is the kid?" questioned the man as the woman nodded. The man then looked back at Naruto before shrugging his shoulders. "Hope you get better fast like they say kid. You'll continue seeing darkness if not."

_(Several Hours Later)_

Waking up hours later, Naruto found that he was completely immobilized. Making a few muffled yells, Naruto began to break the confines that he was in. It felt like he was in a pool of ..

"Wax. It's wax." came the voice of a man next to Naruto. Naruto stopped his moving as the man began to scrape away the wax covering his eyes, and mouth.

"Wax." said Naruto when he could see again and looked to see himself trapped in literally a bathtub of wax. Naruto's Sharingan came back to life and they widened with what he saw. "It's so chakra heavy. Chakra like Tsunade-bachan. It's healing me?"

"Yes. Very perceptive Naruto-kun." said the man. "The wax acts as an accelerator for your cells, speeding up the healing factor. Minor injuries healed in minutes and major injuries healed in hours, not days or months."

"Wow. That's amazing. Does everyone have this?" questioned Naruto as the man shook his head.

"No. The funding for this is exclusive to a select group of shinobi." said the man as Naruto nodded his head. Of course it was, something like this had to cost a fortune.

"What is this place? And why is the training so hard? I can't fight back at all." said Naruto as the man just smiled at him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. It'll get better with time, trust me." said the man. "You're very special. The Gedo Mazo inside of you is incredible. Not only what it gives you physically but what it does mentally for you. I've never seen anything like it."

"Mentally? That can't be right?" questioned Naruto thinking back to when his mind was decayed and he would lose himself and go blank at points. What could the Gedo Mazo do for his brain that was actually good? The man didn't answer Naruto though, only choosing to smile at him before walking away and leaving the young boy to ponder on the thought.

_"Gedo Mazo helps me mentally?" _thought Naruto before he saw the woman from before arrive in his room.

"Get up. Got more to do. We're on to the training portion." said the woman as Naruto nodded his head. "You will be learning Taijutsu katas, Ninjutsu/Genjutsu, stealth techniques and weapons training with your gunbai and with throwing tools."

The woman left him in the room as Naruto realized he was still trapped in the wax. Letting out a sigh, Naruto began the struggle to escape from the wax bath. This training was just getting started.

* * *

_(2 months later)_

"Why are you here?" questioned the Repairman as he stared at Naruto. Strapped to the chair again, Naruto sat with his arms bound as his Sharingan eyes stared up at the man in front of him almost empty.

_"Kid's getting better." _thought the Repairman seeing the look in Naruto's eyes.

"I don't know." said Naruto as the Repairman nodded his head and reared back for another series of punches at Naruto. Naruto took all the punches, face bruising only slightly even as a cut appeared across his cheek. Unlike his first time, Naruto didn't pass out after four hits. He merely just continued to look apathetically at the man who only smiled internally at him.

_"Kid's toughened up considerably. Seems the Gedo Mazo gives him thicker and more durable skin. It almost feels like steel really but wrapped in flesh." _thought the man before teeing off on Naruto's face once more. Unrelenting until Naruto passed out.

Twenty minutes passed by before Naruto awoke and began facing off against the second man again. This time, doing surprisingly better than before.

_"So is this the power of the Gedo Mazo or just his power?" _thought the man as his attempted swipe at Naruto's midsection was blocked by Naruto. _"He can actually block me with some efficiency now. And it has only been two months. His face isn't even showing signs of being with the repairman. How powerful is the Gedo Mazo?" _

_"This is getting a lot easier." _thought Naruto parrying the man's sword with the curve in his war fan. _"Why is this so easy now?" _

Blocking once more, Naruto attempted to overpower the man but that failed and he was sent sailing backwards when the man returned force against him. Flipping backwards in the air, Naruto landed on the ground with his hands in the tiger seal.

**"Katon-"**

"Stop."

Fire dying in his throat, Naruto looked over to see Danzo at the doorway. His first time seeing the man since he entered the training facility. Even being released to see his parents on the weekends, Naruto hadn't seen any sign of Danzo until this very moment.

"Danzo-sama." said Naruto looking at the man, who only peered his eye back at Naruto.

_"His eyes. They remind of that Ame boy." _thought Danzo as he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. _"Could it be possible?"_

"Come with me Naruto. Walk with me. Your training is over for today." said Danzo as Naruto nodded his head and went to place his War Fan down. "Keep it. You've grown skilled with it in the past eight weeks and you have earned it."

Naruto smiled at that and bowed to the man he was just sparring with and walked out of the room with Danzo. Naruto and Danzo walked in silence for a while with Danzo ahead of Naruto, leading him somewhere Naruto supposed. Naruto got to the end of the hallway before seeing his father standing there looking at him with a smile.

"Tou-chan!" shouted Naruto, running over to his father in the process. Minato just smiled at his son before lifting up the battered and tired young man in front of him. Minato scooped up his son as his blue eyes stared into his son's Sharingan, which spun before turning back to their violet ones.

"How's my champ holding up?" questioned Minato as Naruto just put up a fist.

"Solid. The training is still hard but I don't know. I feel like I'm used to it." said Naruto as Minato nodded his head. Minato then looked to Danzo, who held a folder in his hand.

"That's good. Well I need you for a little while. We have some things to handle for the war and I need you there." said Minato as Naruto nodded his head.

It only made sense. Whether Naruto liked it or not, he was the target for this war. No questions asked. He was the reason the War declared and Minato was damn sure that if he was leaving town, he was taking his son with him and never letting him out of his scope of reach. Ever.

"Well c'mon. We will be back within two weeks Danzo-sama." said Minato as Danzo nodded his head.

"The folder should explain everything." said Danzo as Minato nodded his head and thanked the elder man before disappearing in a flash. Danzo's eye opened when he disappeared before turning to the Root Anbu that materialized next to him.

"How have the results gone with the other Uchiha child?" questioned Danzo.

"Injections have been successful. His body is adapting to the influx very well." said the Anbu. "It appears to be on the same scale as Naruto, albeit much less of course. Nonetheless, the boy has progressed just like Naruto has."

Danzo nodded his head. "Seems I was right about the Gedo Mazo. It has life force like I've never seen." said Danzo before adding. "And if those cells bolster young Sasuke's fighting power, he should be able to keep up with Naruto and Konohamaru in the future. The boy definitely has the mental desire to. And we gave him the physically capability to be able to."

The Root Anbu didn't say anything as he and Danzo then vanished from the hallway. Things were going well.

* * *

_(9 Days Later - Land of Water)_

"This is the village tou-chan?" questioned Naruto, looking up at his father. Minato was dawning his trademark white trench coat as he looked at his son, who was wearing a simple grey hoodie with black pants and black sandals.

"This is the one. The last one on our trip Naruto-kun." said Minato with a smile on his face, even as he was getting patted down by some of the village's shinobi.

Naruto was being patted down as well as he nearly giggled at some of it, causing his 'patter downer' to smile at the child before them.

"What is it called again?" questioned Naruto as instead of Minato, Naruto's patter downer answered him.

"Welcome to Nadeshiko Village Minato-dono and Naruto-kun. Right this way." said the woman who was Naruto's patter downer as she led them through the village. As they were being led through, Naruto peered his eyes to his surroundings as he looked upon the village he was currently in.

The village itself is positioned high among the lightly forested tops of three massive hills standing in line, with two bridges spanning the gorges between them. The hills were settled in a lush valley and from the looks of it, was a powerful stronghold with walls, towers, and impressive brickwork. One thing caught Naruto's eye though.

_"There seems to be barely any dudes here." _thought Naruto, seeing a few ninja in their travel to the center of the village. _"Especially the shinobi. They all appear to be women." _

"That is because we are a matrilineal clan Naruto-kun." came the voice of Naruto's patter downer as Naruto perked up at that. "Wasn't hard to figure that was what you're thinking about. By the way, my name is Tokiwa."

Naruto merely smiled at the woman as he continued to peer his violet eyes at his surroundings on the way to the palace where the leader of the village was located.

_(Nadeshiko Palace)_

"Ah, Minato-dono. You have actually come." came the voice of an elderly woman, who reminded Naruto of a female version of his jiji, Hiruzen Sarutobi. She gave off that same warmth and powerful aura just like him.

"That I have, thank you for allowing my presence here." said Minato gratefully with a bow as the woman before him offered him a seat. Minato took the seat before grabbing Naruto and placing him in his lap.

"And you must be his son. You're such a handsome young man." said the woman with a kind smile that Naruto could only reciprocate. "But you are here for a reason and I trust that it's a good one, otherwise I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I understand. I'll get right to it." said Minato as he looked into the women's eyes before him. "There's a war coming, between the great villages. I am not here to ask for your assistance but I'll be grateful if you do offer it. But I am here now to understand how you and your village will act in this war as you are a buffer village between us."

"That is a question that has an answer." said the woman before looking at Naruto. "But you don't want to sit here and be bored of all this. Why not go explore the village, Tokiwa can watch him if that is fine. She is more than capable."

Minato didn't react to the offer externally, but internally he was torn.

_"I'll be letting Naruto out of my sights but if I don't allow him to leave, then she'll have reason to be suspicious of him and I don't want her knowing Naruto is the Jinchuriki." _thought Minato with a nod. _"Naruto has one of my kunai, if he gets into trouble he knows to channel chakra through it and I'll be right there."_

"Great! Tokiwa, if you wouldn't mind, show young Naruto-kun here around while I speak with his father." said the woman as Tokiwa just nodded and offered Naruto a hand, which he took. As Naruto was being led outside, he turned to his father and only nodded his head. Unspoken words shared.

_"I have the kunai tou-chan."_

_"Be sure to use it if needed Champ."_

"Now. About our stance in the upcoming war." said the woman drawing Minato's attention back to her. "I'd like to know what you propose will happen for my village in the event we help you, and that includes if we win the war and if we lose it. I want details."

Minato expected nothing less from the woman, especially hearing stories about her from Jiraiya. Luckily he came prepared and pulled out a set of three scrolls that he laid on the table next to him and the woman.

"Let's get started shall we?"

_(With Naruto)_

"So..matrilineal. What does that mean?" questioned Naruto as he walked through the relatively quiet streets of Nadeshiko Village.

"It means that we are a clan that passes its kinship through mothers, or women to be exact." said Tokiwa as Naruto just nodded his head.

"That's pretty cool. My tou-chan rules the village but at home, my ka-chan is law." said Naruto as Tokiwa let out a small chuckle.

"That's how it usually is. Though if she was in our village, your ka-chan would not only be ruler of the house, but the village as well." said Tokiwa. Tokiwa then heard the rumbling of a stomach before her eyes peered over to Naruto. "Hungry?"

"A little bit. I have money to pay for food though." said Naruto before he pulled the toad wallet he was gifted on his sixth birthday out. "What could I get with this?"

_"A steak. The finest cut steak ever." _thought Tokiwa as she looked at the stuffed toad wallet, just piled up with Ryo. _"What kind of eight year old just has money like that?" _

Leading Naruto to a simple dango stand, the two sat and ate quietly as they let the cool air breeze flowing through the outdoor shop keep them cool on the calm and cloudy day. A few minutes passed by before that silence was broken by the arrival of a girl. A girl roughly Naruto's age from the looks of it.

"Tokiwa-chan!" came the voice of a girl jumping the woman who was watching Naruto at the moment.

"Oh, Shizuka-sama. So good to see you." said Tokiwa before snapping her fingers. "Where are my manners. Shizuka-sama, this is Naruto Namikaze, he's from Konoha and son of the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto-kun, this is Shizuka-sama, the princess of Nadeshiko Village."

Shizuka then peered her eyes over at Naruto, who only waved in greeting. Shizuka and Naruto's eyes met as the two took note of the others prominent features, Naruto more so than Shizuka.

Shizuka was a girl, only a few months younger than Naruto at the age of eight just like him. She had long black hair tied back into a ponytail with vibrant green eyes that were piercing to make eye contact with. She was wearing a simple light black shirt with black pants and black sandals. And she was staring relatively hard at Naruto, who only matched her gaze with his violet eyes.

"Hello.." said Naruto finally after a few moments of just eye contact.

"Do you know Jiraiya of the Sannin?" questioned Shizuka to Naruto, who's eyebrows raised at that question. Kind of specific and random wasn't it, at least to Naruto it was.

"Shizuka-sama. This is not the time for that. You can wait before actively seeking him out." whispered Tokiwa as Shizuka just shook her head.

"This is my destiny." said Shizuka as Tokiwa just let out a sigh before Shizuka turned back to Naruto.

"Do you?" questioned Shizuka again after not hearing Naruto respond to her.

"Yes. He's a sensei of mine. He taught me a jutsu or two. Why does that matter?" questioned Naruto as Shizuka just shook her head.

"You don't know?" questioned Shizuka as Naruto just shrugged to signify a no. "Doesn't matter. I challenge you to a spar."

Naruto's eyebrows raised at the word spar as a smile just graced his face. He hadn't sparred with anyone his age in a while as he wasn't allow to fight his friends inside or outside of the facility.

"Sure. Why not. Could be fun." said Naruto as he stood up and straightened his clothes before looking back at Shizuka. "Lead the way."

Shizuka just nodded her head before turning around and walking away. Naruto took that as cue to follow her as Tokiwa just shook her head.

_"He has no idea. But at least Shizuka will stop obsessing over this since she heard about it." _thought Tokiwa, getting up and following after the two eight year olds. Shizuka eventually led Naruto to one of the many training grounds in Nadeshiko village before she turned around to look at him. Tokiwa just walked in between the two kids before looking at both of them. Seeing them nod, Tokiwa rose a hand before thrusting it down.

"Hajime." said Tokiwa before she backed up. Shizuka immediately whipped out three kunai into each of her hands.

**"Nadeshiko-Ryu Shinku Enbu (Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Perfomance)" **said Shizuka before she launched three kunai at Naruto, who performed a back handspring to dodge. Though once he landed back on his feet, another barrage of kunai were already heading toward him that caused him to dodge once more.

_"Shizuka-sama has gotten better at it but it's still not perfected." _thought Tokiwa watching Naruto dodge the seemingly endless supply of kunai being sent at him. _"He shouldn't be able to dodge them so easily. But she's still learning and she's come a long way since she first started training. Let's see how she does." _

Naruto dodged another slew of kunai before he figured enough was enough and he pulled a small scroll out of the ninja pouch on the back of his hip. Flipping the scroll open, Naruto let it fall to the ground as a poof of smoke occurred that concealed him from view. Three kunai entered the smoke cloud before being sent right back to where they came from by a strong gust of wind.

That gust of wind was also strong enough to blow the smoke away to show Naruto standing unharmed with his gunbai in his right hand, settled on the ground next to him as he looked at Shizuka.

_"Gunbai. Seems kunai won't work if he can just send them back." _thought Shizuka before placing the kunai she had left back where she got them from. _"If i can't use ninja tools, I'll have to resort to ninjutsu."_

**"Ressenpu (Violent Whirlwind)" **said Shizuka holding a half ram seal before blowing out a powerful gust of wind. Naruto saw the wind jutsu coming for him as he picked up his gunbai and slammed it in front of him. Hiding behind the gunbai, Naruto took none of the powerful wind that his sturdy fan shielded him from. Naruto then peered his eyes up before seeing Shizuka charging right towards him.

**"Nadeshiko-Ryu Koha Reppukken (Nadshiko-Style Hardliner Fist)" **said Shizuka as she reared her right arm back a bit as she neared Naruto. Naruto's Sharingan flashed on as he marveled at the way Shizuka's chakra flowed through her body and into her arm before coating it in a layer of wind chakra.

"It's over." said Naruto before he vanished from view. Shizuka grew confused at Naruto's sudden disappearance as she just ended her technique and stood still, searching for any sign of Naruto.

"What just happened Tokiwa?" questioned Shizuka before she realized she was all alone. And not only that, she was in a barren world with a decayed appearance to it. "What. What is this?"

"Genjutsu." came the voice of Naruto, who materialized in front of her. "When you awaken, I'll be long gone. It was fun while it lasted. You're a bit overbearing but you seem like you're actually cool once you get pass that whole 'destiny' thing or whatever. Maybe I'll see you sometime later. Don't worry though, I won't count this one but our next fight, I hope you do better. It almost felt too easy. Goodbye Shizuka-san."

And just like that, Naruto vanished from the decayed world, which slowly began to crumble away into nothingness. Shizuka remained still inside the crumbling world as she just thought about what just occurred.

_"I lost?" _questioned Shizuka before waking up with a start.

"Where am I?" questioned Shizuka immediately when she woke up. Shizuka looked around to notice that she was safe and sound inside her bed, with the leader of the village looking right at her.

"Seems you ran into young Naruto-kun out there and he left you incapacitated. How did that even happen?" questioned the woman as Shizuka looked at her with a gleam in her green eyes.

"It's him. Jiraiya's student. He's him." said Shizuka as the woman gasped at that. "And I have to find him again. He beat me."

"Shizuka-chan. You are only eight. And our rules apply only when you become a kunoichi, you know that." said the woman.

The gleam in Shizuka's eyes never faltered a bit, turning into a look of determination.

"I want to train harder. I have to match him. I won't lose to him again." said Shizuka as the woman just let out a sigh.

_"Seems I may have been wrong to delegate this to my apprentice while she was so young. Or to even make that promise." _thought the woman. _"But why waste such an opportunity as this. If the girl wants to get stronger, who am I to try and stop her. And maybe just maybe, something good may come from her seeking out that Namikaze child." _

"Then come my child. We have much to discuss and work on." said the woman as she began to walk out the room, Shizuka getting up to follow. "You may very well be fighting on the same battlefield as him in any event, just be sure to save your rematch for after the war."

Shizuka only nodded her head as she followed behind the leader of Nadeshiko Village.

_"Naruto." _thought Shizuka once more before she left the room. It was to be an interesting reunion betwixt the two of them if Shizuka had any say in the matter.

* * *

_(6 months later - Hokage's Office)_

"Nothing yet Hokage-sama." came the voice of an Anbu settled in front of Minato, who was sitting behind his desk.

"I see. We've shored up all of our preparations. We have our alliances and treaties set. We're prepared and likely the other villages are as well." said Minato as he stood up from his chair to look out the window. "Maybe they have began to consider not attacking."

Minato's eyebrows rose before he turned toward his door to see Danzo walking in.

"But we know that's not the case Hokage-sama. They will attack. They will start the war. It's inevitable." said Danzo as Minato just Raikage and the Tsuchikage made that quite clear that they would handle the situation in the event Konoha would not, the War was still going to happen. They just didn't know when the first shot would be fired.

It sucked to allow your opposition the clear advantage of attacking first. It os like a game of chess, white moves first and is always in advantage from that moment on until they either make a mistake or black overpowers them.

"But we shan't attack first. We will not be known for starting this war. Allow them to carry that burden." said Minato as Danzo and the Anbu in the room only nodded, they weren't going to disagree with him. Even if attacking first was the clearly better strategy.

"Right. I've come to you because we have made our first real breakthrough with our Gedo Mazo Jinchuriki." said Danzo as Minato's eyes turned a bit stern.

"Naruto." said Minato firmly.

"Right. Excuse me for saying Gedo Mazo Jinchuriki." said Danzo before turning a bit. "Would you like to see what it is that has occurred with Naruto? I know you get antsy and want to see his progress and asked not to know anything about our methods or his progression. But you specifically asked to know anything Gedo Mazo wise when we found out."

"Of course. We'll take the express route." said Minato as he walked over to Danzo and the two both disappeared from his office in a flash.

_(Training Facility - Unknown Location in Konoha)_

Minato and Danzo both arrived in the area for the select group of special children as Danzo easily lead Minato through a few hallways before stopping at a door. The label outside the door said security as Danzo easily walked in with Minato closely behind.

Danzo then pointed his cane to a monitor as Minato stared at it to see his son strapped to a chair.

"What is this?" questioned Minato as he watched a man walk into the room with Naruto.

"There's Audio Minato. Don't act hasty, just watch and see what your son is becoming." said Danzo as Minato indeed watched.

_"Hello again." _said the man to Naruto as silence met him. _"Right. Strictly down to business I see. Why are you here?" _

_"I don't know who I am.." _came the stoic reply of Naruto.

_"What did you say?" _questioned the man again.

_"I don't know who I am.." _said Naruto once again, same tone, same rhythm and everything.

_"I see...well." _said the man before he reared back and decked Naruto with a clean punch to the face.

"What?!" shouted Minato before feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. "What kind of training is this?! I trust I didn't make a mistake in allowing you to do this but is this what's been happening?!"

"You didn't make a mistake. Keep watching." said Danzo as Minato turned back to the monitor to see two more punches land on Naruto, the last one tilting his chair over, sending him to the ground on his side.

Minato then watched the man who was punching Naruto, clutch his hand due to the pain he was feeling from hitting Naruto's face repeatedly. And in that instance, Minato watched his son stand and crack the man dead in the back with the steel chair his hands were tied to. The bindings tore off of Naruto's hands, who only mocked the man by holding his fists up with a smile on his face.

"Way to go Champ.." said Minato, whose anger was subsiding as he watched his son defend against the man in the room with him before the monitor went black. "What just happened?"

"That was earlier. This is him now." said Danzo as the monitor flickered back on to show Naruto seated in his room in a lotus position, glowing with a red chakra around him. "The Gedo Mazo is like nothing I've ever seen. We know it grants the user increased physical abilities and those chakra rods he can create with enough focus. But that's child's play to what has happened recently. Look at this."

Minato was handed a folder by Danzo, a folder listing Naruto's attributes and skills, all meticulously accounted for to get the most accurate scope of his abilities. And what Minato was seeing was baffling.

"His IQ increased by 64 points? In just 8 months? I know he's nine now but..." said Minato before seeing all of Naruto's physical attributes boost up as well. "My son is progressing at an unfathomable rate? How is this possible?"

"I believe you said that your son's mind was decayed before correct?" questioned Danzo as Minato only nodded his head.

"Yes, but he spent a year fixing it. Hasn't had a blank period since he returned. Why?" questioned Minato as Danzo just nodded that his theory was all but proven.

"The best way to rebuild muscle is to break it down and rebuild it correct. Like working out if you will." said Danzo. "The more strain you put on your muscles, the stronger they will become when you replenish your body with the proteins necessary to rebuild them. The same works for Naruto's mind. Just much faster and more powerful."

Minato's eyebrows raised at that bit of knowledge.

"You're saying my son's mind is ever expanding?" questioned Minato as Danzo just nodded.

"More or less. The Gedo Mazo hasn't stopped trying to take over your son's mind. It continues to try and destroy it, but in turn is actually making it stronger when your son fixes it." said Danzo. "The more it does that, the smarter Naruto will become. And with Naruto's mental capacities increasing with each passing day, he learns to control the beast inside him more and grows stronger physically because of it. He wasn't even using the Gedo Mazo's chakra to its full potential before and could keep pace with the Kyubi Jinchuriki with ease. Now that he is using it sparsely, who knows how strong he is."

"So now my son is on another level. These stats are ridiculous to believe a 9 year old could have." said Minato before Danzo merely smiled.

"Why not test it yourself?" questioned Danzo as Minato looked at the man before him. "It is time for them to leave for the weekend anyway."

Minato just nodded his head and then flashed to his son's room as Danzo remained, smile still on his face.

_"What Minato doesn't know is that Naruto is becoming the perfect ninja. The Yin of his Uchiha heritage is meshing with the incredible Yang of the Gedo Mazo." _thought Danzo to himself. _"So much so that he could one day become like the originator of ninjutsu. Naruto is slowly become the Sage of Six Paths and I'll be the only one who knows about it. I can't let such power fall out of my grasp."_

Danzo then looked at the monitor to see Minato flash into the room with his son.

_"And you won't be able to stop me once I get him.." _thought Danzo before the room went pitch black and he vanished entirely.

_(With Naruto and Minato)_

"Tou-chan. You're here!" shouted Naruto as he saw his father appear in the room with him.

"You know it champ. How's it going?" questioned Minato as he couldn't see any sign of discomfort or bruises on Naruto, he looked in pristine condition. That couldn't have been possible, he took an absolute beating not 2 hours ago.

"It's going good. You know I'm not allowed to tell you about my progress. We're supposed to stay tight lipped about anything going on in here. Didn't you authorize it to be so?" questioned Naruto as Minato just smiled and nodded his head.

"You're right. You're right. I don't want to know. But I do want to see how my son has progressed." said Minato. "How about you show your old man what you've learned?"

Naruto's Sharingan flashed on as he looked at Minato with a smile. "Sure." said Naruto before he and Minato disappeared in a flash.

Arriving at Training Ground 1, Naruto looked around in wonder.

"This whole training ground is yours tou-chan. That's so cool." said Naruto as he admired the training ground that was indeed the Hokage's personal training ground. It had everything. Trees, water, a variety of weapons, and even an oil bath. "Wait...Trees for the 1st Hokage, water for the 2nd Hokage, weapons for the 3rd Hokage...and you chose toad oil tou-chan? Come on."

Minato let out a hearty chuckle at that. "I was put on the spot alright. And I didn't know that it was a choose once kind of deal." said Minato before clapping his hands. "Right. Let's get on with this."

Naruto just nodded his head before seeing Minato flash away. Naruto blanched at his dad just leaving him as he stood up and waited for any sign of his return.

"Gotcha." said Minato, standing behind Naruto with a hand inches from his neck. Minato then felt something prod his thigh as he looked down to see one of Naruto's chakra rods ready to pierce into his leg.

"You'll have to do better tou-chan." said Naruto before he turned around and let loose a high kick to his dad's face. Minato blocked the kick with ease before watching Naruto spring off his block to land about ten feet away from him.

_"That was actually pretty..good. And just like with the Hachibi Jinchuriki, Kirabi, back in the day" _thought Minato before he dispelled the Genjutsu placed on him by Naruto's Sharingan. Naruto then sprinted back at Minato before engaging him in Taijutsu. _"He really is taking up everything fast. He's still only 9 though and his body isn't mature enough to hold a candle to any adult. But his movements and the subtle use of his Sharingan to create suggestions is incredible."_

Another punch came at Minato and as his hand was moving to block the straightforward jab like the rest of Naruto's punches, he jolted at what happened.

**"Hi ken (Fire Fist)" **said Naruto as his entire hand appeared to catch fire as it continued toward Minato. Minato's blocked missed Naruto's hand and he instead choose to grab at his wrist, which wasn't ablaze with the hot, lava-like red flame. Minato just watched Naruto smile at him as his other hand caught ablaze and he continued to try and strike Minato.

_"When did he learn that? I know I didn't want my son to tell me or his mother about his training but..." _thought Minato as a smile graced his face at Naruto's attack against him. Even though Naruto wasn't landing any hits, Minato was more than impressed.

And it seemed Naruto realized his dad was impressed with his Taijutsu so he moved on to the next plausible shinobi tactic, Ninjutsu, since his dad could cancel all of his Genjutsu at his current level. Whipping out a fast kick that Minato stepped back to dodge, Naruto channeled his chakra.

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Technique)" **said Naruto as he went through the quick succession of hand seals, even with his hands still ablaze. Naruto then let loose a volley of fireballs that covered nearly every exit for Minato, assured that'd he get struck at the close range they were at.

But Minato wasn't the fastest man alive for no reason, even managing to dodge the attack without the use of his Hirashin to aid him. Naruto then went through another set of hand seals, even quicker as it was his first jutsu and the one he could do without any thought.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" **said Naruto before he let out a massive red fireball that looked and felt like miniature sun. The fireball missed though, crashing against the doorway leading into the room as Minato flashed away and landed safely on the other side of the training ground, opposite Naruto.

Naruto looked ready to turn and keep going, but the opening of the door in front of him impeded that and brought a smile to his face.

"Ka-chan!" shouted Naruto with a smile as Kushina began walking into the room.

"Naruto-chan." said Kushina with a warm smile before noticing the fire outline around her. "Grand Fireball. Glad I didn't open this door sooner. Wouldn't have wanted to take that. Nor would she I presume."

Naruto bounded his way to his mother, kissing her cheek before looking at the 'she' Kushina was talking about. His little sister, held closely in Kushina's arms.

"Hi Naori.." said Naruto softly to the 6 month old in his mother's arms. Naori merely looked Naruto's way before a giggle came from her mouth at Naruto planting a kiss on her cheek as well.

Naori was a healthy baby girl and third child of Minato and Kushina. She had a head full of black hair and a stylish onesie on with pictures of slugs on it, a gift from Tsunade. And she was Naruto's favorite person in the world, even only after the six months of seeing her outside of his training regiment.

"I'm going to protect you always." said Naruto lowly to himself as his parents shared a kiss. "I'm going to protect all of us."

Once again unbeknownst to Naruto or anyone else, the curse seal around his heart glowed a bit, growing a bit more before subsiding and vanishing.

* * *

**And that's a wrap.**

**Leave a review or shoot me a pm**

**-Hamp out**


	11. First Blood

**Chaps are flowing, flowing, flowing. Chapter eleven for your pleasure. Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I just drank some Hennessy. That's a lie. I drank a ton of Hennessy. And I couldn't stop typing these chapters. May be more coming soon. I don't know how many I will have half ass typed and then correct in the following days. So enjoy this Fanfic splurge that is sure to come. I'm certain some of you will. If you don't, heh. You wouldn't be here if you didn't.

* * *

**Chapter 11: First Blood**

"It's really real isn't it?" came the voice of the Yamanaka princess, Ino, as she sat with her back to a boulder. The young girl was wearing black pants, black sandals, and a high collared short black and grey jacket with red straps. The jacket only went down to just above her rib cage while her midsection was wrapped in bandages. Strapped to her back was a tanto and on her hip were two ninja pouches for various items.

"Yeah it is Ino-chan." said Naruto, standing next to the seated girl. Naruto was wearing the exact same uniform as Ino although his stomach wasn't covered like hers. Naruto claimed he wanted to show off his pre-puberty 'abs'. "You ready? We'll have to move soon when the signal goes off."

Ino just nodded her head as Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll make it." said Naruto before seeing a red flare shoot up into the air. Scooping Ino into his arms, the two took off deep into the forest. A barrage of kunai following them in that nearly nicked Naruto before he turned and they sank into a tree. The way Naruto was holding Ino, her head was just above his shoulder so she could see their pursuers.

"Naruto-kun. We aren't going to make it." said Ino with a concerned voice as they were steadily getting caught. "Naruto-kun, we won't make it."

"Yes we will Ino-chan." said Naruto turning his head slightly to look at the several people chasing them. "We have to make it."

"I hope you're right." said Ino before she put her hands into a seal behind Naruto's back. **"Shinranshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Disturbance Technique)" **

After Ino said her jutsu, one of their attackers jolted for a second before he immediately tackled one of the other people chasing the two young Blondes.

"You're still the greatest Ino-chan." said Naruto seeing their pursuers turn from 6 to 4. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do, never forget it. Your turn though." said Ino who felt Naruto move his hands into the tiger seal.

"On it. **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)**" said Naruto before he spun after jumping off a branch to let loose a massive wall of fire, setting the forest behind them ablaze in red flames. Naruto completed his 360 as he continued running with Ino in his arms. Naruto then burst out of the forest with Ino as he landed in the middle of a training ground.

Naruto looked to his left before a smirk came to his young face.

"8.68 seconds. Suck it Sasuke-teme." said Naruto with a grin on his face as the large clock displayed 2 minutes, 13 and .27 seconds. Which was indeed 8.68 seconds faster than Sasuke and Yakumo's time. Both Sasuke and Yakumo were wearing the same uniform as Naruto as they both had stood waiting for Ino and Naruto to finish their turn of the training exercise.

"Ugh.. I knew I should have went with Naruto-kun." said Yakumo with a huff at losing because Sasuke didn't run faster than Naruto. "But no, Ino always has dibs on him. Always. That's totally unfair."

"Tch. He just got lucky." said Sasuke with a scoff at losing to Naruto once again. "I'll get him next time. He isn't that good and we all know it."

"Haters gonna hate." said Naruto before hearing a cough coming from the girl in his arms.

"Not that I mind but..the exercise is over Naruto-kun. You can let me down." said Ino as Naruto turned to her with a smile.

"But I don't want to. We won and I'm going to carry my best friend wherever she wants to go." said Naruto before making eye contact with Ino, Sharingan spinning. "You are fine with that right?"

"C'mon Naurto-kun, I want to get do...Yes." said Ino before blanching at her answer. "Stupid Sharingan. Well I want lunch. So let's go Broody-kun."

"I'm not broody." said Naruto as he, Ino, Sasuke, and Yakumo began their journey back into the facility for a lunch break. Naruto then felt Ino tug on his cheek just like Kushina would do.

"You've always been and will be Broody-kun. At age 7 you were Broody. At age 10 now, you're still broody. And when you turn 45, you'll be broody then. Broody-kun forever." said Ino. Ino then watched as Naruto began to start breathing harder and his knees began to shake as he continued to walk with her in his arms. "Oh that's so not funny. I'm not that heavy."

Naruto stopped pretending to struggle before looking at Ino with a smirk. "Then I'm not Broody." said Naruto as they walked into the building to get some food. Naruto stopped however, along with Yakumo and Sasuke as the red emergency lights began to flash throughout the facility. No alarm sound was going off so that meant there was no danger, just a summoning.

"We're being summoned. C'mon you guys." said Yakumo as Naruto set Ino down and the group of four made their way to the large conference room quickly. Arriving in the conference room with the four were all of the other children specially selected for training two years ago.

"Kiba, Konohamaru. What's going on?" questioned Naruto as he arrived in the room to see the other two members of the Bad Boys. Both still looked the same, albeit a bit taller due to age and they were wearing the same uniform as Naruto, as was all of the selected group of children.

"Don't know yet. But I think it's time for us to head to war." said Kiba with a smirk. Naruto then heard a bark come from the top of Kiba's head as he looked to see Kiba's familiar and dog partner, Akamaru, looking at him.

"Hey Akamaru." said Naruto with a smile as he patted the small dog's head. "But you really think its time? I mean the war has been going on for almost a year now and we haven't even been sent in yet."

"It is time now." came the voice of Neji, Hinata's older cousin, as he stood nearby. "We have been trained for anything but we'll be used in a sabotage fashion. The time for sabotage is now."

Naruto just nodded his head before he peered his red eyes up to the balcony to see Danzo standing there looking at them.

"Danzo-sama." came the voices of all the children as they saw the man.

"He is right. The time to strike is now and we have missions for each of you." said Danzo before a group of Root Anbu materialized in front of the children. "You will be separated in threes and tasked with a supervisor. You will follow the supervising ninjas orders unless they directly go against your assignment. Once your assignment is complete, you will return here and be evaluated."

The group of children nodded their heads before Danzo peered his lone eye at Naruto. Naruto took the hint before his Sharingan spun and ensnared Danzo in a Genjutsu so the two could talk privately. The Root Anbu around the children began handing each of them scrolls as Naruto just continued to stare at Danzo.

Moments later, Naruto nodded his head before his own scroll was placed in his hands.

"You all have your orders. Make Konoha proud." said Danzo before the children all headed out to their assignments.

* * *

_(Land of Fire Border - 2 Days Later)_

"We need reinforcements!" shouted a man just as another explosion sounded out over his head. A group of about 70 Konoha shinobi were being pinned down by a massive and advancing group of mostly Iwagakure shinobi with Otogakure and Kusagakure shinobi mixed in.

"We need a miracle if we're hoping for that." said another Konoha shinobi. Just as the man said that, a ninja appeared in the midst of them in nothing but a flicker of movement.

"What's the situation?" questioned the new arrival as he stood in the contingent of shinobi. One man recognized him immediately. It was hard not to if you lived in Konoha and knew the Hokage and his family.

"Shisui Namikaze. Shunshin no Shisui!" said the man joyously as the others from Konoha looked at his timely arrival. "We're heavily outnumbered. about 4:1 and we're just about out of weapons."

Shisui just nodded his head as his Sharingan spun to life. Shisui was still donning the standard Jonin uniform, with the darker green flak jacket and black shirt and pants rather than blue. Around his waist was the Guardians sash, signifying his time with the group.

"Right. Can any of you still provide cover fire?" questioned Shisui as several of the long range specialists in the group nodded their heads. "Good. Don't worry about potentially hitting me. My eyes can see it all. Just give me a second to build up chakra."

One of the Konoha shinobi seemed a little hesitant to be putting that much faith into a mere teenager.

"Are we sure about this? We don't want the Hokage's son perishing. That wouldn't be good." said the man as the first ninja who spoke to Shisui just shook his head.

"If he's anything like his father. This will be over soon." said the Man as Shisui pulled the tanto off his back and let out a deep breath. "Don't blink."

Shisui then vanished in a series of Shunshins as he began cutting down ninja after ninja in the enemy group.

"Just like his father." said the man as the group of 70 Konoha ninja charged in after Shisui to help the young ninja, who was tearing through the enemy with precision and gusto with his tanto and shunshin ability. As the enemy turned to get to Shisui, the Konoha contingent was given free reign to take them out after they turned their backs.

"Kid made me a believer." said the man as he and the group continued fighting to win the battle.

_(Kusagakure - 1 mile pass Land of Fire Border)_

"Are you sure we're heading the right way bro? Cause this doesn't look right at all?" questioned Kiba as he turned to their leader for the sub-mission in Naruto. Naruto was holding a map in his hands as he peered his Sharingan up to look at their surroundings.

"Yes. Shisui-niisan was certain this was the way. And I believe him." said Naruto as he just continued. "It's just his map is a bit outdated. There are no trees on his map but that looks like a forest to me."

"Maybe it grew. I mean he did get that map from his grandpa right?" questioned Yakumo, the third member of their contingent currently and the fourth member of the impromptu Team Shisui as Naruto just nodded his head.

Team Shisui was sent out to sabotage and steal a transport vehicle that was moving care packages to the enemy lines. Normally, a supply transport would be heavily guarded but intelligence intercepted that this one in particular wasn't as guarded as others, if guarded at all. Was to be an easy mission, if Naruto could ever get there from the map they were given.

"Yeah. It was Kagami-jijisama's map that he used during the second world war." said Naruto. "It does have locations of fresh water and non poisonous foods mapped out in great detail. But the geography is nearly 4 decades old."

"Well we'll get there. Let's hurry up. I want to get this mission over with." said Kiba as the other two just nodded their heads and they hurried along to their target location. Moments after the three kids left, a man came seeping out of the ground below where they once stood.

"Seems we have some visitors. And that kid with the blonde hair...Namikaze." said the man before a grin found its way to his face and he sank back into the ground.

_(30 minutes later)_

"There it is." said Naruto landing on the edge of a tree that bordered a road. A road that had a large wagon moving down it with a horse pulling it forward. Kiba landed next to Naruto on his right side as Yakumo landed on his left. "Anything Kiba?"

Taking a few sniffs, Kiba just shook his head.

"Nothing. Only person in the area is that guy driving that wagon." said Kiba as Naruto nodded his head and turned to Yakumo. Yakumo just nodded her head before going through five hand seals, ending with the tiger seal.

**"Mugen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)" **said Yakumo as moments later, the horse leading the wagon let out a neigh as it appeared to be paralyzed.

"Really? You just had to hit the horse?" said Kiba as Yakumo just shrugged. "I'm calling PETA when we get back."

Kiba and Yakumo both noticed that Naruto was already arriving at the wagon as he pulled the driver out of it.

"Man. He's fast." said Kiba before he and Yakumo both joined Naruto. Naruto was in a staring contest with the driver before the man passed out from Sharingan-induced slumber. Naruto then pulled the large scroll off his back as he unfolded it and laid it next to the truck.

"Tou-chan said that the seal on here could handle the truck. Let's hope he was right." said Naruto before placing his hands in the ram seal. Channeling a bit of chakra, the truck indeed vanished in a poof of smoke and was sealed into the scroll. "Wow. Got to love seals."

Naruto rolled the scroll up before placing it back on his back. Naruto then looked at the paralyzed horse before ending the genjutsu Yakumo placed on it.

"That was pretty messed up though Yakumo-chan." said Naruto, freeing the horse from Yakumo's Genjutsu.

"Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same." said Yakumo as Naruto just smirked back to the pretty girl.

"Let's get back to the rendezvous location and wait for nii-san." said Naruto before Kiba jolted up before pushing Naruto and Yakumo to the ground. Had Kiba been a second late, the group would have been sawed in half by a set of three fuma shuriken flying over them.

"We got company." said Kiba as the three children scrambled to their feet. Kiba couldn't smell anyone in the area but his sense of smell wasn't the only good thing strong about him, he heard those shuriken flying through the air and luckily was fast enough to save his teammates.

"They must be using a camouflage ninjutsu." whispered Yakumo to Naruto as she scanned the forest for any sign. "Can you see them Naruto-kun?"

Naruto only shook his head as his Sharingan was picking up no one. "Well. If that's the case." said Naruto going through a series of hand seals, ending with the tiger seal. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)"**

Naruto let loose a wave of red fire from his mouth that covered a massive area of the forest in front of them. Though their attacker only smiled as he avoided all of it by staying underground. The man rose a few feet from the fire's cover area only to see the group of 3 gone.

_"Shit. He used that as a smokescreen." _thought the man before ending his camouflage and looking for any sign of where the kids had gone. Turning his head to the left and then right, the man met a pair of red eyes. _"Beaten by some kids...heh" _

**"Genjutsu: Sharingan" **said Naruto as the man's body stiffened immediately. Naruto held the gaze with the man for about 30 seconds before the man fell to the ground. "We have to go. He was just a scout and if he doesn't return, 30 shinobi will be here in a hurry."

"When was he supposed to return?" questioned Kiba.

"2 minutes ago." came the voice of a new arrival, along with over two dozen more shinobi.

"Well shit." said Naruto and Kiba simultaneously. A spatula and a bone hit the two, respectively, as they rubbed their heads.

"That is still funny." said Yakumo talking about how the two would get hit every time they said a swear. "This however, is not."

"Not it isn't. Capture them. Alive." said one of the enemy ninja as they group jumped in unison to trap the children.

* * *

_(Land of Fire Border - Rendezvous Location) _

"Thanks for the help Namikaze-sama. We would have been ran through without you." said one of the men in the Konoha contingent that was pinned down earlier. The group of 70 Konoha shinobi dwindled down to roughly 58 in the last battle. The casualties would have been way worst if not for the timely arrival of Shisui, who was standing off to the side of the small camp.

"No need for that. Just call me Shisui." said Shisui as he continued to stare out to the Northwest. "You should be back by now..."

"Shisui-san! There's someone coming toward us. 3 of them and they are moving fast!" shouted a man as the whole group got on edge. A black blur with a yellow top came flying through the forest before settling right in front of the group.

"It's the little bro. They're with me." said Shisui as he smiled at Naruto's arrival. That smile ended when he saw the blood his brother was covered in and the fact that his two teammates were both laid on his shoulders.

"Is anyone a medic? Please help my friends." said Naruto as a few in the group ran over to the the young children, grabbing them off Naruto who said he was fine when they tried to heal him. Naruto then took the scroll off his back before taking off to a nearby river.

Shisui waited a moment before he vanished in a shunshin to his little brother's location. Landing next to the river, Shisui watched as Naruto vomited into the running current in front of him. Shisui just patted Naruto on the back as the Minato mini-clone continued to shake uncontrollably.

"It won't go away nii-san." said Naruto as Shisui just nodded his head.

"Tell me about it." said Shisui as he began to scoop up some water to clean his little brother of the blood on him. "It won't go away but you'll feel better, even if just a little bit."

Naruto nodded his head before gazing at Shisui with his Sharingan.

_(Flashback - 1 hour ago)_

_"You're a feisty one aren't you?" questioned one of the enemy shinobi as the group began to surround Naruto. "Both of your friends are unconscious yet you continue to fight? Who's to say I don't kill them right now?"_

_Naruto was standing alone in the road as Kiba and Yakumo were indeed both unconscious and in the enemy's hands._

_"Stop fighting and we won't kill them right in front of you. We'll just do it while you're all unconscious. You won't feel a thing." said the man as Naruto thought back to what Danzo told him before his first mission._

_'Don't show your Jinchuriki powers unless you know no one will be alive later to tell the story.' _

_Naruto looked once more to see his teammates unconscious before he saw one of the enemy shinobi playing with Yakumo's jacket. Naruto's eyes widened before his chakra spiked heavily. The group of ninja in front of Naruto were blown away by the chakra burst as they scrambled to their feet to see Naruto blazing in a beautiful red chakra shroud. It wasn't like the normal bubbly jinchuriki cloak, it was just a red shroud of chakra that glowed almost ominously._

_"You're it? The Gedo Mazo Jinchuriki." said the man before a chakra rod pierced his chest from Naruto appearing before him with speed. Naruto then looked to the remaining ninja before two more chakra rods appeared in either hand._

_"Kill him!" shouted one of the men before the entire group made an effort to strike down Naruto. Though after a few more members' lives ended with chakra rods through vital organs, the group tried to high tail it out of the area. Naruto made a unique hand seal of crossing two fingers of each hand in a T._

**_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)" _**_said Naruto as he created a clone for each member of the scattering group and one to keep watch of his teammates. 10 minutes flew by before the original Naruto arrived at the final man._

_"Arrgghh." shouted the man as a chakra rod pierced his arm. The man felt his chakra fluctuate uncontrollably as he fell to the ground paralyzed. "You're a monster.."_

_"You were about to violate a young girl you sick freak. And I'm the monster?!" said Naruto as his eyes spun dangerously at the man in front of him. The man jolted in pain at the feeling of Naruto's oppressive chakra keeping him immobile, especially when he questioned him with a raised voice._

_"Heh. That's just one girl. You and your piece of shit Bijuu started a war." said the man as Naruto took on a slightly shocked face. "Yeah. How many lives will you take just for being a Jinchuriki? Hope that weighs on your conscious you fucking monster."_

_The man would have spit in Naruto's face if Naruto didn't dodge the attempt and create another chakra rod that pierced through the man's skull. Blood gushed from the death blow as it landed on Naruto's face and his clothes. Naruto began to shake a bit after killing the man, even more so as the rest of his shadow clones began to dispel._

_The special secret about Shadow clones was the fact that whatever they experienced in their span of life, upon dispelling, those memories were sent to the user. Naruto's brain was wracked with almost two dozen mental images of him hunting down each of the opposing force. Naruto hurled up vomit at that before he steeled himself and went to retrieve his teammates to get them to the rendezvous point._

_(Flashback End)_

"Am I really a monster..." said Naruto as Shisui just shook his head before grabbing the now clean Naruto into a hug.

"Of course not bro. Never think like that." said Shisui as he felt Naruto begin to cry into his flak jacket. "You can't control what happened to you back then. But they can control whether or not to start a war. They're the monsters."

Naruto just continued to sob as Shisui continued to soothe his younger brother. _"Kids shouldn't have to go through this. This couldn't have been what Hashirama-sama had in mind.." _thought Shisui as he looked at the ten year old in his arms. _"Even if he's already strong. He's still a kid. I'll have to let dad know about this." _

"It'll be all good. You did the necessary." said Shisui. "Imagine if that had of been Sasuke. Or Ino."

Shisui then noticed Naruto stopped sobbing and sobered up immediately at the last name. "Dude. Don't tell Sasuke or Ino about this.." said Naruto as his tears stopped the more he thought about it. "Especially Ino. She would never let me hear the end of this."

Shisui just smiled. "You're worried about your girlfriend thinking less of you."said Shisui as Naruto just moved his head back to look at Shisui in the face.

"I wish Mom were here...She'd have let me cry my feels out." said Naruto as Shisui just shrugged.

"Well I'm your big brother. Not your mom." said Shisui. "Now get your crybaby ass off me and nut up. You're a ninja now."

"Psshhh. Mom told me all about you and your first kill." said Naruto as Shisui blanched at that. "I believe you were out of it and needed counseling for a week to get over it?"

Naruto then fell asleep as Shisui put him under with a genjutsu. Shisui then let out a shiver.

"Still not over it." said Shisui shaking his head of the thoughts before picking up Naruto and taking him back to camp. Their mission was over and it was time for them to return.

_(Konoha - 1 day later)_

"They weren't ready." said Minato, listening to his son Shisui as the two stood in Minato's office. "And Naruto? Still shaken up?"

"Well, to be honest dad. Naruto was ready. He's amazing when using the Gedo's chakra. Almost unstoppable it looked like" said Shisui as Minato turned to him. "And as far as his first kill, he vomited and cried a bit but then it just ended. Almost like it never happened. I'm not even sure if we need to go through with that to get him out of a funk that isn't even in."

"Really? He kills over 20 ninja in the span of 5 minutes and is just fine?" questioned Minato as Shisui just shrugged and nodded his head. "That's not good.."

"Yeah, I know dad. He's only 10. He shouldn't be able to or be sent to do something like that. Even if by stroke of bad luck." said Shisui as Minato couldn't help but agree. Shisui then rose an eyebrow before turning his head to door. A knock was heard a moment later as Minato allowed the person in.

"What is it?" questioned Minato as his secretary stood at the door. The secretary just sidestepped as she allowed Danzo into the room. "Danzo-sama. How can I help you?"

"I have no need for anything other then to speak to you about your son." said Danzo as he opened his lone eye. "Do not take him off the battlefield if you fear him losing himself. He won't. He's just doing the necessary as how he believes you would have done given his circumstances."

"He's only 10. There's no need. We have plenty of capable shinobi in our forces." said Shisui in reply before a streak of fire landed outside Minato's office. The fire was in the form of a bird as when the flames vanished into thin air, it revealed a massive orange bird outside.

"Thanks Karura-chan. Catch ya later." said Naruto as Karura just nodded her head before disappearing in a poof of smoke. "So I'm here."

"Champ.." said Minato as he looked into the violet eyes of Naruto for a second. Minato let out a sigh before he just nodded his head. "Danzo is right."

"But.."

"No need Shisui. Yes, we have capable shinobi, including yourself. But Naruto is the key." said Minato. "His ability is nearly unmatched when used like it was earlier. We won't send him front line but he's proven himself capable of handling himself."

"Good. Five others have also passed the trial and are more than ready." said Danzo as he saw Minato nod to him. "Yakumo Kurama, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, and Ino Yamanaka. The Yamanaka girl is the only one unconscious and hospitalized at the moment."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at the last news given as he didn't even know Ino was back, let alone in a coma. He'd totally forgotten she'd been sent on a mission.

"Tou-chan..." said Naruto as Minato just nodded. Naruto then jumped out of the window before high-tailing it to the hospital.

_(Konoha Hospital)_

"Please tell me where Ino-chan is." said Naruto in a frantic manner as the woman at the Hospital's front desk just asked him to keep calm. "I can't keep calm! I have to know about Ino-cha-"

"Naruto-kun." came the voice of Hinata Hyuga as Naruto recognized it immediately and turned to see the white-eyed, lavender hair heiress. "I know where Ino-chan is. Come with me."

Naruto just nodded his head before he followed the Hyuga girl through the hospital.

"Hinata-chan. Are you a medic-nin?" asked Naruto, noticing the extra pouch on the back of her hip that most medic-nin carried. Hinata only turned to Naruto with a smile on her face as she nodded.

"Yes. Tsunade-sama liked my chakra control and the Byakugan that I possess. I'm actually pretty good at it." said Hinata as Naruto noticed the headband around her neck signifying her ninja status. Naruto just smiled at the girl in front of him. Naruto also noticed that Hinata didn't stutter at all anymore.

_"Ba-chan must be a good sensei." _thought Naruto before Hinata stopped walking and opened a door to the room on Naruto's left. Hinata just looked in as Naruto did too to see Ino laying in the hospital bed motionless. Naruto looked back at Hinata who only nodded her head as Naruto walked in and she closed the door behind him.

Naruto slowly walked over to his best friend's side as he stared at the comatose girl before him. _"Ino-chan..." _thought Naruto as he felt a sharp pain come from his chest that he didn't react to externally. The Curse Seal on his heart the cause of it as it pulsed for a second, growing a bit larger before disappearing again. _"This won't happen again. I'll protect you.. I promise." _

_"I know you will Broody-kun." _

Naruto blanched for a second at hearing another voice in his head. Naruto then turned his eyes down as he saw Ino's face scrunch up a bit as if she were about to laugh. A smile just came to Naruto's face as he shook his head.

"That's so not funny." said Naruto as Ino's blue eyes opened to look at Naruto.

"You know you like it. And You really think I got put in a coma on my first mission?" questioned Ino as she laid in the bed with a smile on her face, no injury even on her. "I'm glad you think that way about me though. My broody hero."

**"Genjutsu: Sharingan" **said Naruto as his Sharingan spun to life and he froze Ino stiff in the hospital bed. A few moments passed by before Naruto just nodded his head. "So dad, mom, Shisui, and even sweet Hinata-chan were in on this. Seems I'll be having sweet revenge."

Ino was paralyzed stiff from the neck down as she was completely frozen.

"It was only to get you over your first kill. I hope you'll do the same for me. By the way, This is so not funny Broody-kun." said Ino as Naruto just smiled a devilish grin, only enhanced by the glow of his Sharingan.

"Oh, you know you like it." said Naruto as a feather seemed to magically appear in his hands. A precise Kunai slash freed Ino's stomach of the bandages wrapped around it without even grazing her skin.

"You wouldn't.." said Ino as she felt the delicate object land next to her belly button before it began to wiggle. Ino began to futilely attempt to squirm as Naruto just smiled at the pained laughter his best friend was going through at the moment.

"Aww yeah. Whose your daddy?" questioned Naruto as he continued to torture the girl in front of him. His first kill all but forgotten at this point. Which was the creators of this plan's intention. Though they didn't realize Naruto was ready for divine retribution and he would be getting them all back. Starting specifically with his best friend.

Anyone walking pass the door only heard slight giggles along with the occasion 'Naruto stop' every so often. They thought nothing of it when they looked through the window of the room to see the two near inseparable blondes together and just continued about their business.

* * *

_(Sitomi Hill - Konoha)_

"Failure is not an option." came the stern voice of Danzo as he stood in the home of Yakumo, with said girl kneeling in front of him in her room.

"I'm sorry Danzo-sama. It's just, his bond with Ino Yamanaka makes it hard." said Yakumo with her head still low, not wanting to look up at Danzo.

"His bond with the Yamanaka girl is not good enough a reason to excuse your failure. I wanted Naruto and it's been 3 years already and I have yet to get him." said Danzo. "His bond with Ino shouldn't be anywhere near as strong as your bond with him should have been by now. He is your priority."

"Me and Naruto-san are close. Very close." said Yakumo to try and clarify. "But I'll never get him to join me and Root when Ino is still technically apart of Minato's faction. And even then, trying to get him away from his dad is going to be extremely difficult."

"It matters not. I pray you are as close to Naruto as you claim." said Danzo. "Continue your mission. Do not forget the things I have done for you."

Yakumo just nodded her head as Danzo stepped back into the shadows and vanished. Danzo arrived at one of his underground compounds as a Root Anbu materialized next to him upon his arrival.

"It is time. Kill the girl." said Danzo. "Be certain to do it in front of Naruto. On his next mission."

"Are you certain Danzo-sama. That much power in a ten year old." said the Anbu as Danzo merely nodded. "As you wish. It shall be handled."

_"Your eyes will be mine Naruto. I just need your friend to allow you to awaken those ones as they will surely awaken the last stage if my theory is correct." _thought Danzo as he just walked deeper into his compound.

_(1 week later - Land of Fire)_

"Hey taicho, is this really where our mission is at?" questioned Naruto as he looked to his leader for his current mission.

"Yes it is Naruto-san. We have arrived and will set up camp for the night and wait for the transit in the morning." said the leader. "And please, just call me Fuu."

"You got it Fuu-taicho." said Naruto as teenager merely gave Naruto a smile.

Fuu was a high ranking member of Danzo's Root and one of the man's most trusted operatives. Fuu had auburn colored hair with amber eyes. He wore the same uniform as Naruto but with a red kimino over top, tied at the waist with a black sash. Fuu also wore gloves unlike Naruto, who preferred his hands to be bare.

"Hey Fuu-taicho." came the voice of the female member in the group, Ino, as she spoke to her family member/superior. Fuu merely turned his head to Ino as he noticed the uneasy look on her face. "Does something feel off to you?"

Fuu merely rose his eyebrows at that before panning his eyes around and also checking his sensing abilities.

"No. Nothing that I can see or feel. Sai?" questioned Fuu, looking toward the final member of their team of 4 in the black haired ninja standing next to Ino. Sai merely shook his head in the negative before Fuu turned to Naruto.

"No. I'm not feeling anything weird." said Naruto. "But, I think we should trust Ino's gut on this."

Fuu just nodded his head. "It's a simple transit mission and we're deep into our own territory, there shouldn't be any enemies." said Fuu. "But there's nothing wrong with being too cautious. Let's set up camp, get some food, and some rest. Our transit should arrive in the morning."

The group all nodded their heads as the prepped for the day ahead with setting up their tents, eating the few rations in their bags, and heading off to sleep. Just as the group all headed into their tents, a shadowed figure landed on the outskirts of their camp.

_"This is it. I should wait a bit longer to make sure they are truly asleep." _thought the figure as they patiently waited in the darkness for their target to go to sleep.

_(1 mile away)_

**"It is time." **came the voice of Black Zetsu as he and his white half sat into the ground about a mile away from Naruto's location.

"Danzo's haste and selfishness are going to nip him in the bud. And all of Konoha with it." said White Zetsu. "His plan isn't even that good. It was hastily made and it will cost him."

**"Indeed it will. Naruto will soon be ours." **said Black Zetsu as his white half just smiled.

"Oh ho. Yes he will. We just have to be sure to get to him before anyone else can." said White Zetsu as they both sank into the ground to strike at the opportune moment.

_(Back with Naruto)_

An hour had passed almost in the blink of an eye as the shadowed figure stood outside their target's tent. Opening it, the moonlight shined off the back of target's head, showing a heap of blonde hair.

_"For Konoha." _thought the figure as a kunai appeared in hand. The kunai shimmered in the dim moonlight as it was raised over the target, ready to drop at a moment's notice. _"Here goes." _

"Too slow." said Naruto, hand caught ablaze as he punched a hole through his intruder's chest. Naruto's Sharingan was on and they immediately widened when the fire from his fist illuminated his attacker's face, which coughed up blood.

"Naruto-kun..." came the weak voice of Yakumo as she stood with Naruto's hand going straight through her body, almost like a bullet. "So that was his plan..."

Naruto just continued to stare at Yakumo, just shocked at what he was viewing and what he'd done.

"Yakumo-chan...you shouldn't be here...I thought you were an enemy..." said Naruto as he couldn't move. He was just frozen. "This is a nightmare..."

"Save the world Naruto-kun...by any means." said Yakumo as a smile seemed to come to her face as if she was accepting of what just happened. "I'm coming tou-chan and ka-chan. Protect everyone Naruto-kun...I know you can do it."

Naruto's Sharingan caught every moment just as Yakumo took her final breath and went limp on his arm. Naruto removed his arm from Yakumo's chest, catching the dead girl just as he heard a shout.

"Intruders! Wake up." said Fuu as Ino and Sai burst from their tents to protect against the group of ninja attacking them.

"Yakumo-chan.." said Naruto as he closed his eyes as a few tears formed in them.

_"Everything is going to plan. Yakumo should be dead now and hopefully, it has awakened his eyes." _thought Fuu. _"After he shows his abilities against these disguised Root ninjas, I will wipe his memory of this ever happening. Along with the other two." _

"Naruto-kun. Hurry! We're outnumbered." said Ino as she looked at all the plain masked and cloaked shinobi. A few moments passed by before Ino looked at Naruto's tent to see no movement still. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto heard Ino's voice as Yakumo's words reverberated in his head once again.

_Save the world...by any means_

_Protect Everyone..I know you can do it_

Naruto's tears stopped as he opened his eyes. Upon opening them though, Naruto's eyes began to shift into a new design. Naruto's eyes inverted colors, turning black as a red, nine-pointed star formed in the middle of the black eyes. Naruto felt the shift in his eyes as his chakra spiked, sending a powerful chakra burst through the small clearing. And the only thing that came to Naruto's mind was a name to a jutsu as his eyes glowed.

**"Susanno" **said Naruto as his right eye began to leak a tear of blood down his face.

* * *

**And that's a wrap.**

****Last paragraph Edited 23 June 2016****

**Leave a review or shoot me a pm.**

**-Hamp Out**


	12. Converted

**Redacted and Rebirthed. New Chapter Twelve. ****Enjoy.**

***Author Alert. Reread the end of Chapter 11 if you read the original 12. Ending changed some.***

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. This is a new chapter but it's not really new I guess. Part of my redux. Feels almost like a new story. I hope I do this better than the original. If not, I gave it my best you know.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Converted**

**"Susanno" **said Naruto as a tear of blood seeped from his right eye.

A shimmering white chakra burst around Naruto as it grew in size slowly. The white chakra seemed to glimmer with what looked like diamonds as eventually an enormous skeleton formed. It was roughly 12 feet tall with yellow glowing eyes. A monstrous roar came from the construct as Naruto's face was shadowed.

_"I killed her...I really killed her.." _thought Naruto, eyes shadowed as everyone was marveling at the jutsu.

_Save the world...by any means...Protect everyone...I know you can do it_

_"Save the world...protect everyone." _thought Naruto, repeating Yakumo's final words to him. Looking up at his team and then the masked enemies, Naruto's Mangekyo glowed a ominous red before spinning. Another tear of blood flowed Naruto's eyes as his chakra skyrocketed. _"I won't accept this..I won't."_

The curse seal across Naruto's heart was red and glowing as Naruto's Susanno roared once more. Muscles could be seen growing over the bones as skin formed over the muscles to complete an actual humanoid being. The five Masked shinobi all turned to Naruto as they let loose a combination fire jutsu.

"That's not good enough." said Naruto, his Susanno taking the fire technique with ease. Well actually not at all as a vortex opened upon contact and warped the fireball away. Naruto's left eye leaked a tear of blood before another vortex formed over one of the masked enemies. **"Kamui (Authority of the Gods)" **

_"What is that technique..." _thought Fu with an uncharacteristically shocked face.

The masked shinobi Naruto was staring at groaned as he was seemingly sucked into the vortex, vanishing into nothingness. The other four shinobi looked at one another before turning back to Naruto, who wasn't still standing inside his Susanno.

"Where did the Namikaze go?" questioned one of the shinobi before another vortex appeared in between all of them.

Naruto came stepping out of the vortex with a splatter of blood on his face as the once gone masked shinobi came with him. Though the masked shinobi was clearly dead as a pool of his blood immediately formed when he landed on the ground. The four remaining enemies all reacted to Naruto at the same time as they struck him with their kunai.

"Still. Not. Good Enough!" shouted Naruto, seemingly getting fazed through by the four shinobi as they all stabbed one another. Naruto's Sharingan stared into the face of one of the masked shinobi as his eyes widened recognizing something. **"Hi Ken (Fire Fist)" **

Stepping out of the extended and inadvertently friendly firing masked shinobi's arms, Naruto punched a hole through one of them that also went through the one behind him. Tossing those two off, Naruto fazed through a blind spot attack before turning to the fourth shinobi.

**"Kamui (Authority of the gods)" **said Naruto, warping away the masked shinobi. However, only the shinobi's head. Turning to the last remaining enemy, Naruto's face was terrifying to see. "You should just set yourself ablaze now...I know you can."

Seeing the bloodied face of Naruto's, the ominous glow from his Sharingan, and the fact he just ran through all of his teammates in the span of 15 seconds caused the shinobi to just nod. Holding the ram seal, the final shinobi burst into flames. Naruto just watched the shinobi burn into ashes before feeling a sharp pain through his head and body.

_"This must be the cost of using the Mangekyo..." _thought Naruto, falling to his knees at the pain. Naruto's Susanno deconstructed and disappeared as Naruto had both hands to his eyes. _"My body feels like it's being pricked everywhere by sharp kunai...it hurts so bad."_

Having watched the whole sequence, the rest of Naruto's team was baffled at what they just saw.

_"The power of the Uchiha Clan." _thought Fu, looking at Naruto and then the burning bodies of their enemies. A self destruct jutsu to prevent capture and examination. _"He only just awakened those eyes and can do that. What could he do after training it?" _

Sai simply stared at Naruto. Though rather than his normal stoic face, he had a bit of emotion showing. He was just as shocked as everyone. The most shocked though was Ino who was analyzing what she just saw and felt.

_"The chakra that Naruto-kun is exuding..that's not his. I know his chakra and that is something else. But no one else is there so that means it is coming from him."_ thought Ino as she looked back at her downed friend. Slowly walking toward him, Ino sank to her knees before him. _"After that chakra burst, everything just happened so fast. But that powerful chakra. What is that?"_

"I killed her.." said Naruto in a low tone as Ino's eyebrows raised at that.

"Killed her? What do you mean?" questioned Ino as Naruto removed his hands and opened his eyes. Ino grew enraptured by the sight of the glowing, nine-pointed stars now present in his eyes. The bloody tears didn't detract from their beauty one bit. "Naruto-kun.."

"These are the eyes my ka-chan has. The Mangekyo Sharingan." said Naruto. "You can only get them through the death of someone close to you..And I killed Yakumo just now to get them. I didn't mean to do it. She was in my tent and I thought she was the enemy..and...and I just..killed her."

Ino only gave Naruto a quizzical look as she moved her head to look at where his tent was.

"Yakumo's not here Naruto-kun? And even if you did just kill her, where's her body?" questioned Ino as Naruto turned his head around to see no Yakumo there.

"What's going on.." said Naruto as he turned his head back to Ino. "I know what I saw and did.."

"I don't know Naruto-kun.." said Ino as she couldn't stop staring at Naruto's Sharingan. "Your eyes are..so beautiful. Oh.. that chakra Naruto-kun. That's not from your eyes is it?"

Naruto's eyebrows raised at that as he realized he did channel the Gedo Mazo's chakra just now in front of his teammates. When Naruto didn't answer Ino after a few seconds, Ino's own eyes widened.

"You're...the new Jinchuriki..." said Ino in a low tone as the realization began to hit her. Everyone was talking about how the war started due to the creation of a Jinchuriki that Konoha held. But she'd never figured out who it was. "Everything makes sense now. Your progression. How Minato-sama was always so close to you and taking you away when he left. He didn't do that before. It was so he could protect you because you're the main target for this war.."

Naruto only continued staring at Ino go through more things in her head about Naruto and the possibility of his Jinchuriki status.

"Ino-chan.." said Naruto finally as Ino spoke once more.

"That's why you left for a year all of a sudden.." said Ino. "Are you the Jinchuriki?"

Naruto looked at Ino for several seconds before steeling himself and his resolve. It was time his best friend knew and there was no way he was going to lie to her. He never lied before, only withheld information, and he didn't plan to start now or keep Ino from knowing everything. Not anymore.

"It pained me not to tell you..." started Naruto. "But to answer your question. I am-"

Ino gasped when she saw a syringe come from the middle of Naruto's chest directly into hers. Ino saw Naruto's eyes widen at the needle poking her as he turned to see Fu standing behind him.

"Danzo." said Naruto, narrowing his eyes.

Fu backed up from Naruto as he prepped to defend himself. Naruto looked back at Ino before his eyes spun slowly.

**"Kamui" **said Naruto, causing Ino to vanish into thin air. Naruto then turned to Fu to do to him what he did to the masked shinobi just now. Only pain shot through his head once again. _"I can't continue to use this. It's how ka-chan went blind...you're lucky." _

Fu was still tensed and ready to respond only to see Naruto use a vortex on himself. Watching the Gedo Mazo Jinchuriki vanish, Fu let out a deep breath realizing he just missed sure death.

_"I wouldn't have been able to stop him from killing me. If that's what he would of done..it seemed like he was debating it." _thought Fu before realizing something. He didn't have Naruto with him. And he had to return to Konoha without him. _"This didn't go to plan.. I've failed you Danzo-sama. I didn't think he'd attain a space time power." _

_(500 feet away)_

"Naruto..he disappeared."

**"Yes. He awakened the same power as Obito. This is good."**

"Kamui. The power of Space time. But what do we do now?"

**"He'll come out of his pocket dimension eventually. He'll have to." **spoke Black Zetsu to his white counterpart. **"And when that happens, we will be there. The curse seal on his heart has activated. All the goodness his family and village instilled into him is now feeding his curse of hatred."**

"Can Naruto actually hate? I don't see it."

**"The way he killed those men. It may be small...but it is there. And the curse seal should only feed it" **

"Gotcha. Now we just have to deal with her." said White Zetsu, staring to the side to see Yakumo sitting there perfectly still. "What was the purpose of saving her life? We could of just let Naruto kill her rather than a perfect clone."

Black Zetsu merely turned his all white eye to the frozen girl before looking back forward.

**"She has an interesting kekkai genkai. And also a link to Naruto. One that can help us manipulate him." **said Black Zetsu, looking back again as he heard the girl speak.

"Danzo-sama...Danzo. He tried to kill me." said Yakumo, face still forward and blank as ever. She was at first scared at being kidnapped by the plant man until she saw what happened to the clone her. "He sent me in to kill... knowing that he would...all because I couldn't get Naruto-kun to join him..."

"Seems things aren't always what they appear to be."

Yakumo turned to the half and half plant man that saved her life as her brown eyes studied him.

"Seems so. I don't know who you are...but thank you for saving my life." said Yakumo as Zetsu nodded. Yakumo turned back forward as she saw another flash of Naruto's hand running through a perfect copy of her. "I would of been dead..."

**"You're technically still dead. At least that's what people think. Especially Naruto as his eyes evolved because of it. Because of you."**

"Naruto-kun's eyes evolved? Because of me?"

"Yes. When some Uchihas lose someone close to them, their eyes gain a latent power." said White Zetsu, seeing Yakumo fully intrigued. "The Mangekyo Sharingan. An advanced form of the Sharingan. Heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction."

"Do they look different? His Sharingan was already beautiful." said Yakumo, a blush forming on her face.

Naruto's Sharingan was one of the reasons she began having a crush on him. It was an ability that matched her prowess with Genjutsu but still granted so many more talents. And the way Naruto would lock his Sharingan onto her sometimes made her feel special. Those heavenly eyes were only on her. Only for her.

"Come with us and you'll eventually reunite with him." said White Zetsu, getting Yakumo out of her daydream. Holding out his hand, Zetsu could see Yakumo hesitant at first. "We saved your life. If we wanted to harm you we'd have just let you die. We just want your help in return for what we did."

Yakumo sat still for a moment, thinking about what that really meant. To Konoha and everyone else, she was dead. She'd just gotten out of a life filled with serving a man for three years who gave her something she could never repay. The ability to become a ninja. A man that just tried to send her to her death.

And now she was basically getting the same deal. Zetsu saved her life, something she may get to repay one day in the future but not likely. And he could probably do the same if she ever outlived her usefulness.

But this time she was older. And could make better decisions. Which she planned to do as a grin appeared on her face.

"You have a deal. One condition though." said Yakumo. "We're partners. I am not a subordinate. I have skills you can use, you have a debt from me that will be repaid, and the one thing we both need is Naruto. I will not follow you. Naruto was my leader in our special faction and if you can get him, then I will stay with you if he decides to. If not, I will find him on my own and do so myself."

_"Such an unhealthy obsession. She can't be any older than 10 or 11." _thought Zetsu, seeing the girl waiting for an answer. But everything she said was true and while they could probably get by without her, she could only help if they brought her along. The pros outweighed the cons, if there are any cons to even begin with. **"Let us go. We have to be ready to find Naruto when he resurfaces." **

Yakumo watched a tunnel open into the Earth as Zetsu walked into it. Yakumo stood up and followed the plant man as the cave closed. They could only wait for Naruto to return and when he did, they would be there.

* * *

_(With Naruto)_

Spiral appearing out of thin air, Naruto came jutting out of it into a stand. Hand covering his right eye, Naruto felt another jolt of pain run through his head.

_"The price of power..." _thought Naruto, cringing at the dull throb in his head.

_My chakra can help you.._

"Gedo..." said Naruto, recognizing the voice in his head. Channeling only a sliver of the Statue's chakra, Naruto began to immediately feel rejuvenated. Feeling the Gedo try to break out, Naruto stopped the flow almost as soon as it started and shoved the Gedo back down. "Seems the Gedo's life force can cancel the effects of using the Mangekyo. Too bad it tries to take over whenever I do."

Naruto uncovered his right eye before peering out to look at his new surroundings. A seemingly infinite number of platforms were all around Naruto. The sky was void of anything, pitch black, but the area was illuminated by the shining blocks that floated in the air.

Noticing a head, Naruto realized where he was.

_"This is where things warped with Kamui go. I just used this technique on myself and I didn't realize it. Was I seeing that much red earlier?" _thought Naruto, jumping to the head's platform. Reaching down to remove the still attached mask, Naruto examined the lonely head. Eyes seeing something that he figured would be there, Naruto's eyes spun slowly. _"Should've known...Ka-chan was right."_

Naruto stood up from that platform before spotting another platform in the distance. A platform that had his best friend lying on it.

"Ino-chan." said Naruto, warping this time to Ino's platform.

Stepping out of his vortex, Naruto fell to his knees beside Ino. Naruto's Sharingan scanned his best friend and his heart stopped beating out of his chest to see her chakra still flowing. She was alive. But definitely out for the count.

_"Danzo wanted to sedate me..why?" _questioned Naruto to himself, reaching down and grabbing Ino's right hand. Having reached down with his left hand, Naruto's orange bracelet glowed due to its close proximity to Ino's purple one. _"Tou-chan's jutsu still works. Tou-chan..."_

Thinking about his father, Naruto turned his head to look at the severed head. Turning back to look at Ino, Naruto sat for a while longer to collect his thoughts. He needed some time to go over what was still being processed by his brain. Luckily, he had his own personal dimension to do just that.

_(16 hours later)_

"That's all of it?"

"Yes."

"That's a... a lot."

"Mhmm."

"And you've held this from me since you were 6?" questioned Ino, getting a 'kind of' from Naruto in response. Ino sat with her baby blue hues staring into Naruto's Mangekyo as she leveled a stern glare. "I thought we were best friends? Blondes for life."

Naruto's face dropped into a frown as he knew Ino was gonna go there. Holding up her bracelet that signifies their best friendship, Naruto scoffed.

"My dad made me promise to never tell anyone. He even added an especially to you."

"You still could of told me."

"A promise Ino-chan."

"So."

"Fine fine...you win. I don't have the mental ability to argue this." said Naruto, seated beside Ino at a food stand. Ino just smirked at her win as she snuck another cherry tomato into her mouth. "I still can't fully grasp all this."

Ino stopped her smirking to actually look at Naruto. She'd awaken 4 hours ago from the tranquilizer by Fu and ever since, Naruto hadn't fully been there. Always lost in his thoughts and Ino didn't think that was a good idea.

_"Broody-kun is actually brooding. And while I can usually mess with him about it he was never actually brooding..."_ thought Ino, eyeing her best friend. Seeing his Mangekyo spinning slowly, Ino decided to figure out what he was thinking. "Broody-kun."

"Oi!"

"What are you thinking?" questioned Ino, smiling when Naruto reacted comically to her nickname for him.

Naruto heard Ino's question and opened his mouth before closing it. Rather than respond immediately, Naruto took a moment. Thinking of Yakumo, their Root Faction, the 'enemy' shinobis, and Fu's attempt to tranq him, Naruto let out a deep breath.

"About everything."

"Everything like what?"

"What to do.." said Naruto, turning his glowing stars to Ino. Ino saw the heavenly glow coming from the eyes and felt her heart beating just a bit faster. "About this world. A world full of lies..and deception."

"Naruto-kun..."

"A world where I had to withhold information from my best friend. A world where I'm nothing but a pawn in some sick game." said Naruto, eyes glowing brighter as he spoke. "A world where Yakumo had to die..." spoke Naruto, a flash of Yakumo at the end of his Hi Ken coming to mind. "There is so much bad in the world. This world that we live in and I haven't even lived for long but already notice it..."

"You noticed the bad. But you've noticed the good too. I know you have." said Ino, reaching her right hand over to intertwine hands with Naruto. The two's bracelets glowed as Naruto looked at the orange and purple mixture of light. "No matter how dark it gets, one light, no matter how small, can illuminate it all and remove the darkness. Same with the bad and good. No matter how bad it gets...one piece of good can make it all better."

"Maybe I just need to be that light. Or be the dark that forces the light to show faster." said Naruto, eyes no longer spinning. Ino almost felt as if Naruto was going to do something drastic. Extremely drastic. But the smile he gave her and the reassuring squeeze of her hand ended that notion. "Let's go home."

Ino smiled back before watching Naruto pay for their food. Stepping outside of the small stand, Ino looked around for a moment.

"Where are we Broody-kun?"

"Everywhere. And nowhere at the same time."

"What?" questioned Ino, turning to look at Naruto.

"It sounded cooler in my head." said Naruto, goofy smile on his face. "This is Moon country. I read about it once in tou-chan's office and always wanted to come here."

"I see why. It's beautiful." said Ino before feeling herself distort.

"Be there soon Ino-chan." said Naruto, sending Ino to his dimension before turning his head. "Zetsu? How did you find me here?"

"Hello Naruto-kun! Finding you wasn't hard." came the playful voice of White Zetsu as Naruto narrowed his eyes.** "We just want to speak to you for a moment. And also to show you something. Well, someone."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed further at the voice of Black Zetsu's. Luckily for them, Naruto's curiosity made his shoot first, questions later motto reverse. For now at least.

"Naruto-kun."

The curse seal on Naruto's heart pulsed and glowed as Naruto began to shake slightly. Stepping out from a hole in the ground, a ghost was walking toward Naruto with a small smile on her face.

"Yakumo-chan..." said Naruto slowly to the girl walking toward him. Naruto's eyes were wide as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You're alive."

"Yes Naruto-kun. Please listen to Zetsu if only for a few minutes." said Yakumo, seeing Naruto shake slightly at her being here. "He'll explain it all."

Naruto was still shaking but managed to turn to Zetsu. He'd give the plant man an ear for now. His curiosity definitely was more pertinent than the potential danger Zetsu was and could be to him.

_(Hokage's office - 5 minutes later)_

_"What is this bad feeling..."_

"Minato."

_"There's like a pit in my stomach..."_

"Minato..."

_"It's been like this since last night...but I can figure out what it is."_

"Want to have sex?"

"Yes, I do want to sex." said Minato, surprising Kushina when he responded because he seemed out of it.

"So you were hearing me?"

"Yes. Kind of. Sorry about not answering. Just feel weird." said Minato, feeling a hand reaching out for him. Grabbing his almost two year old daughter, Minato stared into the violet eyes of his daughter. "You feel it too don't you?"

Naori merely looked at Minato before giggling after a second. Minato just smiled back before placing the little girl atop his shoulders. Naori reached and grabbed both of Minato's bangs before toying with them.

"How long have you been feeling weird?" questioned Kushina, getting Minato to look at her.

"I don't know. Sometime last night is when it started."

"Right here?" questioned Kushina, a finger tapping the left side of Minato's stomach. Minato rose an eyebrow before nodding his head. "I got the same pit in my stomach as well. I thought I was just cramping or something but.."

"I could be cramping too."

"You do look kind of flaky.."

"Yeah I do. Maybe I should get a Kunai to carve some battle wounds or something to my face." said Minato, thinking to his perfect appearance. Wasn't his fault no one had ever hit him in battle. But it did make him too pretty to some. "Thankfully that hat makes no one notice. Hokage negates my flake."

"Not by much."

"You still love me though."

"Yeah I do." said Kushina, sharing a kiss with her husband. Kushina then saw Minato's bangs going up and down as she smiled. "Seems you need to giddy up daddy."

"Oh do I?" questioned Minato.

"Gid up daddy!" shouted Naori, giggling once again as Minato acquiesced her request.

Kushina smiled at her husband running around the office with her little girl upon his shoulders.

_"Moments like these make you forget the bad in the world." _thought Kushina. Kushina then looked at the clock in the room and realized her middle child should be home soon. _"You better come home Naruto-chan or I'm killing Danzo.."_

A vortex appeared on the opposite end of the room as Kushina was on alert. Minato was apparently faster as one of his Kunai were already approaching one of the two figures stepping out of the vortex. When Minato's Kunai stuck the ninja's head to the wall, Kushina let out a shriek recognizing the ninja.

"Naruto-chan!" shouted Kushina, heart sinking as her son had a Kunai sticking out of his forehead.

Minato's eyes widened at what he just witnessed. Having caught the spiral appear out of nowhere, Minato reacted immediately. The last time he saw that jutsu, Obito was trying to destroy Konoha. And Minato just reacted as he normally did. Though he didn't expect that visual.

"So not funny Naruto-kun..." said Ino, holding Naruto's hand as she looked at Naruto with his 'head' stuck to the wall. "Your parents are freaking out."

"They do this to me all the time. Feels good to get them back." spoke Naruto, leaning his head forward to show the Kunai actually fazed through him. "It was pretty close though. A split second faster and that would of actually killed me."

"Champ...what.."

"Tou-chan. Ka-chan." said Naruto, looking at Minato before looking at Kushina. Kushina saw the pattern in Naruto's eyes and her eyes grew wide. "Yeah..."

"The Mangekyo..." said Kushina lowly, seeing the nine pointed star in Naruto's eyes. Kushina was only shaking her head as she didn't want to believe it. "It's...no...just like Shisui. How could I let this happen twice..."

"Champ. Those eyes...how did you..."

"Yakumo..." said Naruto lowly. Naruto's eyes then spun as he trapped Minato and Kushina into a flashback Genjutsu. Seeing his parents come back to reality from it, Naruto only nodded his head. "What is done is done. How you both choose to use that I leave up to you. But before you do, I have more for you."

"More?" questioned Minato, tone icy.

Everyone in the room could feel the temperature drop a few degrees at Minato's ire.

_"So this is what tou-chan's power feels like." _thought Naruto, seeing the chakra presence his father had. Not getting caught up in it though, Naruto continued with his point. "I'm done. I can't continue this war."

"Can't continue? What do you mean?" questioned Minato, standing still as he looked at his son.

"Means I will no longer be the reason the world is in chaos. What happened to me is something I can't do anything about. But this...this I can do something about." said Naruto, feeling Ino's eyes now bore into the side of his head. Seems she wasn't liking where this was going either. "And do something about it I shall. I'm going to end this war. Now."

_"Something drastic...he is doing it..." _thought Ino, seeing the intent behind Naruto's eyes.

"What do you plan to do Naruto-chan?" questioned Kushina, getting her son to look at her.

"I can't tell you exactly because I don't even know yet." said Naruto before a wicked smile showed on his face. "But know that by the time you do whatever it is you plan to do to Danzo or any of the parties involved in the birth of my eyes. Know that I'll have finished it."

"Champ...I can't let you try to kill a Kage."

"Why not? If I so desired, why couldn't I?" questioned Naruto, eyes glowing red as he spoke. A bit of the Gedo's chakra was felt as Minato and Kushina got on edge. "What's to stop me from doing anything? The power that I wield. These eyes I have. What could stop me..."

"Nothing." said Ino, stopping Minato and Kushina from acting. They seemed ready to subdue their son but Ino's voice gave them pause. "Nothing could stop you from doing those things Naruto-kun. Nothing ever did. Except you." continued Ino, getting Naruto to turn to her. "You didn't do those things. Because you're not that person, that monster they portrayed you as or could have become."

"Then what am I?"

"The son of a Hokage. Member of the Uchiha clan. Jinchuriki to a new Bijuu. Broody. But most importantly..." said Ino, hand squeezing Naruto's tighter. "My best friend. And while I want the war to end, killing several people won't make any of it stop. Murder is never the answer. And as my best friend, I know you feel the same way."

Naruto's Mangekyo stared into Ino's soul as he heard her speak. Almost as if his eyes were searching for something. Anything at all. But they found nothing but honesty.

_"A shame this war has forced children to grow up so fast..." _thought Kushina, watching Naruto wrap his arms around Ino in a hug. _"The fact a pre-teen is forced to view the world like that and have to stop another pre-teen from doing something radical is horrible. Why can't everything be simple?"_

"It all can be ka-chan. And it will." said Naruto, having released Ino from their hug to hug his mother. Kushina didn't even see him move over to her before feeling him kiss her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Naruto-chan."

"I love you too tou-chan. And Naori." said Naruto, getting the dad and daughter to look at him. Naori seemed ready to cry even though she didn't even fully understand what was going on. "While Ino may be right about me not killing someone to try to solve the world's problems. There are other means to end a war. And those means will be done. Means that actually may include killing someone."

"Champ."

"I may return. But if I don't, know that I love you all. And I'm only doing this to ensure her life..." said Naruto, alluding to Naori as he untied his Konoha headband. "And the lives like hers will have a better future. One better than mine."

"Naruto-kun..." said Ino softly watching the headband land on the desk. Ino then watched Naruto distort into a vortex before disappearing completely. "Don't go.."

The remaining four in the room all watched Naruto leave as they remained frozen for a while. Kushina and Minato felt that pit in their stomach increase tenfold as they realized Naruto was the cause of it. Seeing Ino walk over and grab Naruto's headband, the two parents shared the same thought.

_"Please come home."_

* * *

_(Land of Earth - Same Time)_

"Ay-dono, being angry solves nothing."

"The more time it takes to find this jinchuriki, the more he or she accumulates power Onoki." replied Ay, fist denting the table they were sitting at. He was growing more and more agitated that they couldn't find the Jinchuriki. Not even the identity. "Konoha still proves to be the strongest village even almost a decade later..."

"The Yondaime Hokage himself is an army killer. Backed by the knowledge and power still possessed by the Sandaime is already a tough mountain to climb." spoke Onoki, seated with his eyes closed. "Then you add on the numerous clans. The battle savvy Uchihas, prodigious Hyugas, intelligent Naras, the-"

"I know the strength of Konoha. What I don't know is who the Jinchuriki is."

"That can be solved."

A spark of lightning immediately followed the random voice as Ay charged up his lightning cloak. Ay couldn't be tracked as he sped across the room and slammed his fist into the figure.

"I see why tou-chan is deemed the faster of you two. You were about two seconds slower than him." said Naruto, fazing through Ay who was shocked at that fact. Naruto calmly took a seat at the table Onoki and Ay were at. "I'm glad you two are here for I have things to tell you. And it just makes it so easy that you both happen to be in the same place so I don't have to repeat myself."

Naruto's Mangeyko watched Ay's Lightning cloak disappear as he realized he wasn't going to touch Naruto. No one just popped in on two Kages of the opposing side without means to avoid death or capture. And seeing how he fazed through Naruto with his super speed punch, nothing else Ay or Onoki had would be fast enough to catch him off guard anyway.

"Great. It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you both in the flesh. Tou-sama holds both of you with the utmost respect, especially you Raikage-dono." said Naruto, Mangekyo glowing as he spoke. Ay and Onoki were both intrigued by this no older than 11 years old boy speaking to them like a grown man. "I'm tired of leaving you both in the shadows so to speak. So I figured I'd come out with it. My name is Namikaze Naruto and I'm the Jinchuriki of the Gedo Mazo. The tenth Bijuu as you all call it."

Ay's eyes widened at that as Onoki's did the same but only for a second. The thing their best shinobi, analysts, and researchers couldn't find out was blatantly told to them by the one who is it.

"I'm sure your shinobi who were attempting to find out who I was were wrong at every instance. Because I'm sure they ruled me out almost at the start." spoke Naruto, eyes watching Onoki and Ay not deny his claim. "Shikamaru's dad thought it wiser to send me out with my dad on trips just to throw any idea of me being the Jinchuriki out the window. Because who sends the instigator of a war out with one ninja? Even though said ninja is one of the strongest in the world."

"Konoha..that village never disappoints."

"But I'm not just here to tell you I'm the Jinchurki. No. I could of just sent a letter." said Naruto, nonchalance evident in his voice. "What I came here to tell you all is that I'm no longer affiliated with Konoha. Effective three minutes ago."

"Do not play us for fools. You're not done with Konoha. Your family is there."

"While I will hold Konoha near and dear to my heart. Doesn't mean I don't plan to destroy it one day." said Naruto, getting both Kages to narrow their eyes at him. He just said he planned to destroy Konoha one day. "But they might be last on my list after I destroy every other ninja village in this accursed world."

Ay's cloak sparked to life at that last statement before remembering he couldn't touch Naruto apparently. While Ay was the first to react, Onoki was the first to speak.

"Are you saying you're going to destroy every shinobi village in the world?"

"Something along those lines." said Naruto, an ethereal glow now showing in his eyes. Naruto stood up from his seat as his eyes shined even brighter in the dim lighting of the room. "You all have five years to prepare. Good luck."

A grin was on Naruto's face as the two Kages saw a spiral warp him into nothingness. Ay and Onoki both looked at one another before processing what they just heard.

_(Pocket Dimension)_

Vortex warping into his pocket dimension, Naruto arrived out of it before landing on a platform. Looking around, Naruto's Mangekyo glowed in the never ending space before spotting Zetsu and Yakumo.

"Naruto-kun. You're back already?" questioned Yakumo, seated in a lotus position on a platform. Laying next to her was a Zetsu clone that seemed totally unresponsive. "They're good for testing Genjutsus."

"You shouldn't abuse Zetsu's clones. He can't keep making them." said Naruto, eyes peering over to the actual plant man himself.

"Have fun?"

"Loads."

**"Did you tell the Kages about your plan?"**

"Yes." stated Naruto plainly, his face dropping at the questions. "Yes they are worried. Yes I'm going to train for that moment. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Hate when people ask questions they already know the answer to."

"They didn't know the answers Naruto-kun. They didn't know if you'd choked or changed your mind." added Yakumo.

"I didn't. And I won't. I'm going to end the villages." said Naruto, Mangekyo glowing as he spoke. Yakumo couldn't help but stare at the power hidden behind those two eyes. "While I must train. I also will need things. Supplies. Scrolls. Money. Anyway we can facilitate that Zetsu?"

**"Yours isn't the only pocket dimension ever created."** stated Zetsu cleanly. **"And those others who have pocket dimensions likely have stored things over the years."**

"Anyway I can access theirs?"

**"Not unless you have their eyes or have personally seen them tear open a hole like yours."**

"So why are you telling me this if I can't access another dimension."

**"Because the final stage of your power requires the eyes of another. Eyes which have access to another dimension."** said Zetsu as Naruto narrowed his eyes. It seems Naruto wasn't liking stealing the eyes of another Uchiha. **"Eyes of your grandfather. Uchiha Kagami was also a user of Kamui."**

Naruto stared at Zetsu for a long second.

_"He knows a lot of information. Someone with this much knowledge is dangerous."_ thought Naruto, eyes scanning the unknown man before him. _"But he seems willing to share that knowledge with me and while dangerous, the information I'd get is worth the risk."_

Yakumo broke Naruto's line of thought as he heard her speak.

"Hasn't your grandfather been dead for over a decade?" asked Yakumo, getting a nod from Naruto. "Isn't that a bit gross to put a dead man's eyes into your own eye sockets."

"It is. But..." said Naruto, vision going hazy for a second. Channeling the Gedo's chakra, Naruto's vision stabilized once again. "It may be necessary. While the Gedo's chakra can work to lessen the negative effects of my eyes. My grandfather's can completely erase it."

**"So you've read the tablet before."**

"Once or twice. Grew curious about what my ka-chan was doing."

**"I see."** said Zetsu, watching Naruto ask Yakumo to spar with him. _"That boy. Having only awakened those eyes yesterday, is already going to possess Eternal ones. And with the Gedo Mazo inside him, his power will grow leaps and bounds over the course of the next few years."_ thought Zetsu, watching Naruto face down Yakumo in his dimension. _"Power like that will make the boy extremely dangerous once he knows how to use it. But his ability is one that will make the rebirth of Mother that much faster. Especially once he starts to collect the Bijuu single-handedly."_

A partnership. Not based on trust, but on usefulness to the other. Zetsu had information about the world Naruto wanted to know. Naruto had the body Zetsu needed to revive his mother. And whoever reached their usefulness first would be the one to die. Was going to be an interesting future.

_(Konoha - 1 month later)_

A month. 30 days. 720 hours. 43,200 minutes. Or a bunch of seconds.

_"Who the hell can do that math that easy in there head." _thought Ino, going through the different ways to say how long Naruto had been gone. She was marking another X on her calendar. _"I wonder what Naruto-kun did though..." _

Like Naruto promised, he was going to end the war. And end the war did he. Kumogakure and Iwagakure both halted both of their war efforts as they hadn't been making any headway anyway. But the speed at which they did suggested they were coerced into doing so.

How Naruto managed to scare two Kages and two of the Great Villages were a mystery but he got the job done. Only, he hadn't come back yet. Not a peep out of him.

_"And no one can ever find him either from what I saw. That place his eyes open doesn't seem to have anyway out or in unless through him." _thought Ino, remembering her time in Naruto's pocket dimension. _"What are you doing? Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"Wishing my best friend a happy birthday. Behind you. And I'm just fine."

Ino froze at the voice coming from behind her as she didn't believe it. She had been having restless nights since Naruto left and chocked it up to that being the reason she was hearing his voice.

"I'm really here piggy-chan." said Naruto, using his nickname for her to get the girl to turn around.

"At least I'm not broody." said Ino, turning around with a fist up. Though her aggression died seeing the smile and red eyes of Naruto again. "Broody-kun."

"Hey Ino-chan."

"You're really here? I'm not dreaming.."

"You dream about me?"

"No. Just making sure it is real. So I can beat you down." said Ino, lashing out with a punch. The punch cleanly connected with Naruto's face as Ino gasped at that. She didn't actually expect to hit him. Assuming he would either dodge or let it faze through him. "I'm sorry. I didn't actually want to..."

"I know. Just wanted to know if I could still take a punch." said Naruto, feeling the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. "When did you get so strong?"

The nonchalant tone of Naruto's coupled with the fact he wanted it to happen got Ino's concern to disappear. Only to be replaced with a smirk and a flex of her bicep.

"Momma's always been this strong. Told you you weren't the only prodigy."

"Pfft. It wouldn't take me that long to beat you."

"Wanna bet?"

"No. I wanna give you your gift." said Naruto before smiling. "But I don't mind. What's the bet?"

"You come back to Konoha if I win."

"And when you lose."

"I won't but for the sake of a contract, if I lose you can stay away until I do beat you." said Ino, getting Naruto to nod. "What? Really? That easy?"

"Yes. Plus, it's already over." said Naruto as his eyes spun quickly. Ino blanched at that but it was too late. **"Kamui (Authority of the Gods)"**

Ino vanished in a spiral vortex as Naruto wiped the trail of blood that leaked from his left eye. Letting out a sigh, Naruto vanished in another vortex to handle the other reason he came to Konoha.

Arriving at the Naka Shrine, Naruto looked at the stone tablet hidden within his ancestral grounds.

_"Like Zetsu said. I can read more of this." _thought Naruto, skipping the words he'd already read. Finding a newly legible text, Naruto read some more. _"H__eavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction. Eyes powerful enough to yoke even the Bijuu under one with enough willpower's control."_ skipping some more illegible scribbles, Naruto's eyes found one part he could read. _"Particular users of the Mangekyo gain power of space-time. An ability that grants the user two similar yet distinct feats; teleportation and intangibility. A user of this technique boasts a power unparalleled by any other. Hailed as the strongest ninjutsu in existence"_

Naruto's eyes seemed to shine at that last line about his technique. He managed to awaken a technique that was nigh unstoppable.

_"Kamui. Oh the things we will do." _thought Naruto, scanning the tablet further for anything of use. Seeing a particular jutsu at the end, Naruto read over the name. **"Mugen Tsukiyomi (Infinite Moon Reader). **Wonder what that is.."

_(With Ino - Same Time)_

"Stupid Kamui. Stupid space time. Stupid Sharingan." huffed and puffed Ino, standing on a single platform by her lonesome. This was the third time Naruto sent her here without consent. Granted the first was to get her away from Fu. But still, it was without consent. "That's gotta be technically rape right?"

"No. Definitely not that." said Naruto, appearing out of thin air to land beside Ino.

"Feels like it."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, time to celebrate your birth!" said Naruto before stopping and looking at Ino. "I do have permission to Kamui you right?"

Ino just glared at Naruto for a few long seconds with her arms crossed. Finally giving in, Naruto smiled before warping the two out of his dimension. Though rather than land safely on the ground, Naruto made the two appear thousands of feet above ground.

Panics and shrieks were coming repeatedly from Ino as Naruto was merely laughing like a mad man.

"Oh my Kami.. I'm so killing you. I promise." shouted Ino amid air flying pass her head from their free fall. "You're dead. You hear me. So dead."

"Aww, I missed you two. Come here. Come hug me." said Naruto, watching Ino swim in the air to him. While she wanted to kill him, he was the only thing that could save her. Squeezing the life out of Naruto, Ino realized the two were face to face. "Hey."

"Hey." said Ino, forgetting her free fall as Naruto's eyes were hypnotizing.

"While we have some time. I just wanted to say, happy birthday Ino-chan." said Naruto, voice calm as if they weren't a minute from death. "You've been my best friend since I could remember and without you, I don't wanna know what I'd have become. For as short as this life has been, you've always been my rock. Better yet, my sun. Always there. Every day. And I just wanted to thank you."

The wind was sending Naruto's hair flying upwards as Ino continued to hug her best friend. And at that moment, Ino stopped panicking about falling to her death. Staring into the stars present in Naruto's eyes, Ino felt like nothing mattered.

"You're the same. But better. A light in the darkness..." said Ino, watching Naruto's eyes spin in slow circles. "The moon. You may not always be there like how the moon sometimes doesn't show itself, but you're always there." continued Ino, smiling to herself as she spoke the next line. "Everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

Naruto broke out into a matching grin at hearing Ino use his line.

"I like it."

"I like it too."

"You ever think we're too young for this?"

"Yes. But war has a funny way of making you grow up faster. My tou-chan said so"

"Yeah. Sucks.."

"Dying would suck too."

"Agreed. **Kuchiyose (Summoning)**" said Naruto.

Roughly 20 feet from crashing, Naruto summoned Karura. The mighty Phoenix easily kept the two shinobi from splattering as Ino let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Karura-chan."

"Anytime Ino-chan. And happy birthday."

"Thank you. So what are we going to do Naruto-kun. I'm sure someone's looking for me."

"Meh, I'll have you home at a decent hour. For now, we're doing whatever you want." said Naruto, eyes twinkling at that.

Looking at Naruto now, Ino didn't see that kid hellbent on single-handedly changing the world. She just saw her best friend. But for some reason, deep down, she could feel that other Naruto there too.

_"What are you going to do Naruto-kun..." _thought Ino before shaking her head at that thought.

For now, she had her Naruto. For better or worse, he would always be her Naruto. She just hoped this version would win out in the end.

* * *

**And that's a wrap**

**That's a redo. "Hamp, why'd you take away Yomi?" Well random viewer who I just made up, I'll tell you. Yomi is riddick Op. "Isn't Kamui riddick OP?" Hate that made up viewer. Yes Kamui is, sort of, but per my different plan for this story, it's necessary. **

**But the main question is, Is Naruto really the antagonist? Because that curse seal is mighty combined with his inherited Uchiha Curse of Hatred...oh it's strong. But there's also Minato, Kushina, Shisui, friends, Konoha, and Ino. Wonder how much they will sway Naruto. **

**A struggle between the Will of Fire and the Curse of Hatred. This to me, is going to be a more fun Uchiha story. And one that doesn't go from okay to all over the place in 2 paragraphs. Because seriously, the original was about 2 chapters from finished. At only 20 chapters. Which I didn't like because there was more I could of done. And that will be done now.**

**Hope you'll enjoy and bear with this redo. If not, I understand. This was just for me and I couldn't help but need to. So yeah. Enjoy the next two chapters that should be already uploaded.**

**Leave a review or shoot me a pm.**

**-Hamp**


	13. Response

**Another redacted and reuploaded chap. Chapter 13. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Feels weird putting out another chapter 13 as well. Tis life I guess. Mad I still gotta say I don't own Naruto. Isn't there some kind of Double Jeopardy thing I can claim? Probably not..

* * *

**Chapter 13: Response**

"So beautiful here."

"Right?"

"Right. The white sand, the crystal blue water, and the gentle breeze. It's just...perfect."

"Yeah. It is pretty nice." said Naruto, laying down on the beach with Ino.

The two had spent roughly the entire day in Moon Country celebrating Ino's birthday. Moon country was a beautiful country. An island nation in the shape of a crescent moon, which it earned its name from.

The island was extremely wealthy and with that wealth were tons of high class amenities for its inhabitants. The island was guarded by a ninja village, Getsugakure, and was ruled by a king. But Naruto had no troubles navigating the large island and not running into any potential trouble. The island was mainly tourists getting drunk and living lavish in the paradise of a place.

Granted Naruto and Ino were grossly underage, they still found things to do to have fun. Ending with a casual hanging on the beach. Toes in the sand, skin getting tanned, and beers in hand.

"We don't have beer Broody-kun."

"Root beer counts. Let me dream." said Naruto, peeking an eye out to Ino. Ino just watched Naruto take a swig of his root beer before letting out a content 'Aaaaahh'. "Have fun?"

"Little bit."

"Just a little?"

"A lot bit. Thank you." said Ino, getting a smile from Naruto in return. "Only thing that ruins it is the fact my parents or anyone that's been looking for me today. On my birthday. Is probably freaking out."

"Hmm. That does pose a problem doesn't it?" questioned Naruto rhetorically. Standing up from his spot on the beach, Naruto held a hand out to help Ino up. "Guess we couldn't stay here forever could we?"

"No. Maybe one day. When you're older youngster."

"You're like two weeks older than me."

"Exactly. I'm older. Better respect your elders."

"Well old lady...might I return you home?" questioned Naruto, getting a nod from Ino. Naruto nodded in return before his eye leaked a tear of blood. **"Kamui"**

Ino and Naruto both vanished from the beach. Only sign of their being there was the lonely root beer Naruto left.

_(One Day Later)_

"Were they freaking out?"

"Immensely."

"What did Ino tell them?"

"Exactly what happened."

"And you're not worried about what she could tell them?"

"Not at all Karura-chan." said Naruto, dodging swipes of Karura's wings as he spoke.

Naruto was currently in another paradise land, Mount Myoboku. What better hiding place than amongst his animal summons? Their loyalty lied solely with him despite their sharing the lands with the sage toads.

The toads stayed along the lower levels of the lands while the Phoenixes perused the mountaintop itself. It was just how it was and neither animal bothered the other. They both lived happily in the lands and because of it, Naruto had the best hiding spot outside of his pocket dimension.

Karura did warn him that Jiraiya would sometimes come say hi but in those instances, Naruto could go camp in his dimension. So still a perfect place for him to stay. Well besides the Phoenix attempting to tear his head off as he explained his lack of worry on Ino.

"What Ino could tell them is things they already know." said Naruto, dodging a kick from Karura's sharp talons. Fazing through Karura's last kick, Naruto put distance between the two of them. "And if they decide to camp out Moon Country, the king there won't allow it. Nor will the ninja village. Anyone else, I'll subdue myself."

"Hmm. I see. Did you really mean what you said about the villages?"

"Yes. I'm going to destroy them."

"Define destroy."

"Wipe them off the face of the Earth." said Naruto, hands moving to the tiger seal. Karura sent out a horde of razor sharp feathers as Naruto channeled his chakra. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)"**

Burning all the feathers to a crisp, Naruto cried a tear of blood as a vortex opened in front of his eye. Karura squawked as Naruto's war fan shot out like a bullet at her.

"Did you really just squawk?" questioned Naruto, catching his dodged fan having warped behind Karura.

"No." replied Karura, now on the defensive from Naruto and his fan.

"That definitely sounded like a squawk."

"Well it wasn't." said Karura in reply.

Karura backed up to avoid a swipe of Naruto's fan before shooting out a fist sized fireball. Naruto jumped to dodge the fireball before tossing out six shuriken at the large bird. Karura just flapped her wings to send the shuriken right back to sender.

"Heh." said Naruto, waving his fan to do the same thing. Only Naruto added something special with his hand in a half ram seal. **"Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)"**

"Phoenix sage...pfft." scoffed Karura at Naruto's jutsu name. Karura just spread her wings wide as her whole body turned into a majestic fire. The shuriken went straight through her body, landing on the ground as Karura grew more fiery. "I'll show you a true Sage Phoenix. **Katon: Hosen (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage)"**

Naruto's Sharingan watched the entire sequence from Karura and couldn't help but be impressed. With the flapping of her wings, Karura soared into the sky at him like a fiery rocket. Easily able to faze through it, Naruto decided to test his first awakened Mangekyo power. A power that used both of his eyes.

**"Susanno"**

Shimmering white chakra construct forming around him, Naruto watched Karura plow right into it.

**BOOM!**

From the massive detonation in midair, two smoky figures came flying out of it. Both of the figures crash landing on the mountaintop they once stood upon.

"Holy Holy Holy...that was amazing Karura-chan." said Naruto, lying on his back. Naruto was covered by soot and his clothes were noticeably burnt despite the white chakra still surrounding him. "When did you learn that?"

Coughing up ash from her back, Karura was just as singed as Naruto. Though she was only smiling at the technique she just used.

"It's a jutsu known by all Sage Phoenixes. One of the most powerful techniques granted to a user." said Karura, sitting up same time as Naruto. Seeing the intrigue in his eyes, Karura continued. "As you can see. It's like a bomber technique. Though I didn't think I was going to run into a brick wall. Thought I'd break it though to be honest."

"You could have if you were actually a Sage."

Karura's and Naruto's eyes widened comically at that realizing they had a visitor. A visitor who was Karura's father and essientially the same to Naruto. Drona, the chief Phoenix.

"I blame Naruto-kun." "I blame Karura-chan."

Karura and Naruto both blanched at that as they turned to one another. Seems riding together and dying together ended when punishment was likely to be doled out.

"You're not in trouble. It was actually impressive that you could use that technique that well without Senjutsu." said Drona, pride evident in his voice of his daughter. Karura just blushed at the praise as Drona smiled. However a bird does smile. "Might have to speed up your training in Senjutsu because of it. You're getting it faster than anyone else has."

"Anyway I can learn it too?"

Drona perked up at that as he turned to his newest summoner. Seeing the glowing stars in Naruto's eyes, Drona recognized the new pattern.

_"Mangekyo Sharingan. Just like his mother. I wonder when that happened." _thought Drona, knowing about the powerful eyes. _"We've never had a human sage. Let alone an Uchiha as a sage. Their eyes already grant numerous power. What would that be like..."_

Seeing the Uchiha child staring at him with nothing but hope, Drona couldn't help himself. His curiosity drowned out the potential juggernaut he could and would create.

"Only if you can catch up to Karura."

Karura just smiled as she turned to Naruto. An air high five was shared between the two before Naruto asked a simple question.

"How do birds smile?" questioned Naruto, looking at the two smiling birds. "This doesn't even make sense."

"It doesn't have to. Your training starts a week from now. Be ready."

_(Konoha)_

"But what. We could-"

"No."

"But it wouldn't even be hard-"

"No."

"Mom.."

"No Shisui. We will not be using that jutsu on Naruto-chan." said Kushina with finality. Shisuis didn't seem to like that but didn't dispute it any further. "That jutsu isn't meant for that. Not on family."

Shisui's 4 bladed shuriken Mangekyo was out as he was looking at his mother's flower petal Mangekyo. The two had been arguing about Naruto for a while now before Shisui eventually conceded. Letting his Mangekyo fade back into his Sharingan, Shisui put his head down.

"I'm sorry Ka-chan...it's just my little bro."

"And he's my son. I know how you feel."

"We gotta get him back."

"We will. In due time. Only thing we can do is wait for an opportunity to present itself." said Kushina, thinking of her son. Allowing her own Mangekyo to fade, Kushina let out a sigh. "His power. Kamui. Is the same one tou-sama used. Sandaime-sama said he was untouchable because of it."

"Kamui. He's basically dad now. Space-time."

"Something like that. Though without restrictions."

"Dad can only go to a premarked location. Bro can go anywhere." said Shisui, smile on his face at that. "He did say one day he was gonna be better than dad."

Kushina chuckled at that remembering that vividly. Before Kushina could speak again, a knock came to her door.

"Come in."

The door opened at that as in stepped Ino. Kushina was shocked by that but didn't show it externally. Why did she come?

"Hello Kushina-sama. Shisui-senpai."

"Hey Ino-chan."

"Yo."

"I came to speak with you Kushina-sama." said Ino. Shisui got the hidden message and threw up a peace sign. Watching him vanish in a shunshin, Ino turned to see Kushina looking at her expectantly. "Right. I uhmmm..." started Ino before blowing out air. She wasn't shy and wasn't going to start now. "I wanted to know if you could train me."

"Hmm..train?"

"Yes ma'am. I want to be strong enough to bring Naruto-kun back."

Kushina only had a raised eyebrow at the girl's question as it surprised her. She knew Ino was strong and also figured her father was an adequate teacher. Especially considering her family's techniques.

"Tou-chan is a great sensei but he can't always help me. So I thought to see if I could get more training from you." said Ino, still not seeing a reaction from Kushina. Ino nodded before walking to the Namikaze back yard. "Naruto-kun actually showed me some stuff that I've been practicing."

Kushina just continued to watch Ino as the girl stood in her backyard. Kushina watched Ino take in a deep breath before going throug several hand seals. Hand seals Kushina immediately recognized.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)" **

A flamethrower erupted from Ino's mouth as she held the fireball for roughly five seconds before letting it die down. Ino was panting as she turned to see Kushina still with the same expression.

"Do I think this will be hard? Yes. Naruto-kun is leagues above me..." said Ino, still trying to catch her breath from that fireball. That seriously took a lot out of her. "But I wouldn't be able to look at myself if I didn't try. And as far as teachers go, you're the best one I could think of. So please help me. If only a little bit."

_"Just like with Konohamaru. And Sasuke-chan. All of Naruto's friends." _thought Kushina, looking at the determination prevalent in Ino's blue eyes. _"They don't even understand. Just like none of us do. But they're all trying to get stronger to one day get Naruto to return."_

"Chakra is precious..." started Kushina as Ino's face lit up.

She was going to get that training after all.

_"I'm coming for you Naruto-kun."_

_(With Naruto)_

Vortex opening up in midair, Naruto came distortingly out of it in a stand. A large skeleton greeted Naruto that stretched out around a cave. Naruto strolled into the cave before eventually coming upon a room.

"Naruto-kun. You're back finally."

"Hey Yakumo-chan. Anything go on while I was gone?"

"No nothing at all. I've just been trying to learn how to cook." said Yakumo, standing at a small stove stirring a pot. "Here. Be my test subject."

"You mean taster?"

"Same difference." said Yakumo, holding out a spoon for Naruto. Watching Naruto take a small sip, Yakumo frowned when his face cringed. "That bad?"

"Nooooooo.." said Naruto while nodding his head.

"Well I'm getting better. Yesterday I made a Zetsu clone's head explode yesterday."

"What..."

"I'm still learning." said Yakumo, pulling out a another pot and boiling water in it.

"How did you even..." started Naruto before giving up. He wasn't going to crush that girl's dream and hopefully she'd actually become good at it. Luckily Zetsu appeared to get Naruto's mind off the terrible food still lingering on his taste buds. "Hello Zetsu."

"Hallo Naruto-kun!" exclaimed White Zetsu getting a smile from Naruto. He was beginning to like the carefree white part of Zetsu. Though the black one was who he wanted to hear from. **"You're a pretty wanted kid."**

"How bad?"

**"30 million."**

"That's not bad."

**"For just a accurate rumor of your location. An extra 70 million for your capture. Dead."**

"No 'or alive'?"

"Kill on sight orders Naruto-kun. Can't threaten to destroy the hidden villages and not expect something like that." said White Zetsu. "Especially being the Jinchuriki of the Gedo, son of the world recognized strongest shinobi, and a user of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Makes sense I guess." said Naruto, Mangekyo glowing as he took in that information. "What about Konoha. Any fallout?"

**"Your father wants no part of placing a bounty on you. But the Daimyo is forcing his hand." **said Black Zetsu, getting Naruto to peer his eyes to him. **"There's Land of Fire officials located in the village ensuring you aren't hiding there."**

"Didn't mean to put more stress on tou-chan or Konoha. But that can't be helped." said Naruto, his vision hazing for a second. "What can be helped are my eyes. I can't keep trying to hold back the Gedo Mazo while preserving my eyes. I can't control the statue yet so I can't allow its chakra free roam of my body." continued Naruto, holding a hand to his head to steady his sight. "As much as I don't want to. If I plan on getting stronger for the future, I'll need my eyes to never waver."

Zetsu perked up at that as it seemed Naruto was finally ready. Having collected Kagami's eyes, Naruto still remained hesitant on placing them in his head. But after continual use of his mangekyo, the strain of using its techniques, and then trying to nullify the blindness with the constantly escape minded Gedo Mazo was getting too taxing. So he planned to get rid of his eye problem once and for all.

"Can you perform the transplant Zetsu?" questioned Naruto to the plant man. Seeing the plant man nod, Naruto closed his eyes. "Get prepped then. It's time."

Zetsu seemed more than ready as he vanished into the ground. Naruto could feel Yakumo's astonished stare before he let out a sigh.

"Your boiling water is on fire..." said Naruto, not even attempting to figure out how that was possible. He had a transplant to prepare for and a journey to his eventual eradication of the villages to plan. _"I will become the light in the darkness."_

The curse seal along Naruto's heart glowed and grew larger at that thought. A wicked smile appeared on Naruto's features. It had already started but this felt like the true beginning of the end.

* * *

_(18 months later - Naruto Age 12)_

"Seems things never change around here." said Naruto, looking out over Konoha.

The middle child of Kushina and Minato stood atop his father's stone head on the Hokage Mountain just overlooking the village. Seeing merchants, villagers, shinobi all moving about the village, Naruto scoffed at the sight.

"In due time." spoke Naruto before turning his eyes to an enormous forest in the distance. He could feel it. The thrill of battle going on. "Seems they restarted doing the Chunin exams. Maybe I should check it out."

Vanishing in a vortex, Naruto did just that. Arriving in a tree top, Naruto could see a battle going on just in front of him.

_"Ame vs...who is that?" _questioned Naruto, spotting a musical note on the three ninjas' headband. Shaking his head, Naruto felt only more convinced. _"A new village. And fighting just like the rest of them..."_

But Naruto couldn't help but enjoy watching a good fight. He chalked it up to his Uchiha blood yearning for the sight of conflict. Seemed the new village was good as they dismantled the Ame shinobi easily.

"Hmm. Same scroll as us. Useless." came the voice of the mummy boy. Looking to his two teammates, the mummy spoke again. "Let us go. We'll find our scroll before locating the Uchiha boy."

Naruto perked up at that last part.

_"Uchiha boy? He couldn't mean Sasuke..." _thought Naruto, almost laughing at the thought. _"I'll have to find them if they're here. I can't believe tou-chan actually made them take this stupid test."_

Danzo, while not one of Naruto's favorite people, was an excellent shinobi producer. The Root shinobi he already had to go along with the special faction that Naruto became the leader of was proof of that. And to think Sasuke, a member of that faction, was in this exam with Genin was laughable.

_"Other villages were probably war readying their children just like us. So they might be all beefy too." _thought Naruto, trying to rationalize his father's choice. But it still made him laugh. Prepping to find his cousin, Naruto actually became distracted by something in his peripherals. _"Wow. Guess the Forest of Death really is a inhabited by creatures."_

Looking over to the side, Naruto saw a girl getting chased by a bear. And seeing how she was a kunoichi and definitely not running slow, Naruto was amazed at the bear's speed. Much faster than a normal bear. Seeing the cliche trip, Naruto watched the bear stalk its prey.

"Please...someone. Help me.." spoke the girl in a frightened voice.

Naruto was about ready to let nature run its course but it seemed he had a hero complex still. Warping to land right in front of the girl, Naruto looked at the bear with his Sharingan.

_"Leave." _suggested Naruto with his eyes. The bear seemed to stop in its tracks before doing just that. Seeing the bear walk away, Naruto turned to the downed girl and offered her a hand up. "Are you hurt?"

Naruto blanched when he saw the girl's features up close.

_"Red eyes...but that hair. Could she be apart of that clan?" _questioned Naruto in his head seeing the girl looking at him. Though from her squinting, Naruto realized she was vision impaired. _"Blind. Just like ka-chan."_

Watching the girl pat the ground around her a few times, Naruto eventually leaned down to help her. Picking up her glasses, Naruto placed them on the fallen girl's face.

"Hey. You okay?"

The girl had a blush heat up her cheeks as she looked at the face of her savior. He looked like a younger version of the Yondaime yet his eyes weren't that crystal blue. They were better. They were an enchanting red that seemed to glow in the shade of the forest.

"Can you talk? Do you have a name?"

Karin seemed to shake herself out of being quiet as she finally responded to Naruto.

"Yes. I'm Karin."

"No surname?"

"Was never given one at the orphanage."

"I see. Are you okay?" questioned Naruto, seeing the girl just nod. Smiling, Naruto stood as he offered her a hand up. "I'm glad. Should be more careful."

"I'll try. Can I ask you a question too?"

"You just did."

"Uhh..you know what I meant." said Karin, blush growing deeper at that. "What's your name?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"So you are the son of the Yondaime. That's why you look like him." spoke Karin, getting a nod from Naruto. "But where did you come from. I scanned everyone at the start and I'm sure I'd have noticed you."

"Scanned? So you're a sensor." stated Naruto, seeing Karin nod. "And to answer your question, I am not apart of this exam. Just here to observe."

Observe. Hearing that word, Karin couldn't help but study Naruto's eyes again. The red glow was making the star pattern present pop out at her. Though the star seemed to have a line connecting through it with a tomoe the middle of each space between the star points. His eyes looked heavenly.

"Your eyes..." spoke Karin softly, mesmerized by the design present in them. Taking a moment, Karin used her sensing ability to check something about the boy before her. _"It's so overwhelming...and warm."_

While Karin was drowning in the feel of his chakra and the heaven appearance of his eyes, Naruto was busy in his own thoughts.

_"If she is really an Uzumaki, she could help me immensely." _thought Naruto, looking at the red hair of the girl before him. Coming back down to look at her face, Naruto admired her soft features. _"Helps that she's pretty. Zetsu did say I would need more help."_

"Karin. Can I ask you something?" questioned Naruto, eyes glowing brighter as he looked at her.

_(Some time later)_

"This is boring..."

"..."

"Sooooo boring."

"..."

"Talk to me!"

"Troublesome woman..." said Shikamaru, Ino's teammate as he sat by his best friend Choji. "This is the best way to conserve energy. Wait til everyone kills each other and then vulture the winner for the scroll"

"Still boring." said Ino, looking to Choji for support. Support she obviously wasn't going to get. Mainly because Choji agreed with Shika's plan but the best friend thing had something to do with it. _"Naruto-kun would of wanted to wipe out everyone next to him. Uchiha braveheart and what not."_

"I'd totally do that."

The three Konoha shinobi jumped at the voice. The three turned immediately to it to see nothing there. Ino recognized the voice and after a second, Shikamaru did too.

"Was that Naruto-"

**"Genjutsu: Sharingan." **said Naruto, appearing between Shikamaru and Ino. Freezing the Nara clan member, Naruto turned to Choji. Choji froze up as well as Naruto nodded. "Forget I was here."

"Broody-kun."

"Hey."

"You're back again."

"Every month." said Naruto, turning to Ino.

Ino saw the always present Mangekyo in Naruto's eyes as she stopped breathing for a second. No matter how many times she saw them, each time was breathtaking.

"Why didn't you tell me about this last time?"

"I didn't know about it until about 4 days ago. They just handed us papers, assigned us teams and here we are." said Ino, getting Naruto to let out a 'hmm' at that. "I think it's bogus too but we're technically not Chunin. Danzo's program never completed."

"Danzo."

"I can't believe Yondaime-sama just killed him like that."

"Trying to steal his son when he gave him his 100% backing despite his wife's caution probably was reason for the hammer being dropped." said Naruto, eyes quickly scanning Ino. "Getting any stronger?"

"Spar with me and you'll find out."

"Heh. Show me something and I might." said Naruto, eyes glowing at that. Naruto looked a bit behind Ino before smiling. Vanishing in a vortex, Naruto's voice was distorted because of it. "Impress me."

Ino watched Naruto vanish before her own sensing ability picked up on three approaching shinobi. Seeing her teammates still frozen, Ino realized Naruto was forcing her to face them alone. That was fine with her, she'd been itching to fight.

Jumping out of her hiding spot with perfect timing, Ino drop kicked the first shinobi into a tree. His teammates took notice of Ino as the closest one lashed out with a punch. Ino blocked the punch with a perfect forearm block before needing to dodge a kunai from the second shinobi.

"It's only one girl. Come on. Let's blow her away." said the first enemy as his partner nodded. Both holding the horse seal, the two channeled their chakras. **"Futon: Toppa (Wind Style: Breakthrough)"**

Ino just smiled at seeing the wind jutsu. Flashing through hand seals, Ino let loose a fireball to counter. Fire being stronger than wind, Ino's fireball swallowed the wind to grow larger and come screaming at the two.

"Holy hell." said the shinobi, attempting to jump out of the way. Though he jumped, he didn't jump the out of the way like his teammate. "Whaaaa..."

Fireball blasting the shinobi into the same tree as his drop kicked teammate, it left only one to handle Ino. And that one was confused as to what happened to his friend.

"He just jumped into it..." shakily said the remaining enemy as he looked to Ino. Seeing her holding a unique hand seal, he brought up a finger. "What did you do to him?"

"Same thing I'm doing to you now." said Ino, moving her hand seal to center it on him. The ninja tried to get out of the hand seal but only dropped to the ground. "Yamanaka clan. I scrambled your mind. Normally your brain would tell your body specific ways to move to get out the way. Well I jumbled that process and now it's random what you actually do as you can tell."

The ninja noticed it as when he tried to get up, he only rolled over onto his back. Hearing Ino's steps get closer and closer to him, the ninja already knew it was over.

"Where is your scroll?"

Slapping himself in the face when he tried to point at his fireball'd teammate, Ino just nodded. Switching hand seals, Ino forced the boy's brain to render him unconscious. Ino then stood up to go nab her hard earned scroll only to see Naruto already holding it.

"Those moves...seems ka-chan's been teaching you well." said Naruto, holding a scroll in his hands. "What are the scrolls for?"

"Each team was given one scroll. A heaven scroll or an earth scroll. Task was to find the other and bring both to the arena."

"No rules?"

"None."

"Man, this would of been fun." said Naruto, realizing he held a heaven scroll in his hand. Walking over to Ino, Naruto handed her the tightly sealed scroll. "Guess this was the one you needed to? Would of sucked because Shikamaru wouldn't have let you attack those chumps."

"He doesn't know how good I've gotten."

"You should tell him."

"I could. But that'd eliminate the surprise of my awesomeness." said Ino, flexing her bicep with a smirk. "You should stay around. I don't know what's next but if it's like previous ones, there's gonna be one on one battles."

"Ka-chan told you that too?"

"Kushina-sensei wants her best student to win."

"Heh, if ka-chan wanted that I'd have to be in these exams." said Naruto, getting a raised eyebrow from Ino. "Yeah. My mother was my first sensei meaning I'm her best student."

"I'd whip you if you didn't have that stupid power."

"Maybe, but we'll never know now will we." said Naruto before his eyes narrowed. He could feel something dangerous. Something that was too powerful to be just a genin or inhabitant of this forest. _"What is that.."_

Ino saw the shift in Naruto's demeanor and grew worried. Reaching a hand out, Ino tapped Naruto on the cheek. Though her hand went through his face.

"Hey!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." said Naruto, catching Ino's hand that went through his face. Squeezing it one time, Naruto gave Ino a smile. "I have to go. Maybe I'll catch these battles. Give me more of a scouting report on you."

"Scouting report or not. You won't beat me in a fair fight." said Ino, getting a small laugh out of Naruto. Ino squeezed Naruto's hand back before her eyes shined at him. "Come back to Konoha."

Same statement she always asked each meeting that was always met with the same answer. A smile as Naruto distorted and vanished completely. Ino stared at the spot he disappeared from before hearing her teammates.

"What? Huh..."

"I got the scroll!" shouted Ino, getting a confused stare from Shikamaru and Choji at that.

The two almost inseparable boys both looked at one another before looking back at Ino. Only seeing an innocent smile, the two shrugged before heading to the arena. They'd passed and Shikamaru deemed it too troublesome to interrogate Ino on how that happened.

_(Elsewhere)_

"That..that face...you're..." stammered Sasuke, standing before a Kusagkure shinobi. Though it wasn't really a Kusagakure shinobi as Sasuke had burned half their face off only to reveal another. Another that Sasuke recognized. "Orochimaru of the Sannin."

"Kukukuku...Sasuke-kun. You're much better than I thought you'd be." said Orochimaru, hand up to his halfway melted face. A golden snake eye sat revealed on his exposed face as he stared at Sasuke. "Seems that fluke of war made them train you better than I could of hoped. But you're still just a fledgling.."

Sasuke could feel his knees shaking as he knew about the man before him. No matter how much training he'd done with Danzo, his mother, or his brother. He wasn't going to be able to stop Orochimaru anytime soon. He was decades from matching the legendary ninja.

Looking over to his passed out teammate in Konohamaru, Sasuke just glanced back to Orochimaru. And it seemed Orochimaru was ready for the next round as he moved his hand down.

"Orochimaru."

Orochimaru's eyes widened for a second at the new person joining him and Sasuke's team. Turning his head slightly, Orochimaru saw golden hair and feared it was the Yondaime. Though his fear subsided when he realized he was looking down further than he would of had to for the equally as tall Minato.

"Namikaze Naruto...kukuku, to think you'd be here." spoke Orochimaru to the Minato mini clone standing behind him. "With all the people scouring for your whereabouts I figured you'd be hiding."

"I come out every now and then just to check on things."

"And I see Sasuke-kun is one of those things."

"Sometimes." said Naruto, looking to his cousin. Sasuke stared back at Naruto as the golden haired Jinchuriki simply closed his eyes. "I can't let you harm my family. If you were his age then by all means kick his ass." continued Naruto, re-opening his eyes. "But you're not. You're a grown man attempting to apprehend a child."

"I'm older than you. Don't call me child." scoffed Sasuke as Naruto ignored him.

_"Those eyes. They're different than the wanted picture..." _thought Orochimaru, seeing the ring of tomoe around the star. _"Does he already have the Eternal Mangekyo."_

A long moment passed before Orochimaru spun. A vicious kick aimed at Naruto's head that simply passed through him.

"Hmmm.."

"Guess they didn't fully explain my abilities in that wanted poster."

"They did. I just wanted to see it for myself."

"Glad I could show you." said Naruto, eyes spinning as he looked at Orochimaru. **"Kamui."**

A spiral appeared on Orochimaru's chest that immediately sucked in the Sannin. Naruto then looked to Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke matched Naruto's Sharingan stare as they stood still for several seconds. Eventually smirks formed on the two's faces as Sasuke just nodded.

"I'll catch you soon."

"I believe it. Goodbye teme."

"Later dobe."

Naruto just waved before turning to a bush a ways behind Sasuke. Smiling to the random bush, Naruto also vanished in a vortex. Seconds after Naruto left, the bush rustled to show a pink head of hair.

"Was that Naruto-kun?" questioned Sakura, stepping out of her hiding spot. Sasuke only nodded his head as Sakura freaked out. "What. Oh my Kami. He just...but..what?! Naruto-kun. I gotta tell..but I can't. But 30 million. But he was your leader. And..."

While Sakura continued to go back and forth about Naruto, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He had no clue what Orochimaru was going to do but he was glad Naruto was there to stop it.

* * *

_(Naruto's Pocket Dimension)_

Orochimaru stood alone in a void space. Pitch black sky and illuminated block platforms. He could easily jump from platform to platform but was cautious because he had no clue where he was.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan, such a wonderful ability." said Orochimaru, seeing nothing as far as he eyes could reach. Channeling his chakra, Orochimaru checked something that he figured could be his reason for being here. "This isn't a Genjutsu. Even the best Genjutsu you can feel yourself resisting it. This is nothing like that." continued Orochimaru, deciding to finally get bold and jump to another platform. "There doesn't even seem to be an exit. It's like the boy's eyes open up portals to new dimensions."

"This is Kamui. The power of my Mangekyo Sharingan." said Naruto, appearing on the platform Orochimaru just landed on. "This realm is mine and mine alone."

Orochimaru seemed a bit wary of the child before him. He could feel it. If Naruto wanted to, he could just live him here for all of eternity. But Orochimaru could also feel Naruto wanted something from him. And luckily for Orochimaru, it was the latter.

"I need something from you."

"What is that something?"

"Information."

"Information on what?"

A vortex opened in front of Naruto's left eye as a entirely white body came out of it. Orochimaru looked at the man and recognized him immediately.

"Zetsu. His cells are exactly similar to..." trailed off Orochimaru to look at Naruto. He could see Naruto narrow his eyes realizing Orochimaru stopped. "Why do you need this information?"

Of course Orochimaru couldn't make life easy for Naruto. However, Orochimaru seemed to not understand his situation.

"Why I need this information is irrelevant to your reason for needing to give it to me. Because as of right now, your only way out of here is through me." said Naruto, aura growing ominous as he spoke. "I'm already debating on leaving you here forever. Your deeds over the years plus your attacking of Sasuke. I wouldn't withhold from me."

"Kukukuku. Oh Naruto-kun, you're years before scaring me." said Orochimaru, getting Naruto to blanch. "While a Mangekyo Sharingan is scary, yours isn't so bad."

Naruto would of responded but a jaw shattering punch from Orochimaru rocked him. Sent easily to another platform, Naruto rolled up only to have Orochimaru in his face again.

"You're still a child. You don't possess the power to face me yet." said Orochimaru, lashing out with strike after strike.

_"Tou-chan did say Orochimaru was a dangerous man and under no circumstances should I fight him."_ thought Naruto, blocking one punch only to get kicked away to another platform. Skipping along two platforms before sliding to a stop on the third, Naruto looked up to see Orochimaru above him. _"I can't faze through attacks here. To think he'd test that and be right."_

"I was going to take Sasuke's body but you already have the eyes I need at their maximum potential." said Orochimaru, dropping a bone crushing punch on Naruto. Though he heard a bone crack, it wasn't Naruto's. It was a giant white rib cage that sat neatly around the downed boy. "Another power. Those eyes."

Naruto laid staring at the dangerous Sannin before standing up. Orochimaru had already jumped to another platform as Naruto could feel the bruise on his face.

"Thank you for that. Seems I've been overestimating my power." said Naruto, body aching from the two powerful blows. "Humility through a punch and kick. Can't beat that, no pun intended."

"Glad I could teach you a lesson. Let me know if you need another."

"Heh. Those options don't change. I will be back..." said Naruto, safely vortexing away within the confines of his Susanno. "Hope you choose wisely. This won't happen again."

Orochimaru just watched Naruto vanish before seeing his Susanno dissipate. Orochimaru just gave a snake like grin as he looked back to the white body Naruto left.

_(With Naruto)_

Vortex opening, Naruto came jutting out of it holding his side. Landing atop another platform, Naruto actually coughed up a bit of blood.

"That actually hurts. Been a while since I felt pain." said Naruto, a bloodied smile crossing his features.

_Why not use my chakra? You could have destroyed him._

"Stop trying to take over my mind when I do and I might."

_..._

"Yeah. What I figured. I feel we could work to help one another..." said Naruto, walking to a shed of sorts. "But if we can't reach an agreement. It won't matter. My eyes and power will reach a point where your will and ability to resist becomes a non-factor."

The Gedo Mazo in Naruto's body seemed to hear that and apparently didn't like it. Naruto actually paused as he felt the powerful Statue banging against its seal.

"Stop..."

_You know not your own limits of power boy. If you couldn't handle that one man, what makes you think you hold power over me._

Naruto could feel it. Almost like his body was being held up by large veins. And those veins were slowly pulling his body apart. The pain was agonizing as Naruto struggled for control.

"Stop..." said Naruto weakly again. The blows from Orochimaru sapped some of his strength. Struggling with external wounds and then a near omnipotent statue internally wasn't the best situation. "Sta...stop."

Another violent tug was Naruto's answer as his body felt more and more stretched apart. That was until a flash of Naori appeared in his head.

"I'm going to protect you always." repeated Naruto his words to his little sister. The Gedo Mazo felt the shift as Naruto's eyes glowed and spun in a quick 360. "Stop."

The Gedo Mazo's efforts died immediately as Naruto's willpower stuffed it out. Naruto then appeared inside his seal as he looked at the statue.

"Don't move until I tell you to." said Naruto, eyes letting out a chime when they spun. The Gedo immediately froze as Naruto stared it down. Stealing the statue's chakra to rejuvenate himself, Naruto noticed something along the statue's chest. "Is that a seal?"

Warping and landing attached to the Gedo by chakra, Naruto peered his eyes closer. And it seemed he was right, it was a seal. Naruto couldn't unseal the jutsu but he could take a peek inside. Injecting chakra into the seal, Naruto got a view of what was inside.

Naruto panned the dark place before eventually seeing a table. A table that had a woman lying atop it stock still. The most noticeable thing about the woman at first glance was the fact she looked more goddess than human. Like a legit goddess. Ethereal. It couldn't be explained.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" said Naruto, walking over to the woman. Naruto's curiosity got the best of him as he decided to wake her up. Though inches from touching her, two pure white eyes opened. "Hello."

"Hello."

"I'm Namikaze Naruto. Who are you?"

"Otsutsuki Kaguya."

Naruto's eyes widened at that as he recognized the last name. This woman was kin to the strongest shinobi in recorded history.

"The Sage of Six Paths had family?" questioned Naruto, locked in a stare with the woman. A smile crossed Naruto's features as he almost laughed. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

**And that's a wrap. **

**Chapter 13...again. Hope you're enjoying the new rendition of this story so far. Another chapter to read to complete a start to the redux. A sort of sorry for redo-ing. Hope you all are enjoying the updates and hopefully the story as well. **

**Leave a review or shoot me a pm**

**-Hamp**


	14. Additions

**Trifecta. Redux. Chapter 14. Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. This chapter is a third one in a row for me. Back to back to back like the '00-'02 Lakers. **#Milestone #Hashtag **

Those hashtags weren't necessary. Neither is this disclaimer bar the not owning Naruto. That always gets me down. I'm gonna drink a beer.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Additions**

"I really can't believe all of them made it."

"Mhmm. One of the first times too."

"9 'rookies' from Konoha are all in the final exam.." said Kushina, sitting across from her sister Mikoto. The two sisters were both sipping tea as they were just having some sister time. "18. Suna siblings made it as well along with that older Hyuga boy and mini-Gai." Mikoto visibly shivered at that Gai comment. "And that Oto team. How come they didn't make the children duke it out to dwindle the numbers?"

"Bigger show I assume. First Chunin Exam in a while." replied Mikoto, making sense of Minato's decision. Hearing a thump come from upstairs, Mikoto looked up. "She's been doing that for a little while hm?"

"Yes. She's very energetic." said Kushina, hearing another thump. "Be careful up there Naori!"

Another thump was her only response as Kushina sighed. Realizing she had to stop her daughter when dust began to fall from the ceiling, Kushina planned to do just that. Mikoto just smiled as she followed her sister upstairs to her daughter's room.

Opening the door, the sisters were greeted with a bubbly Naori. Smiling at the happy girl, Mikoto and Kushina saw her laughing extremely hard. Seemed she was having fun before she turned and noticed the two.

"Ka-chan! Ba-chan!" said Naori, getting a wave from the two. Naori then pointed into the part of her room not view-able from the door as she spoke. "It's Ruto-nii!"

Kushina frowned a bit at that name. A name that her belonged to her middle child. A middle child who hadn't been around since that day he dropped his headband in the Hokage's office. And Kushina had heard this every few weeks or so from her daughter. Randomly spotting Naruto only for Kushina to never see him herself.

"Naori-chan. What did Ka-chan say about that?"

"But..but-"

"No buts. You don't want to be like the boy who cried wolf do you?"

"She was never crying wolf Ka-chan." came Naruto's voice just as he stepped into view. Kushina and Mikoto's eyes both widened as they watched Naruto pick Naori up and place her own his hip. "I just always left whenever you or tou-chan came to check in on her."

Naruto walked Naori over to the two women as he looked at Mikoto.

"Hey Mikoto-ba, can I speak to my mom for a bit?" questioned Naruto, getting a slow nod from the shocked woman. Placing Naori in Mikoto's arms, Naruto kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'll see you again soon okay."

"Okay Ruto-nii. Love you!"

"I love you more." said Naruto, watching the two leave before turning to his mother. Realizing he was now eye level with his mom, Naruto smirked. "Finally caught you."

"Yeah.." said Kushina slowly, looking at her son still.

He looked just like Minato did at that age. Only difference being the red eyes present in her son's eyes rather than Minato's blue. Other than that, he was the same.

But Kushina didn't know what to expect from Naruto. Her son, the beautiful little boy he is, was one of the most wanted men in the world. A dangerous threat to mainly the Hidden Ninja Villages with his words to the Raikage and Tsuchikage to go off of. And seeing his eyes and knowing the Bijuu that sat within the confines of his body, Kushina could agree with the worried Kages.

But yet, Kushina only saw her little boy. Not the person who leveled a promise to destroy every village in the world in five years time. No, he couldn't be. And from the two arms wrapping around her, Kushina felt he wasn't.

"Hey Ka-chan."

"Naru-chan." spoke Kushina softly, returning Naruto's hug with a tight squeeze.

The mother and son sat there for close to a minute as Naruto eventually backed his head up to look at his mother. Seeing his mother's own Mangekyo staring back into his, Naruto smiled.

"May be as fast a tou-chan with how quickly you turned on your Sharingan." said Naruto, a small laugh going with his words. "Thought I would harm Naori-chan?"

"Of anyone in this world, I'm most certain you wouldn't ever do that."

"Then why the Sharingan?"

"For myself."

"You'd think I'd want to harm my mother?"

"You'd have to if you plan to destroy the hidden villages..."

Kushina watched Naruto's eyes slowly spin in a hypnotizing way as he let her words marinate. The mini clone closed his eyes for a brief second before reopening them and staring at Kushina.

"You could stop me, you know. It wouldn't even be hard. And I wouldn't even notice." said Naruto, seeing the flower design in his mother's eyes. **"Kotoamatsukami**, the most powerful Genjutsu in the world. I'm surprised you didn't use it the first day."

"It's a cardinal sin to use one's eyes on a family member. You know that."

"Thought an exception was made for those sunken deep into the Curse of Hatred. Didn't your baa-chan use Izanami on her teammate?"

"She did. But you haven't fallen into the Curse of Hatred." said Kushina, smiling at her son's confusion. Finger poking Naruto in the chest, Kushina just nodded her head. "I know you. I carried you around in my body for 9 months. I taught you how to be a ninja and your father taught you how to be a man. That Curse of Hatred doesn't exist within you."

"My mother and father also let me get manipulated by a power hungry old man..." said Naruto, getting Kushina to blanch at that.

So that was the reason he hadn't seen her. Because apparently he'd seen Naori plenty of times. Along with Shisui and Ino. But he'd never gotten around to seeing her or Minato. And apparently the whole Danzo thing was the cause.

"Naruto-chan..."

"I trusted you both. While you may have been against it at first. You didn't fight it hard enough." said Naruto, hands moving back to his sides. Kushina moved her hands back too as Naruto apparently didn't want to hug anymore. "That sick man. All the things he had me witness. Things he had me do. Wasn't for the sake of Konoha or to protect my family. It was for me to be used. And you both let that happen be it inadvertently or Kami forbid on purpose."

"You don't think we know that?" questioned Kushina, getting Naruto to stop his tirade. "You don't think there's a day that doesn't go by that I don't regret, that Minato doesn't regret, letting you go out there? Allowing a man that despite his shady dealings was trusted only to get that trust broken like we initially feared?"

Naruto didn't respond but was merely looking at his mother as she spoke to him in a way only mothers could.

"And now my baby boy is set and ready to take on the ninja world? To destroy it all because of my mistake..." said Kushina, eyes glassy as tears seemed ready to fall. "How do you think that makes me feel?"

Naruto didn't say anything yet again. He simply waited for his mother but she was waiting for his response.

"I don't blame you two for what happened. The greed of one man can't be placed on you two's shoulders." said Naruto, stopping his mother from asking him why he said all that earlier. "I just wanted to see if you understood that while I don't blame you, it doesn't put you both at any less of a fault for what happened." continued Naruto, Mangekyo glowing a heavenly shade of red. "While what happened to me can never be reversed. It can be corrected with Naori.."

A vortex opened up in front of Naruto as out of it, a jar appeared. Kushina looked down at the jar and gasped at the contents.

"Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen to her..." said Naruto, placing the jar into his mother's hands. Kushina just slowly nodded, no confidence in her voice at the moment. Naruto leaned over and placed a kiss on his mom's cheek before adding. "What I plan to do will change this world. But it'll never change that I love you ka-chan. I always will."

"I love you too.."

Naruto just nodded at that before a vortex opened on his person. Voice growing distorted as he left, he added a few words.

"I love you too tou-chan."

Naruto vanished completely as Kushina stood alone in her daughter's room staring at the spot he once stood. Turning around, Kushina saw Minato standing at the doorway in Sage Mode. He didn't know why Kushina needed to call him but upon appearing and seeing his son, understood why.

"Champ..." said Minato, walking into the room to see his wife. Seeing the jar in her hand, Minato gasped at what was inside. "Are those?"

"Yes..." said Kushina looking down to the jar. Seeing two eyes floating inside the jar, Kushina knew exactly where they were from. "Ka-chan's eyes. Naruto-chan has attained the EMS and found these in tou-chan's pocket dimension."

"Wait...he has the Eternal Mangekyo? With access to Kagami's personal dimension." said Minato, bar like pupils widening at that thought. "Then that means..."

"Yes. He has access to tou-chan's library..."

That was troubling. Kagami lived in the era with the likes of Hashirama and Tobirama as teachers. The things that man probably accumulated in that library would and probably rivals what the Sandaime knows.

"Might need to prepare for him then..."

_(With Naruto)_

Arriving out of his Kamui, Naruto had a voice in his ear immediately.

"Who is she?" "Why is she here?" "Does she know?" "What if she's a spy?" "How can we trust her?" "She doesn't even look that strong?" If I were you I'd-"

"Yakumo. Enough." said Naruto, silencing his Genjutsu wielding accomplice. Yakumo shrank a bit at the voice as Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not me, okay. And whether or not she can be trusted should be no concern to you."

Looking up and seeing the smiling face of Naruto's, Yakumo only nodded her head. Naruto nodded back as he removed his hand to look to the girl Yakumo was fretting over. Seeing the bespectacled girl just staring at the back and forth between he and Yakumo, Naruto's smile grew warmer at the redheaded girl.

"Karin..was it?"

Getting a timid nod, Naruto continued.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you asked me to be here."

"What do you know?"

"That you're Namikaze Naruto, jinchuriki of the Gedo Mazo and wielder of the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Karin before perking up. "Oh and that you're planning to destroy the world 3 years from now."

"Are you a spy?"

"No."

"Exactly what a spy would say!" interjected Yakumo as Naruto ignored her.

"Why can I trust you?"

"Because you saved my life..."

"Are you strong?"

"Not very...I'm a good sensor."

"Weak."

Naruto actually turned an eye to Yakumo this time. Seeing her do a zip motion across her mouth, Naruto turned back to Karin.

"Well, tell me about yourself Karin. Only thing I truly don't know yet."

"Uhhh..I'm..." started Karin, not really knowing how to get the words out. Karin continued to fidget before feeling Naruto's hand touch her shoulder. _"His chakra, so warm and strong."_

"Can I take a look?" said Naruto, hand moving to Karin's cheek. Naruto forced the girl to gaze into his eyes as said eyes spun slowly. "May be easier than trying to tell me."

Karin was hesitant for a second but Naruto's chakra was somewhat confidence boosting.

"I'll return the favor afterwards."

That got it. Karin wanted to know about Naruto's life and showing hers was an easy trade for it. Karin's red eyes glazed over as Naruto entered her mind.

_(Karin's Memories)_

World around him fading into a compound, Naruto looked around for a second before spotting Karin. Though this Karin couldn't have been over 5 years old and seemed to be on the verge of crying. She was hugging her knees as she sat in a cell.

Naruto turned when he heard a door open and saw a man walk through it. It was a bulky man with the Hidden Grass insignia etched across his headband.

"Karin. Come!" shouted the man, not giving Karin a chance to respond as he roughly grabbed her arm.

Naruto followed Karin as she was dragged down the hallway before thrown into a room. Looking around, Naruto could see many injured or sick shinobi as the man pointed to them. Karin only stood up as she walked over to the first man before he bit her.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw Karin flinch in pain at the harsh bite. Though the man's wounds healed extraordinarily fast as Karin moved on to the next. And to the next and to the next before she cleared the whole room. The man then grabbed the exhausted girl as he dragged her down the hallway again.

Though apparently Karin felt something as she had tears appear in her eyes. Breaking the man's grip, Naruto watched Karin run to a cage on the side to see a woman. A woman who had equally as red hair lying deathly still on the bed in the room.

"Ka-sama! Ka-sama!" shouted Karin, trying to get the woman to respond to her. It was to no avail as Karin violently shook the cage. "Ka-sama!"

"Stop it brat. She's gone...now come!" shouted the man, roughly grabbing the girl again. The man struggled for a second before eventually adding chakra and ripping the girl from the cage. "You have another room. Now come along!"

Naruto eyes spun rapidly at what he just saw. Seeing a golden chain seep slowly back into Karin, Naruto placed that into his memory banks. Shifting through the rest of Karin's memories, Naruto eventually backed out to reality.

_(Memories End)_

Karin's eyes stopped their dazed appearance as she blinked several times. Looking at Naruto, she could see him holding a hand to his head. Rolling up the sleeve of her sweater, Karin held out her wrist.

"Here. It'll get rid of your headache."

"No." said Naruto abruptly, scaring Karin just a bit. Naruto immediately softened his features as he looked at her. "No more of that. If you want to heal me or anyone from now on, it'll be with medical jutsu. Not that. Never that."

Naruto could see the bite marks along Karin's skin as he was visibly disgusted at it. Not the sight of the marks, but how they came to existence.

_"Used. Just like me..." _thought Naruto, pupil widening ever so slightly. Looking at Karin, Naruto just nodded. "When you awaken from this, I will have something for you. If you plan to be with me, there's things you need to learn."

"Understood Naruto-kun." said Karin, getting Naruto to smile.

"Until then Karin-chan." replied Naruto, sending Karin on a trip through his memories. Watching the girl's eyes glaze over again, Naruto picked her up bridal style. "I will take her to a room. Yakumo, alert me when she awakens."

"Will do."

"Thank you." said Naruto before turning to the side. Seeing Zetsu rise out of the ground, Naruto asked one question. "She's an Uzumaki isn't she?"

**"A keen eye. That girl is indeed an Uzumaki."**

"Good. She will be invaluable very soon." said Naruto, turning to look at the red haired girl in his arms.

* * *

_(The Next Day)_

The best sleep she'd had in ages. It was almost surreal. Karin hadn't felt better in her life or more comfortable. As she slowly began to stir away, Karin's red eyes opened slowly to see a fuzzy figure towering over her.

"Finally you woke up.."

Though Karin couldn't see the figure, she could feel her company's chakra and heard her voice easily. The disgust rolled off it in waves.

"Sleeping in on your first day..hmph." said Yakumo. Yakumo watched the girl place her glasses on as she handed her some clothes. "Your clothes need to change. And you won't be needing your Kusa headband."

"What? Wait, what's wrong with my-"

"Don't question me new girl...just do it." said Yakumo, exiting the room. Yakumo waited about 10 minutes before Karin finally came out. "Bout time you showed" chided Yakumo before looking at Karin. "Naruto-kun was right. You do have nice legs."

Karin had the decency to blush at that as she did have nice legs. And the black shorts Yakumo gave her showed them. Her shirt was a simple long-sleeved, white button up shirt and she wore heeled sandals that extended up pass her shins. Simple indeed.

"One day Naruto-kun will get us some kind of matching outfits...maybe. But for now, they'll have to do." said Yakumo as Karin nodded.

"Got it. If I may ask.." started Karin before pointing to the table in the next room. "Is he dead?"

"No..maybe. I made some breakfast and he ate it. Didn't work out well." said Yakumo with a huff.

"Because you're a terrible cook Yakumo-chan." said Naruto, appearing from thin air right behind Karin. Naruto smiled as Karin jumped before he turned to Yakumo. "I found something for you in jiji's dimension."

Yakumo seemed to perk up at that as Naruto Kamui'd her away. Naruto then turned to Karin as he smiled at the girl.

"Good to see you're awake finally. It's been almost 16 hours since you fell asleep."

"I slept for that long?"

"That you did. Must of been tired."

"Maybe just a little bit.." said Karin, looking at Naruto smile amusingly at her.

"Hungry?" questioned Naruto as Karin's stomach roared to answer his question for her. Nodding, Naruto looked to the counter to see Yakumo's concoction. "Well, we're not going to eat that."

"Could we?"

"If we want to end up like Zetsu clone over there we could. But I'd rath-Kami it just moved."

"No it didn...oh my. It has a chakra signature." said Karin, watching the food slither across the counter. Karin then turned to Nartuto to see him cringing. "I can make us something."

"You know how to cook?"

"A little bit. But you already know that." said Karin, tapping her head.

Naruto nodded realizing she knew he knew. He went through her memories yesterday. Of course he knew.

"Hope it doesn't move like Yakumo's.."

"As do I."

_(30 minutes later)_

"So good. So very good." complimented Naruto, taking another bite of his food. Contently sighing with his latest bite, Naruto just stared at Karin. "This is perfect. It's like my ka-chan's cooking."

"Glad you like it Naruto-kun." said Karin, unable to hide the blush staining her cheeks.

"I don't. I love it." corrected Naruto, mopping off the rest. Nodding his head and patting his belly, Naruto grinned. "Amazing. But no time to dilly dally. I have 3 years to whip you into shape Uzumaki Karin."

"Sounds like a plan Naru..." trailed off Karin as she looked at Naruto. Shaking slightly as she finally heard what Naruto said. "What did you call me?"

"Uzumaki."

"Are you saying that..."

"Yes. Your genealogy somehow connects to the Uzumaki clan. You are a member." said Naruto, walking toward Karin. Running a hand through her hair, Naruto smiled. "Tou-chan always said the Uzumaki clan were easily spotted due to the vitality of their life force and..red hair. Vibrant as an apple."

Karin stood frozen at that. All this time. Not knowing her name. What her mother's name was. Or father's. Where she came from. A piece of it was given to her just like that by Naruto. Looking at the smiling boy, Karin lunged at him.

"Thank you. I can't stop saying it to you but thank you." said Karin, hugging the Jinchuriki.

"Thank me now because you're going to hate me soon." said Naruto, getting Karin to pull back to look at him. A wicked smile was on his face as he Kamui'd them away. Arriving in his grandfather's pocket dimension, Karin saw what looked like a tool shed behind Naruto. "Welcome to my grandfather's pocket dimension. Here is where he stored the many things he deemed of interest in his life. And while you were sleeping, I compiled as many things prevalent to you here as well."

"That's a lot of stuff.." said Karin, looking at scroll after scroll and ninja tool after ninja tool.

"Its not even half of it." said Naruto, getting Karin to look at him incredulously. "My jiji witnessed a lot of things. And was taught by Uzumaki Mito herself for a brief moment. Some of her things are here."

"Uzumaki Mito?"

"Wife of the Shodaime Hokage and first Jinchuriki of the Kyubi."

"So she was powerful?"

"Some say she was almost on par with the Shodai himself without using her Bijuu." said Naruto, getting Karin's eyebrows to raise. "Yeah. Safe to assume she's pretty strong if she had to keep him in check."

"Okay. But if this is only half, how do you expect me to go through all of this, master it, and still find time to cook and work out." asked Karin. "Because I feel all this knowledge won't do me any good if my body isn't strong or fast enough."

"Do you know what Shadow Clones are?"

"Shadow Clones?"

Naruto just grinned as he prepped to enlighten his Uzumaki cohort.

_(Konoha - 1 month later)_

"Impressive plan. Just flawless." commented Minato at the match he just witnessed.

"Winner of the 15th match and moving on to the Finals, Yamanaka Ino!" announced the proctor as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Ino stood in the middle of the stadium amid those cheers as she panted lightly. She looked a little battered and bruised but not too much as she looked at the downed Neji in front of her.

"Those mind techniques were strong. But weren't enough to beat me..." said Neji, lying on his back motionless. He had burn marks across his body as he coughed up soot. "Seems you also didn't stick to fate. Those were Uchiha moves with a bit more flair. You moved almost like Naruto.."

"Thanks. I had a good teacher. Hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"Not at all. I'll be up in no time and pining for a rematch."

"I'll be waiting for it.." said Ino, placing her hand into a fist as she said that. Watching Neji get carried away on a stretcher, Ino eyed the Hyuga boy. _"Broody-kun really did lay the smack down on him back in the day. He used to be such a jerk babbling about fate. But he actually seems nice now..."_

Ino then turned up to the Hokage's box as she spotted her sensei. Throwing up a sign that meant one more, Ino could almost feel Kushina's proud smirk. And smirking proudly Kushina was indeed.

"She's fantastic. Just as flawless as her sensei." said Kushina, seated next to her husband. "The mind control is almost as good as Sharingan suggestions. Better if she actually holds it a hand seal at you."

"Doing it seallessly is already dangerous. A powerful ability for sure if she can use more of her stronger Yamanaka techniques like that." said Minato, watching Ino blow kisses to the crowd as she ran out of the stadium. "She seems serious about matching Naruto."

"They all do. She just has the most want to out of them all." added Kushina before seeing the next match. "Well maybe Sasuke-chan or Konohamaru might be tied with her in that endeavor."

"They just might." said Minato, watching the two boys stand across from one another.

"They aren't the only ones. Gaara has been working hard to face Naruto-san when the time comes." said Rasa, seated on the other side of Minato. "A shame he was bested by your own Jinchuriki but he did well. Very well." continued Rasa, looking over to Minato during the 5 minute intermission. "Do you really think that we all should be worried about a 12 year old child?"

"Yes." said both Kushina and Minato at the same time. Though Minato was the one to continue speaking. "What do you know of the Sharingan?"

"A kekkai genkai said to be the eyes of Kami herself. Eyes that can mirror and/or interpret anything they see."

"Right. Champ has the pinnacle of those eyes in his head. With an ability greater than my Hirashin." said Minato looking to Rasa. "He's also the Jinchuriki of he most powerful entity on this Earth that is constantly strengthening his mind at an unfathomable rate."

Rasa caught the scroll thrown to him as he opened it. Reading its contents, Rasa gasped slightly before composing himself.

"Exactly. In only 8 months, my son's tested IQ rose 64 points. It's been 3 years since that and while his body isn't fast enough or strong enough to actually contend with adults just yet.." stated Minato as he prepared to finish his argument. "In 3 more years, he'll be adequate enough to. And with the way his growth grew exponentially and that report saying his potential was limitless, there's no telling how powerful he will be upon his official return. He may actually destroy the world."

"You'd actually think he'd destroy you all? Everyone? And actually be able to?"

"No. But we are preparing for it are we not?"

"Indeed. Our treaty still stands and if what Kiri is saying, their new Mizukage would like to join as well once she establishes stability in her country."

Minato just nodded at that as he saw the fight about to get started. Though he decided to add one final kicker to it.

"My Jonin commander threw out the idea that maybe Champ isn't planning to destroy the world." said Minato, just as the proctor said Hajime. "Maybe he's forcing us to all band together to forge war against a singular enemy."

"You think he'd foresee something like that at age ten?"

"Highly doubtful he did...but if so, it's working well so far considering how big our alliance already is in two years."

That got Rasa thinking just as the sounds of battle kicked off.

_"Creating peace through necessity. out of anticipated strife..." _thought Rasa before shaking his head and looking at the match. The thought was improbable. _"Right?"_

_(With Naruto)_

"And how's my favorite redhead?"

"I. Hate. You."

"Aw. I love you too!" said Naruto, appearing in his grandfather's pocket dimension. Though when he appeared, he appeared sitting atop Karin's back in the middle of her push-ups. "I wouldn't stop for long if I were you. That's just makes your arms burn more."

"I'm kicking your...ass so bad." said Karin, huffing and puffing her way through her push-ups.

"You go girl!" shouted Naruto as Karin began pumping through her push-ups despite the added weight. _"She's getting stronger faster than I expected. Though I guess not having to spend time doing mental things and just conditioning all day could be a factor."_

Sharingan looking up, Naruto spotted a Karin in the tool shed. Another practicing calligraphy and one more doing an intricate chakra control technique.

_"Probably for medical chakra control. Wonder if she can use it yet?"_ questioned Naruto in his head as he felt Karin push up harder than he expected. Flipping off the girl, Naruto ducked a kick from the tired Karin. "Oh Ho! Attacking me are you?"

"Yes. I finished and as promised, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Need those chains if you plan to ever have a chance at that."

"I don't have them and I don't need them. I just want one good lick."

"A good lick you'll never get without those chains." said Naruto, easily weaving through all of Karin's blows. Having enoughof this child's play, Naruto palmed Karin's next fist. "Seriously, it won't ever work. You need more to attack with if you ever plan to get past these eyes."

"Well I don't know how to get them. Mito-sama never went into details on how they're used. Says 'it'll come to me.'" said Karin, frustrated as she wiped her brow with her other forearm. "Well it hasn't came yet. No matter how much I focus."

_"She awakened it before. I saw it in her memories even though she doesn't recollect." _thought Naruto to himself. Surprising that her kekkai genkai would recede like that. The Sharingan did too but another traumatic event could bring it back. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Don't die."

"What?"

**"Sharingan Genjutsu" **

Paralyzed. Karin couldn't feel her body any longer. Staring out, Karin realized it was a Genjutsu as she was now in a desolate and void place. The area was a grayish color and had a decayed appearance to it with wrinkles and cracks throughout the ground.

Sensing Naruto, Karin turned to the right to see a pure white Naruto. He was glowing and everything about him was negative color wise. All except for the red of his Mangekyo.

"I'm sorry Karin-chan."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

A deafening roar sounded out as a large hand burst from the hand that was followed by another. An enormous humanoid statue pulled itself out of the ground behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes were merely on Karin as he saw her eyes widen at the sight of the Gedo Mazo.

"Naruto-kun...stop. This isn't funny."

"Don't die..if you can't handle this then you won't be able to help me."

"Naru-"

Another roar stopped Karin's speech as the massive statue stood at full height. Feeling another chakra, Karin turned left and gasped.

"Ka-sama.."

"Karin-chan. My sweet girl. Protect me." said Karin's mom as the Gedo walked to her.

"Naruto-kun...stop. Please."

"No. You stop it. Find it within you." said Naruto, watching tears come to the girl's eyes as she looked on helplessly. Naruto could see the struggle going on within Karin and realized this wasn't getting anywhere. "Karin.."

Moments before the Gedo stomped Karin's mom into nothingness, Naruto ended the Genjutsu. Karin felt a cold sweat immediately coat her body. Looking to Naruto, she saw a stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I just can't. I just couldn't..." choked out Karin softly. "I couldn't protect my ka-sama. Or help you. Im sorry.. Im sorry.."

"Don't be sorry. I should be sorry. For showing you that." said Naruto, kneeling next to the girl. Hugging Karin, Naruto closed his eyes and let the girl cry it out. _"Will need a better example probably...maybe he can help."_

Rubbing a hand on Karin's back, Naruto opened his eyes as he thought of his better plan. One that wouldn't be a Genjutsu that Karin could subconsciously know isn't real.. But would instead hurt him.

_"It will be worth it.." _thought Naruto, before his eyes spun rapidly. Warping himself and Karin, Naruto brought the two of them to his personal pocket dimension. "I wonder how far you'll go for me..."

"What?" questioned Karin, stopping her sniffling in favor of confusion. Looking around, Karin saw another pocket dimension noticeably more void than the other. "What is this place?"

"My own Pocket dimension. The one my eyes gave me access to." said Naruto, standing up before looking left. "I don't use it much because-"

"Oh Naruto-kun. You've come back."

"He's here." said Naruto, warping to Orochimaru's platform. Looking back at Karin, Naruto smiled. "How far will you go for me?"

An answer Karin was about to be forced to answer as Orochimaru lunged at the pre-teen before him.

_(10 minutes later)_

"Kukukuku Naruto-kun. This almost makes up for the time you've held me trapped here." said Orochimaru, grinning at the crawling boy before him. Orochimaru had some singe marks on his body and a hole through the left side of his chest. "Why are you doing this?"

"You don't really care to know..." strained out Naruto, as the red flame coating his arm fizzled out.

"How true you are. I don't care." said Orochimaru, mouth stretching inhumanely large. Two hands stretched the mouth further as a perfect Orochimaru came out of the old Orochimaru. "You actually managed to punch a hole through me. Through me. That's impressive compared to last time."

"Still not enough though." said Naruto, Mangekyo staring up at the slowly stalking forward Orochimaru.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Karin, watching Orochimaru near the battered and bruised Jinchuriki.

"I don't know who that girl is but it seems she gets to watch me take your body." said Orochimaru, finally standing above Naruto. Gripping Naruto roughly by the neck, Orochimaru easily hefted up the child. "Your body is mine."

"Stop!" shouted Karin before her chakra flooded the dimension. Naruto's Sharingan glowed as he watched gold chains fly through the air and belt Orochimaru several times. "I...what?"

5 chains floated in the air as they retracted to surround Karin. Looking at the seemingly alive chains, Karin admired them for a long time. That time ending when Orochimaru's killing intent was directed at her.

"I tried to spare your life. But apparently you want to die as well." said Orochimaru, anger laced in his voice.

Coughing up his Kusanagi blade, Orochimaru chucked the sword at Karin. Wind chakra was flowing through the sword as it would cut through Karin's chains like butter. Would being the key word as they never touched her.

"Finally." said Naruto, standing next to Karin. Looking back at Orochimaru, a vortex opened up in front of Naruto's eyes. "**Kamui."**

Orochimaru's sword came rocketing out of Naruto's eye as it slammed into Orochimaru and pinned him to the side of the platform next to him. Coughing up blood, Orochimaru looked to see Naruto with an arm around Karin.

"Those eyes...kukuku. So special."

"Yes they are. My offer still stands on Zetsu. I hope you reconsider soon.." said Naruto, warping away with Karin to leave Orochimaru alone yet again.

* * *

_(Konoha)_

A kick. A punch. A fireball. A counter fireball. More kicks. More punches. Sasuke and Ino stood across from one another.

Sasuke was beaten up mightily from his fight with Konohamaru that he barely escaped. Normally he'd have bested Ino handily but two things were wrong with that. One, Konohamaru whipped his ass last round which was still effecting him now. And two, Ino actually was stronger than she was from his last fight with her.

"You fight almost like Naruto did." said Sasuke, huffing and puffing as he held his stance. His Sharingan was boring into Ino as they stood off. "It's almost the same fluidity."

"Thanks. I have a great teacher."

"Yeah. Kushina-ba. Too bad you forgot one thing."

"What's that?"

"Without the Sharingan, you won't beat me using the same style." said Sasuke, getting his second wind back faster than Ino.

On the girl immediately, Sasuke lashed out with a flurry of strikes. Ino tried to dodge them but couldn't miss them all as Sasuke tagged her three times. Kicking her away, Sasuke managed to snag her arm to keep her from going too far.

"It's over..."

"Yeah it is." said Ino, confusing Sasuke as she moved her other hand over her captured one. Sasuke's eyes widened at the intricate hand seal Ino had as she spoke a jutsu name. **"Seishin Sosa (Mind Control)"**

Sasuke wanted to dodge, but there was no way he'd move fast enough. Not thinking Ino had enough chakra for a final technique was a mistake as he rushed her for the potential victory. That rush being his downfall as he was caught in Ino's cross hairs by her technique.

Sasuke's eyes actually watched the chakra spring from Ino into him and travel up to his brain. Once there, Sasuke blacked out. Upon awakening, Sasuke could only hear cheers as he laid flat on his back.

"Winner of the 17th match and the Chunin Exams, Yamanaka Ino!" shouted the proctor as the crowd erupted louder.

Sasuke just watched Ino bow and blow kiss after kiss as he just scoffed.

"You got lucky I had the real final against Konohamaru before this..." said Sasuke, amid the cheers. "Give me more time to recover and it'd have been an easy victory."

"Yeah yeah. Pipe down emo boy, let momma have her shine."

"Hn." replied Sasuke with a smile on his face. "Great fight."

"You too."

"Me three."

Ino and Sasuke's eyes both widened at the new voice. Seeing a vortex open next to Ino, Naruto appeared out of it. His arrival hushing the roaring crowd almost immediately. It was so quiet, a pin could drop and everyone would be able to hear it inside a vacuum.

"Such a wonderous occasion. The Chunin Exams." said Naruto, projecting his voice so that everyone could hear him. "And what a better place to reiterate my message to you all. Three years. Three years, I will end all of this."

A thrown kunai fazed through Naruto as he merely turned his head to it. Seeing his dad appear by his kunai, Naruto smiled.

"Hey tou-chan."

"Champ."

"No worries. I'll be leaving now. I've said what I needed to."

"You're not just going to say that and leave." said Minato before whispering his next part. "What else are you planning?"

Before Naruto could answer, Ino had a hand seal toward him. Naruto tried to turn his head to look at Ino feeling her use a technique but actually put his head down.

_"Hmmm." _thought Naruto, continuing to move realizing he wasn't doing what he wanted. A few seconds went by before Naruto actually turned his head to Ino. "That's pretty good.."

"Jutsu meant to stop that stupid Sharingan technique." said Ino, walking over to Naruto before touching him. It didn't faze through him because Naruto couldn't get his brain to tell his body to. Her jutsu was working. "Got you."

"I like it. Maybe I'll have to give you that spar."

"What makes you think you get that? I got you."

"That" said Naruto, just as an enormous shadow began to hide the stadium. Minato's and Ino's eyes widened as he looked up to see an enormous rock flying to the earth. "No worries. It's only to show off myself for the world to see. You should stop your jutsu. Tou-chan can't muster the chakra to warp that fast enough."

Ino actually stopped her hand seal as she couldn't help but look at the plummeting rock. It would crush the stadium completely if it hit.

"You can stop that? It's almost an asteroid..." said Ino, not believing Naruto.

"I was the one who warped it here." said Naruto, smiling when Minato took note of his appearance. Heavenly white chakra surrounded Naruto as his Susanno roared to life. "Make sure everyone knows of this."

"Champ." said Minato, staring at the gold Sharingan in his son's eyes. "You mastered sage mode..."

**"Senpo: Hosen (Sage Mode: Sage Phoenix)"**

Entire Susanno getting bathed in a red fire cloak, Naruto shot into the air like a missile. Hitting the mini asteroid, Naruto caused a mighty explosion that eventually warped itself away into a Kamui.

The whole crowd all gasped at the sight as they grew worried. If that was what he could do now. What would he do in 3 years?

_(Unnamed Country - 1 week later)_

"This is the place?"

**"Yes it is."**

"Another Uzumaki dwells here. In this particular village?"

**"Yes."**

"How did you ever find him?" questioned Naruto, standing with a hooded cloak over his body. Zetsu sat next to him as it was absolute downpour at the moment. "The things you know amaze me to no end."

"The things you can do amaze me to no end Naruto-kun." said a White Zetsu, getting a smile from Naruto.

"Let's hope those things can gain more members." said Naruto, vortex opening on his person. "Wish me luck."

**"Good Luck" **"Good Luck!"

Hearing the plant man's words, Naruto warped himself high above the village he was just looking at. Starting his descent, Naruto's eyes looked at the village he was falling into.

_"The buildings. They're more like skyscrapers and more...industrial." _thought Naruto before holding his hands in the ram seal.

Naruto's cloak billowed as his speed to the Earth below picked up. He seemed to find what he wanted as his eyes opened and the red glow in them was shining in the gloomy atmosphere. A glow and descent one shinobi witnessed as Naruto looked at him.

"Be back soon..." said Naruto to the man as he hit the ground.

Though Naruto never touched it. He appeared to defy gravity as his descent slowed down immediately but he was actually fazing into the Earth. The man watching Naruto stood shocked before pulling out his radio. He had to tell his leader about that.

_(Village Outskirts)_

"Nagato-sama...squad 7 was ambushed and have been reported dead.." came the voice of a man dressed in an all black cloak. The man was speaking to a pale man in the same attire with red hair and rippled purple eyes. "We can't outlast them and our tactics aren't working..."

"Thank you for the report. Have faith, I will figure it out." replied Nagato calmly.

"Please soon. The other members of Akatsuki are growing weary of battle and losing their comrades each day isn't helping their conviction."

"Understood."

The man just nodded before walking out of the room. Thus leaving Nagato to his thoughts. Well until the woman in the room spoke.

"What are you thinking Nagato? Tell me."

Turning his rippled eyes to his beautiful friend, Nagato let out a sigh.

"What I'm really thinking or do you want a lie Konan?"

"You know which one I want."

"I wish Yahiko was still alive. He'd know what to do in this situation." said Nagato, getting Konan to lower her eyes for a second. "Sometimes I think back to that day. That day Yahiko died because we were tricked by Hanzo..."

"What happened in the past happened. It's over with. We must move on." said Konana, orange eyes boring into Nagato's violet. "We have to. For the sake of Akatsuki. For those still fighting with us. For Yahiko's dream.."

"What can we do? What can I do?" questioned Nagato, looking at Konan. "These eyes of mine while powerful are useless in my body. I can't do much as a paralyzed man. It took everything in me to get us out of there during that ambush and I still didn't get the man responsible."

Konan merely looked at Nagato to indeed see him in a wheelchair. Having saved Konan from Hanzo's clutches got the powerful man injured permanently by Hanzo himself. Ruining his legs and forcing him to become handicap.

"What can we do?"

"I may have a solution."

Nagato and Konan's eyes widened as they turned to the voice. Naruto stood casually on the other side of the small room, Mangekyo staring the both of them down.

"Namikaze Naruto..."

"Hello Nagato. Hello Konan. If I might have your attention for a moment." said Naruto, a smile etching its way across his face.

* * *

**And thats a wrap.**

**Hope you enjoyed the triple drop and the redux. If not, sorry. If so, me too. This story now will be much longer and let's me write out cooler shit. Like this war with Hanzo about to happen. Naruto's abilities will be shown better in the upcoming arc. Hope you enjoy that and continue rocking with this story.**

**Leave a review or shoot me a pm.**

**-Hamp**


End file.
